


The Etymology of Power and Resilience

by BlackPebbleToad



Series: The Etymology Series [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: #skellig, Adventure, Angst, Bryce Lawrence - Freeform, Cthulhu Mythos, Drama, F/M, Gen, Hades is a Good Parent, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by H. P. Lovecraft, Lovecraftian, Lovecraftian Monster(s), M/M, Nyx - Freeform, Quest, References to Lovecraft, Series, Short Story: The Hounds of Tindalos, Yog-Sothoth - Freeform, arae - Freeform, arai - Freeform, curse, dark young - Freeform, mistform, solangelo, willco, willico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 82,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23471377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackPebbleToad/pseuds/BlackPebbleToad
Summary: Set after Blood of Olympus. After the war with Gaea, Will and Nico start a tentative friendship. A voice only Nico can hear begins to speak to him and he cannot tell if it is there to help or harm him. Nico walks a dangerous path to discover the origin of the voice. What will happen when Nico finds the source of the voice? What sacrifices will he have to make?
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace
Series: The Etymology Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040817
Comments: 110
Kudos: 76





	1. Begin Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Nico goes to the infirmary for a few minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “The Etymology of Power and Resilience”  
> A/N: Fanfiction based off of Rick Riordan’s magnificent Greek and Roman series. Story is set directly after the events in The Blood of Olympus.  
> Warnings/Triggers:  
> Blanket story warning: self-harm depicted touched on throughout story. Specific chapter warnings will be issued in A/N but will include: adult themes, traumatic/violent depictions, self-harm.  
> With no further ado, let’s get started!

Chapter 1: Begin Again

Will’s POV:

Will watched as Nico made his way across the green, coming closer to the son of Apollo. Percy looked confused and Annabeth looked like she was giggling. Will brought his right hand up to shield his eyes against the bright sun. Nico was backlit as he walked, everything around him bright in the sunlight, but the son of Hades’ face remained in shadow.

“Alright Solace,” Nico halted in front of the son of Apollo. “I’m reporting to the infirmary for three days. No more than that.” Nico pulled a face that was somewhere between a smile and a grimace.

Will grinned. He could tell the demigod didn’t want to go to the infirmary. Will threw an arm around Nico as he stepped up beside him.

“No worries, Death Boy. We’ll get you all better in no time. You’ll be right as rain in a couple days.”

Nico shrugged off Will’s hand and muttered, “There’s nothing wrong with me. I just need some time.” He hunched his shoulders but continued walking with Will. “Why does that time need to be in the infirmary?”

Will looked over as Nico pulled away from his outstretched arm but didn’t try to pull the young demigod back. “It’s easier to rest in the infirmary. We can control visitors and the noise level as well as--”

“It’s not like I can’t get that in my cabin. No one comes to visit except Frank coming to see Hazel. It’s plenty quiet in there. And, if anyone tries to come in, I can always have my skeletons keep them away.” Nico looked sideways at Will, a smirk flitting across his face.

“Well, if you would let me finish what I was saying,” Will gave Nico a pointed look and the smirk dropped off Nico’s face. “I was going to say that I’m in the infirmary too. You can keep me company.” Will smiled broadly. However, his expression dropped when he noticed Nico’s smirk had completely faded and had been replaced with a brooding, blank look.

“Hey? What’s up? Did I say something wrong?”

A dark look flitted across Nico’s face.

“It’s nothing. You sure you actually want my company?” Nico scowled at the ground, hands shoved deep in his jacket pockets, kicking small pebbles as they approached the infirmary.

Will stopped and pulled on Nico’s arm until he stopped walking as well.

“Please look at me, Nico.” Nico kept looking at the ground. Will sighed. The son of Hades was not going to make this easy. “I’m not going to talk if you’re not going to look at me.” Nico huffed and kicked his foot at the ground but then looked up. His face was dark and Will could not tell if it was from anger or something else. “Hey. I meant it when I said that some people at camp want to get to know you, want to be your friend. I want to be your friend.” Will turned and climbed the few steps to the entrance of the infirmary. “But to do that, I need to get to know you more. And to do that, you have to stay in one place long enough for me to get to know you. Okay?”

Will turned at the top of the steps and looked down at Nico who had yet to ascend the first step.

“Unless, you don’t want to be friends? I mean, it would be alright if you don’t. Not everyone has to be friends, you know. I would just like to be your friend. And for you to be mine.”

Nico looked up at Will and gave a faint smile.

“I think I can try that.”

Will grinned back at the boy. “Alright then. Let’s get you inside. If nothing is too wrong with you, maybe you can help me out with some of the other campers?”

Nico finished climbing the steps and joined Will at the top. “You want the son of Hades, the God of the Dead and King of the Underworld--his son to help in the infirmary. Where people go to get better?” Nico looked over at Will, a look of disbelief on his face. “You sure you don’t need to be a patient? There might be something wrong with your head.” Nico crossed his arms. “Definitely something wrong with your head.”

Will grabbed one of Nico’s hands, forcing him to uncross his arms, and pulled him forward while opening the infirmary door but Nico wouldn't budge. "Come on, Nico. I meant what I said. I'm not asking you to heal people. But you could help me with bandages or whatever. Either way, maybe I just want to see your face. Did you already forget about that?" Judging by the look on Nico's face, he had forgotten. Will sighed and tugged on Nico again. “Oh, just come on, Death Boy!”

Nico protested, “That’s exactly what I mean! You just proved my point! Death and healing don’t exactly go hand in hand!”

Will smiled as he pushed through the open room to a couple of beds in the back. “Death is just another cycle of life. Sometimes it feels like it comes too early, but death is a natural part of living.” Will stopped in front of one of the beds. “Now sit.” He gave a little shove and Nico plopped onto the bed.

“Alright. Take off your jacket and let’s talk.” Will pulled a chair closer to the bed and settled himself in it, grabbing a clipboard full of blank forms from a side table.

“Name?”

Nico glowered. “Seriously? You know my name, Solace.”

Will looked pointedly at him and Nico sighed.

“Nico di Angelo.”

“Middle name?” Nico paused and Will looked up from his board.

“I don’t have one. Just Nico. I was named after my grandfather. It’s tradition. In some places anyway.” Nico began playing with the skull ring on his finger. “Please continue. I want to get this over with.”

“Alright. Age?”

“Fourteen.”

“Height?”

“Hell if I know.”

“Weight?”

“Seriously? Shouldn’t you just be measuring all this or something? How the hell am I supposed to know?” Nico frowned and continued twisting his ring around his finger.

“Fair enough.” Will set down his clipboard and stood up. “I’ll get those after I get your pulse. Hold still.” Will slid his hand over Nico’s wrist, warm hands in contrast to Nico’s freezing skin. Ten seconds passed in silence. Will frowned. Nico’s heart rate was slightly elevated. It was still within the acceptable range, but a 92 was close to being tachycardic. “So, Nico. Under a lot of stress?” Will looked at Nico expectantly, noting the dark circles and the shields snapping into place in his eyes.

“Again, seriously? We just battled Gaea and won. It came at a price, or didn’t you notice?” Nico glared at Will.

Will brought a hand up to his neck. He knew the demigod was going to be difficult and his own nervousness at talking to the boy just made things worse. “Right. Well, want to talk about it? Have any concerns?”

“Solace. We are not friends. Not yet. And even if we were, my business is my business. Not yours.” Nico hopped off the bed and grabbed his jacket. “I think we’re done here. I don’t really need to be here. I was doing it as a courtesy.” He turned and began to stride out of the infirmary. "I don't know what possessed me."

Will darted after him and grabbed his hand.

“Nico! Wait. I’m just trying to help. Can we please go sit back down?" Will looked at Nico imploringly. "I won’t pry. And if I need to know something, I’ll let you know why I’m asking. You won’t have to tell me anything needlessly. You can refuse to answer!” Nico raised his eyebrows and Will knew the demigod was skeptical. “I swear on the River Styx. What I ask you today will not be without reason. Just, please don't go.” 

Nico hesitated and looked down where Will still held his hand. He considered it for a moment but then nodded and allowed Will to pull him back to the bed. He remained standing while Will relinquished Nico's hand and settled back into his seat. 

“Alright. So, Nico. The reason I asked about the stress is just because your heart rate was elevated. That’s all. Is that normal for you? Or is it atypical?”

Nico shrugged. “I don’t know honestly. I know my heart rate slows down quite a bit when I use some of my powers. It helps me focus. And it’s saved my life before.” Nico looked away and once again crossed his arms in front of him.

Will grabbed his clipboard and a pen to scribble the information down.

“And how has a lowered heart rate helped to save your life before? Like, to calm down in a fight or prepare yourself for battle?” Will’s pen hung poised over the paper. Nico whispered something and sank onto the bed.

“I’m sorry, Nico. I couldn’t hear you. How did it help?” Will moved over to the bed and sat beside Nico, straining to hear his answer.

“I...gods damn it.” Nico ran a shaking hand through his dark hair. “It helped me when I was--when I was being held by the giants.” The hand dropped and he rubbed his hand down his face as though exhausted beyond measure. “I had some pomegranate seeds and eating those, well, it lowered my heartbeat and I was able to survive in a jar.” Nico looked up at Will whose pen was paralyzed in midair. This was new information to the son of Apollo. “It’s called a Death Trance. I’m pretty sure only children of Hades, maybe Pluto, can eat the seeds without too much harm." Nico looked expectantly at Will. "Are you….going to write this down? I'm giving you information about the mysterious children of Hades and you're sitting there like a statue.”

Will snapped out of his reverie and pulled the page from the clipboard. Flipping it over and securing it under the metal latch, Will started to scribble haphazardly across the back part of the form that was blank. “You called it a Death Trance? What exactly does it do?” Will didn’t take his eyes off the paper as he continued to write rapidly. His pen greedily ate up the blank space on the paper. 

“Well, it’s kind of like hibernating? Whoever eats the seeds goes into the trance and doesn’t need food, or water, or air. One seed is good for one day.”

Will stopped. “Wait. You didn’t eat or drink anything? Or breathe?” Nico shook his head. “How long did you do this?”

Nico looked down at his hands. “Five or six seeds so, five or six days, I think.”

Will dropped his head into one of his hands. He had heard that Nico took risks and often put himself in danger. He had a complete disregard for the rules of camp and seemed to come and go as he pleased, regardless of what anyone thought. Did he have a death wish? Did he wish to join his father so badly? “Have you done this before? Do you do it often?”

“No. I don’t try to go into Death Trances. It’s not like I have fun doing it or anything.” Will looked at Nico hearing the sarcasm and anger in his voice. “Look, it’s not like I had any other choice. I was in a sealed jar. No air. So, it’s better to not breathe for a while and live, then to breathe as long as I can and then die from lack of air, right?” Nico shook his head and looked away from Will. “It’s not like I enjoy being that close to dying even if I’m the son of Hades.”

Will took a deep breath. “Alright.” He set down his clipboard and studied Nico sitting by him on the bed. Nico sat hunched over, arms wrapped around his torso. 

"Nico, please look at me." Nico turned his head but didn't look at the healer. His shoulders caved inward and his dark hair hung over his shadowed brown eyes as he stared forward. “Can I ask you a question?”

Nico laughed but it was a hollow sound. “Isn’t that what you’re already doing, Solace?”

“I mean, it’s not entirely pertinent to my current line of questioning. I mean, it could be? But,” Will paused and looked searchingly into Nico’s guarded and wary eyes. “How did you get in the jar? I--there are tons of rumors going around, but I'd rather hear it from you. What happened to you, Nico?”

The son of Hades gazed at Will for a moment looking torn. Will saw a wave of emotions cascading over Nico’s face: fear, anger, terror, anguish, hatred, torment, and an unbearable sadness before he shuttered his emotions and his face closed off. “None of your business, Solace. I just...I couldn’t.” Nico cut himself off angrily and stood from the bed, grabbing his jacket. He darted toward the door, muttering, “Forget it! I don’t need this!”

Before Will could even stand to chase after him, the door to the infirmary banged shut and the Death Boy was gone.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading! Reviews are always appreciated even if they contain criticism. Thanks!


	2. Miskatonic Studies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Nico tries to summon a spirit.

Chapter 2: Miskatonic Studies

Nico POV:

Nico heard the door slam behind him as his feet carried him down the stairs and away from the infirmary. What was Will thinking? Why did he want to know so much about what had happened to Nico? He didn’t need the full story. Just the bits that had happened to him--not the specifics. He probably needed to know he went to Tartartus, but everyone already knew that. The Apollo camper didn’t need to know about what had happened to Nico in Tartartus. 

_He doesn’t need to know. He just wants to control you._

Nico reached the door of his cabin, Greek fire torches burning in their holders despite the sunlight. The door opened on his touch and he entered. Hazel and, by extension, Frank were not in the cabin. Most likely they were off doing activities with the campers from Jupiter. All the better Nico thought. 

Nico flung his jacket to the floor by the entrance and grabbed a chair from the one of the few tables in the cabin. He dragged it over and shoved the chair under the door handle. It wouldn’t do much good against a persistent person, but it would give some warning that someone was trying to get in. 

Nico went to the small side table by his coffin shaped bed. He thought the beds were funny. Hazel did not particularly like them but, then again, she was used to the bunkhouses in Camp Jupiter. Turning his attention back to his side table, he opened the drawer and pulled out a three inch blade. The handle was made of black mahogany, polished and shimmering. The steel was shining and clean, reflecting his brown eyes. 

He took the blade over to the small shrine set up to his father. A pile of jewels and bones glittered in the corner, a small recessed pool the size of a bowl sunk into the floor before it. Nico stood over the pool and brought the knife up to his left arm, considering the pale skin on his bicep. There were multiple scars-- thin pale lines and short red keloids. He moved the blade to his pristine forearm.

_Do it. You’ll feel better. And you’ll get answers._

Slowly, he dragged the sharpened edge against the skin of his left forearm, blood dripping down into the small pool.

Nico closed his eyes as his blood slowly filled the bowl. He let the cool and calm familiar feeling settle over him. He had come a long way from McDonalds and Diet Coke. Drawing his own blood calmed him. It grounded him to the earth--to his life--while he pursued the task at hand. Chanting in Greek, Nico continued to hold his blood drenched arm over the collecting pool. 

“Rise up spirit:  
I call upon you. Break your final rest!  
Come forth and answer my call.  
Leonidas Valdez, answer my call!  
I command you!”

Nico opened his eyes. The torches remained stolid in their holders, flames burning steadily around the room. Only silence. Nico’s eyebrows drew down. He closed his eyes and chanted again, his voice strong and compelling. 

“Valdez!  
Obey your king!  
He calls you!  
Answer your king!”

_Ah. There we go._

The torches flickered and guttered out. A chill ran through the room and Nico opened his eyes. The color of the room was leached-- muted grayscale painted the walls and an eerie blue glow emanated from the pool in front of the shrine. 

_“Why have you called me, Ghost King? I have been dead for many long years. It is not easy to wrest myself where I am. Why have you called me?”_

Nico searched for the figure of the ghost. The voice did not sound like Leo, but oftentimes, the dead lost their voice when they had moved beyond the gates and had yet to be judged. More than likely, the spirit was confused. If it wasn’t Leo’s spirit, it was probably a spirit that had passed some time ago. Leo’s spirit was likely to have been expedited after his heroic demise...if his demise he had met. 

_Ask. Ask what you need to know._

“Tell me spirit, are you the ghost of Leonidas Valdez?” Nico continued to stare hard at the pool, waiting for the figure to emerge. 

_“Leonidas Valdez? Leo? Mi hijo. ¿Qué hay de mijo?”_ The voice took on a distinctly female tone and the blue glow intensified. Nico watched as a hand covered in grotesquely burned ghostly flesh emerged from the pool. It grasped at the floor and pushed against it, pulling the rest of its body up and out of the cache of blood. 

What Nico could only assume was a woman stood before him. Her ghostly corpse was horribly burned and Nico could smell the remnants of burning flesh in the air and taste it in his mouth. He refrained from covering his face, but did close his mouth. The spirit standing before him had no hair. Blackened skin littered with fissures of bright pink raw flesh covered the bones of the ghost. What might have once passed as a fleshy nose was a melted lump off center of the face. One eye oozed out of its socket and hardened, much like crisping cheese in a frying pan. The other eye shone bright, brown iris staring out at Nico in question. 

_“You know my son? Why do you ask for his spirit? I have been waiting for him.”_

“I…” Nico didn’t know what to say. This was very obviously not Leo but Leo’s mother. He hadn’t meant to call her. He should have known better than to call out only the surname. He rubbed his face and let his hands drop to his sides. 

“My name is Nico di Angelo. I am the son of Hades, Ghost King, and Ambassador to Pluto. I apologize, spirit, for bringing you here. I am looking for another. I am not sure he is where you are...where you have been.” Nico studied the wavering figure and sighed. “Is there a way I can help you move on? There is no reason to linger. I believe I have my answer. You do not need to wait for your mijo. He is well loved and has many who care about him.” He waited for the spirit to speak.

The spirit lost focus and became blurry, wavering in and out of existence. _“Where....where am I? Where is mijo? Has he--has he burned too? I cannot find him! I cannot see him!”_

The air turned frigid. Nico’s breath issued forth as mist. His eyelashes began to stick to each other as frost covered them. His lungs seized as ice snaked its way down his throat. 

“Please, Ms. Valdez, I can help--” Nico’s words came out as croak before being cut off by the spirit. A steam like shriek issued from the pool. 

_“I am lost! Where are you mijo? I cannot find you! Where are you? Please, no! The flames-- they’re--they are too high. Leo! Where are you?”_ The ghostly figure stepped from the pool, icy flames licking her heels. She stepped closer and closer to Nico, arm extended, reaching toward the demigod. 

Nico stumbled backward. “Ms. Valdez! Please! Leo isn’t here. You died! You’re dead!” The back of Nico’s knees hit the chair blocking the entrance to Cabin 13. He fell onto the chair and slipped sideways onto the floor. The black knife he had held onto after summoning the spirit fell from his grasp and skittered across the floor. “Please! Stop!”

The spirit screamed. _“Mijo! It burns! Help me mijo! Where are you mijo? ¡Ayuadame! ¡AYUADAME!”_ Nico could hear the desperate pain and finality of the tone. He closed his eyes as the spirit of Leo’s mother reached toward him. He felt something grasp him and he screamed, flinging his right hand out before him as pain enveloped the arm in the grasp of Leo’s mother. 

_Protect yourself!_

Nico could feel the flames spreading up his arm, eating the flesh on his arm. He opened his eyes but all he could see were blue flames.

_You need to protect yourself, NOW!_

“Enough! I release you! I RELEASE YOU!” The Greek words ripped from Nico’s mouth in a desperate pleading command and black mist enveloped the room. Then there was nothing.

Silence and stillness. 

Nico scanned the cabin. The room was dark. No glow came from the pool in front of the shrine. She was gone. 

Nico vaguely became aware of a pounding on the door where the chair still blocked entry. Apparently, the chair had worked better than he believed. 

“Nico di Angelo. You open this door or so help me, I will get the entire population of Camp Half Blood and Jupiter to break it down!” Three more knocks. “Nico? Nico! Do you hear me?”

Nico turned over on the floor and pushed himself to his knees. He took a deep breath, got his feet under him, and shoved himself upwards. His arms throbbed. Looking down, he saw a blistering handprint on his right arm where Leo’s mother had grabbed him. Tendrils of burned flesh branched out from the handprint. His left arm slowly oozed blood from the slash across his forearm made for the summoning. 

“Nico!” The voice of Will Solace sounded on the other side of the door. 

_You need to open the door._

Nico tried to call out, but his voice was little more than a hollow whisper. He cleared his throat and tried again. “I’m here. It’s fine. Give me a second.” Nico took a deep breath to collect himself and moved the chair away from the door. 

Will pushed open the door and stepped partially inside. He gazed around the room. His eyes lingered on the shrine with the dark pool of blood in front of it and then landed on the knife lying on the floor several feet away from Nico. Then he moved his gaze toward Nico. He looked Nico up and down before stepping the rest of the way in and closing the door shut. 

“Explain.” Will crossed his arms over his chest much like Nico had done earlier in the infirmary. 

Nico looked over to the pool, sighed, and looked back to Will. 

_Tell him. It won’t do any harm. Tell him._

“So, you know kids of Hades can summon the dead, right?” Nico searched Will’s face. He found no surprise there. “Yeah, so, anyway, I summoned a spirit. That’s all.” He half-heartedly smiled at the son of Apollo. Will studied him but his expression didn’t change. 

“So,” began Will. “You’re telling me that you summoned a spirit. And that's why, walking over here, I heard a high-pitched scream? And then another? Unless you're telling me both came from you?” 

Nico brought his right hand up to grab the back of his neck. “Yep. That’s what you heard.”

Will's eyes narrowed and flickered to Nico’s arm, filling with concern once they lit upon the cut and burn. 

“What in the gods happened to your arm?” Will uncrossed his arms and moved forward to Nico. Before the son of Hades could move, Will had gently grasped his arm and pulled it forward, examining the burn. 

“Do you have dry ice in here or something? This is a pretty serious burn.” Still holding Nico’s arm, Will looked up to the young demigod. “What spirit did you summon, Nico?”

Nico violently pulled his arm from Will’s grasp. “It’s none of your concern, Solace. Seriously. Back off.” He glared at the other camper. “Didn’t you swear you wouldn’t ask questions that didn’t matter or something?” Nico turned his back to Will, cradling his injured arms in front of him. 

Will sighed and shoved his hands into his pocket. “I did swear on the River Styx that whatever I asked you would not be without reason. I have a reason, Nico.” Nico kept staring at the wall, his back to Will. He didn’t understand why the son of Apollo would not back off.

“Listen, Nico. I’m not trying to be a busybody. I genuinely want to know what happened. I followed you after you left. I wanted to apologize and explain.” Will moved closer to stand next to Nico and rested his hand on the Ghost King’s shoulder. Nico tensed but didn’t shrug him off. 

“I don’t hold with gossip. I know that people make up rumors or embellish facts for lots of different reasons. I want to hear from you. I want to know you.” Will tugged on Nico’s shoulder. “Can you help me out here? Because, I said it before and I’ll keep saying it until you tell me to fuck off. I want to be your friend. I really want you to be mine.” Nico stayed silent but the tension left his shoulders. “So, I am asking, as a _friend_ who will not spill your personal secrets: what spirit did you summon?”

_It doesn’t matter. Tell him. Let him help you. For now._

Nico kept silent for a moment before letting his breath whoosh out in a heavy sigh. His hands came up to rub at his eyes and Will saw him wince as he jostled the cut on his left arm. “And what the hell is that? Where did you get the cut from?”

Nico glowered at Will. “Do you want to know about the spirit or not? Stop asking so many damn questions.”

Will stopped talking and looked pointedly at Nico.

“I tried to summon Leo’s spirit.” Nico finally looked over to Will, his eyes confused and heavy with misery. “He’s not dead, Will. I saw the explosion. I felt it just like everyone else. But,” Nico shook his head. “I didn’t feel him die. I always feel them die. Always. I can feel every single demigod as their life force leaves their body. I can feel it enter the Underworld.” Nico looked up at Will. “He’s alive, Will. He’s alive.”

Will held his hand up and took a deep breath. “So, wait. I’m confused. You tried to summon Leo? But,what spirit did you get then if Leo’s not dead?” Will gazed expectantly at Nico. 

“I think,” Nico started. “I think I got Leo’s mom. I’m sure of it. Hazel told me a bit about Leo. His mom died in a fire.” Hazel had told Nico more than that, but Nico was not going to share more than the facts with Will. It wasn’t his business to tell. It hadn’t been Hazel’s either, but when her nightmares bled over on the Argo, Nico had had to help her settle them. Hazel’s nightmares were now mixed up in the garish landscape of his own nightmares. “She died in a fire. She lost track of where she was when I summoned her and started to relive her last moments.” Nico fell silent and stared at his arm, remembering the panicked screams from Ms. Valdez as she tried to locate her young son in the fire. 

_What’s done is done. She is gone and Leo is alive. Move on to the next step._

Will gently grabbed Nico’s arm again and brought it toward him. “Alright. So, Leo’s not dead. That’s great news! Right?” Nico nodded.

“He’s alive and I’m going to find him. Camp Half-Blood loves Leo. If he’s out there, we need him.”

“Well,” Will started. “We need you too, Death Boy. So, just be careful, would ya?” Will barely ran his hand over Nico’s injured arm, skin ghosting against the son of Hades. He whispered a short chant-- blisters receded and skin knit anew. “I want you to stick around, remember?”

Nico studied Will, a confused look on his face. 

_Let him care for you. Let him heal you. Your strength is needed._

Nico shook his head. “Thanks. I’ll try to keep that in mind.” He looked at the son of Apollo and furrowed his brows. “You really don’t need to waste your energy on me, you know.”

Will let Nico’s right arm drop and reached for his left arm. He repeated the chant, trailing his fingers gently down Nico’s skin. The slash Nico had made earlier shrank until unblemished skin gleamed up at the two boys. 

Will smiled down at Nico. “It’s not a waste, Sunshine.” The son of Apollo smoothed his thumb over Nico’s forearm before releasing his grip. “Now, care to join me for dinner?”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I struggled long and hard debating whether or not to put Nico’s chants in Greek or English or exclude them altogether. I finally decided to go with English because a.) I wanted the chant there and b.) if I had them in Greek, my feeling is that people either skip over them entirely, or they go down to the A/N to find the translation anyway (thus breaking the story narrative and flow). So, that’s what I decided to do. If you guys don’t like it, let me know!!! I do take time to read reviews and absolutely love getting them--even if the review talks about how much they absolutely despise my story!!!

Anyway, kept with the Spanish in there because, in my experience, most people know a teensy tiny bit of Spanish and can garner what is being said a bit given the appropriate context. 

Thank you guys so much for reading (and possibly reviewing?)!

(Spanish)  
My son. What of my son?

(Spanish)  
Help me! HELP ME!

A/N 2: ALSO! Miskatonic is in reference to H.P. Lovecraft’s fictional Miskatonic University where beings would go to study all sorts of interesting things including Necromancy.


	3. Meetings and Menaces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Nico tries to explain a summoning ritual and gets a surprise visit from an unwelcome visitor.

Chapter 3: Meetings and Menaces

Will PoV:

The two demigods exited the Hades cabin and proceeded in the direction of the dining pavilion. Will glanced over to Nico. The son of Hades stared at the ground, his face devoid of emotion. Will sighed and let his gaze flicker to Nico’s arms, shrouded in the sleeves of his jacket. 

“So, are we going to gloss over the whole hideous slash to your arm? What happened to the Happy Meals and soda?” Will kept walking even as Nico faltered in his steps. He heard the other boy scramble slightly to regain pace with him. 

“Well,” Nico started. “Blood tends to yield...more potent results. It’s...difficult to explain.”

Will entered the pavilion and noticed that the majority of campers had already retrieved their food. He and Nico were some of the last demigods at camp to assemble. Will glanced around the hall and noticed Percy and Jason were missing but the rest of the tables were filled. Piper sat at the Aphrodite table, Mitchell and Lacy on either side of her laughing in unison. The Athena cabin, Annabeth included, were heatedly debating. The members of Camp Jupiter were pitched outside of the open-air pavilion, Frank and Hazel eating next to one another while Reyna sat next to Dakota who was sipping out of a flask. 

“Well,” Will began. “Try anyway. It’s not like I’m going anywhere.” 

Nico glanced over at Will, exasperated. “You’re like a dog with a bone, you know that?” He paused and looked over to the head table where Chiron sat. “Fine. I’ll tell you. After dinner.” 

Will followed Nico’s train of thought. Will was not allowed to sit with Nico during dinner. And, if Nico had his way, he would probably slink away before Will could finish his dinner. _Any_ time after dinner was after dinner. 

Will smiled. “Alright. Why don’t you go grab your food? I have to talk to Chiron about Apollo matters.” He didn’t wait for an answer but set off to the head table. Chiron watched as he approached. 

“Mr. Solace? To what do we owe the pleasure…?” Chiron looked down at Will expectantly. “I do hope there is not a problem in the infirmary?”

Will ducked his head in a small bow. “No, Chiron. Not the infirmary. However, I am concerned about the safety and well-being of one of our patients. I request to monitor him over the course of dinner, and any following meals in the upcoming week. It would ensure there are not any lasting problems of merit.” Keeping his head bowed, Will looked up at Chiron through the curtain of his hair. Chiron continued to study Will before nodding. 

“Of course, Mr. Solace. Please keep me apprised of your findings. I’m assuming the patient of whom you speak is Mr. di Angelo?” Chiron gazed over the heads of the demigods filling the tables until his eyes lit upon the solitary figure of Nico di Angelo who had just taken his seat with a partially filled plate. “I believe it will be for the best. Do help him, Mr. Solace.” Accepting the obvious dismissal, Will stepped down from the dais and wandered over to Apollo’s table. He quickly grabbed a plate which filled upon his touch. A heaping portion of BBQ, cheese, and grapes jostled for room on his plate. He walked over to the brazier burning merrily and scraped a portion of his meal into the fire, asking his father for patience and understanding. 

Will passed his table and made his way to the small table reserved for the children of Hades, bypassing the tables of Hephaestus and Hermes.

He smiled down at Nico who looked up at him in confusion. “Room for one more?” Will didn’t wait for an answer and sat down next to the demigod. Glancing over at Nico, he noticed the other boy's plate held a handful of grapes and a thin slice of cheese. “Is that all you’re eating?”

Nico shrugged. “I’m not really all that hungry.” He turned so his body was facing Will and glared. “You aren’t allowed to sit here. Go sit with your cabin before you get us both in trouble.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Will grabbed one of his own grapes and popped it into his mouth. Biting down, the grape exploded in his mouth, sweet and ripe. “Chiron gave me permission for the week to sit with you at meal times. Someone has to watch over my patient.” He grabbed another grape and proceeded to bite into it. “Now,” Will said around the mouthful of grape. “Why don’t you tell me about your _blood results_. How does blood work better?”

Nico opened and closed his mouth for a moment like a furious fish. Finally, he shook his head and groaned. “Okay. Fine. Food and drink are all good and well. They are, of course, what replenishes energy and makes life possible.” Will nodded and plucked another grape from his plate, motioning for Nico to continue. “Blood itself though...well, that’s _actual_ life, isn’t it? It’s like using an Iris message with a shoddy connection. If you don’t have a good and steady source of water, your connection is going to reflect that.” Nico brought a hand up and wiped his face. “It’s the same with summoning. Blood...it’s like a true source. It works better-- the connection is better and the spirits...well, I’m able to summon stronger spirits or spirits who have been dead longer.”

Will chewed thoughtfully, letting Nico’s explanation fully sink in. Nico tentatively reached for a grape from his own plate before placing it gently in his mouth. He chewed slowly and methodically. 

“I have a question then,” Will asked. He refrained from taking another bite, choosing to focus his attention on Nico. “Why not use an animal’s blood? I mean, that’s life force itself too, right? Why not use that instead of your own blood?”

Nico paled and shuddered. “I just...I don’t...it’s not _right_.”

“What’s not right?” Will studied Nico as he searched for the right words. 

“It’s not right, using the animals for sacrifice.” Nico pushed his plate away and turned so he was fully facing Will. His eyes were dark and harried. “The animals that were sacrificed in old--they weren’t willing participants. The gods require that a sacrifice be willing. Mortals and demigods alike would raise an animal for the sole purpose of destroying it--of sacrificing it so they could get their answers. Even the ones who weren’t pulling the blade and spilling the blood--they threw barley onto the animals making themselves implicit to the ‘sacrifice’ as well.” 

Will brought a hand up to try to slow Nico’s tirade, but the son of Hades ignored him. 

“Even the _animal_ had to be ‘willing’ to be sacrificed. They would--” Nico choked on his words before forcing himself to continue, his eyes glassy and far-seeing. “They would pour water over the animals head, forcing it to nod--like it was agreeing to be killed.” Nico gasped slightly, sucking in air as though he couldn’t breathe. “How is sacrificing animals any better than what the gods do to us? They just pretend like we’re playing along and are willing participants in their whole game. But they treat us like we are nothing but animals to be sacrificed.” 

Nico looked directly into Will’s eyes and Will felt his heart hammer in his chest. Nico looked so...vulnerable. So...angry and filled with passion. “I was stuck in a hotel for nearly _70_ years. Even after that, my life hasn't been my own. No one has ever asked me what _I_ wanted. They've always made that decision for me. I’ll be damned if I ever, under any circumstances, subject another living being to that.” Nico glared hard at Will for several seconds before getting up from the table.

“I’m s--I’m--gods damn it.” Nico dug the heels of his palms into his eyes. “I’m always running away. I just, I can’t really handle all this, okay?” He removed his hands and looked at Will fully, his eyes full of regret and...longing? “You tried. No one can say you didn’t, Will. You’re a good guy. Just...you don’t want to be friends with me, okay?” Nico gave one last pleading look and walked away. 

Will remained in his seat, staring dumbfounded at the retreating figure of the Ghost King. He had no idea that the son of the King of the Underworld and God of the Dead would have such an aversion to death himself. 

Will swung his feet up and over the bench, leaving the table and his food behind. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Nico’s PoV:

Nico ran as soon as his feet hit the dirt outside of the dining pavilion. He was always running. Always. The crack in the floor of the dining pavilion spoke testament to that. Hadn’t he run after Percy had spoken with him? And again, multiple times in the Labyrinth? Even in Split, he had tried to run. It was his specialty. He didn’t know why he thought he’d be able to just get rid of years of the habit--or any habit, for that matter-- just because he had made a few friends and come to terms with his sexuality. 

He longed for the confidence he had had earlier in the day talking to Percy. It had gone up in smoke much like his burned food sacrifices to his father. 

_Stop looking for pity-- for mercy. You are the son of the God of the Underworld. The Underworld shows no mercy._

Nico shook himself. He was tired beyond belief and had had very little sleep since the battle with Gaea. He hadn’t noticed when the dialogue had started up in his mind, but it was familiar enough that Nico thought he could recognize it as his own. 

Nico halted his run to his cabin and stood still, trying to decide where to go. He wanted to avoid people. The chances of Frank and Hazel being in Cabin 13 had climbed now that the sun had started to sink below the horizon. There were still a couple hours left before curfew and the Ares campers would make the most of that time practicing and training in what was left of the arena. Nico was too angry to focus on the climbing wall and avoid falling rocks and lava; besides, the hideous lacerations from Lycaon had yet to heal or even be properly attended: he doubted his arms could hold him. 

Nico thought about going to the woods and hiking around Zeus’ fist, but, lately, couples had taken to going to the woods for the privacy and solitude it offered when not being used for Capture the Flag. With the dining pavilion behind him and the cabins before him, Nico turned sharply to the left. In fifteen minutes, he had skirted the banks of the Canoe Lake and passed the climbing wall. He headed toward the Dunes that lay before the Eastern Hills.

_The Dunes are an excellent choice. No one will bother you there because no one will know you are there._

The wind whispered over the dunes, sand shifting and sounding like snakes twining together. The air was cool and calming, a slight hint of salt in the air, no doubt drifting in from the Long Island Sound. 

Nico trudged up the side of a dune. Upon reaching its peak, he sank to his knees and sat back on his haunches. He looked out over the mounds of sand lying under the dark sky. He thought back to what he had been told about Bianca’s death.

‘One shall be lost in the land without rain…” Nico wondered if Bianca had died in a place like the dunes he currently sat upon. He thought not. He pictured dry, cracked earth. Earth that peered up accusingly at the cloudless sky, wishing for rain. How could the land be expected to protect and give life when it, in turn, was spurned and cursed to a dry existence?

_Your fault. You drove her away._

Nico twisted his hand in the sand and felt the cool damp seep into his skin. Definitely not a place similar to where Bianca had died. 

Peals of laughter, high and theatrical, rang out. Nico looked up. He could see a figure approaching him in the dark, coming up over the crest of the dune. 

“Oh son of Hades. How refreshing you are!” The silhouette sharpened as it came closer. A man, dressed in the billowing pants of a court jester approached him. Nico grimaced at the sight of the bright and gaudy colors the man wore. His fingers pale and long, were gracefully wrapped around a slim wooden handle which held aloft a mask of grotesque laughter. The cheeks protruded too roundly, the eyes slanted in derisive joy, and the mouth gaped open as if to swallow up all the cheer in the world. The mocking laugh sounded again, hidden behind the mask.

“Oh please, do continue to dwell on poor Bianca’s death! It pleases me so!” The man brought his other hand up as if to demurely cover his mouth. “My sister spoke of your misery but, oh! How she forgot to mention your absolutely delicious and vicious blame!” The figure stepped closer to Nico until he was standing above the demigod. He held out a hand. Nico refrained from taking the hand.

_Leave. Why aren’t you leaving?_

“Who are you? What are you doing here?” Nico felt his heart pounding against his rib cage, completely aware of how alone and exposed he was. His Stygian Iron sword currently lay in his cabin. No one knew where he was. 

“Take my hand. Now.” The voice hissed from behind the mask, words compelling Nico. He reached for the outstretched hand, unable to control himself. The man pulled Nico to his feet and dropped his hand. 

_Stop! Leave now._

“Nico di Angelo--” his voice came out as a whisper, cold and ridiculing. “Oh my, Nico di Angelo. Really now. So much blame you hold. So much spite. I had thought, earlier, that perhaps you were taking a turn for the better when you told young Perseus exactly what he wasn’t.” He brought a hand up and stroked Nico’s cheek, his fingers like icy fire against Nico’s skin. “But I can see, there’s too much blame for you to simply let go.” Nico felt the man lean closer and inhale deeply, the cold mask touching his face. Warm breath ghosted over Nico’s neck and he shivered. “Nico, Nico, Nico.”

“Nico!” Nico jerked but couldn’t pull away from what he suspected was a god. The skeletal butterflies revived in a flurry and Nico felt relief wash over him. Will. Will had followed him.

The eyes, purple and bright behind the mask, flickered up to Will who was, undoubtedly, approaching behind Nico. 

“Let him go.” Will’s voice was commanding. “Now.”

Jeering laughter. “Son of Apollo, let that arrow fly and your friend here will not hear what I came to say.” Nico heard silence and then a shuffling. He could only imagine Will lowering his bow from where he had it nocked. 

“Ah. That’s better. Now, _come here_.” Nico felt the compulsion in the spoken words. He heard Will’s steps as the demigod walked closer. Nico’s side warmed and he knew Will had joined him on the top of the dune but he couldn’t tear his eyes from the masked stranger. “I’m here to lend my assistance. Chaos knows I love a good round of finger-pointing. And Nico--dear, dear Nico,” The figure caressed Nico’s face once again. Nico made a sound in the back of his throat halfway between a growl and a whimper. He tried to pull his head back, but his body refused to obey him. Will strained by him, trying to break free of the force keeping him from taking action.

“No one points the finger better than you. You used to blame so many. The Hunters. Your father.” The masked figure turned his head slightly to consider Will before returning his gaze to Nico. “Perseus Jackson. But now, after all of your trials...after all of your tribulations, you can only point the finger at yourself. Never have I seen such a perfect specimen of self-loathing and blame. It’s so….” He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. “Tantalizing.”

“However,” the god’s tone became more brisk and clipped. “That is neither here nor there. I only wish to relish in your blame for as long as I am able. I am not able to do that should you lose yourself, am I?” He released Nico and stepped back. “No, I don’t suppose so.”

He walked further away, bringing his mask closer to his face. “I have heard whispered scraps of prophecy. They float like motes in sunlight down from the souls in the Fields of Punishment. I hear them. The manteis and chresmologoi-- their ceaseless groans reach me in the darkness.”

The god’s voice trailed off and Nico could feel an easing of pressure. His fingers trembled ever so slightly. He slowly reached until his fingers brushed those of the son of Apollo’s. Will’s fingers spasmed before he reached back and held Nico’s hand in his own. Nico's tongue, so stiff and heavy before was relieved of the weight. 

Mouth dry like cotton, Nico tried to speak. “Who--” He coughed and tried again. “Who are you? What prophecy?” Nico’s voice dried up and he could not speak further. 

_Don’t listen. He lies. He has no prophecy. He has nothing._

“I am not blessed with the presence of Delphi nor am I one of Apollo's ridiculous oracles or seers. I merely hear what drifts down to my shared domain. A phrase here or there, smaller parts that create a whole:

Fields of Punishment will not hold,  
One with power uncontrolled.  
Overstep the godly bounds:  
Forever death, no sight, no sound.  
No memory or mark on life  
End at last a world of strife.”

Nico froze. That didn’t sound like a prophecy. It sounded more like…

_Don’t listen._

“What kind of prophecy is that?” Will’s voice choked out beside him, scratchy and hoarse. “It sounds more like a warning, not a prophecy. There is nothing to be done--nothing to strive toward. What are you even playing at? Who are you?” Nico tilted his head slightly to look at Will who glared at the masked god. 

“Who am I?” The god laughed. He lowered his mask. His skin was bright and free from blemish, shiny and tight. His violet eyes danced with evil mirth. His face was handsome, but held a cruelty that twisted his mouth and bent his brows. Everything was sharp and angular. “I am Momus, God of Mockery and Blame, Ridicule and Scorn. I pushed Zeus to begin the Trojan war and I sow failure in the hearts of men. I am a child of Nyx, brother of Oizys and Akhyls, Moros and Ker. Brother to Thanatos and Hypnos, Apate and Geras, Eris and Nemesis.”

He moved smoothly forward, gliding toward the two demigods once more. He ignored Will, locking eyes with Nico. 

“Do yourself a favor, young demigod. Take this warning and learn it well. I do not want your suffering to end prematurely. I do so _love_ ,” his eyes drifted down to Nico’s lips. “A good tragedy.” Nico stood frozen but Will took three rapid steps away from the pair and notched his arrow in a single breath. He let his arrow fly, but the god had vanished. 

Will cursed before coming to Nico’s side. “Di Angelo? Nico, are you alright?”

Nico slowly looked over to Will, feeling as though all blood had drained from his face. Will’s face was full of concern as he grabbed the son of Hades’ hand. Nico’s lips felt numb as he answered Will. 

“I’m-- I’m alright.”

In his head, a voice laughed and laughed and laughed. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Momus is a dick god. That is all.  
Thanks to AquaEclipse for reviewing! 

manteis and chresmologoi: seers and oracle-sellers

I heavily believe in the power of music to inspire and aid the flow of creativity. The musical pieces that inspired me for this chapter were:

Tip Toes by half alive  
Nyarlathotep by Graham Plowman  
The Black Goat of the Woods by Graham Plowman


	4. Honest Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Will heals Nico.

Chapter 4: Honest Answers

Will PoV:

The sand of the dunes pattered like soft rainfall, spilling around Will and Nico’s feet as they retreated back to camp. Will’s muscles were tense. He gripped his bow and continued to glance around him, paranoia keeping him alert. Momus hadn’t been _overly_ threatening. But the god had put him on edge and rubbed him the wrong way. Something about him and the way he had spoken to Nico had been so...sinister. The sound Nico had made when Momus had touched the demigod’s face had put all of Will’s defenses up. He had wanted to hurt the god. Badly. 

He glanced over at Nico who had yet to speak since assuring Will he was alright. His face was paler than normal. His pupils were small pinpoints and his eyes glassy. Will wondered if the other demigod was actually seeing anything or if his body was on autopilot following Will back to camp. They passed the climbing wall and made their way around the Canoe Lake.

Once they reached the center of the grouping of cabins, Will tentatively reached out and touched Nico’s shoulder, pulling away when Nico flinched. 

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you.” Nico nodded, a slight blush coming over his cheeks. “Listen. I want to give you a quick look-over. I know it’s late but I think it’s important. I didn’t even get to finish from earlier.” Nico didn’t respond, so Will kept going. “And then I think we need to tell Chiron about what happened.”

Nico groaned and brought his hands up to his face, stopping a few steps behind Will. “Gods, I’m just so exhausted. Do we have to? Can’t we just put it off for a bit?” Will smiled at Nico’s petulant tone and his use of ‘we.’ It was nice the other boy was including Will, even if it wasn’t necessarily intentional. 

Will walked back to Nico and put his hand on the demigod’s shoulder. “How about we just let me give you a quick once-over? We don’t even have to go to the infirmary. You can go to your cabin and I’ll bring a few supplies. We can get that sorted and then, in the morning, go to Chiron.” Nico had stiffened under Will’s initial touch but relaxed as Will continued speaking. He dropped his arms and kept his eyes firmly planted on Will’s chest. 

“That sounds...that sounds great.” He looked up at Will and gave a faint smile. It warmed his eyes and Will smiled back. “But, what about curfew? The harpies? I don’t think you’ll be able to patch me up from inside a harpy stomach.” Nico’s smile morphed into a grin. “Unless that’s a special power Apollo kids have.”

Will returned the grin. “Nah. We have about half an hour before curfew. If I’m out past that, I’ll just try my hardest to sneak past and not get caught by the old hags.” 

“If it takes that long,” Nico dropped his gaze as a blush worked its way across his nose and cheeks. He brought a hand up and rubbed the back of his neck, looking off to the side. “You can always just crash in my cabin. Hazel sometimes sleeps with the campers from Jupiter. And we have plenty of bunks.” 

Will stood still, trying his hardest not to seem too eager. Nico looked up. Catching Will’s impassive face, Nico blanched and tried to back track. “I mean, just because, well, I just don’t want you to get in trouble or anything. It wouldn’t help a friendship get started if I made it too difficult or...something…” Nico trailed off and scowled as Will laughed.  
“What’s so funny, Solace?”

Will caught his breath and stifled nervous laughter. He could feel the heat rising in his cheeks. “No I--” Will’s voice came out an octave higher than normal. He cleared his throat and began again. “No. I’m fine. I think that’s a great idea. I’ll drop by my cabin on the way back from the infirmary and let Kayla and Austin know what’s up just in case I don’t make it back in time.”

The scowl dropped off Nico’s face and he looked quite nervous, his eyes bright and wide. He stammered when he spoke. “Okay then. See you in a bit?”

“You bet.” Will beamed and Nico hesitantly smiled before turning away from Will. He walked toward Cabin 13 nestled on the corner between the Hermes and Iris cabins. Will watched him go, so he saw Nico glance over his shoulder a couple of times. He could have sworn the son of Hades’ was smiling. Heart racing giddily, Will began to jog to the Big House to grab supplies from the infirmary. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nico’s PoV:

Nico shut the door of his Cabin behind him, feeling the smile on his face. It felt surreal and he wondered if he were actually awake. He decided he had to be awake because this definitely wasn’t a nightmare. Will was coming to Nico’s cabin. Will would possibly stay in his cabin. His stomach tightened pleasantly and he felt his smile grow.  
Walking further into the cabin, Nico heard a creak and froze. Someone had relit the torches inside the cabin, but the flames were subdued, casting shadows around more of the room than normal. Nico’s eyes narrowed and flicked to the table across the room. He could make out the faint glow of his sword resting on the top. 

_What a fool you are. Leaving your only physical means of defense out of reach._

Nico grimaced and, slowing his breath, closed his eyes. Feeling the darkness around him, Nico slid a foot over to the right and into a puddle of shadow. He seeped into it, feeling the vast array of shadows around the camp. He focused on the darkness closest to the table and pulled himself through and over. His breath froze in his lungs and Nico could hear a faint rushing in the distance, like water in a river. He felt himself--his essence--spread through the shadows, a feeling akin to when Favonius had turned him into a breeze but darker, colder, familiar. 

In a matter of seconds he stood by the table, feeling solid once more. His head spun. Falling through the shadows was like falling through a hole in the floor and landing right side up beside a hole underneath the first. It always gave him vertigo. 

Nico steadied himself. He reached out slowly and grasped the hilt of his blade. Careful not to make a noise, he slid through the shadows once more, moving himself closer to where he sensed a presence. Steeling himself, Nico brought his sword arm up in an offensive pose. He held his other hand before him, ready to gather the shadows of the room. Taking one last deep breath, Nico gathered every shadow in the room to him, clenching his fist tightly. Only a second passed before he cast every shadow out around the space of the intruder, fingers splayed wide. 

A high-pitched shriek issued from the middle of the writhing nest of shadows. A deeper voice followed. 

“What the schist?” Nico heard a thump. “Ow! Hazel? Are you okay? I can’t see anything!”

“Frank?” Hazel’s voice was muffled from within the dark mass. “Hang on a second.” Her smooth voice lilted slightly, her accent warm. Shadows still under his control, Nico sensed a slight prodding from the center of the dark. Letting out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding, he dropped his hold on the shadows, flinging them away.

Hazel and Frank sat on one of the bunks out of eyesight from the entrance of the cabin. Frank looked relieved to be out of the dark, but Hazel's skin had turned red around her neck and ears. 

_Perfect. You attacked your own sister and her boyfriend. How pathetic._

“Nico! I--we--,” she swallowed and Nico could feel her embarrassment emanating from her in waves. “I didn’t hear you come in.”

Nico shrugged, embarrassed and furious himself at having reacted in such a way. “No, no. I’m s--I shouldn’t have assumed you were an intruder, I just.” Nico reached a shaking hand up to rub his face. He felt like he had been rubbing his face all day but it didn’t ease the exhaustion that permeated his bones. 

“Oh Nico,” Hazel rose to her feet and came toward them, Frank surveying the scene with apprehension. “You look worn out. Why don’t you sit for a second? Take a load off?” Concern colored her voice. Nico looked at her, a weary smile gracing his lips. 

“I’m alright Hazel. It’s just been a very long day and I’m a bit on edge.”

“Why? What’s wrong? Did something happen? Gaea?” Her eyebrows drew down so sharply and severely, she looked furious. 

Nico held up his free hand. “No, no...nothing like that. Just--I was at the dunes and--”

A knock sounded on the door. Before Nico could say anything, he heard the door swing open and Will’s voice called out.

“Nico? I brought my med kit and a couple snacks. You barely ate any dinner and--” Will’s voice cut off. He must have looked up and noticed that the room seemed empty. “Nico?”

“Hey, Will. Hang on.” Nico walked out from between the bunks and into Will’s sight. “Sorry, just...” Nico shrugged as Hazel and Frank stepped out from behind him. 

Will looked quizzically between the three campers. “Did I interrupt something?” He frowned. “I can leave? If you need to finish talking or…?” 

_You’ve made him feel unwelcome. Typical of a son of Hades. Always screwing things up. Pushover._

Nico shook his head quickly and opened his mouth, but Frank spoke first. 

“No! We just-- Hazel and I were discussing some matters and Nico just didn’t realize we were in here. We didn’t realize the torches were so low.” Nico glanced over at Frank as he spoke. The son of Ares’ lips were slightly swollen and his cheeks were beet red. Nico looked over to Hazel and realized she was slightly out of breath and several wisps of hair had come out of place. 

Nico felt the color flood his cheeks as he realized what he had walked in on. 

“I’m--I didn’t mean to interrupt you guys. I didn’t realize--” Nico tried to explain. Hazel and Frank both cut him off, speaking at the same time. 

“No, no! We should have--”

“We didn’t mean--the door--”

They both stopped talking and looked down sheepishly at the floor, though Frank had the slightest grin on his face. 

He looked up at Nico and smiled in embarrassment. “I actually should get going. It was great seeing you Nico. Cool trick with shadows. Scary. But cool.” He turned to Hazel. “Are you staying here tonight or camping out?”

Hazel looked between Nico and Will, assessing each boy. “I’ll...I’m going to catch you up, Frank. Why don’t you head on and I’ll be there in a few minutes?” She threw Frank a winning smile which he returned before turning to leave. 

“See you Solace. Have a good night.” One of Frank's large hands grabbed the door handle and turned it, showing himself out. Hazel waited for the click of the door shutting before addressing Nico.

“Why is Will bringing a med kit to your cabin? Is everything okay? Did something happen at the Dunes?” Hazel ran her eyes over Nico’s figure, trying to suce out any damage or reason for Will’s visit. 

Will dumped his belongings on the table that previously held Nico’s sword before coming to stand beside Nico. “You told her about the Dunes?” His voice didn’t hold any judgment. Only curiosity. 

“I only mentioned we were--I was at the Dunes,” explained Nico. “That’s when you walked in.” Nico threw a small smile Will’s way before turning back to Hazel. “I took a walk to the Dunes and just had a small visit from someone. I really don’t feel like rehashing it tonight. Can we talk tomorrow? Will and I are going to Chiron with it in the morning. After breakfast.”

Hazel glanced between the two boys again. “So you were both there for the small visit? If you’re going to Chiron with it, it must have been important.” The concern grew on her face. “Nico, you’d tell me if something was wrong, right?” Her voice was soft, unsure. 

Nico sighed. “I honestly would tell you if something was wrong. Or not tell you anything at all. But I wouldn’t lie to you.” Hazel rolled her eyes at his rationalizations. “But, if you want,” Nico continued anxiously. “You could come to the Big House tomorrow? When I speak with Chiron?” His voice was slightly higher than normal and he cleared his throat. He felt weak, but it would give him some comfort if his sister were there. Momus had unsettled him greatly.

_Pathetic._

Nico could tell Hazel was surprised in the way her mouth opened slightly and her eyes widened. “Of course, Nico. That’s what sisters are for, right?” She took two quick steps toward her brother before enveloping him in a warm hug. “I’ll see you in the morning. Sleep tight.” She glanced toward Will and gave him a smile and a nod before exiting the cabin. 

Will and Nico stood in silence for a moment. Nico broke the quiet first. 

“So...should I sit at the table? For you to take a look at me?” Nico’s eyes darted everywhere except at Will.

“Sure. That would probably be easiest. I’ll have you fill out the rest of the questions later tomorrow. I just want to take a quick look at you. Anything in particular you want me to focus on?”

Nico thought about his bone-weary tiredness. He thought about the chill that refused to leave his body. His lack of appetite. His nightmares. The slashes on his biceps from Lycaon. Hell, he even thought about the paper cut he had gotten that morning. 

“Nothing in particular.” Nico shrugged out of his jacket and sat down. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will’s PoV:

Will followed Nico and grabbed his wrist, once again taking measure of his pulse. Still hovering above 90.

Will settled on the table, working his fingers up Nico’s arms, feeling for any broken bones or protruding lumps. He reached the beginning of Nico’s bicep when Nico hissed and tried pulling his arm back. Will held on gently but firmly and looked up at Nico. The demigod had slid his eyes past Will, looking uneasy. Will took a breath and pushed Nico’s sleeve up. 

The bicep was red and swollen. Fine red lines streaked from several puncture wounds. Neat stitches closed the edges together. Will closed his eyes and prodded the wound with his senses. _Infection_. Pockets of it nestled beneath the surface of Nico’s skin.

Will opened his eyes and sighed. “So, how did you get these?”

Nico directed his gaze to the floor. “Lycaon.”

Will inhaled sharply. “Lycaon? As in, the _First_ Werewolf?” He looked at the punctures anew and gulped. “Did he...did he bite you?”

Nico closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair. He slumped and all the energy seemed to go out of him. He answered in a tired voice. “Almost but, no. I stabbed him. Used his shadows to jump me, Reyna, and Coach Hedge with the statue. I had to let him grab both my arms to do it, but what can you do?” Nico opened his eyes and settled on Will. “Sacrifices have to be made.”

“Both arms?” Will set Nico’s arm down and gently examined the other. Red. Swollen. Infected. He relinquished his hold on Nico's arm and got down from the table. He turned his back to Nico and opened his bag. He brought out a few small towels and scalpel. “Take off your shirt and go lie on one of the bunks. Not yours. And make sure it’s not against a wall-- I need to be able to access both of your arms easily.” Will finished grabbing his things and turned around. Nico had not moved. He remained sitting in his seat, a blush staining his cheeks.

“T-take my shirt off? Can’t you just do it with my shirt on?” His injured arms wrapped around his torso protectively. 

“Nico. I see plenty of campers with their shirts off.” Nico’s eyes widened and Will rushed to explain further. “I mean, I see plenty of the guys with their shirts off. The girls-- Kayla and the others-- take care of the female campers. I mean, unless it’s an absolute emergency.” Nico continued to stare at Will which just made him ramble further. “I mean, it’s not like I’d take advantage of the girls or anything. I don’t really care about how they look. I mean it’s the guys--” Will forced himself to stop. Nico’s eyes had gotten wider and wider as Will ran on and on. 

Will brought his hands up to his face, covering his embarrassment. He spoke through his fingers. “I like boys. Not that it matters when it comes to healing or anything. I just...yeah. I like boys, well guys. Men. I like men. Die immortales!” Will started to quickly gather his things. “I’m just going to let the harpies eat me. Yeah.” Holding his belongings haphazardly, Will started toward the door.

“Wait!” Will stopped and turned. Nico had stood up from the table and had one hand outstretched toward Will. Once he saw Will was looking, he dropped it. “I didn’t mean to make a big deal out of it. I just...can you please stay? My arms...my arms really hurt.”

Will stood frozen, not believing Nico had just admitted to being in pain. Nico didn’t know what to do with Will’s silence and began to speak again. 

“Seriously! I’ll do what you said.” Nico strode over to one of the bare bunks and sat down. “See?” He spread his hands as if to show his compliance. “Oh and…” Turning red, Nico grabbed the bottom hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head, hissing as the fabric brushed along his biceps. “There. Shirt off. Just like you asked.”

The hiss of pain had Will moving over to Nico before he had even finished speaking. He set his bag and assorted items on the floor and then knelt on the floor in front of Nico. He took an appreciative eyeful of Nico's torso--a little on the _crazy gaunt_ side but a few weeks of steady meals would fix that. “Alright. Lay down. I don’t think you’ll want to be sitting up for this.”

Nico warily laid down. “What exactly are you doing?” He watched as Will grabbed the towel and placed it between Nico’s bicep and the bed.

“I won’t lie. I’m removing the stitches." Nico grimaced and Will shrugged his shoulders. "They’re not the worst, but you have an infection. It could have been something off of Lycaon’s claws. If you guys were on the move and this wasn’t properly disinfected, the bacteria could have been sewn in. Or, it could have just become infected on it’s own. Either way, I have to remove the stitches, drain the infection, and then heal you up.” 

Nico grew paler and paler with each word Will spoke. “Can’t you use your Apollo magic and just…?” Nico wiggled his fingers about before Will caught on to what he was asking. 

“Oh! Well believe me, I _will_ be healing you but I have to set it up to take first.” Nico stared at him without understanding. Will grasped for words to explain. “It’s like the stitches themselves. Sure, the stitches can help you heal and are needed in some cases. But if you stitch the infection in, the wound isn’t going to get better or will take forever to heal. You clean out a wound and disinfect before using bandages and sutures. Does…that make sense?” 

Nico’s eyes were bright with understanding. “It does. Yeah.” He fell quiet for a moment and then asked, “Does it take a lot of energy? I mean, this will be the third time you’ve healed me today.”

“It honestly depends on conditions.” Will hesitated before adding, “It’s why we in Apollo try to take good care of ourselves. A sick healer can’t heal very much. But,” Will laughed. “Healers make the worst patients.”

Nico shared his smile. “Thanks for explaining.”

Will smiled as he wiped down Nico’s arm with a pad of gauze and rubbing alcohol. “Thanks for asking. Most of the campers just come in to get fixed up. They don’t care to know exactly _what_ it costs us healers to actually fix them.” Will set down the gauze and picked up the scalpel.He removed the cover and took a deep breath to reach that level of calm that steadied his nerves and evened out his hands. He gently held Nico’s right arm in place. “I will do this as quickly as possible, but it will hurt. Alright Nico?” Nico looked up at Will. His eyes were calm and dark. He nodded and Will smiled tightly. “Alright then, here we go.”

Will made the first cut. The stitches were hard and crusted with dried blood and pus. They pulled upward, dragging the skin with them until they eased with a slight pop. Will kept his eyes focused on the stitches, listening as Nico inhaled raggedly. He could tell the demigod was trying to control his breathing and not cry out. Nico made it thirteen stitches before grunting in pain. 

“Almost done with this arm, Nico. Five more stitches.” 

Will sliced at the thick thread. It tugged the swollen skin. Nico’s breathing quickened.

 _Four._

Nico’s left hand spasmed and he closed it in a fist. 

_Three._

Will could feel how tight Nico’s bicep was under his hand. Rigid and almost rock like. 

_Two._

Nico made a small sound-- the same sound he had made when Momus had reached out to touch him. The sound almost made Will stop then and there. 

_One._

Nico exhaled noisily.

“All done, Nico. All done with this arm.” Will took his eyes off of the arm and looked at Nico. His eyes, which had been screwed shut, slowly opened. His skin held a greenish tint although, from the torches or the pain, Will couldn’t be sure. 

“I’m sorry. I know how much that must have hurt.” Will talked while Nico gained his composure. He grabbed another towel from his bag and held it in his hands, uttering a short chant. The towel grew damp and warm in his hands. He placed it on Nico’s bicep to draw out the infection. “My first year at camp, I stumbled on a nest of baby hydra during Capture the Flag. I got bit by one of the babies. I mean, I was able to heal myself-- that’s actually what moved me out of the Hermes cabin and into Apollo's cabin--when he claimed me-- but anyway. That bite hurt something fierce. Felt like fire.” 

Nico slowly relaxed. He looked over at Will, curious. “I hadn’t heard about that. How old were you?” 

“Eleven.” He moved around the bed and to Nico’s other side. “Alright. Let’s get this other arm over with, shall we?” Nico swallowed hard and then nodded. 

Will repeated his ministrations to Nico’s left bicep. By the end of it, Nico’s black hair was plastered against a clammy forehead. Will cut the last stitch. “All done, Nico. The worst part is over now.” Will placed a second wetted towel on Nico’s left arm and walked around the bed to return to the first. 

He removed the cooling towel and noted the pus that had seeped out. The wound still looked angry and red but was not as swollen. “Alright. Well, let’s give your other arm a chance to let some of the pus out and then I’ll get started on finishing up.” Will smiled brightly. “You did a really good job, Nico.”

Nico grunted in response. “I’m s--I didn’t mean to be weak. Didn’t mean to be a baby.”

Will’s smile dropped in confusion. “What do you mean?”

Nico looked away, embarrassed. “Turning my head away, shutting my eyes, whim--making noise.”

Will continued to stare at Nico. He didn’t understand how Nico could feel that way. 

“Nico. Your arms were badly injured. Infection makes the skin and nerves more sensitive. You have absolutely nothing to be ashamed of.” 

Nico refused to look at Will. 

“Nico? Can I ask you a question?” Will looked down at his hands. 

“Um, aren’t you already doing that Solace?” 

Will nodded. “But, I mean...It’s just, I’ve noticed that it seems like a few times you’ve started to say sorry and then you cut yourself off. Why is that?”

Nico jerked his head around to look at Will. “I do? I didn’t realize. I’m so--I didn’t.” Nico cut himself off, eyes wide. “I guess I didn’t realize I was doing it. I don’t know. I guess saying sorry is admitting you’ve made a mistake, isn’t it?” Nico looked into Will’s eyes uncomfortably. 

Will decided to let the matter drop after one last statement. “I mean, it doesn’t make you weak or anything to make a mistake, you know? Or to say sorry. Sometimes sorry is just empathizing or realizing you screwed up or something and will do better in the future.” Will held Nico’s eyes for a moment more. “Anyway, give me that arm.”

Will grasped Nico’s right arm and sang a short hymn over Nico’s bicep. He could feel the son of Hades’ arm growing warm in his hand. A warm glow issued from Will's hands. Nico’s skin knit together, red angry flesh turning pink and new and then returning to its normal pale color. He moved around to the other side of the bed for the last time to heal the left arm.

Will closed his eyes and breathed deep. 

“Are you...are you tired?” Will opened his eyes to see Nico giving him a searching look. 

Will smiled, the last of his energy starting to fade. “A bit. Mostly just because it’s the end of the day, my nerves are a bit jangled from earlier. And I never finished dinner.” He laughed. “Meals are so important when you’re expending energy.” Will looked around him and started to clean up the bloody towels soaked in pus. “Let me clean this up and we’ll get you over to bed. You’ll probably be exhausted and need to sleep the healing off.” Silence met his remarks. 

Will glanced over to Nico. The younger demigod’s eyes were shut, his breathing even and steady. He could feel Nico’s walls go down and felt the darkness oozing from the Ghost King. Another problem for another day. Will smiled slightly and bent down to Nico. He placed a hand under Nico’s knees and head and lifted him up. He assumed Nico slept in the bunk that had the most belongings on the bedside table. 

He gently deposited Nico on the bed. Grabbing a folded blanket from the foot of the bed, he draped it over the other boy. Will gazed down at Nico who seemed so much softer and less serious while he slept. Nico’s hair still stuck to his forehead. Will reached out a hand and brushed it away, freezing when Nico stirred. He pulled his hand away and took a step back, turning to clean up the rest of the mess.

He paused when he heard Nico’s quiet voice speak out. 

“Will…” Will turned back. Nico’s eyes were half open and a small smile graced his face. “Thanks for healing me, Will. And…” Nico trailed off, closing his eyes. “I’m sorry I ran away.” He sighed softly and the son of Apollo could tell he had fallen asleep. 

Will smiled. “You’re welcome, Nico.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Whew! That chapter got away from me. I did not intend for it to be so long! Once I realized how long it was, I thought about chopping it up, but it seemed to flow well. Anyway, thanks for reading! Leave a review please!!!

Thanks to AquaEclipse and badbonch420 for leaving reviews!

Songs for this one:  
This Is Home by Cavetown  
Ghosting by Mother Mother


	5. The Outsider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Nico dreams and Will is envious.

Chapter 5: The Outsider

Nico PoV:

Nico opened his eyes. The ground boiled and blistered. The sky, a strange mix of sickly sunset and sinister darkness, pressed down on him. The hot air burned and he felt bile searing up the back of his throat. White noise created a hazy buzz in his head. If he listened closely, he swore it was screaming put on mute--silent screams held in the eyes of those who had passed through to the Underworld by violent means. 

He choked back a sob. He couldn’t be back here. He had left Tartarus--had been plucked out of it by Gaea’s giants. The aching tangerine-sized blisters on his skin said otherwise. Had it all been a dream? It would make sense that something as hopeful and tantalizing as victory and peace would be hung over his head in a place without. 

He dragged himself to his feet and surveyed his surroundings. He had to make it to the Phlegethon. He closed his eyes against the abhorrent landscape and tried to sense the tunnels and passages Hades had once used to help his godly siblings escape. But any tunnel Nico sensed was beyond access to a demigod. 

Nico felt a tear drip from his eye. It sizzled and dissipated in the boiling air. It wasn’t fair. They had won. Nico was in his room in his cabin. Will had been there. Will should _still_ be there. Gods damn it, it was unfair. 

Nico screamed and fell to his knees. Anguish poured from his voice and was swallowed up by the darkness. 

_Your agony. It’s the worst I’ve felt. You really care for your friends, don’t you?_

Nico ignored the voice and sobbed. It had felt too good to be true. No one would ever want to be friends with a son of Hades. But...he remembered Jason’s careful guardianship of his secret. Reyna’s lent strength and power. Coach Hedge’s companionship in the face of enemies. Hazel’s acceptance and love. Will -- hands healing him, touching him, brushing against his forehead. 

_Well now. I never knew you could care before. Love for a sister is one thing...but love for a friend?_

Nico grabbed his head. “Shut up. Shut up!” He moaned. Tears steamed on his face and the skin began to blister. 

_You can’t give in here. Get up. Wake up. You’re in a dream. You’re dreaming. You and your little friends won._

Had he finally succumbed to the madness that had threatened to overwhelm him the moment he got sucked into Tartarus? It certainly felt like it with the voice in his head. Had his mind split? He began to laugh. If he had gone mad, then the end should be close. He welcomed it. 

_Nico di Angelo. Son of Hades. Wake. Up!_

The voice screamed in his head and darkness cracked through Nico’s skull until the pain overtook him. When he finally surrendered to the darkness and agony, he could not distinguish his screams from the voice’s.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nico opened his eyes and knew instantly he was not awake. He stood outside the window on Percy’s fire escape in New York. The room on the other side of the glass was empty and dark. Of course. Percy was at Camp Half Blood. With Annabeth and Jason and all the others. With Will. 

Nico reached for the shadows inside Percy’s room and entered. He wondered if Sally Jackson was in the apartment. If he walked out of the bedroom, would he see her? She was the mother every kid deserved to have. His memories were shoddy at best, but he liked to think that Maria di Angelo had loved him the way Sally loved Percy-- fiercely and unconditionally. 

The air was cool and pleasant in the bedroom. On the bed, the sheets were pristine and ironed. He walked over and dropped onto the bed. In his experience, trying to fall asleep in a dream usually helped him wake up. He’d always try it with the express thought that when he fell asleep, he’d wake up in the real world.

Nico laid down on top of Percy’s sheets and shut his eyes. 

“Nico.” A whisper sounded next to Nico’s ear. “Do not open your eyes, Nico di Angelo.”

He knew that compelling voice. Knew the commanding tone. Momus. 

“Ah. To have you to myself.” Nico felt the bed dip beside him and an arm settled over his chest. Hot breath on his ear sent shivers cascading down his spine. A hand came up and caressed his face. He tried to turn away. He wished with everything he had that Will would turn up like the previous night on the dunes. “Returned from a memory of Tartarus, have we? Do you remember how you came to land in that foul place to begin with?”

Nico remembered. He hadn’t been able to find the Doors of Death. He had been foolish and arrogant in believing he could venture anywhere in the Underworld. He was an idiot. Placed in a jar by giants. Needing to be rescued like a child. On the verge of death. Being weak and useless. Wasting the _real_ heroes precious time. He was a failure. 

“And down you go like dominoes.” Momus sighed contentedly, stroking Nico’s cheek. “All one has to do is give a little push and Nico di Angelo-- you do all the rest.” Nico heard a smile playing in Momus’ voice. He felt the bed shift and and then Momus’ breath was on his face, ghosting against his mouth. “I meant what I said earlier, son of Hades. I do _love_ a good tragedy.” Momus brushed his lips over Nico’s. Nico felt sick.

_Get away from him._

Momus pulled back and Nico heard his quick intake of breath. “You should not be here. You can not be here.”

 _I have been given the_ right _to be here. My prayers were answered and you will_ not _interfere._

Momus hissed in anger. “You forget your place. How dare you order me! I am a god.”

_And I am bored. You have no control over me. And that makes me dangerous now, doesn’t it?_

Momus growled, his high mocking voice sharp like a jackal's. “I will not let you have this demigod. He is mine.”

_We’ll see about that. Nico di Angelo, return to those who care about you. WAKE UP!_

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Will’s PoV:

Will extended his arms above his head upon waking, groaning as his muscles stretched out of sleep. He reached to his bedside table to grab his usual glass of water but met only air. Confused, he opened his eyes. Green-lit torches burned steadily in their brackets. Cabin 13. He was in Nico’s cabin. A smile came unbidden to his face.

Will sat up and swung his feet over the edge of the bed, taking in the sight of Nico di Angelo sleeping in the bed one over. The other demigod was still asleep, face relaxed. His lips were parted slightly and Will could hear the soft inhales and exhales coming from the son of Hades. 

Will looked around the room and noticed a door to the back. He had heard rumors that kids of the Big Three had their own bathrooms. Percy had told him they were blatantly false rumors but Will had the sneaking suspicion that bathrooms had been added to the newer cabins and to Percy’s since he had an “in with the architect.” 

Will padded softly over to the door and opened it. Dark marble covered the floor, quartz glinting erratically over the smooth surface. A rocky alcove laced through with veins of gold held a waterfall spigot and a waist high table with fluffy black towels and soap. Black marble counters held two gold sinks. Will stepped in and noticed the water spouts in the sinks were open mouthed doberman dog heads. The mirror above the sink was gilded in silver and gold and held flecks of emerald, ruby, and sapphire. 

“Holy Hera.” Will whistled low. He was definitely jealous. Hopefully, if he and Nico continued building their friendship, the son of Hades would let him skip the line at the shared showers and just use his. 

Will splashed water on his face and swirled it around his mouth. Despite stopping by his cabin, he had forgotten all toiletries and a change of clothes. He had only brought snacks (which had gone unconsumed) and his med kit. 

Will exited the bedroom and crossed over to Nico’s bed. The demigod was still asleep. He reached over Nico to pull the thin cover down. Nico was still shirtless and his biceps looked as unblemished as they had the night before. Will smirked with pride. His healings always stuck. 

He was about to pull the cover back up over Nico, but the young demigod's eyes shot open and he sat straight up, slamming his head into Will’s mouth. 

Will shouted and fell backwards, landing hard on his tailbone. He winced while covering the rapidly appearing knot on his lip. He heard Nico curse in pain. 

“Die immortales! What the--” Will looked up to see Nico glaring down at him. It only lasted for a second before another emotion--relief-- replaced the angry look. “Oh. Will.” Nico let his hands drop from where they covered his forehead. A large bump was forming, marring Nico’s pale skin. “Uh, morning.” 

“Good morning to you too, Sunshine.” Will stood up, ignoring the pain in his tailbone and hobbled a step forward to Nico. He brought his already glowing hand up to Nico’s forehead and touched the bump. It receded quickly and Nico blinked, bringing his own hand up to cover Will’s.

“You shouldn’t do that. Have you seen your lip? It was my fault.” Nico gazed at Will’s mouth in concern. 

“It’s nothing.” Will brought his other hand up to touch the bump on his lip. “See?” Under his touch, the bump vanished along with the pain. Nico continued to stare at Will’s lip for a moment longer before realizing he was still holding Will’s other hand to his head. With a start he took his hand away, color rising in his pale cheeks. Nico looked away embarrassed. 

Will acted as if nothing happened, even if his heart was racing giddily. “So, did you sleep well? Feel better?” Nico hesitated and then nodded, looking back at Will. Will noticed that Nico’s face had taken up it’s mantle of guarded secrets and seemed lined with worry.

“Nico? Is everything okay?”

Nico sighed. “Everything is fine. Just tired. Still.” His stomach grumbled loud enough for both demigods to hear. Will began to laugh until his stomach replied. Then Nico was laughing. “I guess I’m not the only one who feels starved.” Nico pushed himself up and away from the bed. “Let me get changed and we can go to breakfast, Solace.”

Nico grabbed clothes from a drawer in his bedside table and then ambled over to the bathroom. He entered the room and closed the door behind him but quickly opened it again. Will looked over to see Nico sheepishly looking at him. “And….thanks. For this.” Nico pointed to his forehead before ducking back inside the bathroom. 

Will sighed happily and waited for Nico. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Bit of a shorter chapter but it felt like a natural break in the narrative. A word about my updates: I’ve had this story brewing for a while. Because of the outbreak of COVID 19 and because I have a bit more freetime on my hands (when I’m not homeschooling), I am working on getting this out between working with my son and going to work. I know exactly where this story is headed and I intend to have two sequels. So, while I have been updating every day, I am not expecting myself to always do so. Some days you guys will get an update and sometimes it will be once or twice a week depending on my schedule. 

I am having so much fun writing this and I hope you guys are having as much fun reading it. I hope I have kept you entertained and intrigued. Please, please, please-- if you have any thoughts or comments, review! Reviews make me smile. 

Thanks To AquaEclipse for the steady reviews!

Music:  
The Outsider by Graham Plowman


	6. Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Nico and Will argue.

Chapter 6: Conversations

Nico PoV:

“I know something’s wrong, Nico. You’re just...off.” Will sat next to Nico at the Cabin 13 table in the dining pavilion. “Don’t be so stubborn. Tell me what’s going on.”

Nico huffed. “Nothing is going on, Will. Drop it.” Nico scowled down at the cottage cheese and tomatoes on his plate. He reached for the salt and sprinkled it over the cold slices of tomato before picking up a fork. 

Will dug in to his own breakfast-- eggs and toast-- but didn’t let it drop. “If this is about last night-- I really don’t mind helping you out and healing you. You have a lot going on and it’s no trouble.”

“Gods of Olympus. I said drop it.” Nico scooped a bite of cottage cheese. “I mean it, just leave it Will. I’m not upset about you healing me. Seriously. Didn’t I already say thanks?” He shoved the fork into his mouth, his scowl deepening. 

“Momus then. He’s a creep and we need to talk to Chiron--” Will flinched as Nico threw his spoon onto his plate. 

“I swear to Styx, Solace. Leave. It. Alone.” Nico hissed through his teeth, glaring at the other boy. “Momus _is_ a creep but I have it handled.”

_Stop being a jerk, Nico. He’s just concerned about you._

“Shut up.” Nico growled at the voice in his head. He didn't realize he'd spoken out loud until he saw Will’s mouth turned downward at the command. 

“I’m just trying to help, Nico.” Will’s fork hovered in the air, the piece of egg speared on the end slowly dripping yoke onto his plate. “Why do you have to be so headstrong?”

“Well,” Nico made his voice as acidic as possible. “I never asked for your help, okay? I don’t need you babying me like a small child! What’s your problem anyway? Do you have a savior complex or something? Need to fix something that’s broken just to feel good and useful? Just leave me alone.” Nico’s words instantaneously transformed Will. A mixture of anger and deep hurt flitted across Will’s face before a calm mask settled over his features. 

“Right. I’ll be leaving then. Take it easy, Di Angelo.” Will set down his fork and got up. He grabbed his plate and, without a backwards glance, walked over to the Apollo table. 

_What did you do that for? Go apologize! He cares about you. You need to fix this. Don't you want to be happy?_

Nico shook his head, trying to clear it. He didn’t need any friends. He didn’t need anyone to care for him. He had been doing just fine on his own. 

Nico stood and left his half finished breakfast on the table. He shuffled out of the dining pavilion and slowly started to make his way up to the Big House. 

What was Will playing at? Why would he even _want_ to be Nico’s friend? Nico had nothing to offer the child of Apollo except himself. His powers weren’t needed. Neither was his strength. He wasn’t funny like Leo had been, or able to train and lead people like Percy and Jason. Reyna was a pillar of strength. His intellect paled in comparison to Annabeth’s. Piper could probably charmspeak her way out of a box. Frank exuded loyalty and honor. And Hazel was just, well, Hazel. She was kind, selfless, and tremendously powerful in a way that inspired others, not terrified them. 

No. There was nothing Nico could offer Will except misery and pain. As much as he had come to appreciate Camp Half Blood and the campers, he _still_ did not belong here.

Nico was so lost in thought he didn’t hear his name being called. He kept trudging toward the Big House, so wrapped up in his distress that when he finally registered his name being called, he had no idea who called it but he answered as if he did. 

“Nico! Wait!”

Nico spun around, a snarl on his lips. “Burn in _Hades_! Leave me alone!”

Hazel gazed up at Nico in shock. Nico immediately regretted his anger and lack of attention. 

“Hazel--I didn’t realize it was you.” 

_You shouldn’t speak to anyone like that regardless of who you think it is._

Nico shook his head and tried to start again but Hazel cut him off. 

“Oh Nico.” Hazel sighed. “Let’s go on up.” She glanced around. “Is Will meeting us up there?”

Nico didn’t answer and resumed walking. After a moment, Hazel jogged to catch up with him and didn’t ask about Will again. They walked in silence until they reached the porch. Nico pulled up short and touched Hazel’s elbow. 

“Hazel.” Nico gave his sister his full attention, uncomfortable and shifting from foot to foot. “I’m sorry. I snapped at you. It wasn’t right of me. I mean, I guess I have a lot on my mind, but...you didn’t deserve that.” He searched her face and then hung his head. “I’m sorry.”

Hazel reached out, putting two fingers underneath Nico’s chin. She pushed gently until Nico was looking at her. “Thanks Nico.” Her smile was warm and bright, setting Nico at ease. “Your apology means a lot to me.”

Nico gave a half smile. “Well, I guess we should go in then.” Hazel nodded and the two walked into the Big House in search of Chiron. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will’s PoV:

Will trailed behind Nico, astounded that the demigod did not sense his presence. Apollo, and especially Will, was not known for his stealth. He realized Nico was deep in thought but couldn’t help but think that the son of Hades should be more aware of his surroundings. Nico was going to get hurt if he kept going the way he was going. 

He watched as Hazel caught up with Nico and witnessed the son of Hades accidentally exploding at her. 

Burn in _Hades_? Is that what Nico really wanted to say to Will? He was pissed. Nico was not going to push him away that easily. 

Will continued to follow behind at a safe distance. When Nico and Hazel paused on the porch, he slowed his pace but kept walking, trying his hardest not to call attention to himself. Once the two demigods entered the house, Will eased himself up the steps and silently padded behind, following Nico and Hazel to Chiron’s office. Once they entered, he slipped in behind them.

Nico finally noticed him. “Will, what--? I thought…”

Will schooled his features into what he hoped was a cool expression. “This is about the camp too, you know.” Nico turned his eyes away, abashed.

“What are you three doing here?” Chiron sat compacted in his wheelchair behind a desk. 

Nico began speaking, explaining his trek to the dunes the previous night. Chiron stopped Nico when he mentioned the compulsion from Momus. 

“Why was he so eager for you to listen to him?” Chiron studied Nico who turned red. The son of Hades looked away from Chiron and down at the floor, avoiding Hazel and Will’s eyes. 

“He said he enjoyed my blame. That I had moved from blaming everyone for what was wrong in my life to blaming myself.” Will’s chest tightened. He felt for Nico. While the gods might be conniving, suspicious, paranoid, and manipulating for the most part, they usually touched upon hard truths and flaws. Will had no doubt that what Momus said about Nico blaming himself was true.

Chiron motioned for Nico to continue, aware of how uncomfortable the young demigod might be feeling. Will nudged Nico, directing his gaze to Chiron. He told the centaur about Will’s arrival and Momus’ warning and subsequent disappearance. It looked as if Nico would continue but thought better of it and shut his mouth. 

“Well.” Chiron stroked his chin, thinking deeply. “I agree it doesn’t sound like our usual prophecies. And Momus said he heard it from the Fields of Punishment? It’s not unheard of...and I suppose the odd bit of information does tend to drift down to Tartarus.”

Nico’s head shot up. “Tartarus?” His voice quivered.

“Yes, Mr. di Angelo. That is Momus’ domain. Along with his siblings and his mother.” Realizing he was once again on dangerous grounds, Chiron cleared his throat. “Well, thank you for informing me.” He looked up at the three campers. “Was there anything else?”

Nico and Will both shook their heads. Chiron turned his gaze to Hazel. “Miss Levesque. May I have a word with these two?” Hazel bowed her head and turned to leave. 

“I’ll see you at dinner, Nico. I want to talk to you.” Hazel left.

Chiron turned his attention to the two boys. “It has come to my attention, Mr Solace, that you spent the evening in Cabin 13?” 

Will felt blood rush to his cheeks. “I needed to check Nico over. We weren't able to finish his exam in the infirmary yesterday and, after the incident at the dunes, I thought it best to finish it. Just in case.”

Red stained Nico’s cheeks. He stared at Will who shrugged in apology.

“In that case, I will give you a warning. Exams should be conducted in the infirmary. Campers are allowed to stay in the infirmary overnight without asking permission.” He studied the two demigods. “That is all.”

Nico and Will left.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nico and Will exited the Big House in awkward silence. Both boys were still flushed.

“Nico, I’m sorry I got you in trouble. I didn’t think Chiron would know if I spent the night in your cabin.” Will’s voice was tight. It seemed like no matter what he did, he kept screwing up with the son of Hades. 

“No, it’s-- I don’t mind. I’m not upset about that, Will. I wanted you to stay. Last night.” Will jerked his head up to look at Nico. The demigod looked uncomfortable but pressed on. “And I’m sorry. I was a jerk this morning. It's just easier to be angry than upset all the damn time. I really _am_ trying to work on it. If you can be patient with me, I would really like to be friends.”

Will was silent. He didn’t think he had heard Nico speak so much in one go. 

Nico continued, unease written across his face at Will’s lack of response. “It doesn’t mean you have to put up with me being an idiot, you know. I can be a bit intense--”

“Difficult.” Will crossed his arms. 

“I’m just determined--” 

“Stubborn.” Will smiled as Nico scowled.

“Do you want an apology or not, Solace?” Nico growled but his voice held no bite. 

“I’m just helping you use the correct words.” WIll tried his hardest to keep a straight face.

Nico threw his hands in the air. “Die immortales, you’re annoying!” At that, Will burst out laughing. “You know what? Forget it, Solace. You’re worse than your father.” Will continued to laugh and saw that the corner of Nico’s mouth was inching up. 

“You wound my pride, Nico. I’d like to believe I’m more annoying than my father.” Will stopped laughing and cleared his throat. “Please continue.”

Nico pulled a sullen face. “No. I don’t feel like it anymore.” He crossed his arms and looked away. “You lost your chance.”

“Oh, come on, Death Boy.” Will smiled. “Please?”

Nico looked over at him and smirked before shaking his head. “Nope. Not happening, Solace.” 

“How about this. We settle this with an archery contest. If I win, you apologize.” 

Nico scoffed. “An archery contest? Against a son of Apollo? Why don’t I just challenge Percy to see if I can hold my breath underwater longer than him. Yeah right.” Nico grinned wickedly. “How about swords?”

“Um.” Will swallowed hard. “I’m not the best with swords. It would be no contest.”

“Well then, it looks like you’re out of luck. No apology.” Nico smiled, triumphant and sure in his victory.

“Pilum.” Nico’s smile dropped and Will felt his own victorious smile tugging at his lips. “Neither of us is very familiar with it, so we’ll be on even footing. I think the Romans left some practice ones in the arena.” Now it was Will’s turn to goad the younger demigod. “Unless the Ghost King is afraid of getting his butt kicked.”

“Bring it on, Solace!” Nico snarled. He thrust out his hand and Will shook it, an electric current running down his spine at the touch. Nico grinned again, “Prepare to be annihilated!” He took off running toward the arena, Will happily following him.

\--------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Thanks to AquaEclipse, badbonch, and Kittyjune for their reviews on ao3 and saraivongoose on fanfiction!! I appreciate you guys!!

See you guys for next chapter! As always, reviews both negative and positive are appreciated!


	7. Erichtho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Nico summons two spirits.

Nico’s PoV:

The two demigods came to a draw at the Pilum. Nico re-apologized for his behavior at breakfast and Will graciously accepted and apologized in turn for interrupting Nico’s apology. The following days passed in a dizzy blur. Nico and Will had taken advantage of the many diversions Camp Half Blood had to offer. The boys scaled the shaking, lava-spewing climbing wall, practiced at the Archery Range, helped pick strawberries from the fields, and hiked to Zeus’ Fist and back. 

Each day, Will began and ended the day eating with Nico at the Cabin 13 table. Nico was loathe to admit, but his days hadn’t been as lonely or as isolating as he had anticipated. Between the endless pursuits with Will and regular meals, the time to ponder more on the situation surrounding Leo Valdez had dwindled and vanished. 

Nico thought of his plans for the day, drumming his fingers on the table and staring down his breakfast. 

“You know,” said Will, plunking down beside the son of Hades. “Your breakfast isn’t going to change just by looking at it.” He grabbed a slice of bacon, chomping down and chewing, speaking around the food in his mouth. “Is that really all you’re having? Coffee and a croissant?

Nico shook himself from his thoughts and actually looked at what he was supposed to be eating. “It’s not coffee. It’s caffe d’orzo.” Will looked clueless. “It was only just being introduced in Italy before--before I left. My mother got it for me and my sister a couple of times. It’s made from roasted barley. And that,” Nico pointed to what Will had called a croissant. “That is a conetta.” Nico lifted it to his mouth but before he could take a bite, Will grabbed it and took a chunk out of it. 

“Hey! That’s my breakfast!” Nico swiped at the pastry in Will’s hand. Will held it over his head, grinning. 

“Aw, c’mon Nico. Don’t you want to share with me?” 

Nico growled in the back of his throat before reaching for the conetta once again. “That’s mine!”

“It tastes really good.” Will took another bite and thoughtfully chewed. “It tastes like oranges.”

“Solace...give me my breakfast! Now!” Nico glowered at the son of Apollo. He thought Will looked nervous before the Cabin 9 counselor blinked and uttered his final words at the breakfast table. 

“Make me.” 

Nico grinned savagely. “With pleasure.”

Will’s eyes widened as Nico slowly raised his hand, palm open and facing upward as if waiting for Will to put the pastry in his grasp. Dark, wispy shadows lazily streamed into Nico’s palm. They gathered and shifted in his hand, a pool of darkness ebbing and cresting against the beach of his thumb.

Nico’s smile deepened. “You asked for it, Will.” Nico took a deep breath and gently blew into the palm of his hand as if blowing out a candle. The shadows puffed forward like dandelion seeds, weightless in the wind of Nico’s breath. The darkness surged forward and gently settled around Will’s eyes. His impish grin fell from his face and the hand holding the conetta lowered. His free hand came up to touch his eyes.

Nico swiped his pastry free from Will and leaned in, mouth resting by Will’s ear. “Be careful what you ask for.” Nico saw the goosebumps rise on Will’s arm as his whisper ghosted against Will’s skin. “Don’t worry Will. I’ll take the shadows away. After I help myself to some of your bacon.”

Will’s mouth opened in protest but Nico had already pulled several thick slices onto his own plate. Taking a huge bite of conetta, he wiped his hand in the air across Will’s eyes. Smiling smugly, he munched happily on his pastry, watching Will. When the son of Apollo just stared at his plate without eating, Nico’s smile faded. 

_I don’t think you did anything wrong. You were just playing along. But, you should check. Just in case._

“Will? Did I...did I go too far? I’m sorry if I crossed the line. I’m still trying to get the hang of,” Nico paused and looked around glumly. “Being around people.” 

Will shook his head and stood, offering Nico his hand. “No worries Nico. I just didn’t know you had control over shadows like that. It’s pretty impressive.” He looked pensive. Nico pushed his hand away and stood on his own. “I didn’t sense a spike in any of the dark energy in you. Not like when you shadow travel.”

“Well, I think that would make sense. All I did was command the shadow. I didn’t really use it. I just moved it. And it was such a small amount. The shadows I placed around Frank and Hazel the other night took a lot more out of me.” He paused and looked at Will, smiling faintly. “Besides, I think it’s kind of like what you said as well. You can heal an awful assortment of injuries-- depending on your own health and situation.” 

He smiled more broadly when he saw the surprise in Will’s eyes. “Ah. You didn’t think I was listening, did you? When are you going to stop underestimating the Children of Hades?” He smirked as Will turned a brilliant shade of red.

“Come on, Solace. Let’s get going.” Without looking back, Nico left the dining pavilion, the last crumbs of the conetta on his mouth and his caffe d’orzo in his hand.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will’s PoV:

Will followed Nico from the pavilion and over the grounds. Nico was leading him to the cabins. He could still taste the conetta on his tongue, the orange flavors pleasantly lingering. He winced as he remembered the dark and unsure expression that had fallen over Nico’s face when the demigod had thought he had upset Will. Will would not admit to Nico that he was rendered speechless because of the son of Hades’ hot breath on his neck. Will had almost stopped breathing in anticipation and was vastly disappointed when the other demigod had pulled away. 

Nico and Will passed by Zeus and Hera’s cabins, Hestia’s Hearth, and down to the corner that held Nico’s cabin. 

“So,” Will stuffed his hands in the pockets of his shorts and grinned down at Nico. “Wanna get your butt kicked at the archery range?”

Nico glared up at Will. “As tempting as that sounds, Solace, I don’t think so. I actually have a couple things I need to accomplish today. Some Hades’ kids stuff.”

Will stared hard at Nico and crossed his arms over his chest. “You better not be shadow travelling, Nico. I told you, you still have to take it easy. It might not _kill_ you right now; but, it would set back your healing.”

Nico rolled his eyes. “I’m not going to shadow travel, Doctor. I just have a few things I need to do.”

Will felt his face fall a bit but he recovered. “Alright. No worries Nico. See you at lunch?”

Nico smiled warmly. Will’s heart thumped loudly in his chest. “Sure. I might be a bit late though. I’ll see you then.” Nico turned and walked into his cabin. 

Will watched the black door for a moment before turning away. He hadn’t been on the infirmary roster for the past fews days while looking after Nico. It was high time he checked and made sure everything was still going smoothly. Hopefully it would help pass the time until lunch.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Nico’s PoV:

Nico shut the door behind him and let out a breath. Hazel was not present. He felt guilty thinking about his sister. She mentioned wanting to talk to him, but he had avoided her. Every time he saw her, he felt apprehension fill his stomach. He only had to hold out one more day--the Romans were leaving Camp Half Blood the day after tomorrow. Ignoring his guilt and shoving his feelings away, Nico stepped further into the room.

Crossing to his bedside table, Nico opened one of the drawers and withdrew his blade. He took his jacket off and placed it neatly onto the bed before stepping over to the shallow basin in front of the altar to his father. He pushed the sleeve of his t-shirt until it rested atop his shoulder. Holding the blade in his right arm, Nico brought the knife up one inch above the crook of his elbow. He slashed inward, the steel cutting into his flesh.

He stood over the basin, feeling the warm blood drip steadily into the small recessed pool. He closed his eyes, breathing deep and relishing the calm that began to wash over him. Nico tried gathering his thoughts. Hopefully, there would be two spirits answering his call today. If things went the way he hoped, the first spirit would lead him to the second. He opened his mouth and began to speak in Ancient Greek quietly, calm and command saturating his voice. Calling an older spirit-- a well known and famous spirit--required a different finesse than that used for calling the newly dead spirit of a demigod or that of a mortal.

“Sextus Pompeius Magnus Pius, son of Gnaeus Pompeius Magnus,  
Roman General and broker of the Pact of Misenum.  
Rise up!  
Your Ghost King calls you! There is much to discuss!  
Rise up, Sextus Pompeius! Rise up!”

A slow chill pervaded the room and Nico stepped back from the basin. The torches receded to a low glow. Nico’s calm, steady breaths filled the air in front of him with mist. A deep voice spoke from the bowl.

 _“Why have you called me, Ghost King. My struggle with the world is long over. Antony, Titus, and Agrippa are no more. I lost. Why have you called me?”_ A ghostly hand reached over the lip of the basin and pulled itself up. A tall man, resplendent in the garb of a Roman general, stood before him. His silver armor gleamed in the low light and a blue cape cascaded down his back, matching the plume from his helmet.

“Sextus Pompey, I need to know about the Battle of Pharsalus. Before the Battle--”

The spirit’s face twisted in anger. _“What need have you for the knowledge of the Battle of Pharsalus? We lost and Julius Caesar destroyed the Republic. My father fled--”_

Nico held up his hand and the ghost fell silent, forced to obey the orders of his king. “I do not need details of your loss and failure. It is not what I am seeking but who and how. The Thessalian witch, Erichtho. Is she the one whose council you sought before the battle?”

The spirit stepped from the bowl and walked slowly until he was in front of Nico. Nico squared his shoulders and tried to appear unconcerned, but he was more than a head shorter than the Roman general. The ghost’s voice sounded like sandpaper skimming across wood as he whispered.

_“That witch Erichtho foretold my failure. She foretold the death of everyone I held dear and the ruin of my land and beliefs.”_

“How did she find out? She wasn’t an oracle. From what I’ve read, she was a necromancer in her own right. As a son of Hades, perhaps I could--”

 _“No!”_ The torches flared to life, burning erratically. _“She uses an evil means. She does not just summon a spirit, she--”_ The ghost stopped talking. _“I am being recalled. Do not call Erichtho, Ghost King.”_ The spirit dissolved into black mist, slowly fading from view. The torches’ flames settled and burned normally. 

The black mist had been his father’s. Nico had precious little time if he wanted to summon Erichtho.

“Erichtho, dark prophetess of Thessaly,  
Necromancer and sorceress.  
Rise up!  
Your Ghost King commands it.  
Rise up!”

The temperature sunk lower, a light frost creeping down the walls of the cabin. The flames guttered out. Nico’s throat ached breathing in the cold. The blood filled basin glowed with a faint blue light before cracking. A shrill shriek like that of steam escaping a teapot washed over the cabin before cutting off abruptly. A voice like dirt falling on a coffin undulated from every corner of the cabin, echoing.

_“Son of Hades, bound in servitude to your gods and your father. I do not come here to answer to your will. Your needs are no concern of mine. I do not serve the gods-- not in life and not in death.”_

The hissing permeated Nico’s bones and a chill ran up his spine. “I have questions. I seek answers.”

_"You will not gain the answers you seek. Not while you bow in supplication. Rise up yourself, young demigod and tell me-- why did you summon Sextus Pompeius?”_

Nico opened his mouth against his will and offered Erichtho an explanation. “I felt a demigod, Leonidas Valdez die but his death was different. Something was off. I needed Sextus to get to you. I needed to make sure.”

_"Why do you need me? Can you not call and command all mortal and demigod spirits who have passed into your father’s domain?"_

Nico was quick to answer. “My father can’t know what I am doing. If Leo is still alive, it means that he cheated death. I do not trust my father to leave Leo in the living world. I fear he would order Thanatos to take what the Underworld is owed. The last battle against Kronos left more dead than the entire struggle against Gaea. There has to be balance and my father would make certain it was met.” Nico looked to his father’s altar fearfully. To speak as he had...it would be no surprise if his father chose to strike him down. 

_“Little demigod. How miniscule your knowledge of the afterlife. Your father cannot hear us--not while I am present. Your father cannot control me and neither can you. Will you continue to allow yourself to be a pawn of the gods? Or will you break free and serve your own desires?_

The voice of Erichtho grew greater. The voice was tangible and solid--no longer a wisp of sound. Nico gazed into the shadows and heard Erichtho chuckle, low and ominous. A figure strode out of the dark. Her hair billowed, a rats nest creating a halo around her head. Bulging eyes rested above a gaunt and rotting face so pale Nico wondered if she had ever walked beneath the sun. From several feet away, he could smell her breath, cantankerous and fetid like corpses decaying without burial on a field. Her teeth were chipped and her hands covered in filth, stringy bits of flesh that had never belonged to her dangling having been caught between her nails. 

_“You need not humble yourself before the gods. I am proof of that. I was not born of any godly parent. I was mortal and found within myself the powers of prophecy through death. Let go of your childish ways and grow your powers. Already you rival a young Hades with your control over shadow. Forsake your father and see yourself become a god in your own right. Spirits do not hold the power of prophecy on their own without combining the powers of life and death. Gather a fresh corpse that has not yet had burial rites spoken over it and I shall come to you and teach you."_

Nico stood paralyzed. First Momus. Now Erichtho. If he was so powerful, why could he not escape them? The voice in his mind answered.

 _You are not what they say...yet. You_ will _be powerful._

Nico stared hard at Erichtho. “You have served your purpose. Leave.”

Erichtho grinned, her lipless mouth serving more as a grimace. _“Find a corpse and I will come. Goodbye for now, Nico di Angelo. You are no king of mine.”_

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hopefully this chapter was worth the wait! I was very excited to bring Erichtho into the picture. While not being a “historic” figure, she is mentioned in a few tales/plays and epic poems. My apologies for a glossed over history of Sextus Pompeius. 

Thanks to Fives CT 55555, AquaEclipse, and badbonch for their reviews as well as everyone who has left kudos or added me to their faves/follows. It is very much appreciated! Next chapter will be posted in a couple of days at most!

Thoughts and comments (positive and negative) are always welcomed!


	8. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Nico ponders his choices and Apollo siblings discuss treatments.

Chapter 8: Choices  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
Nico’s PoV:

The temperature in the room slowly returned to normal. Nico set about cleaning the floor where the cracked basin had spilled his blood. It was hard work-- the blood was a frozen, congealed mess. 

He thought about Erichtho’s offer. Would it be worth it to defy the godly order of things to potentially bring back Leo?

_Yes._

Nico grimaced. He had already overstepped “godly” boundaries while returning the Athena Parthenos to camp. Bryce Lawrence was testament to that. He remembered the camper begging for mercy. 

_He shouldn’t have begged._

Nico grimaced and spoke out loud. “What I did to Bryce Lawrence...what I did to him is unforgivable. I am not judge, jury, and executioner.”

 _And you will be punished for it...one day. Since you’ll already be punished, why not make it worth your while? Get a corpse. Enlist Erichtho’s help._

Nico shook his head. Maybe he hadn’t overstepped. Maybe he wasn’t as strong as he thought and hadn’t completely sentenced Bryce to non-existence. There was still a small glob of blood on the floor. Nico wiped it up with his index finger and studied it. 

“Bryce Lawrence, Legacy of Orcus and disgraced citizen of New Rome,  
Rise up!  
Obey your Ghost King and rise up!”

Silence pervaded the room following his soft command. No shadows moved. No mist formed. No voice spoke. Nico sighed and wiped his finger on his black jeans. 

_What did you expect to happen? Bryce Lawrence no longer exists. You made sure of that. If any bit of him remained, it is no more than an echo or an odd scrap of memory._

Nico finished cleaning the floor and relit the torches before leaving the building. Squaring his shoulders with resolve, Nico made his way to the Camp Jupiter tents to find his sister. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will’s PoV:

Will studied the inventory list in his hand. He would have to talk to Chiron about obtaining more linens for the beds: although they hadn’t lost many campers to the conflict with Gaea, the sheets had been stained with the blood of the injured. He also needed to talk to Reyna about exchanging camp supplies for unicorn draught. 

“Will?” Will looked up as Austin walked into the infirmary. His cornrows looked neat and trim but the rest of Austin sagged with exhaustion. “What are you doing here? Aren’t you still taking care of di Angelo?”

Will shrugged and stood up, setting his clipboard to the side. “I’m not his babysitter. We’re meeting up for lunch. He had some stuff to take care of.” Will studied Austin. “You okay? You look a bit tired.”

Austin rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck, walking over to stand next to Will. “I took over a few of your shifts to help Kayla out. And I’ve been teaching one of the guys from Aphrodite how to play saxophone. Apparently, jazz is the music of love. His vibrato sounds like a nanny goat though, so honestly it’s more like the music of an anxious satyr.”

Will laughed. “Don’t let any of them catch you saying that. Those satyrs can get a little overenthusiastic if they feel they’ve been insulted.” Will thought for a moment. “Actually, the Aphrodite kids can get a bit overenthusiastic too, come to think of it.” Will clapped Austin on the shoulder. “Good luck.”

Austin smiled warmly. “So, do we get you for meals again tomorrow? I’m tired of listening to Kayla talk about qualifying for the Olympics. Love her to death, but...I’m tired of talking about archery.”

“Most likely.” Will felt a small twist in his stomach as he realized that today was the last day he had permission to sit with Nico. Will turned to Austin tentatively. “Austin? If I can get it approved and everything...how do you think everyone would feel about Nico sitting with us? How would you feel about it?” 

Austin’s eyebrows rose in surprise. “Really? You think Chiron would go for that? Is Nico not getting better?”

Will shook his head. “It’s not that. He’s getting better. I just...I want to get to know him better. And he always looks so _lonely_ sitting by himself. Well, when he actually shows up for meals, anyway.”

Austin studied Will, head slightly cocked to the right. “Well, I can’t say I have an opinion on it either way. If he does sit with us, I call dibs on your left side. It’s your better looking half.” Austin smirked as Will half-heartedly hit his shoulder. “I’m gonna leave for lunch. Wanna come with? I know you’re still sitting with Death Boy.”

Will nodded. “Sure. Do you want to sit with us? If Chiron allows it?”

Austin shrugged. “Why not?”

The two sons of Apollo left the infirmary and began the trek to the dining pavilion. Once they entered, they approached the raised dias where Chiron sat. Chiron looked up as they approached, a slight smile on his face. 

“Ah, Mr. Solace. Mr. Lake. What can I do for you? How is our patient doing?” He tucked a lock of brown hair behind his ear as he gazed expectantly at them. 

Will cleared his throat. “Actually, Chiron. I was hoping for a consult with Austin. Can he join me at the Hades table? I wanted to discuss treatment options with him.”

Austin nodded in agreement. “Yep. Consult. For di Angelo. Jazz music might be the key to everything.” Austin kept nodding as Chiron raised his eyebrows and glanced at Will.

“Mr. Solace? You think jazz might help Nico with the dark energy from shadow travelling?” 

Will nodded as well. “It’s something to explore.”

Chiron stroked his scruffy beard. “Very well. Just for lunch though.”

Will and Austin thanked Chiron and approached Apollo’s table, grabbing plates and explaining to their siblings where they were going. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Nico’s PoV:

Nico was late to lunch. He had spent twenty minutes looking for Hazel among the Jupiter campers. When he could not find her or Frank, he gave up. If he didn’t find her now, he was sure she would find him. His questions could wait. 

Nico made his way to his table, looking up from the ground as he heard two voices arguing. 

“Really though, jazz? I would argue that classical, specifically Romantic classical, would better suit our purpose. If he listens to Tchaikovsky--”

“Come _on_. Don’t get me wrong, I can definitely get behind some classical, but if you really want to get down to it, something like New Orleans blues would better lighten up any ‘dark energy.’ I mean, classical is just depressing sometimes. I don’t think he needs to listen to any Tchaikovsky or Stravinsky or any other "skys." The Russian phase was downright creepy.”

Nico watched through slanted eyes as he realized the two boys were talking about _his_ dark energy. Neither boy had noticed his arrival. 

_It’s not like they’re saying anything bad about you. Shrug it off. Sounds like they’re trying to figure out a way to help you._

Will continued speaking, gesturing wildly. “Tchaikovsky wasn’t always as dark as Stravinsky or Schoenberg. I mean, his June Barcarolle is _uplifting_.”

The other boy, Nico recognized him as Austin Lake, scoffed. “Uplifting? Try depressing. What he needs is a good ol’ bit of jazz. Now, let him listen to _Coltrane_ and we might actually get somewhere.”

Will was about to launch into another tirade when he finally noticed the son of Hades. “Nico! We were just talking about you and the merits to musical therapy.” Will beamed at Nico as he sat down. 

_He’s happy to see you. Don’t blow it._

Nico raised an eyebrow. “You were, were you? To help with my ‘dark energy?’”

Will hesitated at the coolness in Nico’s voice. Austin jumped right into the conversation, either ignoring or overlooking Nico’s tone. “Yeah. Originally it was just my brilliant idea to give to Chiron so that I could sit with you guys--”

“It wasn’t brilliant at the time,” Will cut in. “You just made something up.”

“But…” Austin continued, bulldozing over Will. “We started talking about it and it actually might be something worth checking out. I mean, studies have shown that music helps lower blood pressure and reduce pain.”

“And,” Will continued. “If we can get your body to a relaxed and de-stressed state, you might be able to heal faster. Maybe we could even find a way to drain the dark energy?” Will turned to Austin. “I think we should talk to Kayla about it later. Maybe Hank from Jupiter as well.”

Austin pulled a sour face. “Hank. That kid from Camp Jupiter? Third Cohort or whatever? _That_ jumped up jerk? For the love of Aphrodite, _why_?”

“I agree. He’s a jerk. However, he’s descended from both Apollo _and_ Hermes.”

“Yeah, so?” Austin sneered. 

“So, Hermes is the god of invention. He might be able to help us think outside the box on this one.”

“You both realize I _am_ still here, right?” Nico glowered at the two Apollo kids. “Besides, don’t you think you should talk to your patient about what you want to do first?”

_They’re the ones with healing experience._

Will grinned sheepishly. “Sorry, Nico. Sometimes when we get to talking shop there’s no stopping us.”

Nico grumbled and sat next to Will. “Yeah. Okay.” He paused for a moment before adding in a quick, “Thanks.”

Thin wedges of cheese and meats appeared on Nico’s plate. He stood and walked toward the brazier. Picking a small block of brie and two choice slices of prosciutto, Nico dropped them into the fire. 

_Don’t mention Erichtho. Just pray for guidance._

Nico returned to his seat. Both Apollo campers had given up talking about the healing properties of music and had set to the task of the infirmary inventory. Will was in the middle of asking Austin to go to the Jupiter kids to barter for flasks of unicorn draught when he stopped mid sentence. Nico glanced over at Will who was gazing fixedly at Nico’s arm. 

_He sees your cut. Why didn’t you bandage it earlier? You already know it’s a bit of a sore subject with Will._

“Will? What’s up?” Austin stared questioningly at his half-sibling. 

Will tore his gaze away from Nico and smiled faintly at Austin. “I was just thinking of everything I have to get done today. Do you think you could help me out? Chiron looks like he’s getting ready to leave and I really wanted to ask him about new linens for the infirmary. Could you…?”

“Say no more.” Austin got to his feet, gave a salute to Will and a slight nod to Nico. “I’m on it.” Austin turned and left. 

Nico focused on his plate, refusing to look at Will. 

_Not acknowledging it isn’t going to make it go away._

“Nico.” Will’s voice was soft. “Please look at me.”

Nico picked up a sliver of meat and began to shred it into tiny strips. 

“Nico. Please?” Will’s voice had taken on a pleading tone. Nico didn’t want to look up and see the disappointment in the son of Apollo’s eyes. 

_He_ did _say please._

Nico sighed and looked up. Will leaned on the table, one hand cradling his jaw. “Did you summon another spirit?”

“Yeah. Two.” 

“And?” Will waited for Nico to answer. When he didn’t, Will continued. “Did you get any info on Leo? Is he alive or…?”

Nico shook his head. 

_Just tell him a bit of the truth. Not all of it. Not until you've decided. And even then, I don’t think you should tell him about what Erichtho wanted._

“They didn’t tell me anything about Leo. I was trying to get answers _from_ them to figure out _how_ to find out more about Leo. I thought I might be able to get some prophecy or something from the dead.” Nico hesitated before adding, “Momus gave me the idea, actually. Well, what he said about prophecy floating down to him.”

Will nodded thoughtfully. “I guess I understand that.” He glanced back at Nico’s arm and removed the hand propping his head up. Both of Will’s hands reached toward Nico. He took the son of Hades’ arm in his hands and gently ran his fingers over the slowly oozing cut, humming slightly. The cut shrank and faded. Nico’s heart picked up pace when Will didn’t let go of his arm but instead let his fingers play slightly against Nico's skin. “I was thinking, Nico. About you cutting yourself.”

Nico tensed and Will paused before pushing forward. “Why do you have to cut yourself? I understand needing the blood and not wanting to get it by another means. But, have you ever thought about having blood set aside? We have the right equipment. We can always draw your blood _for_ you. Then you wouldn’t have to cut. Is there something about actually cutting that helps summoning?”

Nico sat still for a moment, shocked. He had expected Will to reprimand him, to scold him for a potentially dangerous behavior. Not a genuinely thought out offer of help-- a workaround-- that still met his needs. Nico licked his lips. “I’m not sure. It helps me focus.” He glanced quickly at Will, gauging his reaction before continuing. “The cutting brings everything to a pinpoint and then it falls away. I’m able to focus on my life, my _energy_. I guess it just calms me down and prepares me for summoning.” Nico looked away from Will, embarrassed to have shared so much. 

_He wants to know. He asked you._

“Well, do you think maybe you could reach that level of calm with meditation or whatnot? From a healer’s standpoint, I understand the calming reaction you have. From a biological perspective, cutting releases endorphins which help cut pain and can create a sense of peace.” 

Will rubbed at his eyes with one hand, the other still resting on Nico’s arm. “On the other hand, from a behavioral stance, that focus could also be related to a sense of control which, I imagine, you would need to summon spirits. Which brings me to the point of it becoming something you can easily become addicted to. Endorphins and control are like natural drugs. Easy to start and hard to stop.” 

Will trailed off and then suddenly smiled in apology. “I’m so sorry. I really meant it. I have a tendency to ramble on and on when I’m talking in my wheelhouse.” 

Nico sat silent, absorbing everything Will had said. He had never thought about any of the implications of cutting himself in the name of ritual.

_He cares about you._

Will gazed searchingly at Nico, worry eating away at his features. “Nico? I’m really sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable. I just want you to be okay.”

Nico smiled faintly but sincerely at Will. “I know. Thanks, Will.” He became acutely aware of how Will’s hand still rested on his arm. Uncertain, Nico brought his hand up to rest on top of Will’s. He held it in place for a brief moment and Will’s face lit up. 

Nico removed his hand and pulled his arm from under Will’s grasp as he stood up. “I think I’ll take the rest of my lunch to the lake.”

Will looked disappointed but recovered with a lopsided grin. “Alright. See you at dinner then, Death Boy?”

Nico rolled his eyes. “I wasn’t trying to end our conversation, Solace. Don’t you know an invitation when you hear one?”

Will’s smile threatened to overtake his face. He scrambled off the bench and grabbed his own plate of food. “You really need to work on your communication, Sunshine. I did not hear an invitation in there at all. I heard a declaration.” Will looked around the dining pavilion. “Think we can get a to-go bag? I don’t think we can take plates from the dining hall.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: Aaaaand two days turned into eight. Sorry all! Life. On a super bright note, one of my original horror stories was picked up by a horror podcast. The past week, I’ve been working with the production team on the initial script. So, reasons. However, I have the next two chapters written, I’m just proofing them! So (fingers crossed), the wait should be reduced. 

I tried to write the self-harm discussions as real as possible. It is not something I am trying to glorify but something I am trying to come after realistically. I’m trying to address the physical and emotional needs while also trying to fit it into the context of the story. Hope it wasn’t too awful!


	9. Overturned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Nico and Will try to move forward.

Chapter 9: Overturned  
\-----------------------------------------------------------

Nico’s PoV:

Nico and Will made their way to the canoe lake. Nico held a bag of food in one hand, the other shoved into his pants pocket as they crossed the field. They had almost reached the shore when a voice hailed them from behind. 

“Nico! Will! Wait up!” Nico turned to look. A blond head of hair hurried after them, glasses glinting in the sun. Jason approached the two demigods and grinned. “I’m glad I caught you.” He turned to Nico. “Hazel’s been looking for you. She told me to tell you that if she doesn’t see you before she leaves tomorrow that she will bury you in a sea of gold and will ensure no one hears your cries for help.” Jason raised his hand and rubbed the back of his neck. “I definitely would not avoid her.”

Nico scoffed. “I wasn’t avoiding her.”

 _You weren’t avoiding her_ today. 

Nico ignored the voice in his head. “I tried to see her before lunch. But I couldn’t find her or Zhang. Did she tell you what she wanted?”

Jason shook his head. “Nah. She just said she wanted to talk to you about the other night. Don’t know more than that.” Jason turned to Will. “Solace. How’s it hanging?”

Will smiled. “It’s been alright. Just trying to keep Nico here out of trouble.” Will smirked as Nico let out a squawk of indignance. 

“Keep _me_ out of trouble? I’m perfectly capable of handling myself, you know.” 

_You_ are _trouble_.

Will crossed his arms. “And that’s why I had to make sure you didn’t shadow travel this week?”

Nico scowled. “I don’t need a babysitter.”

_He’s not watching over you because he thinks you need a sitter. He’s watching out for you because he cares about you._

Will opened his mouth to retort but both boys were interrupted as Jason let out a cascade of laughter. “Geeze. I thought me and Pipes were bad.” Jason’s shoulders shook as he continued to chuckle. 

Nico’s annoyance flared. He glanced sideways at Will and saw a grin plastered on the healer’s face. He let a smile of his own slip as his irritation faded away to a soft satisfaction. He liked seeing Will smile. 

_It’s even better when he’s smiling because of you._

Jason regained control and looked at the two boys and the bag in Nico’s hand. “Going on a picnic?”

Will nodded but Nico spoke up. “Actually, I was going to suggest we take one of the canoes out on the lake. Eat our lunch out there. That way we’re not bothered by annoying _airheads_.” 

“Hey!” Jason’s mouth turned downward in mock hurt. “I’m _the_ airhead. There aren’t any other ones around.” 

Nico tried to keep a straight face but felt a smile tugging at his lips.

Will looked over at Nico and beamed. “I think I’d like that.”

_Good idea._

Nico started walking forward. “Later, Grace.” 

Jason yelled out after him. “I can still fly over to you. Water won’t stop me. You know that right? Son of Zeus and all that. Did you forget?”

Nico ignored Jason and waved goodbye over his head. Will excused himself to Jason and caught up to Nico. They continued to the shoreline in companionable silence.

Nico set the bag of food in the base of the canoe and together they pushed the canoe into the water before hopping in themselves. Each boy picked up an oar and struck out for the middle of the lake. Reaching the center, they brought the oars in and let the canoe lazily drift while they began to eat. 

“I’ve always liked being on the water. It’s so peaceful.” Will looked out over the lake and took a bite out of a sandwich. Nico wrapped a piece of prosciutto around a wedge of brie. He didn’t say anything back but had to agree. The quiet lapping of the water around the hull of the boat did have a certain calming quality to it. Will spoke around his mouthful of sandwich. “Do you come out here often?”

_You should._

Nico shook his head. “No. This is probably the longest I’ve stuck around camp. Never really had too much time to do the activities.” 

Will studied Nico before speaking quietly. “I meant what I said, Nico. I’ve really enjoyed spending time with you this week. I’m sorry you felt unwanted at camp. But if you would just open your eyes, you might see that there are people who really want to get to know you better.” Will lowered his eyes, a faint blush staining his cheeks. “ _I_ really want to know you better.”

Nico set his food back into the bag. He began to speak but stopped, the words dying in his mouth. He cleared his throat and started again. “I really want that too, Will.” Nico scrubbed a hand across his black jeans, picking at a loose thread around the knee. “I guess, after my sister died, I didn’t want anything to do with camp...or some of the people at camp.”

“You mean Percy Jackson.” Nico jerked his head up to see Will smiling sadly at him. “It was a bit easy to read for anyone who cared to look.” Nico looked away, an uncomfortable heat burning in his cheeks. “Did you blame him for your sister’s death?” Nico nodded. “How do you feel now? Do you still want to run away from camp?” 

_He wants you to stay. Say you’ll stay._

Nico hesitated before shaking his head. “I’m...exploring my options.”

“Well, I hope you stay.” Will trailed off and the two boys sat in silence. Neither picked up their food again. Nico resumed picking at the frayed material in his jeans but stopped when Will’s hand reached out to rest on top of his. “I’m sorry about your sister. I wish I could have known her.”

Nico looked up. Will was gazing at him intently but his face was not filled with the pity Nico expected to see. A somber warmth filled his eyes. A sad smile played around the edges of Will’s mouth. Nico turned his hand so that his palm was resting upwards. He curled his fingers around Will’s, his thumb rubbing slight circles on the back of Will’s hand.

Nico gently tugged the other boy forward. He leaned in toward Will, his gaze fixed on the son of Apollo’s lips. He felt Will’s breath ghost over his mouth. Nico’s eyes flicked up to find the other demigod looking back. Will wasn’t pulling away. 

Nico closed the distance between them. As soon as he felt his lips graze Will’s, the canoe rocked under the shifting of weight, dumping both boys over the side. Nico heard Will hit the water and braced himself for the cold wetness he knew would follow. 

It never came. Nico sunk down into cool darkness, unable to see the sun, the boat, or the boy he had almost kissed.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will’s PoV:

Will gasped as he surfaced from the lake. His arms moved in small circles, helping to keep him above water. The canoe floated several feet away, upside down. Contents from lunch drifted about the boat like wreckage. Despite having taken an unexpected dip, Will grinned. Nico had been so close to kissing him. Once he found the son of Hades, he would make sure to finish what they started. 

He turned in a circle, continuing to tread water. Where was Nico? The other boy had yet to surface. Frowning, Will looked around for Nico but didn’t see him. Taking a deep breath, he dove under the water. It was naturally murky. He couldn’t make out more than five feet around and below him. He clawed his way back to the surface before taking another deep breath and diving back under. 

Will surfaced, gasping for air. “Nico!” No answer. “Nico di Angelo, this better not be a joke!” He turned himself in circles, looking for any ripple on the surface. He squinted over the surface of the water, searching for Nico in the shadows on land, hoping the boy had shadow travelled to shore. No demigod. He saw several campers turn their heads toward him. “Nico!” Will’s panicked voice echoed across the lake. 

One of the campers jumped into the air and flew across to him. Jason. 

Jason hovered in the air in front of Will. “What’s going on? Where’s Nico?”

Will, arms getting tired, gasped out to Jason. “I have no idea. The canoe tipped and then I couldn’t find him anywhere. I can’t see anything under the water.”

Jason didn’t wait for Will to finish talking. He dove into the water, propelling himself through the lake as air swirled around him. After a minute, Jason re-emerged, dry. “I don’t see him. Let’s get you out of here.” Jason reached a hand down to Will and pulled him up out of the water. “Just hold onto me for a second.” Will obliged and they were soon speeding toward land. 

Will sank onto one of the benches dotting the edge of the lake. Jason barked orders at the gathered campers. 

“Someone go get Chiron.” Jason pointed at Lou Ellen and Cecil who, judging by the small burn marks on their shirts, had been climbing the rock wall. “I need you to go find Hazel. Tell her Nico is missing.” He looked around at the rest of the group. “I need one more person to go get Percy. The rest of you, fan out. Start looking for Nico.” Lacy peeled off from the group and ran in the direction of the cabins to find Percy. 

Jason turned back to Will. “I need you to tell me exactly what happened. You said the boat tipped? How?”

“It just rocked. I don’t know if it was our weight shifting or what. We were talking and I wasn’t really paying attention.” Will blinked up at Jason. A small grip of panic clutched at his heart. What if Momus had come back for Nico? Or one of the spirits Nico had been summoning?

“What were you guys doing that would upset the canoe? They don’t just tip. If you guys were just eating lunch...what did you talk about? Is there anything you said that could have upset Nico? That would have made him run away?” Jason stared hard at Will. 

Will swallowed. “Nothing like that. He didn’t seem upset or anything. We were just talking…”

“This is Nico we’re talking about.” Jason cut Will off, bringing his hand up to his forehead and rubbing his temples. “If you guys were just talking, why would he run off? If there’s no sign of foul play...chances are he ran. But _why_?” Jason turned back to will. “What were you guys talking about?”

Will took a calming breath. It couldn’t be his fault that Nico was gone. _Nico_ was the one who leaned in. He thought Nico had _wanted_ to kiss him. “We were talking about him staying at camp...and I told him I really wanted him to stay at camp. And we kind of...well, you know.” Will looked up at Jason. He did not want to betray what had been a private moment between him and Nico. 

“No,” Jason said flatly. “I don’t know. What happened?”

Will sighed. “Nico tried to kiss me.”

Jason closed his eyes and grimaced. “Oh my gods. You rejected him, didn’t you? Gods damn it. No wonder he ran away. First Percy and then...Holy Hera. Why does everything always happen to Nico?” Jason directed the last question at the sky, opening angry eyes to glare at the clouds. 

Will felt his face flush in anger. “Excuse me? Why would you _assume_ I rejected him?” Will stood up from the bench and walked forward until he was right in front of Jason. He jabbed a finger into the son of Zeus’ chest. 

“Nico might be a bit moody and pessimistic. And he might be stuck in his own pity party sometimes. And he might be so wrapped up in his own misery that he doesn’t see how to be happy.” Will poked Jason again. “But Nico is strong and capable. He might try to hide it but Nico feels more strongly about the things and people he loves than _most_ demigods I’ve ever met. Don’t _assume_ that everyone is going to reject him.” Will removed his hand and stepped back, turning away from Jason’s thunderstruck face.

“You think this is how I wanted our first kiss to go?” Will crossed his arms in front of his chest and hunched his shoulders. “I’ve wanted to get to know him for so long. What if he regrets trying to get to know _me_?” Will closed his eyes and dropped his chin onto his chest. “What if he ran away because of me?”

Will heard the ground behind him crunch as Jason stepped toward him and rested his hand on Will’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, Will. I didn’t mean to make a rush judgment. I just...some stuff happened on our quest. And Nico...well, he’s like a brother to me, okay? I worry about him.” He dropped his hand away from Will. “And if anyone ever does anything to him...:” 

Will heard the threat in Jason’s voice. “I didn’t really get much of a chance to do anything, Jason. He was just...gone.”

Several hours passed. Will changed into dry clothes and waited in the infirmary. The search had been called off. The cabin counselors agreed that this was something that was not out of character for the son of Hades. Percy had scoured the lake with the naiads but they had found nothing of Nico. 

Will tried to remember Nico’s eyes right before the boat overturned. He thought he had seen longing. Hope. Will felt doubt spread over him like a damp blanket: cold and without comfort. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Nico’s PoV:

Nico’s feet hit solid stone. Black mist curled about him lazily before dissipating. He looked around him. Black marble floors. U.S. Revolutionary soldiers, Redcoats, Confederates, Greek warriors and Roman legionnaires. A black onyx throne decorated with skulls.

Nico’s father stared down at him.

_Somebody’s in trouble._

“Tell me, my son, what business have you with Esperanza Valdez and Sextus Pompeius?”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Alrighty. Let me know how you guys liked the chapter. Am I moving too slow? Are you bored? Are you entertained? Can’t say it will change what I’m writing and the pace I’ve planned out (thinking 23-24 chapters in total), but it’s nice to know what you guys think. 

Anyway, hope you all enjoyed the read!

Thanks to all of my lovely reviewers in the past eight chapters! If you want to be updated when I post chapters: favorite my story, follow me, bookmark me--whatever you choose on whatever platform!


	10. New Meanings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Nico comes to several realizations.

Chapter 10: New Meanings  
\-------------------------------------------------------------

Nico’s PoV:

Nico kneeled down. “Father.” 

Hades motioned impatiently. “Do get up.” Nico rose. Hades sprawled on his throne. “So? Why did you summon the spirits of Sextus Pompeius and Esperanza Valdez?” Hades' fingers rapped against the arm of his throne. 

“I’m the Ghost King, father. The spirits are mine to call.” Nico stared straight ahead. 

“Don’t play coy with me. I am the _Lord_ of the Underworld. Your powers come from me and you are my son. You may be the Ghost King, but this is _my_ domain.” Hades' face grew darker with each word he spoke. “Now answer my question.”

“I thought Mrs. Valdez should know about Leo. Leo was my friend. I thought they'd want to be with each other.” Nico looked at the ground. He avoided looking at his father, terrified the god would see through his lie.

_Don’t mention Erichtho. He will take the choice from you._

“And Sextus?” Hades lifted his hands and formed a steeple with his fingers. “Why would you call such an old spirit? Such a disgraced spirit? What did he say?”

Nico glared at Hades. “Shouldn’t you be telling me? You recalled Pompeius in the middle of my little chat with him.” 

“I did no such thing.” Hades returned his son’s glare with a look of disdain. 

Nico tried to keep his composure. If his father hadn’t recalled Sextus…

_Erichtho knew you summoned Sextus. She is not governed by the gods. Maybe she interfered?_

__

“I wanted to ask him about prophecies. I heard that he paid a visit to an oracle before some of his battles--”

__

“Do not lie to me.” Hades' voice resonated with malice. “If you were trying to reunite mother with son, why did you not summon Leo Valdez’s spirit? Is it because he is not in the Underworld?” Hades stood from his throne and approached Nico, moving silently across the black marble. 

__

“Must I remind you yet _again_ that I am the God of the Underworld? We may be overrun with mortal spirits and the expansion projects for the infrastructure are behind schedule. But do you not think I _know_ when a spirit breaks free from death? Do you not think that even if it escaped my attention, it would evade Thanatos as well?” Hades' voice grew quieter with each word. 

__

Hades continued as Nico maintained his silence. “Why would you not come to me? Why waste precious energy summoning those who will be _unhelpful_ in your endeavors? Those who would ask too much?”

__

Nico stood, trying his best to not quaver. Hades stood so close to him Nico could feel the cold emanating from the god. “I didn’t think you would help. If there’s any chance that Leo survived the explosion, he should be allowed to live.” Nico looked up into Hades’ eyes. “I felt him die, father. I know he was dead.” He shook his head. “But, I don’t think he’s dead anymore. Hazel told me his plan to use the Physician's Cure. Maybe he succeeded in his quest.”

__

Hades sighed. “I agree. I, too, felt his death. At first I thought, perhaps, he chose to be reborn. But his soul did not enter the Underworld as it should have.” Hades took a step back from Nico and turned, retracing his steps back to his throne. “My son, it is dangerous to summon certain spirits. The older the spirit, the more sacrifice must be made.” Hades looked hard at Nico. “Let me see your arms.”

__

Nico stiffened but approached his father, taking off his jacket as he walked. He shoved the sleeve of his t-shirt up and thrust out the arm he had most recently cut for his father’s inspection. Hades surveyed Nico’s arm impassively before gesturing to see the other. 

__

“Who healed your arms?” Hades motioned and Nico stepped back, shrugging back into his jacket. 

__

“A camper. Will Solace.”

__

“Solace.” Hades rubbed his chin. “Is that Apollo’s son? The combat medic from the battle in Manhattan?” 

__

“Yeah.” Nico blushed and looked down. 

__

“He did a good job.” Hades waved his hand and a chair appeared in front of his throne. “Sit down.”

__

Nico hesitated before taking the offered seat. Hades continued as soon as Nico was settled. “I would not see you join me in my kingdom prematurely. There will always be a place for you here, and rightly so: your powers have increased every time we have met. Please do not take this the wrong way but, I do look forward to the day when you will become my lieutenant.” 

__

Nico looked up to see his father offering a wane smile while he continued. “I do not know who came to you after Sextus. However, I have my suspicions. I trust you to make your own decisions; but, trust me: you will not enjoy any answers she gives you. And I do not think you depraved enough to employ the method she uses. That being said, I know you will not do what I say should I tell you to stop searching for Leo Valdez.” 

__

Nico began to protest, but Hades held up a hand to stop his son. “Therefore, I am charging you with the task of finding Leonidas Valdez, wherever he may be. Whether he is alive or not, you will seek the truth. Should he still live in a physical body and not some Mistform apparition or other construct, you will deliver him to Camp Half Blood. Because you are my son, death will not free you from this task and you will see it through to its end.” Hades regarded his son with level eyes. “I am proud of you, Nico. I believe your sister Bianca would also be proud.”

__

Nico swallowed hard and any words he would have spoken died in his mouth. 

__

_I’m impressed._

__

Hades stood and adjusted his robes. “Now, I’m not entirely sure, but considering your dour expression when you arrived, I do believe I must have pulled you away at an inopportune moment and for that I am truly...sorry." Hades' mouth twisted around the unnatural word. 

__

"I will return you to your cabin but the day is coming to a close.” Hades touched Nico’s shoulder. “I meant what I said in the chapel, Nico. I would see you happy. Hold fast to those things...those _people_ who truly make you happy. Remember, life is short and death is eternal. But for you...not all can follow where you lead after your life has ended. Make the most of what time you have and know that my pride in you will not falter.”

__

Nico had no chance to respond. The shadows softly rose around him and gently eased him into the dark corners of his cabin. The jewels and bones glittered in the torch light behind a new and whole basin carved from garnet: a gem the color of pomegranate seeds. Nico recalled Hazel telling him that in ancient Rome a garnet was exchanged between those who were parting to symbolize their affection and to ensure they would meet again.

__

_He cares for you._

__

Nico blinked rapidly, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. “Thank you, father.” Nico scrubbed his face with his hands and turned to leave his cabin. He was sure now that someone would be missing him. 

__

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

Will’s PoV:

__

A knock on his cabin door roused Will from his stupor. He looked up, watching Jason walk in. 

__

“Hey Will.” Jason shifted from foot to foot, fidgeting. “Nico’s back. He went up to the Big House to talk to Chiron. I thought you’d want to know.” Jason looked unsure.

__

Will knew he should be happy for Nico’s return, but fear, guilt, and doubt coiled heavily about his stomach. At least with Nico gone, he could pretend that the son of Hades hadn’t run away because of him. 

__

Jason cleared his throat. “He asked that I come get you. Nico asked.” Jason looked uncertainly at Will. “That’s a good sign. That he’s asking for you. I don’t think he would have if you were the reason he...disappeared.”

__

Will smiled thinly at Jason. “Guess we’ll see.” He stood and straightened his shirt. If Nico was okay, why hadn’t he tried to contact any of them? Didn’t he understand how worried he’d been? “Let’s go then.”

__

Will and Jason trudged up the hill to the Big House in silence. The rest of the counselors, Will was informed, had already made their way to the headquarters of Camp Half Blood. Will didn’t feel special. If all the counselors were requested, Will, being the head of the Apollo cabin, would have been in attendance anyway. 

__

They entered the house and saw that each counselor, Chiron, and Nico with Reyna, Hazel, and Frank, sat around several tables that had been pushed together. When Will and Jason entered, Nico looked up and smiled. Will turned his head away and took a seat next to Butch from the Iris cabin. He crossed his arms as he sat down and studied the top of the table. 

__

“Well, Mr. di Angelo. All of the heads of cabins are now here.” Chiron stroked his beard. “You said you had information concerning all of us?”

__

Nico, paler than usual, took a deep breath and stood. “Earlier today, I was summoned to my father’s court.” Will lifted his head as Nico spoke, looking over the son of Hades’ left shoulder. He could tell Nico was trying to catch his eye but refused to look at him. “I understand that I worried a lot of you and that efforts were made by the entire camp to find me.” Nico shifted uncomfortably. “I want to say thank you and I’m sorry. Thank you for looking as long as you did. And I’m sorry that I wasn’t able to give a warning.” Hazel, who was sitting next to Nico, reached out gingerly and touched his hand. 

__

Chiron bowed his head. “It is no demigod’s fault should the gods choose to call them. We are grateful that no harm befell you.” Chiron looked up at Nico. “I’m sure, however, that you did not call us here to give thanks and apology no matter how appreciated each is.”

__

Nico cleared his throat. “My father called me because he was curious as to why I was summoning certain spirits from the Underworld.” Nico looked down, his fingers tracing the grains in the wooden table top. “Earlier this week, I tried to summon the spirit of Leo Valdez.”

__

Around the table there were several gasps and sharp intakes of breath. Nico rushed on as if afraid someone would try to stop him. 

__

“I couldn’t summon Leo’s spirit. I only got the spirit of his mother. I also recalled the spirit of a Roman general to try to find out more information about how to get specific prophetic statements so that I could try to find Leo.” Nico’s hand stilled against the wood. He squared his shoulders and looked up at the group. “My father confirmed my suspicions. Leo did not die. At least, he didn’t stay dead. He never made it to the Underworld and it’s mine and my father’s belief that he’s out there somewhere.”

__

“YES!” Jason pumped his fist in the air and a gust of wind ruffled the hair of everyone in attendance. “I _knew_ it!”

__

“You didn’t.” Piper was smiling through watery eyes. 

__

Jason turned to her, eyebrows drawing downward in a pout. “I did so.”

__

Piper sighed and rolled her eyes. “You knew it.” She caught Will’s gaze and smiled. 

__

The rest of the campers in attendance hollered and cheered. The Stoll brothers made loud ‘whooping’ noises until Chiron threatened them with a week’s worth of extra duties. 

__

Once the table settled down, a quiet voice spoke. Lou Ellen looked around uncertainly. “So, if Leo’s alive, why hasn’t he come back? How are we going to find him?”

__

Nico, who had sat back down into his chair, sighed heavily. “My father charged me with finding him.”

__

Hazel stood abruptly, her chair clattering against the floor as it fell backward. “No!”

__

Frank put his hand on her arm but she shook it off. “No! He can’t do this! You can’t let him!” She gazed down at Nico, her eyes wild. “Leo saved us. We can’t just deliver him to dad because he was _supposed_ to die! It’s not right!” Hazel’s fists clenched by her sides. 

__

Nico’s head fell into his hands and he rubbed his eyes before looking up again. Will felt Nico looking at him and finally returned the son of Hades’ gaze. Dark circles and bags seemed to weigh Nico’s face down with exhaustion. His shoulders slumped forward and he seemed about to pass out. Shame fell heavily onto Will’s shoulders. He had been so caught up in how he was feeling, he hadn’t stopped to think about how Nico might be feeling. Will looked away, embarrassed. 

__

Nico looked away from Will. “My father tasked me with finding Leo and returning him to camp.”

__

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

__

Nico’s PoV:

__

The campers had taken the news fairly well. Hazel had been disbelieving that their father had not wanted Leo’s soul returned to the Underworld but had finally accepted what Nico had said. The counselors left the Big House in twos and threes. All except Will who had left by himself before anyone else. Nico left the Big House. He didn’t understand why Will had refused to look at him or why he had left. His heart picked up pace and his breathing came in shorter breaths. Was Will upset about earlier? What if he had misread everything and Will was just trying to be a nice guy?

__

_No way. He didn’t pull away. All week he’s been trying to get close to you. Go find him. You’ll find out one way or another. Go!_

__

Nico quickened his pace. It was close to curfew and he had no idea where Will had gone. He wasn’t in the infirmary up at the Big House. He closed the distance to the Apollo cabin and rapped on the door. A red haired girl with green streaks in her hair opened the door. Nico thought her name was Kayla. The one who was obsessed with the Olympics. 

__

“Di Angelo, right? Is everything okay? We heard you came back. Did you need help with something?” 

__

“Is that Nico?” Nico heard a scuffling on the other side of the door. “Kayla, _move_." 

“Gods almighty. Calm down, Lake.” Kayla rolled her eyes and moved out of the doorway. Austin elbowed his way into the vacant space. 

“Nico. Nico!” Austin smiled and stepped out. “Let’s talk out here, shall we?” Austin grinned broadly and shuffled closer to Nico, forcing the son of Hades to step backwards as Austin shut the door. “Alright. Will barely filled me in, but...you’re looking for him?”

Nico didn’t know what to say. Had Will told him about the meeting? Or...the canoe?

“Uh. What?”

Austin's smile widened to cheshire cat status. “You’re really going to look for Leo? You’re going to find him?”

“Yeah. I’m going to be looking for him.” Nico looked past Austin. “Is Will inside?”

Austin smiled. “Nah. He’s probably down by the lake. He goes there to think sometimes.” The smile dropped from Austin’s face. “He looked kind of down but he didn’t say anything. I think today may have just overwhelmed him. He was really worried about you.”

Nico nodded his thanks and began to move toward the lake. 

“And Nico?” The son of Hades turned back to Austin. “I’m glad you’re going to find Leo. I think if anyone could do it, you could. But be safe, yeah? No one wants to see you hurt either.” Austin smiled once more and returned to his cabin.

_See? It’s not bad. People like you. You just have to give them a chance._

__

Nico ignored the voice and continued to walk. Getting closer, he spotted a dark shape sitting on one of the benches gazing out over the water. 

__

He called out softly. “Will?”

__

The figure on the bench tensed but didn’t turn. “Hey di Angelo.”

__

Not Nico? Or Death Boy? Or Sunshine? 

__

_Find out what’s going on._

__

Nico reached the bench. “Can...can I sit down?”

__

Will shrugged. Nico hesitated but then sat. 

__

“Solace...Will.” Nico struggled to find the right words. In the end, he decided to keep it simple. “I’m sorry I disappeared.”

__

_That’s it? Really?_

__

Nico resisted the urge to tell the voice to shut up and settled on ignoring it instead.

__

Will stared out at the lake watching the water lapping against the shore. “It wasn’t your fault.”

__

“I feel like it’s my fault.” Nico’s shoulders slumped. “I’m sorry I screwed everything up. And I’m sorry if my--if what I did in the boat-- _schist_.” He never felt like he could communicate. “I’m sorry I tried to kiss you. I thought you might want it too and I didn’t mean to misread the situation.” Nico’s voice came out strained and he rushed on. “I hope we can still be friends. I’ve really gotten used to the idea. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

__

Nico stood up but stopped when he felt a tug on his hand. He turned. Will stared up at him incredulously. “You think _I’m_ mad at _you_ for trying to kiss me?” Will's eyebrows rose so high they threatened to join his hair. “I thought _I_ had gone too far.”

__

Nico pulled his hand away from Will and crossed his arms. “Why wouldn’t you look at me then? During the meeting? And why did you run away?”

__

Will frowned. “I didn’t run away.”

__

“Solace. I’m not only the Ghost King. I’m the King of Running Away and Not Facing Problems.” Nico sat back down beside Will.

__

“Okay. I ran away.” The son of Apollo hung his head. “I just...I felt so guilty. At first I thought maybe Momus got you or something. But then, I told Jason you tried to kiss me and--”

__

“You told _Jason_?” Nico clenched his eyes shut. So, Jason was privy to yet _another_ humiliating situation. “What did he have to say about it?”

__

Will frowned. “Jason thought I had hurt you and done something to drive you away.”

__

Nico looked up at Will in surprise. “You didn’t though.”

__

Will’s face softened, the worry draining away. “Oh.”

__

Nico traced the stone of the bench. “So, is that why you didn’t want to talk to me?”

__

“No.” Nico turned toward Will when he didn’t continue. Will’s face was tinged red and the tops of his ears were scarlet. “I left because I felt guilty. After I talked to Jason, I kind of got caught up in everything I was feeling. I stopped worrying about you. I couldn’t focus on anything but what I was feeling. Even after you said you were taken by your father, I was _angry_ that you hadn’t tried to contact any of us.” Will rested his elbows on his knees, his head hanging down even further. “I’m sorry, Nico.”

__

Nico stared at Will in disbelief, a smile tugging at his lips and laughter threatening to bubble out. Nico raised a hand and stuffed a knuckle in his mouth trying to quell the laughter; but, he erupted. He squeezed his eyes shut and held his stomach. After what felt like several minutes, Nico was able to gain control of his laughter. He looked up to see Will gazing at him in worry. 

__

_He thinks you’re laughing at him. Or that you’ve gone insane._

__

Nico gasped out, “I’m sorry. I don’t mean to laugh. It’s just--you sound so much like _me_. And, it’s kind of ridiculous.” Nico chuckled slightly. “Will, I’m not mad at you. In fact, I was so pissed when my dad grabbed me out of the lake he actually _apologized_ for taking me. Hades doesn’t _do_ apologies.” Nico wiped at his eyes and smiled at Will. 

__

Will tentatively grinned back, his smile like a warm sunset. “So, you _meant_ to do what you did?”

__

Nico didn’t respond. He moved his hand and took Will’s in his own. He sat still for a moment, looking at their intertwined fingers. Nico felt Will’s eyes on him and looked up slowly. Heart in his throat, Nico leaned gently forward and placed his lips against Will’s. The son of Apollo’s lips were slightly chapped but warm. 

__

He pulled back but Will followed him. Will’s lips met Nico’s again, his fingers curling around Nico’s hand. Heat rose from Nico’s stomach, twining about his chest and following a path up his neck and cheeks. All thought ceased and Nico tugged his hand from Will’s. He cupped his hands under the healer's elbows and pulled him closer. 

__

The lapping of the water receded to the background and all Nico could focus on was the way Will’s lips moved against his, tender and sweet. The way his breath ghosted across Nico’s skin on each exhale. The way Nico’s own heart thumped in his chest so rapidly he thought for sure Will would be able to feel it. 

__

An angry shriek caused the boys to jerk apart. Nico glanced up the hill toward the dining pavilion to see a harpy bearing down on them. 

__

_You missed curfew._

__

“Schist.” Without thinking, Nico threw his arms around Will and concentrated, throwing them both into the shadows. The harpy’s screech faded as they fell through the darkness, Will warm in Nico’s embrace. 

__

\-------------------------------------------------------

__

A/N: I really like this chapter if I do say so myself. I really enjoy scenes between Nico and Hades. I feel like Hades gets a really bad rap but, out of a lot of the godly parents, I think Hades is one of the best. 

__

Hope you guys enjoyed it! Thanks to GrumpyCatLilBub, badbonch, and AquaEclipse for their reviews. Thanks also to stormfall, GrumpyCatLilBub, Fives CT 55555, aguswolman, Laurelfairy27, and badbonch for following/bookmarking/favoriting the story!!! Thanks as well to everyone who has subscribed or given kudos to the story!!!

__


	11. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Nico dreams.

Chapter 11: Waking Up

Will’s PoV:

Will would have shuddered if he could. He could hear faint screaming, moaning. Like the rushing of a river. It wasn’t exactly dark like he expected. It was cold, damp, and saturated in grey. He remembered getting caught in the rain once when he was younger. The weather outside had been frigid and cold. When he had stripped his wet clothes off after walking home, his skin had the same quality- damp and cold. It had felt foreign and not altogether right. 

Whispers rattled against his ears. Words he couldn’t make out. But he felt the intent behind them, the longing. _Help us. Save us. Join us._

Will squeezed his eyes shut. _Letitbeoverletitbeoverletitbeover._

He slowly came to the realization that he was standing on solid ground once more. “Thank the gods.” Will muttered and frowned, realizing Nico was leaning heavily into him. “Sunshine? You good?”

Nico groaned. His head was bent and resting against Will’s shoulder. The arms that had been wrapped around Will now hung limply at Nico’s sides. “Sleep.” Nico’s voice was slurred. “Wanna sleep.”

Will glanced around the cabin, noting Nico’s bed several paces away. Hazel was not in the room, so he was on his own helping the son of Hades. “Alright. Well, let’s get you over to bed.”

“M-kay.” Nico remained still.

“Nico. That means you have to move.” 

“Uh-huh.” Nico took a deep breath and lifted his head. “Right. Just gonna--” Nico turned away from Will, took one step, and began to fall forward. 

“Schist!” Will scrambled over to Nico, catching him from behind before the demigod had a chance to faceplant on the floor. Will held the exhausted boy, both hands under Nico’s arms. Nico’s head drooped forward toward the ground. Light, even breaths issued from his mouth. Nico had fallen asleep. 

Will let out a low chuckle and gently lowered Nico to the floor. Turning the sleeping demigod over, Will shoved his arms under Nico’s knees and neck and lifted him up. He could feel dark energy circulating through the boy, but it wasn’t as horrible as it had been during the battle a little over a week ago. 

Will walked over to Nico’s bed and deposited him on top of the covers. He leaned down and removed Nico’s shoes and rolled the demigod out of his dark jacket. Will spied a blanket folded carelessly at the end of the bed and draped it over the sleeping Nico who didn’t budge.  
Nico looked relaxed and somewhat younger in his sleep. It was easy, while Nico was awake, to think of him as Percy and Jason’s age. But Nico was still only fourteen. He’d had a lot of responsibilities and burdens placed on him in the last four years. 

Will wiped his hands over his eyes, rubbing away any tiredness. He crossed to the window and looked out. Harpies still patrolled the ground. If anything, there seemed more than normal. Will guessed it was because the harpies’ late night snack had escaped. 

He sighed. He and Nico would have to deal with Chiron in the morning. If he knew the last time Will had stayed, he would know this time as well. 

Will walked over to the bunk closest to Nico and sat to take off his shoes. He pushed aside the covers and crawled into the bed. He fell asleep staring at Nico, a slight smile playing on his lips.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Nico PoV:

Someone was sobbing. The light around him was tinged red. “Nico. Nico, please.” Nico opened his eyes. Will knelt over him. Blood smeared a trail across his forehead and he pressed Nico’s hand against his left cheekbone. Tears spilled from his eyes and angry bruises littered his neck. “Nico, I can’t--” Whatever Will was going to say was choked off by a gut-wrenching sob. 

Nico was so tired. He closed his eyes--just for a moment. The miserable crying faded away and the lighting took on cool tones. 

“Nico.” A heady whisper, light and mocking. “Down like dominoes. I do _love_ a good tragedy.” Momus’ voice gusted through him like wind pulling through clothes hung up to dry. 

And then another cruel voice, different. “I will not let you have this demigod. He is _mine_.” The same voice he heard in his head. He _knew_ that voice. “I can’t wait until _my_ little secrets come out.”

Nico struggled to open his eyes. Through small slits, he could see green eyes staring down at him and then he was falling, falling, falling.

It was quiet. He opened his eyes. A vast field as far as he could see was dotted with withered poplar trees. The sky was gray. A chattering hum filled the air. Out of the corners of his eyes, shapeless shadows flitted about, whispering through dead lips. He could not understand the words. It was meaningless noise. He had a name once. And a...a life. There was something he had to do. Someone he had to...find. Who was he supposed to find? 

He paused to think. He had a name once. And a...a life. There was something he had to do. Hadn’t he already thought that?

He stopped to take a deep breath. He had...a name once. A name.

The fields were gray. Above the whispers, he heard cold, cruel laughter and all he could see in his mind were green eyes. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Will’s PoV:

The drop in temperature woke Will up. He blindly reached for the blanket to wrap it more tightly about himself. It was already pulled up to his chin. He opened his eyes, blinking back sleep. 

“What?” His breath misted in front of his face. The torches were burning so low in their brackets, he could barely see. A faint blue light cast a pallor around the room. Will searched for the source. It was coming from Nico.

Will lifted off his covers and climbed out of bed, hissing as his feet hit the floor. He looked down. The floorboards were covered in frost, streaks of it emanating out from a central point: Nico’s bed. The other demigod’s body was dark and smoky. Tears streaked from Nico’s eyes and he lay still as a corpse. 

Will dashed to the bed and grabbed Nico’s shoulders. “Nico! Nico, wake up!” He shook Nico and the son of Hades’ eyes flashed open immediately, his irises green as lichen. Nico let out a harsh yell and fell sideways off the bed into Will who stumbled and fell on the floor. 

The temperature immediately increased and the frost began to melt away. The torches flared up once again and the room seemed to go back to its normal state. 

Will lay on his back, Nico sprawled on top of him. The younger demigod clutched the front of the healer’s shirt, burying his head in the crook of Will's neck. 

Will brought a tentative hand up to Nico’s back and rubbed a light circle across his shoulders. “Nico?”

Nico shuddered and buried his head deeper. Will thought he was crying until he realized the other demigod was actually whispering.

“I’m Nico. I’m Nico. I’m Nico di Angelo. I’m Nico.” Will held the younger teen tighter until the whispering subsided and Nico loosened his grip on Will’s shirt. 

“Any better?” Will felt Nico nod against his chest and he sat up, bringing the Ghost King with him. “What was that about? Are you okay?”

Nico raised his eyes to Will’s. The son of Apollo studied Nico’s weary face. He had never noticed the flecks of green in his brown eyes before and was unsettled by the discovery. For a reason he couldn’t place, the change in Nico’s eyes made him uneasy. He shook his head and leaned in closer, but Nico’s eyes were back to a rich brown. Will supposed it was a trick of the greek fire torches which burned merrily in their brackets.

Nico cleared his throat. “What--? Why are you here? In my cabin?”

Will laughed nervously. “You brought us here. You shadow travelled us to avoid being eaten by a harpy...after kissing me. Well, I also kissed you. A lot.” Nico continued to stare at him as if he had grown a second head. “Uh...I gotta say thanks. As cute as you are, I don’t think either of us can pull off the half-digested look.”

Nico blushed. “I’m...sorry about that.”

“No apologies necessary. I appreciate not being a snack.” Will took Nico’s hand in his. “When you shadow jumped us, the dark energy in you spiked. Maybe that’s why you had a bad dream. Weaker defenses and all that. I know most of the campers I treat tend to have bad dreams after a healing because their bodies are still recovering.” Will smiled brightly. “The dark energy is levelling off in you though. This will just put a minor set back in your recovery. I still wouldn’t shadow travel for at least another two weeks.”

Nico scowled. “Seriously? Shouldn’t I be better by now?”

“Well, Sunshine.” Will frowned at the other boy. “It took a long time for you to get your body into this state. It will take a while to get you back to 100%.” 

Will stood, listening to Nico grumble under his breath. He offered his hand out to the pale demigod and helped him to his feet. “I think you should get some more rest. Think you’ll have more nightmares?”

Nico hesitated, a flash of fear crossing his features. “I don’t...I don’t think so.” He moved back to his bed and sat down, twisting the skull ring on his finger. A nervous tick. Will knew in that moment that he was anxious about going back to sleep.

Nico laid down and pulled his covers up to his chin, staring at the ceiling. “Sorry I woke you up. Goodnight, Will.” Nico turned over, his back facing the son of Apollo. 

Will stood still for a moment. He felt like he was abandoning Nico by going to sleep. He shuffled his feet and looked around the room before settling on a course of action. 

Will crossed the room and sat down on the edge of Nico’s bed. “Nico.” 

“Hm?” Nico did not roll over to look at Will. 

“Um, I’m still really cold from your nightmare--the frost must have really chilled me.” Nico remained still and silent. “Can I...can I sleep in your bed? Just to warm up, of course. I promise I’ll keep my hands to myself.”

Nico stiffened and didn’t respond. Will sighed. “Nevermind.” The healer stood up but a sudden noise made him look back down. Nico had thrown the covers forward a bit and scooted sideways so there was room for Will in his bed. 

Will smiled and climbed into the bunk next to Nico. He pulled the covers up over himself and closed his eyes. There was silence for half a minute before Will heard Nico huff and shift in the bed. Then he felt his arm being pulled forward around Nico who lay with his back to Will’s chest. Will’s chin rested on Nico’s shoulder and the healer’s breath gusted against Nico’s neck.

“If you get too _cold_ Solace, you can go back to your own bed. I know I’m not going to warm you up.” Will’s breath caught in his throat. Nico saw right through his flimsy excuse. Why hadn’t he come up with a better lie? He opened his mouth to apologize when Nico spoke again. “Thanks, Will. I’m glad you’re here.” Nico pressed himself more tightly against Will before laying still. 

Will smiled and closed his eyes, tightening his arm around Nico before drifting off to sleep. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nico’s PoV:

Nico woke up warm. His muscles were relaxed and loose and he couldn’t remember a time he had slept better. He lay in bed, refusing to open his eyes and trying to hold onto the situation as long as possible. He felt the bed move behind him and he sighed, resigning himself to waking up fully. 

“Morning, Sunshine.” A voice heavy with sleep spoke behind him. Nico shifted his weight sideways and rolled over, coming face to face with Will who was smiling like the sunrise. 

Will laughed. “If I thought you were cute yesterday, it pales in comparison to mornings. Is your hair always like this?” Will reached out and threaded a hand through Nico’s hair. “It’s like bird feathers.” 

Nico felt himself blush and batted Will’s hand away. “I’m not cute. Stop calling me that. I’m the Ghost King for Hades’ sake.”

Will widened his eyes. “Oh right. The big scary Ghost King _can’t_ be cute. How would that look to the legions of the Underworld? No. You’re _totally_ terrifying.” Will feigned terror. 

“Shut _up_.” Nico couldn’t help but smirk as he brought his pillow up and smacked Will across the face with it. Will clutched at his heart and fell sideways across the bed. 

“Ah! You have wounded me...I am done for.” Will rolled onto his back. “Please, reap my soul, oh Ghost King!” Will threw an arm across his head and groaned.

Nico grabbed the pillow again and brought it crashing down on the son of Apollo’s unguarded stomach. “I’ll reap you.” Nico reached forward to push Will off the bed. Will opened his eyes at the last second and grabbed Nico. They both crashed to the ground as they had the night before, Nico straddling Will. 

Will grinned up at Nico. “This is a good...” he strained his neck up and pecked Nico on the nose. “...morning.” He sat up pulling Nico around to the side as he did so.

Nico stretched and groaned. “I’m starving. I feel like I could eat all the junk food from a mini-mart.” He stood up and made his way to the bathroom but paused outside of the door. He looked back sheepishly at Will. “Do you wanna use the bathroom first? I should have thought of it. I’m not used to having guests.”

Will jumped up to his feet, bouncing on his heels. “Thanks. Hera knows I’m only interested in you for the bathroom perks.” He winked and kissed Nico’s cheek gently as he passed. “I won’t be but a minute.”

Nico watched Will walk into the bathroom and shut the door. The smile on his face faltered and dropped. He combed a hand through his hair and sighed. Where had he heard that voice in his head before?

He heard the sink in the bathroom start to run and took a chance. 

“Hello?”

Silence.

“Please. Just, leave me alone.”

The voice, if it was there, did not speak.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Thanks to my two best reviewers badbonch and AquaEclipse!! You guys are great! Thanks to everyone else who left kudos and feedback and whatnot!

Next chapter is going to start the ride going faster and the pace will pick up!


	12. Bacon, Toast, and Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Nico and Will eat bacon, and Nico speaks with Hazel.

Will’s PoV: 

Nico and Will didn’t stay at the dining hall. Nico entered the pavilion, gathered a plate full of bacon and some toast, and left before anyone realized he had been there. Neither of them were keen to talk to Chiron. 

Walking back toward the cabins, they stopped near Hestia’s Hearth and burned the most buttery piece of toast and the juiciest slices of bacon, offering prayers to their fathers. The two boys traipsed back to Nico’s cabin and entered, settling down at the small table across the room. 

“So Sunshine,” Will snagged a piece of toast and bit into it before continuing. “What’s on the agenda today?” He spoke around his bite of food and grabbed a piece of bacon with his other hand.

Nico shook his head. “It’s rude to talk with your mouth full. Didn’t your mother teach you any manners?”

Will smiled before taking a bite of bacon and speaking around it. “Yeah. I choose not to employ them.”

Nico snorted and grabbed a slice of bacon. He stared at it thoughtfully and answered Will. “I have some stuff I have to do this morning. I need to find Hazel and talk to her. Maybe find Annabeth…” Nico trailed off. 

Will finished chewing. “For…?”

Nico started and looked at Will. “Huh?”

“What do you need Annabeth for?” Will helped himself to a second piece of toast. 

“Oh. For Leo. I have an idea.” Nico finally took a bite of his bacon.

“Oh yeah? What is it?” Will waited as Nico held up a finger and finished chewing. 

“See, Solace? That’s what we call manners.” Nico laid the piece of bacon back down. “I’m not even sure it will work. I’ll tell you once I’m able to talk to Hazel and Annabeth.”

When Will looked like he was about to protest, Nico held up a hand and continued to speak. “I promise I’ll tell you. I just want to get some specifics first. I don’t like giving people false hope. It creates too many problems.” Nico’s gaze darkened and he scowled. 

“Oooo-kay. Well, want to plan on getting lunch together? We’ll have to face the music and talk to Chiron.” Will grimaced, thinking of the centaur. 

Nico sighed. “Yeah. We can’t avoid him forever, I guess. Not if we want to stay at camp.” Nico finished his piece of bacon and stood up. “I’ve got to get going. Hazel leaves today and I really want to get her take on what I’m thinking.”

Will frowned at the son of Hades’. “You had one piece of bacon. You seriously need to eat more if you want to get better and use your Underworld-y stuff again.”

Nico rolled his eyes. “Oh my gods, Solace. You really think I was going to let all of that bacon go untouched? I have important business to get to, so I’m _taking_ the rest of the food.” Nico grabbed the plate and stared down at Will, a smug expression plastered on his face.

“There’s still three pieces of toast. And you can’t have _all_ the bacon. Give me at least one.” Will leaned across the table, trying to grab a slice of bacon from the plate. 

Nico held his hand protectively in front of the food. “Solace. My _doctor_ said I need to eat more. It’s the _only_ way I’m going to get better.” Nico grabbed one of the slices of bacon and stuffed it into his mouth. “You can’t argue with my _doctor_.” Nico’s voice was muffled by his full mouth of food. 

Will grumbled as Nico swallowed his food. “So much for manners.” He crossed his arms, lips drawing down in a pout. 

Nico took a step closer to Will, a piece of bacon in one hand and the plate in the other. He leaned down and smiled at Will. “Who’s cute now, Will?” His soft words made Will flush. Nico’s gaze dropped from Will’s eyes down to his lips. He closed the small distance between them and lightly touched his lips to Will’s. Will felt Nico smile against his mouth before pulling back and standing straight.

“I guess,” Nico looked up to the ceiling as he spoke. “You deserve another piece of bacon.” Nico grinned down at Will and held out the piece of bacon in his hand. Will took it and stood up, taking a step closer to Nico. The son of Apollo took the plate from Nico’s hand and set it down on the table along with his piece of bacon. 

Will gently grabbed Nico’s wrists and pulled him closer before leaning down to kiss the shorter demigod. Nico’s lips were cool and dry, not chapped like Will’s own. Nico pulled his wrists free from the healer’s grasp and brought them up, cupping Will’s face. Will’s fingers glided across the back of Nico’s forearms before settling on his hips. Nico’s lips parted slightly and Will could feel his rapid breath against his own mouth.

Will pulled back and smiled. “How many pieces of bacon was _that_ worth?”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Nico’s PoV

The voice had been silent all morning. Up until Will left, taking three more pieces of bacon with him.

_You’re falling in love._

Nico jerked violently. He shook his head, pretending he hadn’t heard. 

_I said, you’re falling in love._

“No. I’m not.” Nico glared at a dark corner in his room. “It’s too soon for that. It’s barely been a week.”

_He loves you._

Nico snorted. “I doubt he does. Especially at this stage. Just, shut up.”

The voice began to sound impatient. 

_Why are you so resistant to it? What, you think the son of Hades is unlovable?_

“Oh my gods. I don’t _always_ think that. I’ve been told to trust people and take them at their word. Just leave me alone.” Nico paused. The voice didn’t speak.

Nico gathered his Stygian blade and crossed the room to the door. He turned the handle and had one foot out the door, determined to visit Hazel. 

_You_ could _love him, though. And he could love you._

Nico shut the door and hurried away to find his sister.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Nico!” Hazel’s warm voice rang above the din of the Romans disassembling camp. “Nico!”

Nico searched for his sister among the hurrying Romans. He spotted her pushing her way through crowd, Frank following close behind. 

Hazel reached Nico on the edge of the crowd and wrapped him in a warm hug. “I’ve been looking for you. You were avoiding me.” Hazel’s scolding was gentled by her warm accent but, her eyes glinted with a sharp consideration.

Nico began to shake his head but stopped. Maybe he should be honest with people for once. “I just…” Nico glanced at Frank uncertainly. 

Hazel followed Nico’s gaze and gave a little nod. “Frank? Can you go make sure the 5th is on task?”

Frank smiled warmly. “I’ll see you later Hazel.” He nodded at Hazel’s brother. “Nico. See you later.”

Hazel returned her gaze to Nico. “So? What’s going on Nico?”

Nico shifted uncomfortably on his feet. Wanting to speak plainly and doing it were two entirely separate beasts. 

_Just talk to her. She’s your sister. How bad could it be?_

“How about we take a walk and when you’ve decided where you want to start, you just start talking. Okay?” Hazel waited until Nico gave a small nod and then began to walk toward the lake.

Nico took a deep breath. “I’m sorry I haven’t been around much lately. And I’m sorry I’m being so…” Nico searched for the word. 

“So what, Nico?” Hazel stared at Nico, puzzled. 

“So...pathetic? Immature? Indecisive? Uncertain? Take your pick.” Nico trailed off, bitterness lacing the edge of his voice. 

“But Nico, you’re not any of those.” Hazel spoke levelly. 

Nico shoved his hands in his jacket pockets, eyebrows drawn down in frustration and anger. “I’m supposed to be your big brother. Your _older_ brother. I’m supposed to be responsible and the “leader” of the Hades cabin. I feel so...inadequate.”

Hazel shook her head. “Nico. You’re not _supposed_ to be anything. You’re my brother. And the counselor for Hades. And the Ambassador to Pluto. And a fantastic fighter.” She stopped walking and turned toward him, taking his hand. “Even if you _were_ everything you described. There is no shame in not being perfect and having emotions, Nico.” Nico looked away and Hazel sighed, dropping his hand. “Let’s sit.”

Hazel crossed to a bench beside the lake and waited for Nico to sit before speaking. “Nico, when I first started on the quest with Percy and Frank, I was scared. I was terrified and ashamed and so worried about everything. I felt guilty. Like I was some big cheat.” Hazel looked out over the lake, eyes unfocused. “When you took me out of the fields, I felt like...like everything was better for one second. I could breath and I could feel the sun on my skin again. I felt _alive_.” 

Hazel looked down at her lap, closing her eyes. “And then the guilt settled in. I left my mom in that field. I had done _terrible_ things just because I was scared and because I loved my mom so much. I felt like I didn’t deserve to be alive again.” Hazel looked up at Nico. “But I realized, with Percy, and Frank, and Leo and everyone else that I didn’t _not_ deserve it. I wasn’t a terrible person even if I had done terrible things. Good people make mistakes. Lots of them. And Nico-- you’re a good person.”

Hazel fell silent. The silence settled around them comfortably. They listened to the sounds of the tents being packed away and the chatter of campers distantly around them. A storm skirted the boundaries of the camp and a slight breeze rolled across the lake. 

Nico tapped his fingers against his knee. He took a deep breath and blurted, “I kissed Will Solace.”

_Wow. Great plan. Just come right out with it._

Hazel glanced over at him quickly, eyebrows raised. “And?” A slight blush colored her cheeks. 

“And...then I kissed him again? A few times actually. And I think I have a plan to find Leo. I mean, it’s a long shot and I’ll need a lot of blood so I need to start collecting it sooner rather than later. And I need to talk to Annabeth to see if she knows anything. And maybe Lou Ellen. And then, if that all is in place I’ll need to leave camp and find a place to actually summon her because I obviously can’t summon her within the camp boundaries. And--”

Hazel held up both of her hands. “Nico. Slow down! I don’t even... _what_?” Hazel’s eyes were wide and the red staining her cheeks had spread over her puzzled expression. 

“What?” Nico stared at his sister. 

“Okay. Start from the top.”

“I think I have a plan to find Leo and-” Nico stopped as Hazel waved his words away. 

“We’ll get to that in a minute. What is this about Will Solace? And multiple kisses?” Hazel stared Nico down. 

He felt heat in his cheeks and knew that his own blush probably outshone Hazel’s. Despite that, a slow smile spread across his face. “I kissed Solace. And he kissed me back. And, well, it was nice.”

Hazel’s warm smile threatened to overwhelm her face. “Oh _Nico_.” She gently wrapped her arms around him, holding him for a moment before letting go. “I’m so happy for you.”

_See? Try to be happy. You’ve come a long way. It would be a shame to fall so far back down to misery._

Nico looked at her uncertainly. “Really? Even though…” Nico’s words stuck in his throat. He coughed and spoke again. “Even though we’re both guys?”

Hazel looked at him sternly. “No.” Seeing Nico’s expression, Hazel continued. “Nico, you know the soul mate story, the one where Zeus split the humans in half?”

Nico nodded. Hadn’t he told Jason that story? In Split?

“I know it depends on the story you hear...but the one that was written down by Plato _never_ specified that it was a human made up of both man and woman. It talked about how humans had two heads and four arms but one _soul_. Finding who you belong with isn’t a matter of preference, Nico. It’s a matter of finding your other half. And souls don’t have gender.”

Nico felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes and looked up to the sky, blinking rapidly. Hazel politely looked over the lake again but reached out and took Nico’s hand. They sat in silence again for a few minutes before Hazel cleared her throat. 

“Now... _who_ are you going to try to summon with lots of blood?” 

Nico shrugged his shoulders and responded. “Lamia.”

_You’re summoning Lamia?_

“Lamia.” Hazel looked at him with a flat expression. “As in the witch who eats _children_ Lamia?”

Nico nodded. “She’s the one who made it so that all monsters can sense demigods. I figure if she can help monsters find demigods, maybe she can find a _specific_ demigod. Maybe she can help us find Leo.” Nico frowned. “I don’t know how she did it though. I’ve only ever heard she did it through a spell. I don’t know if she created the spell herself or if it was already a spell. I don’t even know if it’s possible. That’s why I want to talk to Annabeth. And Lou Ellen.”

_You can’t summon her. You can’t._

Hazel tilted her head, thinking. “But, how do you know she’ll even help you?”

Nico sighed and rubbed his hands over his face, trying to ignore the alarmed sounding voice in his head. “I honestly don’t know. I mean, maybe Lou Ellen can give us some insight? See if there’s anything Lamia might want from us? I mean, she _is_ Lamia’s half sister.”

Hazel tapped her index finger against her chin. “Alright. And what about the blood?”

Nico buried is head in his hands and spoke through his fingers. “I need blood to summon. I only need a bit for dead spirits. But Lamia,” Nico raised his head and looked over to where the cabins stood. “She’s not dead. She’s not even a spirit. She’s a monster. An immortal monster. I haven’t heard of any monsters ever being summoned except by one another or by gods and goddesses. I honestly don’t even know if she would answer.” He glanced over at Hazel. “That’s where Annabeth comes in. I figure if anyone knows about possibilities of summoning monsters, she might.” 

“And where are you going to get the blood?”

“Well,” Nico started. “From me.”

_You’ll kill yourself. You absolutely cannot do that. You can’t summon Lamia!_

“Nico!” Hazel twisted on her seat to face him. Her eyes shone with alarm. “You said you needed a lot! It can’t _all_ be yours. I’m not going to lose you just to save Leo. You can’t do that!” Hazel’s chest heaved with angry breaths. 

“Hazel. I’m not going to use all my blood. It’s just going to take some time to get all of the blood I need together. I thought Will might be able to help with that. Maybe take and store blood the mortal way. Just, draw my blood, restore me with unicorn draught, and take more the next day.” His gaze turned thoughtful and he looked over to the Romans. “Do you think Reyna would give me some extra if I explained it to her?”

Hazel shook her head. “We only have enough left for the return trip to camp. But, once we’re there, I’m sure she wouldn’t mind sending some. It’s already in the contract between camps: sharing resources and all that.” She looked at Nico suspiciously. “You promise you’re not going to be pig-headed and get yourself killed?” 

Nico laughed. “I’m always going to be stubborn but I promise you I will try to not get myself killed.” He stopped laughing and his gaze grew serious. “I mean it Hazel. I know what it’s like to have someone make you a promise and not keep it. I’m not going to make you a promise I can’t keep. But I do promise that I will do my best to not get killed. And, if I do get killed, at least you’ll be able to visit me at dad’s.”

Hazel frowned but nudged Nico’s shoulder with hers. “Alright. Well, you better.” She and Nico both stood from the bench and turned to walk toward the Athena cabin. “As for finding a place that you might be able to summon Lamia...leave it to me. I’ll take Arion and try to scout a place. Maybe once we talk to Annabeth and Lou Ellen, they’ll be able to tell us if somewhere might be better over another.”

Nico smiled. “Thanks. It’s nice knowing I’m not completely in this alone.” He laughed. “You know, if you had asked me a month ago where I thought I would be…”

Hazel smiled sadly, remembering Nico’s journey through Tartarus and the jar and then everything aboard the Argo II and the death of Octavian. “I know.” Hazel briskly changed the subject. “I hear there’s a Capture the Flag game planned for tomorrow evening. Who is Hades going to be teaming up with?”

Nico groaned. “Ugh. Capture the Flag? I guess I could see if Jason wants to team up.” His brows furrowed and he frowned before grinning wickedly. “No. I’m gonna have a small chat with Clovis.”

Hazel laughed. “I wish we were staying. I would want to see someone try to cross your path.” 

Nico and Hazel reached the door of the Athena cabin and knocked. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I am so sorry for the long wait. My father was in the hospital for almost two weeks with pneumonia and sepsis so everything took a major backseat to that. However, he is now home and recovering, so I should be able to start updating again!! Thanks everyone for your patience and reviews! We are getting to the top of the roller coaster and are about to go speeding around the track!!! I’m so excited!!


	13. Poplar Trees and Stacks of Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Nico dreams and Clovis helps.

Chapter 13  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
Nico’s PoV

“So let me get this straight.” Annabeth studied Nico intensely, her gray eyes piercing in their intensity. “You want to summon Lamia. Monster daughter of Hecate. Eater of Children. Disgraced Queen of Libya, cursed by Hera, and all around not-nice witch?”

Nico looked over to Hazel and back to Annabeth. “Pretty much.”

Annabeth crossed her arms. “And you haven’t yet spoken with Lou Ellen.”

“Nope.” Nico returned Annabeth’s stare unabashed. “So, can you help or am I wasting my time?”

Annabeth rolled her eyes. “Of course I can help. It’s just a matter of finding the right information.” Annabeth looked past Nico and Hazel. “Even though blood might not work, we might be able to combine it with some other...magics. I have a friend who might be able to give some advice. I’ll send her a message and see if she and her brother have any thoughts.” 

She gazed at the Underworldly siblings. “I’ll talk to Lou Ellen after I send the message. Hazel, do you think Reyna would let me borrow one of the eagles to send the message?”

Hazel and Annabeth set off to find Reyna and Nico began to trudge up to the Big House. He was halfway there when he saw Austin making his way down the hill. The musician waved when he saw Nico.

“Hey Death Boy! How’s it hanging?” He grinned and came to a halt a couple paces from Nico. 

Nico ignored his greeting. “Is Will up there?” He gestured toward the Big House. 

Austin laughed. “Yeah. Patching up one of the Stoll brothers. You coming down to lunch with Will?”

“Maybe.” Nico hesitated and then asked, “Austin? You guys know how to use mortal medicine right? And mortal methods?”

Austin frowned. “Yeah. Why? You need something? Is everything okay?”

Nico waved away his concern. “Yeah, yeah. Everything is fine. I just wanted to know if you guys are able to draw blood. Is that...is that something you guys can do?”

Austin wrinkled his nose. “We definitely have the equipment. Not that I know how to use it. I’m like a glorified babysitter when it comes to healing: scrape your knee and I’m all over giving you a bandaid. Maybe even a popsicle after.” Austin grinned widely. “But most healing--the blood and stuff-- gives me the heebie jeebies. Give me a saxophone, though, and then we’re talking.” Austin shook his head. “Nah. Will is the best with that stuff.”

“I’ll have to ask him then. Thanks.” Nico began to walk toward the Big House once more but Austin stopped him. 

“Are you sure everything is okay, di Angelo? You look a little pale.” Austin’s brows drew downward as he studied the son of Hades.

“I’m fine.” Nico offered a slight smile. “Just have a bad headache coming on. Nothing a bit of a nap won’t cure.”

“Alright. Well, I’ll see you guys at lunch.” Austin turned and continued his way down the hill.

_I’m telling you. You shouldn’t try summoning Lamia. It’s not going to work._

Nico glanced around to make sure he was alone. Most campers were off following their respective cabins’ schedules for the day. All of the Romans were busy getting ready to leave. Nico was alone as he walked. 

“Why is it such a big deal?” He knew if anyone heard him talking to himself, they’d assume he really _was_ crazy. As if they needed more reasons to be scared of him.

 _Lamia_ hates _demigods. It’s why she helped monsters be able to sense us._

“That was ages ago. Maybe she’s grown tired of things since then. Bob--Iapetus-- used to be bad. Then he was good. People can change. Monsters can change.” Nico continued walking, waiting for a reply. 

_You’re going to get yourself killed. Then where will we be?_

The voice brimmed with anger. 

“We? You’re...you’re really _not_ me, are you? Are you an eidolon or something?”

The voice laughed, incredulity edging out cruelty. _An eidolon? No. Definitely not an eidolon._

Nico began to get angry. “Then what are you? You were never around until after the battle with Gaea. Are you a spirit? A ghost?”

 _Nico. I’m a_ part _of you. And, I’ll admit, while I haven’t been with you long, I’ve learned so much from you._

“Who _are_ you?” Nico’s voice ground out as a harsh growl. He was close to the Big House. 

_Oh Nico. If I told you, that would take all the fun out of it. But I’ll tell you one last time: Don’t summon Lamia. Give it up now or you’ll be sorry._

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Nico’s yell attracted the glance of Miranda Gardiner who, after exiting the Big House, glared at him and stiffly walked in the opposite direction. He lowered his voice to an angry whisper. “If you _are_ a spirit or ghost, you _will_ leave my body. It’s mine.”

 _Oh Nico. Why can’t you see I just want you to be happy?_ The voice had taken on a snide and chiding tone. _Up until recently you’ve been very much alone. Family- gone. Friends- close to non-existent. Then you finally make some meaningful relationships with the Praetor and Solace. Even the others are warming up to you._

“You shouldn’t be here. In me. It’s like Kronos taking over Luke. Whatever you are, you should leave.”

 _And how would you know? From what I understand, Luke Castellan’s body had_ two _souls in one body. I think you would find it very difficult to remove me seeing as you only have one soul._

Nico’s head throbbed with pain. He began to move forward again. “So you _are_ me.” Nico swiped a hand over his tired face. “I knew it. I’m going insane.” He laughed, the sound sharp and bitter. “As if life couldn’t get any more complicated.”

_Don’t summon Lamia._

After that, the voice fell silent no matter what Nico asked or said. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will’s PoV

Will pulled the last lima bean out of Travis Stoll’s nose and dropped it and the small pair of tweezers he had used onto a medical tray sitting on the side table. 

“There. Should be all done.” Will walked over to a small sink on the counter top that ran parallel to the wall and washed his hands, thoroughly scrubbing in between his fingers. “If anything starts sprouting in the next twenty four hours, come back and we’ll get you sorted.”

Travis hopped down from the bed and cracked his neck. “I don’t know why Miranda got so mad. All we did was--”

“Put fire-ants in her bed. So not cool Stoll. You’re lucky they didn’t bite her more than they did. ” Will shook his head and dried his hands.

Travis grumbled. “You think they’d be okay with bugs, being kids of Demeter and all.” Travis grinned and glanced sideways at Will. “At least you can’t _see_ her bites.” Travis left through the door, throwing a thanks over his shoulder. 

Will turned back to the side table shaking his head and grabbed the tray, preparing to throw away the contents when he heard a noise at the door. “Hey. Take a seat and I’ll be with you in a minute.” Will heard the slight tap as feet crossed the floor over to him. Before he could turn around, two arms wrapped around him from behind, circling his waist. Will glanced down to see a silver skull ring adorning a finger on one of the thin, pale hands. He smiled. 

Will set the tray back down and turned around, careful to not break the embrace. As soon as Will was fully turned, Nico buried his head in Will’s shoulder and sighed. 

Will chuckled. “You okay there, Sunshine?”

He felt Nico nod against him but the younger demigod said nothing. 

“Hey.” Will’s voice was soft. “What’s up?”

Nico looked up. Dark circles pooled below Nico’s eyes which were tight with exhaustion and worry. “I’m just really tired still. Last night must have taken a lot more out of me than I thought.”

A flash of memory-- frost covered floor, Nico’s dark and smoky body, green eyes. Will shivered and brought his arms up around Nico. “You want to talk about last night at all?”

Nico hesitated and then shook his head, dark hair falling in front of his eyes. “Just had nightmares. They were--strange.” Nico bit his lip and sighed. “Do you mind if I skip out on lunch? I really just want to go take a nap.” Nico stared at Will, brown irises pleading with the son of Apollo. 

“Nico, you really need to eat.” Nico frowned so Will continued. “How about this: you can stay here and I’ll go get you something to eat. You can eat. You can sleep. Once I’m back, I’ll stay here and make sure no one disturbs you. Just promise me you won’t leave before I get back.”

Nico paused but then nodded. “You drive a hard bargain, Solace. But you got a deal.” Nico let go of Will and walked over to an empty bed before hopping up on it. “I’ll be right here when you get back.”

Nico scooted backward on the bed as Will crossed over to the door. Will turned the handle and swung open the door. “Don’t forget to take off your shoes. They don’t belong on the bed.” Will winked at Nico and left. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nico’s PoV

Nico settled back against the pillows, shoes still firmly on his feet. He rested his hands on his stomach and studied the ceiling. It was a warm cream color, giving the infirmary a somewhat cozy feeling. 

The headache forming behind Nico’s eyes was excruciating. He clenched them shut, trying to block out the pain but it only increased. The pain grew steadily worse until, unable to take any more, Nico opened his eyes, brown irises mottled with algae green. He caught one more glance of the off-white ceiling and then he knew no more. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The field stretched on for what looked like forever. Twisted black poplars grew in the distance and a river of whispers floated on a slight breeze. Above the whispers, he could hear a muffled voice. 

“Nico! Nico, please!” Sobbing. Fading in and out. “Nico, I can’t--” It became distorted before clearing again. “--sorry. Please don’t leave me.” He knew that voice. He remembered it differently: warm, annoyed, concerned, caring. He’d never heard it so...sad. 

The voice faded away in the light wind. The undead murmurs waned and disappeared altogether. The stunted poplars dissolved into a grove of living pine trees surrounding a small clearing. A metal fence surrounded a rectangular pile of stones. He _knew_ this place. He turned to walk away from the cairn but the ground fell away until it seemed he was floating in a mist. He heard a voice echo across the open space but could see no one. 

_How much pain can you take?_

The voice seemed to come from all around. Taunting, pulling at his memory. 

_Losing your grip?_

It was there. Right at the edge. If he could only reach it. If only he could remember. 

_You know you don’t have the strength to survive._

The earth split under his feet and began to swallow him. He scrabbled at the ground closing around him, but it pulled him under. 

_Who are you?_

He tried to answer, but could only senselessly whisper.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will’s PoV

As soon as he entered the infirmary, Will knew Nico was having another nightmare. A thin layer of ice covered the floor. The air was frigid and Will could see his breath steaming in the air. He squinted: he could barely see Nico on the bed. Will tentatively took several steps toward the bed. A shadow in the shape of a teenage boy lay on the bed, wispy darkness in constant motion. 

Will set a tray of food on the bedside table and reached out his hand to shake Nico awake, but it went right through the son of Hades. Will tried several more times but to no avail. Tears streamed from the shadows that formed Nico’s eyelids, glinting in the light of the infirmary. 

“Nico! Wake up!” Will spoke loudly, trying to rouse the sleeping demigod. “Nico!”

“Will?” Austin entered the infirmary. “I came to see if--what’s going on?” Austin stood transfixed in the doorway, eyes glued to the form of Nico.

“Austin. Go get Clovis. Now!” Will didn’t look away from Nico but heard Austin leave at a run. 

Will kept trying to wake Nico, but his hands went through the shadow of a boy and his words did nothing. It was several minutes before Austin returned with a huffing Clovis. 

“What--” Clovis wheezed, unable to catch his breath. He staggered into the room and blinked at the shadow form of Nico, reaching out a hand. He stopped just shy of passing his hand through the sleeping demigod and let out a soft, “Oh.”

Clovis turned to Will and Austin and pointed to a nearby bed. “Move that over here. Now.”

Will and Austin didn’t argue. The legs scraped against the floor as the two sons of Apollo moved the bed. As soon as the bed was side-by-side with the one that held Nico, Clovis collapsed onto it. The son of Hypnos was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

Will and Austin looked at each other. 

“So,” Austin stared at the mass of shadows and Clovis. “What now?”

Will shook his head and crossed the room. He motioned to Austin before grabbing a chair and pulling it over to the two sleeping boys. Austin moved a second one and they sat at the foot of the beds. “I guess we wait. If nothing happens in a little bit, we go get Chiron.”

Austin’s eyes narrowed. “Shouldn’t we go get Chiron now? I mean, besides Mr. D, he is kind of the one in charge.”

Will’s mouth thinned into a sharp line. “I don’t want to bring a lot of attention to Nico. Not yet. If this is just nightmare related, I don’t want the whole camp knowing. And once we get Chiron involved, it’s just a matter of time until everyone knows.”

Austin didn’t respond and the two boys waited.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nico’s PoV

It was quiet and dark. The smell of earth was all around him. He could not tell how long he had been there. Days? Weeks?

“Nico?” A muffled voice spoke but he didn’t know where it was coming from.

“Nico di Angelo?” He could hear soft vibrations. Footsteps? Then a quiet shifting. 

He gasped as sunlight streamed down from a ragged hole. Dirt rained down on him as the hole widened and then two hands were reaching down and pulling him up through the earth. 

“Nico. Hi.” A tall boy, soft and gangly with unruly blonde hair stood before him. “You’re dreaming.”

Nico scowled in confusion. “I know you, don’t I?”

The blond-haired boy laughed lightly. “Yeah. It’s Clovis.”

Nico shook his head and stepped away. “You’re not Clovis. I know Clovis. You don’t look like him.”

Clovis nodded. “Yeah. My shape shifts a bit in my dreams. Last night I was a honey badger. I totally fought off some jackals that were trying to steal a snake I killed. It changes depending on the situation.” Clovis took a step closer to Nico. “You really need to wake up. Or, at least get out of here.” Clovis looked around. “I don’t know _where_ exactly this is, but it’s causing you to have a total melt-down in real life.”

Nico raised an eyebrow. “A melt-down?”

“Pretty literally.” Clovis put his hands on his hips and took a deep breath. “Like, you’re melting into shadows. Will and Austin got me to help you.”

“Oh.” Nico stood looking around at the clearing. The metal fence still surrounded the rectangle of piled stones and granite obelisk. The voice from before was silent. “How do I leave?”

Clovis frowned. “I thought you knew how to use hypnokinesis? Back when you were with Reyna and Coach Hedge, you came into my dreams.” 

Nico shrugged. “I can send people to sleep. But I can’t always dream-walk like you do. You’re the one who pulled me off course that time. You really do dream too loud.” Nico glared. “Besides, it’s kind of hard when it’s my own dream.” 

“Ah. Right. Sorry about that.” Nico remained silent through Clovis’ apology, his face expressionless. “Alright. Well, just follow me.” Clovis turned and walked toward the gate, opening it and allowing Nico to pass through before closing it behind him. Clovis began walking away and Nico followed, looking back to see a sign near the grove they were leaving behind. He could barely make out the word Buford before it faded from sight. 

As Clovis and Nico walked on, the trees seemed to rotate and twirl, transforming into poplars. The ground below them was covered here and there in thick patches of bright red poppy flowers. Each tree dripped water as if a rainstorm had recently drenched them. 

The son of Hypnos stopped at the foot of a white poplar tree--the largest to be seen. It’s leaves shimmered in a slight breeze. Green flickered with white, the darker top and light underside of the leaves dancing in the wind. 

“Reach out your hand, Nico.” Clovis brought up his own and touched it to the tree. The white bark was dotted with eyes-- scarred areas where the tree had self pruned and dropped smaller branches that had not been getting enough light. “The poplar branch in the Hypnos cabin came from this tree. Once you touch this tree, we can go there--well, not physically. In our dreams. You should be able to rest there without nightmares.”

Nico hesitantly brought his hand up to the tree and placed it on the pale bark. It was cool and smooth with a powdery feel to it. A peaceful feeling settled over him. Nico closed his eyes briefly. When he opened them again, he was no longer in the forest. A fire crackled merrily in the hearth. Soft violin music drifted around the cabin and the smell of freshly done laundry permeated the room. The mud walls were unassuming and inviting. 

Clovis sat on a bed with cream colored sheets and a soft red duvet. Nico realized he too was sitting on a bed opposite Clovis. 

The son of Hypnos smiled at Nico. He had shifted form. His belly had returned and his spindly arms rested by his sides. “If you can find your way to that forest and that tree, you can always come to this cabin. It should be easier, now that I’ve shown you the way. Just wander into a forest in your dreams-- doesn’t matter what kind-- and say a small prayer to my father. He should guide you.”

Clovis lay down on the bed and his eyes began to close. 

“Wait.” Clovis opened his eyes blearily and Nico continued. “When I wake up, am I going to be okay?”

Clovis nodded, eyes shutting. “Yeah.” His voice was heavy with sleep. “You should be good right now. No more shadow. Not while you’re here.” His voice got softer and softer. 

Nico laid down. “Thanks, Clovis. Wanna be on my team for capture the flag tomorrow?”

Nico looked over to see Clovis smile sleepily. “Sounds great.” A soft snore emanated from the blond a moment later. Nico snorted and shook his head, letting his eyes close and sleep overtake him. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will’s PoV

Will noticed the temperature change first. The ice slowly receded from the floor and his breath no longer steamed in the air. Will sat up straighter and nudged Austin’s knee with his own. 

“Look.” 

Clovis remained much as he had on the second bed. Nico, however, was actually Nico. The shadows had receded and he looked solid enough to touch again. Will reached out a hand and brought it gently down on Nico’s foot. It didn’t pass through. 

Will slumped in his chair, relief flooding his body. 

“So,” Austin glanced at Nico and then Will. “What was _that_ all about? All the shadows and stuff?”

Will shrugged. “Dunno. I’ll be sure to ask him when he wakes up.” Will turned to Austin. “So, what exactly did you need when you came here? You said you wanted something…?”

Austin turned red. “Ah. That. Nothing much. I meant to ask if di Angelo had talked to you about getting blood drawn.”

Will glanced sharply at his brother. “Why? Is something wrong with him?” Will looked back down at the sleeping Nico. 

“No. Nothing like that. He just wanted to know if the healers knew how to use mortal medicine practices. Like drawing blood. If we had the equipment for it, I think. He didn’t give me any details. I honestly think he was on his way up to ask you.” Austin grinned at him sheepishly. “Apollo knows I can’t heal anything more than a paper cut. I just directed him to you.”

Will sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He would give just about anything to have Nico wake up so he could make sure he was okay. Then, after, he would pepper him with questions about the plan to find Leo and his interest in blood draws. “Well, I guess I’ll just have to be patient then.”

“Maybe not.” Austin prodded Will with his foot and nodded his head toward the bed where Nico was stirring. “Whelp. I’m going to head on out of here. Maybe go back and finish lunch if it’s not too late.” Austin got up and left his chair where it was, heading toward the door. “Let me know if you need any help, Will.” The door shut behind Austin.

Nico’s eyes slowly fluttered open and he gazed up at the ceiling, wincing and bringing a hand up to his head. Will stood and reached down to brush the hair away from his forehead. 

“Well, good to see you awake, Sunshine. How’re you feeling?”

Nico grimaced. “My mouth feels like cotton. What in Hades’ name happened?”

Will stood up straight and crossed his arms. “You tell me. It’s the same thing that happened last night, but this time I couldn’t even touch you. You were pure shadow.” Will’s voice was calm and even, but his eyes flashed. 

Nico looked down at his hands, the tips of his ears turning pink. “I don’t know why I do that. Just nightmares.” He looked up at Will, an apology written on his face. “It might not happen again. Clovis kind of gave me some advice on how to get out of nightmares. Or, if I’m lucky, avoid them in the first place.” Nico looked away and sighed heavily. “I’m sorry.”

Will sat down across from Nico on the bed. “You don’t have to be sorry. I know you can’t control it. I just wish you would talk to me.” 

Nico smiled. “Well, want to hear my plan for finding Leo?”

Will listened patiently as Nico explained his plan to summon Lamia. “And, I thought maybe you could help me out by storing blood? I’ll need a lot. I think.”

Nico searched Will’s face for a reaction but Will sat expressionless. “You want me to draw and store your blood so you can find Leo?” Will frowned. “That’s still going to take a long time. The human body only has 5-6 litres anyway. I can safely draw 350 ml but even that is only supposed to be every three months.”

“Even though I’m a demigod? And, what if we use ambrosia or unicorn draught to replenish the blood quicker? Couldn’t we do that and stock pile it? I should have enough saved up after a couple weeks at most.”

Will laughed but there was no mirth in it. “You’ve really thought this through, haven’t you?”

Nico nodded. “Annabeth and Lou Ellen are going to see if they can come up with something to help with the summoning. Hazel is keeping an eye out for somewhere away from camp where I can do it.”

“And you want me to help you with the blood.” Will studied Nico, still expressionless.

“Will.” Nico hesitated but decided to continue. “I’m not going to pretend I know what you’re thinking. But, trust me. A month ago, I wouldn’t have cared about how much blood it took or doing it safely. As long as I stayed alive long enough to find out the answer and pass it on, I would have just done it myself.” Nico’s fingers traced his forearm. “But, after you healing me...and us spending time together, I don’t want to go away for good. Can you try to understand that?”

Will opened his eyes and gazed softly at Nico. “Yeah. I can. Thank you for not doing it your way.” Will stood and grabbed the tray of now cold food. “Here. You should really eat something. We can start with a blood draw tomorrow. _After_ you’ve had a good night’s sleep.”

“Sleep?” A voice heavy with it slurred from beside Nico’s bed. Clovis propped himself up on an elbow. “We can sleep more?” His blond hair stood up in the back as if he had been licked by a cow.

Nico took the plate of food and held it out to Clovis. “Want anything? We have to talk about capture the flag tomorrow. As long as we have some good defensive fighters, I really think that between the Hypnos and Hades cabin, we can win this thing like a walk in the park.”

Will chimed in. “Don’t walks in parks usually end up as fights with monsters for demigods?”

Nico glared at him. 

Will held his hands up in surrender. “I’m just saying.” Will crossed to the door. “I’ll leave you two alone to discuss strategy. I’m a neutral party-- healer and all.” Will grinned. “Don’t get too riled up. And eat all your food.”

Nico rolled his eyes but grabbed a wedge of cheese and stuffed it into his mouth. Will walked out into the hallway, Clovis and Nico’s voices fading as he walked away. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Next up we get a game of capture the flag, somes answers on the summoning, and some sinister happenings. Thanks for those of you who are sticking with this! I peppered this chapter with a few mores clues as to who the "voice" belongs to. Curious to see if you guys pick up on them. If not, the voice will be revealed in a couple chapters. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone for your well-wishes for my dad. And thanks, as always, for reviews, kudos, likes, follows, bookmarks, subscribes, favorites, and everything else that makes a fanfic author happy!!!


	14. Flags and Skins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Nico and company play Capture the Flag and Nico has a headache.

Chapter 14: Flags and Skins

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will’s PoV

Campers gathered at the edge of the wood decked out in armor with red and blue plums. 

Chiron stood at the head of the group. “Alright campers! The teams are as follows. Red team led by Athena and aided by Dionysus, Poseidon, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Demeter, Tyche, and Hebe. Blue team led by Hades and aided by Zeus, Ares, Hermes, Nemesis, Hypno, Hecate, and Nike.”

Whoops and hollers rang up from the assembled campers. Catcalls and taunts volleyed back and forth between the two teams. 

Chiron continued to speak. “As always, the creek is the boundary line. The entire forest is fair game. All magic items are allowed." The campers began to disperse and Chiron yelled after them, “No maiming or killing allowed!”

By the time he finished speaking, the campers had disappeared into the forest. The centaur sighed and looked around at the remaining campers, all medics from Apollo. “Let’s hope they listened, shall we?” The Apollo campers grinned and began to slink into the woods. “Mr. Solace. A word?”

Will stiffened and walked toward Chiron. Both he and Nico had used the excuse of staying in the infirmary to avoid the activities director. 

“Do not think that by merely avoiding me, you and Mr. di Angelo have gotten away with breaking curfew a second time. Both you and Nico will report to the arena and polish each practice weapon every day for a week. Please inform Mr. di Angelo when the game is concluded.”

Will nodded and, before Chiron could add anything more to the punishment, dashed into the woods. He headed the way he thought Nico had disappeared. Even though he was supposed to be impartial as a medic, he still wanted to be there for Nico if he needed his skills. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Nico’s PoV

It was relatively easy to spot where the Red Team’s flag was. They had claimed the Southern Woods and the flag was ripe for capture above Bunker 9. However, each easy access point across the Zephyros Creek was guarded. Percy stood sentry at the deepest and widest part of the creek. Any time a camper from the Blue Team tried to cross, Percy would raise the water and wash them away down the creek where the Hephaestus campers had set boobytraps. Once the boobytraps went off, Demeter campers, led by Miranda, created small prison cells from woven grass. The several Blue Team members that had been captured were stuck in the cells, chatting away with each other in boredom. 

Nico led the three Hypnos campers to where Percy stood waiting on the other side of the creek. They stopped just outside of Percy’s field of vision. Nico took a deep breath and turned around. 

“Alright. Leah, Shiloh. You guys know what you’re supposed to do, right?” Both of them nodded. Leah’s shoulder length brown hair fell over her dreamy amber eyes. Her face was pale and round, bringing to mind the moon when it was full. She gave Nico a soft smile, a light breeze ruffling her hair. She smelled like lavender and chamomile. “I’ve never seen a bridge cross the Zephyros. Are you sure it’s there?”

Nico nodded. “I know it’s there because I made it about five minutes ago. Percy shouldn’t have noticed it when he first scouted. It’s only a dirt and rock bridge. I’ll let it collapse as soon as you guys are across.”

Shiloh, a guy with skin the color of honey and close-set light blue eyes, appraised Nico. “You made a bridge that far away?” He let out a low whistle of appreciation. “Damn, Spooks. You got skill.”

Nico gave him a lopsided grin in return before speaking in a low voice. “You guys should get going. Try not to make too much noise. Circle back like we talked about. Clovis and I should be able to handle him for a while.”

Leah and Shiloh nodded with determination and set off, walking toward the small bridge Nico had described. 

Nico turned to Clovis who held his usual backpack with a pillow in it. “Alright, Sleepyhead. Time to scare the schist out of Jackson. You ready?”

Clovis blinked rapidly. “You’re doing most of the work, right? I’m just waiting for Leah and Shiloh.”

“Right.” Nico inclined his head in agreement. “I still want you to be on your guard though. Percy is one of the strongest and competitive demigods I know. I don’t want to have to babysit you. So just, don’t get in the way, but be ready.” Nico watched Clovis steel himself with a deep breath which turned into a yawn. 

“Alright. Let’s go, I guess. I’m tired already.” 

Nico and Clovis left the shelter of the trees and walked toward the Zephyros. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Percy’s PoV

Watching the creek sucked. At first it had been an alright gig. Annabeth had convinced Percy that he’d be handling the majority of campers on the offensive coming after the Red Team’s flag. But after the first half an hour, it seemed that word had spread that he was guarding the boundary. Most campers decided to not chance a run in with the sea god’s kid and took their chances with the Hephaestus traps. 

Percy paced back and forth, keeping an eye on the treeline while contemplating deserting his post. The sooner he could capture the flag, the sooner this torture would be over. 

Percy exhaled noisily. “This is so LAME!” 

“What’s wrong, Percy? A bit out of the spotlight for your liking?” 

Percy whirled around to watch Nico and the head camper of Hypnos-- Clovis?-- saunter out of the woods. Maybe saunter wasn’t the right word. The blond haired son of Hypnos stumbled several times, toes catching on the grass as if he could barely raise them to take a step in the first place. Nico seemed to glide out of the shadows of the trees, head slightly bent, looking up at Percy through a curtain of dark bangs. 

Percy grinned. Riptide swung lazily in his hand. “Finally. I was beginning to think that Blue Team was full of scaredy cats. I mean, I guess you have Jason, but he knows better than to pick a fight with me.”

Nico grinned wolfishly. “You better not let him hear you saying that. You know he could blow you out of the water any day.”

Percy snorted. “He wishes.” Nico and Clovis had reached the other side of the bank now. “So, you going to try to come over or are we just going to stand here and shoot the breeze?”

Nico laughed, sharp and hollow like the cawing of a crow. “You want to fight, Percy?” Nico’s feet spread apart in a more solid stance. He held his Stygian Iron sword in his right hand and smiled at the son of Poseidon. He raised his left hand to waist height and flicked his pointer finger toward Percy. “Let’s dance.”

As soon as Nico lifted his finger, Percy felt something wet hit the side of his face. He grimaced and raised his hand to wipe it off. The remains of a dead fish stuck to his hand, rotting intestines and skin falling off the delicate bones. 

“Gross! You’re so going to pay for that, Zombie Boy!” Percy waded into the water and began to lift his hands, the water rolling around him and rising. The water was up to his waist when fish began to flop through the water. Fish with death clouded eyes and stinking scales. They flew at Percy, smacking him with their fetid flesh before plopping back down into the water. 

“Nico! You little--” Whatever Percy was about to say was cut off as a rather large and slimy fish flew into his mouth. The water around Percy dropped as he fell back, spewing the gelatinous fish from his mouth. 

Anger sparked in Percy’s eyes and he yelled, slamming both hands forward. Water surged over the opposite bank of the creek and drenched Nico and Clovis. Nico stayed upright, planting his sword in the ground. Clovis wasn’t so lucky. With a yelp, Clovis fell onto his back holding his backpack in front of him, the receding water dragging him into the creek. 

Percy saw Nico’s eyes narrow. “Clovis! Hold on!” Glaring at Percy, Nico lifted his left hand, palm facing the sky. Several rocks flew up to Nico’s shoulder height. He threw his hand forward as if throwing a baseball and the rocks launched themselves at Percy. It was all Percy could do to swat at the stones with Riptide and watch as Nico raced closer to where Clovis was being carried away by the creek. “Clovis! Hold your backpack above you. Create a shadow. Now!”

Percy saw Clovis raise his backpack up and a split second later, Nico was falling out of the shadow and onto Clovis. Another second and both boys were back on the opposite bank, dripping and soaked. 

The rocks had finally stopped pelting Percy and he glared across the creek. “That all you got? What, no bigger zombies? No skeletons? Why don’t you shadow travel over here and let me kick your butt?” 

Nico stood and helped Clovis to his feet. “Oh, _I’m_ not going to be doing anything to you, Kelp Head.”

Percy starred for a second before laughing. “What? You think--Clovis? And what’s Clovis going to do from all the way over there?” Percy bent over laughing. 

“You know, Percy. You sure do sound confident. Sure you’re not an Ares camper?” Nico grinned again and Clovis joined him in smiling. Percy stopped laughing and straightened.

“Alright. That’s it. I’m just going to come over there and finish this.” Percy took one step forward. “I’ll be sure to watch out for Clovis when I get over there.”

Clovis smiled, his soft cow-like face gentle but proud. “Oh. I don’t think you need to worry about me, Jackson.”

Percy had time enough to ask, “What?” Then he felt four hands, two on his shoulders and two on his head.

As Percy fell backwards, guided to the ground by considerate hands, he thought, _Annabeth is definitely not going to be happy_ before falling asleep. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Nico’s PoV

The plan had worked perfectly. Shiloh and Leah had made it over the bridge and were able to put Percy under seamlessly. Once Nico and Clovis had gotten over with a small bit of shadow travel, Clovis had sent an extra pulse of sleep Percy’s way. 

Nico looked down at the sleeping son of Poseidon. “You’re not giving him nightmares or anything, right?”

Clovis shook his head. “We don’t have as much control over dreams. That’s Morpheus’ domain. However, we can guide people away from bad dreams or we can put them into a really deep sleep using their own dreams.” Clovis closed his eyes. “Right now, he’s dreaming he’s kicking both yours and Jason’s butts.”

_Why do you care about Percy Jackson? Do you still love him?_

Nico ignored the voice in his head. He just didn’t think it would be very kind to anyone to have them potentially fall into a nightmare about Tartarus. 

_Ah. I see. So you are truly over him? Good to know for certain._

Nico shook his head as if to shake the voice loose. 

The four demigods moved away from the bank of the creek and on toward Bunker 9. 

They stopped well inside the treeline and studied the defense surrounding the flag. A handful of Athena campers and several from Hephaestus guarded the flag.

Nico crouched down and the others followed suit. “Alright. Phase two. This time, _I’m_ going to draw some of them away. They’ll--” Nico stopped talking as a flash of pain pierced his head. Another headache forming. He brought a hand to his temple and took a deep breath.

“Nico? You good?” Leah looked at Nico in worry. “Using all that power back there didn’t hurt you, did it?”

Nico licked his lips and shook his head. “No. The geokinesis stuff takes barely any energy for the small bit I did. And I hardly shadow travelled. Three quick jumps and within sight range isn't what I would call exhausting.” 

Shiloh and Leah shrugged. Clovis looked at Nico with worry but didn’t say anything. Nico continued outlining the plan.

“Anyway, I’ll draw some of them away. Hopefully I can send them partially to sleep. Leah. Shiloh. Clovis. You guys need to get whoever remains to fall asleep. I know you have to be touching them, so I’ll try to create a big enough distraction that only a couple are left behind. Once you’ve done that, go back the way we came. No one should be there yet if we act quickly. I’ll try to meet you to make another bridge. Otherwise...well, can you guys swim?”

 _Good luck. Hopefully everything turns out the way you want it._ The voice sounded snide.

All three demigods nodded. “Alright then. Nothing like the present.”

Nico stood and padded silently away from the Hypnos campers. He moved along the treeline several feet back. Clovis, Leah, and Shiloh were holding still to the east of Bunker 9’s entrance. Nico was firmly to the south right outside of the entrance. He leaned back into the shadows and breathed deeply, calming his nerves. Nico knelt and put both hands down to rest on the earth. 

He concentrated. Opening the ground further away was a bit more taxing than normal but he didn’t want the Red Team guarding the flag to hear the earth breaking. He felt each zombie pull itself up from below. Seven in all. As soon as the last one was through, he whispered orders into the air, knowing the zombies would hear him whether he was right beside them or a hundred feet away. 

_You’re really weakening yourself. Will is going to be upset._

Nico ignored the voice and watched the zombies pass through the trees, weaving closer and closer to the bunker, staying partially hidden in the shadows but making noise. 

Heloise from Hephaestus and Malcolm from Athena noticed the figures first. Nico had no doubt they had no idea the figures were zombies. Heloise gave a low whistle and the rest of the Hephaestus campers and two of the Athena campers looked over. Heloise raised two fingers to her eyes. She pointed at them and then to the woods before making her hand flat and motioning to the woods. The campers left, leaving two children of Athena guarding the flag. Nico took a deep breath and followed behind the leaving campers. 

The zombies led them away from the bunker, further and further into the forest. Nico snuck up behind the camper who was furthest behind the others. He reached out his hand and lightly touched the back of the scout’s neck. Nico closed his eyes and reached for sleep, forcing it onto the other demigod. The camper crumpled.

_You’re going to black out. Soon. I can feel it._

The voice sounded giddy with glee as Nico staggered. Using the hypnokinesis, even as little as he had, had caused his head to explode in pain. He fell to his knees, clutching his head. Black dots wavered on the edge of his vision. Knowing he was about to black out, Nico called out to the zombies, “Attack!”

_Thanks, Ambassador._

Then, he fell forward, lying still on the ground. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was walking through the forest of Camp Half-Blood still in the Southern area around the Bunker. He walked in the shadows of the trees, stealthily avoiding any camper who wandered past. He pushed himself deeper and deeper into the woods, Stygian iron sword held in his left hand and green eyes taking in his surroundings. He heard a snap of branches in the trees above him and looked up. A black squirrel with tufted ears and a little chittering voice sat on the branch above. 

He grinned and held his hand out over the earth. Several pebbles rose up. With a flick of his wrist, the pebbles shot toward the squirrel, hitting it several times in quick succession. The squirrel chirped in alarm as the rocks connected and fell from the tree to the ground. It lay there, stunned and helpless. 

He walked toward the squirrel and picked it up. He laughed as it shuddered in his hands. He dropped the squirrel to the ground and grabbed a nearby stick, sharpening one end to a point. Taking the stick firmly in hand, he rammed the sharpened end through the tail of the squirrel which gave a shrieking cry. 

He knelt down beside the small animal and withdrew a knife from the brace on his ankle. The first slice through fur and skin brought a smile to his face. The second garnered a grin. Soon, he enjoyed the feeling of the blood on his skin--the warm sticky mess as it coated his hands. The creature had stopped making noise and he relished the look of pain and fear in its eyes as he quickly finished skinning it. It stayed alive for several breaths before succumbing to the pain and died. 

He thrust the knife back into the small sheath at his ankle and stood. Dropping the skin on the ground, he turned on his heel and walked away, humming to himself as he did so. 

_I wonder if there are any cats in this forest._

The sky became asphodel gray and he drifted away.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nico woke up to his name being called. 

“Nico! Niiiiii-coooooo!” Several voices from multiple directions. The sky was dark and he could see stars peeking out from behind the trees. His back ached and his head throbbed but not nearly as badly as it had. Had he passed out from the pain?

He groaned and rolled himself onto his stomach, pushing himself up onto his feet. His hands felt dry and cracked but with no pain. He looked down. In the pale moonlight, he could see dark black crusted streaks of blood on his hands. It stained his bone white skin.

He thought it was a dream.

_What are dreams but other forms of reality? What are dreams but truth?_

Nico squeezed his eyes shut, breath quickening. He could hear voices getting closer to him. 

“Nico! Can you hear us? Nico!” He glanced around in alarm and reached for the shadows. He twisted into them and felt the familiar whispers wash over him: _Help us. Save us. Join us._

The rushing in his ears subsided and he was surrounded by cold water- covering him above, below, and on all sides. He gasped and clawed for the surface, hoping the direction he picked led to air. Several seconds later, he was rewarded. As he gasped in air, he heard someone yell, “Over here!”

Nico looked down at his hands in a panic. The water had begun to wash away the dried blood. He scrubbed the rest against his jeans before striking out for the bank. Of course he had gone to the deepest part of the creek where Percy had stood guard earlier. He reached land and scrambled onto it, sitting down to stop the dizzying dips the world had started to take. He thought he recognized the voice closest to him, so he yelled out. 

“I’m over here!” Although his voice was hoarse, he thought it was loud enough to be heard. Sure enough, Will came jogging through the trees several moments later. 

“Nico!” He turned to yell back into the woods, “I found him!”

Will turned and even in the darkness Nico could see the anger in his eyes. 

Will crossed over to him and knelt on the ground, grabbing Nico’s wrist and checking his pulse. “Well, I can already sense the darkness in you. What were you thinking? How could you do something so reckless? You could have really been hurt. You can’t just go off defying doctor’s orders you know. I can’t believe--”

Will’s tirade was cut off as Nico leaned into Will. “I just want to go back to camp, Will. You can yell at me in the morning. I deserve it.” 

_You deserve a lot more than that._

Will sighed and dropped Nico’s wrist. “You do deserve a lecture. And don’t think I’ll forget.” He wrapped his arm around Nico’s waist to help him stand. “Think you can make it back to camp?”

Nico nodded. “Please don’t let Grace fly me back to the cabins. I really just overdid it. Really.”

Will frowned but accepted Nico’s answer. “Alright. But you’re not going back to your cabin. You’re staying with me in the infirmary whether you like it or not.”

Nico didn’t say anything. His mind was firmly planted on the clear image of a skinned squirrel writhing in pain.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Any guesses? You’ll find out chapter after next. This chapter really marks when the Mature rating comes into play. Each chapter after this will also have graphic depictions of violence up until the end. Unless they are fights, the violent depictions are pretty short and broken up by dashes. If you realize that you no longer want to read the violent parts, you can skip them because I will have them marked by a small asterisk at the beginning and end of the violent section.
> 
> Thank you everyone who has been reading and reviewing and all that jazz. Makes me happy.


	15. Plans and Platitudes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Nico gets lectured and hears the plan.

Chapter 15  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will’s PoV

Nico sat on the bed in the infirmary, silent and withdrawn. The dark circles under his eyes were more pronounced than normal. Will set a glass of unicorn draught down beside Nico and handed him a square of ambrosia. 

“So? What happened? We couldn’t find you for hours.” Will sat down next to him on the bed and reached out to hold Nico’s hand. Nico pulled away and instead wrapped his fingers around the unicorn draught.

The son of Hades took a sip from the glass and looked down at the sullied sheets of the bed. The dirt and water that had dripped from his body and clothes stained the cloth a gray-brown. 

“I overtaxed myself. I didn’t think that the geo and hypnokinesis would be too much.” His voice held no tone and his words fell flat. 

“Well, that might have been true if you had _only_ used those. But, I can tell, and Clovis told me too, you were using shadow travel and summoning zombies.” Will looked at Nico disappointedly. “Nico, do you _want_ to get better?”

Nico jerked his eyes up to look at Will. “I do, Will. I really do. I just, I don’t always think about the consequences of my actions. Clovis just needed my help.” Will’s gaze did not soften and Nico looked down, dejected. “I’m sorry.”

Will sighed and reached out once more, settling his hand on Nico’s wrist. “I believe you. I’m not trying to be your dad, Nico. I just want you to try to take better care of yourself.” Will paused for a moment, hesitating. “Would you be upset if I was hurting myself? Overusing my healing to help people and getting hurt in the process?””

Nico looked miserable. “Yeah. I don’t like seeing you hurt.”

Will continued. “You not taking care of yourself hurts me. I’m not saying this to try to make you feel bad or force you to take care of yourself. I’m saying this because I really care about you. And I really enjoy kissing you. Somehow, kissing your corpse seems a lot less appealing.” Will smiled. “Plus, if you die, think about how pissed off your dad would be when this kid of Apollo, probably the worst musician in history, tries breaking into the Underworld with his off-key warbling just to yell at you.”

Nico grinned. “You would do that? I dunno, my dad might just let Alecto have you for lunch if you try.” He smirked. “Actually do it. She _hates_ ‘Stairway to Heaven.’”

“Seriously, though. Please try to take care of yourself, Nico. You’re a good person. We need you here.”

Nico’s smile faded and something like guilt flitted across his eyes.

“I’ll...I’ll try.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nico’s PoV

Once the morning came, it was easier for Nico to convince himself that skinning the squirrel had been a nightmare. The voice was silent.

He learned that the Hypnos campers had successfully gotten the flag across the boundary only _slightly_ drowning in the process. Shiloh had fallen asleep halfway across the creek and, together, Leah and Clovis had swum him to the opposite shore.

Will cleared Nico for release from the infirmary later that day on the condition that they meet for lunch. Nico accepted.

Nico stepped out of the Big House and began to make his way down the slope to the cabins. 

“Nico!” The son of Hades looked toward where his name had been called and narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Percy. “Wait!”

Nico didn’t wait. He continued walking toward the cabins, picking up his pace as he did so.

“Seriously!?” Nico heard Percy begin to jog toward him and smiled. It was fun to mess with Jackson. He arrived at Nico’s side and scowled. “You could have waited, you know.”

Nico shrugged. “I know.” Percy matched his stride to Nico’s, looking the demigod up and down.

“So...how are you feeling?” Percy walked with his fingers interlaced behind his head, the picture of ease. 

Nico arched an eyebrow at him. “Fine.”

Percy shook his head. “I hope you know that Annabeth said she won’t kiss me for a week since I fell asleep on guard duty. And Jason laughs every time I see him.”

Nico smirked. “Did you at least have pleasant dreams?”

Percy grinned. “Of course. You and Jason were cowering at my feet, declaring I was the best demigod. The most kick-butt demigod out of the kids of the Big Three.”

“Right.” Nico chuckled. “That’s why it’s called a _dream_ , Percy.”

“Pfft. Whatever, Death Boy. Annabeth told me to tell you she might have something for you.” 

Nico’s mouth went dry. He hadn’t even started to store blood. “Already? That was fast.”

“Well, you know Annabeth. One of her super powers is studying and figuring stuff out.” Percy let his hands drop from behind his head and shoved them into his pockets. “Hey, Nico?”

Nico glanced over at Percy. The smile had dropped from his face and he seemed hesitant. 

“Hm?” Percy looked over at him and then at the ground, remaining silent. “Percy. What’s up?”

Percy sighed. “You know I’m okay with it, right?”

Nico stopped walking as his insides froze. Percy halted a couple paces ahead and turned around. 

“Nico, seriously. I mean, I know it’s gotta be hard for you. I mean, well, I don’t actually know what you’re going through but...I just, it’s gotta be hard for any kid to tell people not knowing if they’ll be accepted or not. And probably even harder for a demigod who’s been stuck in a hotel for decades.”

Percy wiped a hand over his face and continued. “I mean, I’m not the best with history and stuff, but I know back then it was...frowned upon.”

Nico laughed bitterly. “Frowned upon? I mean, being gay might not have been illegal in Italy but under Mussolini, homosexuals were still targeted. Public humiliation, confinement. I guess at least it wasn’t Germany.”

Percy shifted uncomfortably. “Nico, I’m trying to say I’m cool with it. Not that you need my blessing or anything,” he hurriedly added. “I really care about you, Nico. You’re like a brother to me. Annoying, aggravating, irritating...and I would go out of my mind with worry if anything happened to you. Again.” Percy looked down at his feet. “So don’t scare me like you did yesterday, okay?”

Nico stood silent and stunned. 

Percy smiled awkwardly. “Anyway. That’s all I really came here to say. That and I call dibs on Hades allegiance next Friday. You owe me for the mouth fish, Death Boy.”

They arrived at the doors to Nico’s cabin. Percy smiled and turned, jogging off toward the Athena cabin. 

As soon as Nico entered his cabin, he crossed over to his bunk and flopped down onto the bed. He was exhausted and a small headache was beginning to form. He closed his eyes and felt himself start to slip away. 

\----------------------------------------------  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *   
The mouse had scurried out from a corner. It was only to be expected: Camp Half Blood was a true camp after all and rodents and insects came with the territory. 

His reflexes had always been fast. It was one of the abilities that had helped him stand out before. He was quick and he was quiet. Perfect qualities for getting behind an enemy and killing them. 

The mouse though...the mouse wasn’t an enemy. The mouse was just _fun_. It squirmed in the air, tail held tightly between two fingers. With his other hand, he flicked the small mouse over and over. He landed a perfect flick between the creatures eyes and it stilled, stunned. 

Funny little mouse. He dropped the small bundle of fur and deliberately... _slowly_...stepped on it. He could hear it squelch underneath his shoe. Could hear a faint _pop_. He lifted his foot.

Funny little _dead_ mouse. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * *   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Nico felt like he had only been laying down for a few moments when he heard a knock on the door. 

Suppressing a groan, Nico stood from the bed and cracked his neck. He took several steps toward the door but stopped when he felt something beneath his shoe. A dead mouse. 

Nico paled and ignored the second round of knocking. He bent down low and scooped the flattened rodent into his hands. He could barely recognize it as a mouse. Nico stood and crossed quickly to the bathroom, finding a black towel. He unfolded it with one hand and gently laid the mouse in the middle. He folded it with care and placed it into his jacket pocket. 

Nico took a shaky breath and went to open the door. Annabeth stood in front of his cabin, hand raised to knock again. 

“Hey. Nico. Sorry to bother you.” She dropped her handle and smiled. “Lou Ellen and I think we may have something.”

Nico stepped out of his cabin and closed the door behind him. “I’m all ears.”

Annabeth’s smile faltered and a look of concern washed over her face. “Nico? What’s wrong? Why are you crying?”

Nico hurriedly wiped at his face. His hand came away wet. He felt his cheeks burn with shame. “Nothing. Just...a dream. About Bianca.”

Annabeth’s eyes narrowed but she didn’t press the issue. “Alright. You know you can talk to me though, right Nico? Anything you say to me would stay between us unless it put you in danger.”

Nico nodded and Annabeth held his gaze for a moment more before nodding herself. 

“Follow me.” Annabeth began to stride toward the Hecate cabin. “I’ve been researching thusia--greek sacrifices-- because I thought that might be the best place to start for summoning a monster. While I wasn’t able to find anything specific about monsters, I did come across a ritual for asking favor from Hecate. Since Lamia is Hecate’s daughter, I thought it might be worth trying.” Annabeth spoke quickly and precisely as they approached the cabin. “Back then, the Ancient Greeks would sacrifice a dog to Hecate and--”

“I’m not killing any animals.” Nico scowled. 

“Nico, the sacrifice--”

“No killing.” Nico set his jaw and stared straight ahead at the Hecate cabin. 

“Oh my gods. I wasn’t going to suggest actually killing the dogs. Lou Ellen thought that maybe if you made her a gift of a dog or something, she might accept that instead of a dead dog.” Annabeth frowned. 

Nico nodded and they halted outside the cabin of Lou Ellen and her siblings. “Continue.”

“My friend Sadie said we might be able to use a word- _heqat_ \- to help summon Lamia as well. It is only speculation, but since Hecate is the mother of magic, there’s a fair chance it _might_ work.”

Annabeth knocked on the front door of the Hecate cabin. The cabin door swung open and Nico heard a voice call out, “Come on in you guys.” Annabeth and Nico stepped forward and entered the room. The space was simply furnished with a twin bed in the corner. A small dresser stood next to it while a smaller desk rested at the foot of the bed. Lou Ellen sat on the bed, pouring over a leather bound book. She looked up as Nico and Annabeth came into the room. 

“Ah! I’m glad you guys are here. I was just finishing up some reading on a different ritual we might be able to incorporate.” She stood and smiled, her dark hair tumbling over her shoulders. She walked toward her desk and shifted several books on it before sighing. “Sorry guys. Left my notebook in the dining room. Hang on.” 

Lou Ellen raised her left hand and snapped her fingers. Nico blinked his eyes. The bed was gone as were the dresser and desk. A simple wooden table made of rich mahogany stood in the center of the room. Six chairs with burgundy velvet cushions were precisely placed around the table. A lavish candelabra adorned the center of the table, each candle lit with a steady green flame. A notebook lay open on the far end. 

“Ah-ha! Here it is!” Lou Ellen skipped to the end of the table and grabbed the notebook, taking a seat in the head chair. “You guys can sit.” She waved her hand and two chairs pushed themselves away from the table. 

Annabeth and Nico each took a seat to either side of Lou Ellen who was rifling through the pages of the notebook. Finding the page she was looking for, she slammed it onto the table. 

“First and foremost. Nico. What do you know about magic?” Lou Ellen looked up at the son of Hades’, intense eyes boring into his face. 

“Not that much. Most of what I do has to do with death and shadows.”

Lou Ellen waved her hand impatiently. “No, no, no. Not what I’m talking about.” The daughter of Hecate stood and began to pace back and forth. “Your powers-- and those of everyone else at camp-- are not _magical_ attributes. Mist is a manipulation of that magic: magic that already exists that you can exert and bend to your will. There are all different types of magic according to mortals. We _won’t_ be touching on those.”

Lou Ellen sat back down. “Annabeth has already been quite helpful in other types of magic that I was unaware of. Namely, Egyptian magic. We figure, with enough willpower, intent, and purpose, you should be able to summon Lamia-- with the help of Hecate of course.” 

Lou Ellen pushed her notebook toward Nico. The page was covered in illegible scribbles but he thought he could make out the word hemlock and belladonna next to delicate illustrations. He looked up. “So, wait. How…?”

Annabeth spoke up then, her silver eyes glittering. “We thought it best to find a place where hemlock and belladonna both grow. Seeing as both are symbols associated with Hecate, it might be easier to call upon her from there.”

Lou Ellen continued. “Once we find the appropriate place, you--Nico-- will bring your offering-- I was thinking of a sculpture of a dog or something...how good are you with art? Anyway, you can bring the offering to that place and pray to Hecate to help you. Then, if your offering is accepted, you should be able to use the word _heqat_ to summon Lamia.” Lou Ellen beamed. “It’s quite simple, really.”

Nico looked back and forth between the two girls and down at the notebook again. “What about the blood sacrifice?”

Annabeth and Lou Ellen looked at each other and Annabeth shook her head stubbornly before speaking. “I don’t really think you’ll need that, Nico.”

Lou Ellen cleared her throat. “Actually, Nico. I thought it would be wise to imbue the dog sculpture with some of your blood. Just to show my mother that you do have some stake in what happens.”

“That’s barbaric.” The scowl on Annabeth’s face was mirrored on Lou Ellen’s. 

“Not everything is always going to be neat and tidy, Annabeth Chase. What counts in magic is what you _think_ and _believe_ will work. If Nico thinks that having blood will help, then it _will_ help. It’s not necessarily about knowledge but _feelings_ and _sensations_. To not go with something he holds true would make it obsolete and pointless.” Lou Ellen’s scowl deepened. “You do _want_ Leo back, don’t you? And you _trust_ Nico, right? I know Will trusts him and I trust Will.”

The two girls glared at one another. Nico coughed. “Right. Well, thanks so much for your help. I’m going to see if I can Iris message Hazel and let her know about the place we’re looking for.”

Nico stood up and the two girls looked away from each other. Annabeth spoke first. “Oh! We’ve already done that for you! We contacted Hazel to let her know to still keep an eye out for anything closer. But…”

Nico narrowed his eyes. “But what?”

Lou Ellen took over. “It’s in England. It’d be a crazy shadow jump. It’s called the Alnwick Garden. It’s one of several gardens in Northumberland in the town of Alnwick. It’s a poison garden.”

Nico shrugged. “So I might have to rest before summoning Lamia. It shouldn’t be too difficult.” Nico stepped away from the table and to the door, hesitating. Then he turned around and looked at the two girls who were still sitting. “Thanks. I really...it would have been harder to do this on my own and I really appreciate you two helping out on this.” He nodded once at the stunned girls and left. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Nico’s PoV

Nico left the Hecate cabin and wandered slowly into the woods. Pausing on the edge, he looked around before kneeling and scooping dirt away with his bare hands. It was slow going: his hands were shaking fiercely.

Once he could place his arm up to his elbow in the hole, Nico stopped digging. He brought out the black towel with the dead mouse wrapped inside. Gently, he placed his parcel into the hole.

“I’m sorry.” The son of Hades said no more as he scooped dirt and rocks over the corpse of the helpless mouse.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alright. So, most important bit first: BLACK LIVES MATTER. If this bothers you and you no longer want to read my work, feel free to UNFOLLOW, UNLIKE, and BLOCK me. I really don't give a hoot. If you are still confused between "Black Lives Matter" and how it doesn't hate on "All Lives Matter" please feel free to PM me and I will be happy to explain it to you. To everyone who has donated to BLM causes, aided, stood up for, and attended peacefull protests: THANK YOU.
> 
> ALSO: to those who have wished me a Happy Pride Month: Thank you!! Happy Pride Month to every single LGBTQ+ person out there!!!
> 
> Actual story notes: So, a bit of a shorter chapter. And late coming. At least I'm consistent with my inconsistency. I rewrote some of this chapter because it just didn't read too well on my first draft. I mean, technically, I WAS still editing...and just happened to rewrite and replace a lot of this chapter. Hopefully, I should have the next chapter up for you shortly (before Thursday morning). I did do a TINY bit of cross over with the Kane Chronicles. Deal with it. This is about as much as it will crossover though.
> 
> I am excited for the next two chapters because they are CRAZY dramatic and really get the dominos falling. I mean, seriously. Get ready for some picking on Nico time. Those of you that like character interactions between Nico and other CHB characters are in for a scary treat. Bwahahahahaha!


	16. Necations and Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Nico misses lunch and nightmares prevail.

Chapter 16: Necations and Nightmares  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Will’s PoV

Nico was late. Lunch was over and the son of Hades had never shown up. Disgruntled and armed with a plate full of grapes, apples, melon, and cheese, Will marched toward the Hades cabin. 

He knocked and heard a groggy moan from the other side of the door. 

“Go away.” Nico’s muffled voice was thick with sleep. 

Will knocked again. “Nico. I’m not going away. You said you’d have lunch with me.”

Will heard a soft curse and then a loud thump. “Nico?” He heard more cursing and decided to let himself in. 

Nico sat tangled in a pile of blankets on the floor. Will felt his face break into a grin as Nico continued trying to extract himself from the mess. The son of Hades wasn’t making any progress. If anything, he was getting more twisted in the mess of blankets. 

Will chuckled and crossed the room to set the plate of food on the table before approaching Nico. “Let me help. Hold still.” Will bent forward and picked Nico and the blankets up, dumping both on the bed. Nico’s face was red. 

“Solace? What the hell! You can’t just do that. I’m the--”

“The Ghost King blah blah blah.” Will waved away Nico’s protests. “You missed lunch. You promised me. Do you know what the punishment is for breaking your promise?”

Nico screwed his eyes shut. “Please don’t say the infirmary. Please don’t say the infirmary.”

Nico continued his anti-infirmary chant. Will turned away to grab the plate of food from the table before returning to sit on the bed. Nico opened his eyes once Will sat down. Will was holding out a grape. “You have to eat this _whole_ plate. I’m not leaving until you do.”

Nico scowled and held his hand out for the small fruit. Will dropped the grape into his hand and circled his fingers around Nico’s wrist. He tugged him forward and pressed a chaste but warm kiss against Nico’s lips. Nico leaned closer and moved his lips against Will’s before pulling back. The soft smile on Nico’s face warmed Will’s heart. 

Will studied Nico as the younger boy began to eat. He was more pale than usual and his skin had felt clammy. The dark circles under his eyes were more pronounced than before and his face had a pinched and tired look. 

“Nico? Have you been getting enough sleep?”

Nico glanced up from his plate and swallowed a mouthful of food. “Not...not really. That’s why I missed lunch. I’ve just been so tired.” Nico swiped a hand over his face as if to rub the fatigue away. “I only meant to rest for a bit. I didn’t mean to blow you off.” His face darkened. “I’m sorry I let you down.”

Will chuckled. “You didn’t let me down, Sunshine. I was just worried was all.” Will smiled brightly. “And if it means we can have our own private lunch, then it worked out after all. Anyway, how was your morning?”

Several expressions flitted across Nico’s face in quick succession. Worry. Fear. Panic. When Nico spoke, his face was controlled and neutral. “Took a small nap this morning after leaving the infirmary. Jackson told me it was okay to be gay. Annabeth and Lou Ellen reckon I can pray to Hecate and, if she accepts my prayer and offering, summon Lamia. Then I came back here and fell asleep.”

Will sat still as he processed everything Nico said. “Wait. Jackson-- _what_?”

Nico shrugged. “Percy said it was okay to be gay. Well, actually, he said I didn’t need his blessing or anything but that it was alright? I don’t know. I’m making him sound a lot more condescending than he was.” Nico popped a small hunk of cheese in his mouth and chewed, clearly finished with talking. 

Will blinked. “Huh. I guess it never really crossed my mind that a lot of people at camp knew that about you. Not that it’s a bad thing if they do or anything. I just figured you weren’t out and I didn’t want to make a scene and I wanted to protect your privacy and everything and I just--”

Nico started coughing. He waved away Will’s concerned hand and swallowed thickly before staring at Will incredulously. “You’ve been being tame in public because you wanted to protect me?”

Will buried his face in his hands. He could feel the heat in his cheeks. “Oh my gods. That _is_ how it sounds. I wasn’t trying to _protect_ protect you. I mean, I know you can take care of yourself. And I guess it was something we should have talked about. I mean, you don’t even know if _I’m_ out. And I just didn’t want to ruin anything by putting you into an uncomfortable situation and--”

Will heard a clink as Nico set his plate of food on his bedside table. Then Nico’s hands were on his, pulling them away from his face. Nico’s face was expressionless. “You tend to ramble when you’re nervous. You know that?” Will tried to pull his hands away to hide his face once more, but Nico held them firmly. He stared at Will for a moment longer and then smiled. “I think it’s cute.”

Nico reached a hand out and brushed his thumb against Will’s cheek. He leaned in and brought his lips to Will’s temple, his neck, his lips. Will reached out and pulled Nico to him, letting his back hit the soft pile of blankets that were still on the bed. Nico followed and kissed him gently, softly. Will threaded his fingers through Nico’s hair and kissed the son of Hades back harder. Nico groaned softly and Will felt his lips part. As Nico pulled back the taste of grapes lingered with Will. 

Will licked his lips and sat up. “So, does this mean I can kiss you in front of other people?”

Nico opened his mouth to answer but then closed it again, hesitation gracing his features. “I don’t know. I’m not really “out.” I mean, Jason knows and Hazel knows. And Percy and Annabeth only know because I told him I wasn’t interested in him anymore. Besides that--”

“Wait, wait, wait. You liked _Percy_?” Will stared at Nico, who blushed furiously. 

“No. I mean, yes. I _did_. But not anymore.” Nico’s face was so red he looked like he had gotten a bad sunburn. 

Will continued to stare at Nico. “But, he’s like...a jock. A really dorky, guy-next-door, funny, good-looking _jock_.”

“Oh my gods. Can we _please_ not talk about Percy Jackson? It was awkward enough telling him he wasn’t my type, let alone--”

Will perked up. “Not your type? You have a type?”

Nico groaned in frustration. “Yes. I have a type.”

“So?”

Nico glared at Will. “So what?”

Will grinned maliciously. “What _is_ your type?”

“I thought _that_ was obvious.” Nico leaned in close to Will and kissed him. “Blond.” 

He kissed Will’s cheek. “Tan.” 

His other cheek. “Tall.” 

Nico grinned and pushed Will back. “Dorky healers.”

Will laughed. “Alright, alright. It’s not like I was going to jump you in public.” Nico sighed in relief. “But, it would be nice to hold your hand once in a while.” 

Nico smiled and reached for Will’s hand, threading his fingers through Will’s. “I think I’d allow that.”

Will brushed his lips against Nico’s cheek. “Good. Now,” Will reached down for the half-eaten plate of food. “Finish your lunch.”

Nico worked his way through the rest of his food, listening while Will told him about his own morning. Once Nico bit into the last slice of apple, Will took the plate and stood. “Well then. Guess I’ll get going.”

Nico looked up, confused. “What? Why?”

Will looked back at Nico. “I told you I’d leave after you ate lunch. Remember?”

Nico blinked. “Oh. Well I--” A huge yawn broke through Nico’s words. 

Will chuckled. “You need the sleep, Nico. It’s not a problem. See you at dinner?”

Nico shook his head. “I feel like I could sleep for a week. Probably won’t wake up until tomorrow morning.”

Will tried to not look disappointed. “Well, I’ll see you at breakfast.”

“Will?”

“Yeah?”

Nico looked down at the blankets, picking at a loose thread. “Would you...would you mind staying with me for a bit? Just until I fall asleep?”

Will walked toward the bed. He set the empty plate on the bedside table and lowered himself onto the bed. Nico scooted over to the side and Will leaned back against the headboard. Nico sat upright, a faint blush coloring his cheeks as he stared at Will. 

“Nico?”

“Yeah?”

“You going to lay down?”

Nico nodded but didn’t move. Will shook his head and opened his arms. “Come here, Death Boy.”

Nico flushed a darker shade of red but settled back against Will, his head resting below Will’s shoulder on his chest. Will ducked his head and kissed the top of Nico’s head. “Sweet dreams, Sunshine.”

Nico’s voice was faint, already halfway asleep. “Ghost King…”

Will smiled. “Whatever you say, Sunshine.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

He was walking away from camp, the moonlight barely enough to see where his steps fell. Heavy clops sounded behind him as he ventured away from the cabins, away from the stables, and into the woods. He walked through the dark, moving further and further into the trees. The clopping steps followed him, a soft nicker sounding before being swallowed by the night air. 

He entered a small clearing where the moon shone down directly and illuminated the space. He stopped. It was perfect. 

He walked to the center and turned. A grey pegasus with a long, thick mane entered the clearing. It’s massive chest pushed out with each breath. A proud, long neck stretched out elegantly as it stood still, hesitant to move closer to Nico. It was beautiful. 

“Come here.” His voice was quiet and low, hoarse and sidious. The pegasus remained still, letting out a series of long snorts and stamping in place. He sighed and moved toward the creature, slowly so as to not spook it. He held his hand out. “Come here. There’s nothing in my hand, see?” The pegasus allowed him to reach out and touch its mane. He stroked the pegasus. “See now? That wasn’t so bad. Not like _this_ is going to be.”

He grabbed a hold of the pegasus' mane and, with his other hand, swiftly punched a knife into the neck of the pegasus and pulled forward. The pegasus screamed as hot blood spurted from its neck and splashed over him. He let go of the mane, fell, and rolled out of the way as the pegasus kicked out. He came to his feet and pierced its chest with his knife. Several quick and vicious stabs later and the pegasus took off running, crashing through the forest away from camp.

He sighed, contentment seeping through his bones as the cooling blood soaked his clothes. He reached up and felt his face. It was slippery with the red liquid. He smiled and brought his fingers to his lips. The blood tasted metallic and salty. He collected himself and wiped his blade on the only clean part of his pants he could find. Then, he turned and left the clearing to head back to camp.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Nico’s PoV

Nico woke with a start, quiet and shaking. The light from the green torches bathed the cabin in an eerie glow. The windows were dark. He was alone. Will must have left after Nico had fallen asleep.

He raised a hand to his face and it came away tacky, coated in a thick dark substance. He knew it was the blood of the pegasus. 

Nico rolled over and fell onto the floor, tripping several times as he tried to get up. He scrambled to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror. His dark brown eyes, wild with fear, stared back at him behind a mask of drying blood. His clothes were saturated. He smelled the iron in the blood and felt the taste of it curl on the back of his tongue. He leaned over the sink and vomited until he was only retching air. 

His thin frame shook with heavy sobs. He clawed at his shirt, pulling it over his head. He quickly unbuttoned his pants and kicked them off, falling in the process. His cries ripped through the air and he pulled himself up and into the shower. Cold water hit his face and he gasped, his sobs coming to a halt as the shock of the water took over. His breathing came in quick gulps. 

He stood under the water, numb and watching the water circle the drain. He didn’t move until the water, a washed out red-brown, ran clear. When he did move to turn the water off and step out of the shower, his movements were sluggish and halting. 

Nico stepped around his mess of clothing and went to get clean clothes. As soon as he had put them on, he looked at his bed. It was streaked rust-red. He ripped the sheets from the mattress and dumped the pillow out from it’s pillowcase. He crossed to the bathroom and grabbed the destroyed clothing from the floor. He stopped only to gather the bedsheets before reaching for the shadows and letting them envelope him. 

He stepped out of the darkness skirting the edges from Hestia’s Hearth. He could not see the goddess but that didn’t mean she wouldn’t know what he was doing. He crossed into the warm firelight and threw the bloodied clothes and sheets on the fire. It took a moment, but once the flames latched onto the fabric, it greedily consumed the offering. 

Nico watched the flames until there was nothing left of his belongings. His voice, when he spoke, was little above a whisper. “Hestia. Hestia help me.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will’s PoV

As soon as Will saw Nico at breakfast, he knew something was terribly wrong. The shadows beneath his eyes seemed gray and washed out in the light. His eyes held a haunted look and the pallor of his skin resembled that of a corpse. Nico slowly shambled over to the Apollo table. 

Sitting next to Will, Austin held his fork suspended in front of his mouth. “Wow. Someone had a rough night.”

Will hissed, “Shut up.” Nico made it to the table and looked down at Will. “Nico. Hey. You okay? You don’t look like you slept well.”

Nico shook his head and sat down next to Will. “I need to talk to you.”

Will’s stomach plummeted. “About...about yesterday?”

Nico looked confused. “Yesterday? What about--oh.” Nico shook his head and grabbed Will’s hand. “No. Not that. That’s fine. I just...I think I might be sick. Do you think we can--”

“Mr. di Angelo! The Apollo table is not your table. Please move.” Chiron’s voice rang out across the dining pavilion. Campers turned their heads, some laughing as they did so. 

Nico stood up so fast he almost fell over. He tore his hand free from Will’s and quickly walked to the Hades’ table without a plate of food. Campers watched as Nico collapsed into a chair but turned away when he looked up. Will could see Nico’s chest rising and falling quickly. 

Will turned his attention back to his food, shoveling it into his mouth as fast as he could without choking. Austin watched in amazement. 

“Dude. Slow down. Your food isn’t going anywhere.”

Will shook his head and spoke around a mouthful of food, spraying some of it onto his sibling. “I want to finish so I can take Nico to the infirmary. He really doesn’t look good.” 

Austin grimaced and wiped at his shirt where bits of Will’s scrambled eggs stuck. “First off, _gross_ dude. Second, I don’t think you need to rush so much. Your boyfriend looks like he fell asleep.”

Will jerked his head around. Sure enough, Nico’s head was resting, his arms acting as pillows. Will sighed in relief and then looked to Austin. “What do you mean ‘boyfriend’?”

Austin shrugged. “It’s not like a complete secret. Was it meant to be?” Will glared at Austin. “Alright, geeze. I saw you guys kissing by the lake. When he came back to camp after visiting his dad. What’s the big deal?”

Will frowned. “I just don’t want to scare him off, is all. I don’t think he’d be very comfortable knowing someone saw us kissing.”

“Well, Will. It’s not a huge deal to me. I haven’t told anyone. Although, I think Cecil might know _something_ is up. He came looking for you yesterday. I told him where you were and he said, ‘About damn time.’” Austin took a swig of orange juice and continued. “I won’t tell anyone. Just don’t try to woo him or anything with your singing. Now that _will_ scare him off.” 

Will elbowed Austin in the side before he resumed eating his breakfast at a normal pace. He was just about to eat the last bit of his toast when he felt the temperature drop. 

Next to him, Austin shivered. “What in Hades?”

Will saw frost begin to form over the table and realized what was happening. He pushed himself out of his chair and turned. “Nico!”

A loud crack echoed through the dining pavilion. Blythe from the Iris cabin screamed and scrambled away as skeletal hands reached out from the crack. Then everyone was moving. Will could see Jason and Percy trying to get close to Nico’s table as more and more skeletons pulled themselves from the torn earth and surrounded the sleeping demigod. The skeletons faced outwards. Those with weapons drew them and stood in a defensive position. Will could hear Chiron above the sudden din of the dining pavilion. “Silence!”

The mad rush to leave slowed and then halted. The majority of the campers were gathered around the Demeter table, the furthest away from Nico’s. Will ran over to Percy and Jason who stood several feet away from the nearest skeleton. No more had climbed up from the crack, but the temperature had dropped even lower. Will could see his breath in the air and goosebumps ran the length of his arms. 

Percy was laying out a plan with Jason. “I can take the right and you can take the left. Then, once we kick all the skeleton’s butts--”

Jason interrupted. “Maybe we should just try to wake Nico up. He can send them all back.” He glanced back at the other campers, some of whom were moving forward to help. “If we fight, there’s a chance someone here can get hurt.”

Chiron approached the trio. “I agree with Jason. Striking the skeletons first would not be wise. It does not seem that they are seeking to attack but are merely defending.”

Percy looked incredulous. “Dude. We’re demigods. Getting hurt is in the description.”

Jason raised an eyebrow at Percy. “How do you think that would make Nico feel? Knowing that someone got hurt because of him?”

Percy was about to say something else when Will jumped in. “I think Jason’s right. Nico was trying to tell me that he thinks he might be sick. If this is happening in his sleep, it’s a situation that’s already out of control. I say we try to wake him up.”

Percy pushed his hair out of his eyes as Annabeth joined the group with Cecil, Austin, and Lou Ellen. Piper wasn’t far behind. “Alright then.” Percy faced the skeletons.

Annabeth frowned. “Percy, what are you--” She stopped talking as Percy ran toward the skeletons. Annabeth clapped her hand to her forehead. “I’m dating an idiot.”

Three of the skeletons surged forward, their weapons raised. Percy tried to push one of the skeletons away but the skeleton punched him across the face with the pommel of his sword. Percy hit the ground and Jason lunged forward to help but was stopped when Annabeth grabbed his arm. She pointed at the skeletons. “Look.”

The skeletons retreated back to their positions and took up their defensive stance again. 

Percy pushed himself to his feet and walked back toward the group. “Ow.”

Annabeth glared at him. “Well, Seaweed Brain. It’s your own fault. What were you thinking?” Her gaze softened as Percy rubbed his cheek. “Come here.” Percy moved over to Annabeth and she gently lifted his fingers to look at the forming bruise. 

Cecil spoke up. “How are we going to wake him up?” He paused a second and then raised his hands, forming a cup around his mouth. “Hey! Nico! Wake up!” He yelled loudly. Will thought he saw Nico shift but the son of Hades didn’t wake up.

Will looked back at the other campers. “Is Clovis back there? Maybe he can help? He helped the last time this happened.”

Jason looked at Will. “This has happened before?”

Will nodded, suddenly unsure if Nico would want anyone knowing. But, he figured, the cat was kind of out of the bag now. The whole camp was witnessing this. “A couple of times. The last time was in the infirmary. Clovis was able to pull him from his nightmare.”

Piper joined the group as Will spoke, but she shook her head. “Clovis wasn’t at breakfast. None of the Hypnos kids were.”

Jason nodded. “Well, we need to wake him up. Pips, can you run and get Clovis?”

Cecil held up his hand. “I’m actually a pretty fast runner. I’ll go.” He looked over at Piper. “If that’s alright.” 

Piper smiled. “That’s fine. I think I’ll be of more use here.” Cecil turned and took off at a run. Piper turned to Jason. “I have an idea.”

Will and the others gathered in front of the skeletons, trying their hardest to keep the undead occupied. Jason gathered Piper into his arms and together they rose off the ground until they were above the skeletons. The couple moved through the air directly over Nico and then lowered themselves until they were only several feet above the sleeping demigod. Nico was a shadowy figure, wisps of darkness undulating in the light. 

Piper called out to Nico. “Nico! Wake up!”

Nico moved restlessly but did not wake. 

Jason looked down at the still sleeping Nico. He could see the edge of the table clearly through Nico who was getting more see-through as time passed. “He’s running out of time. We need Clovis.”

Piper shook her head and spoke with command. “Nico di Angelo, Son of Hades, Ghost King and Ambassador of Pluto. Wake. UP!”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Nico’s PoV

Nico knew he was dreaming this time. He could hear the familiar sobbing.

“Nico! Nico, please!” Sobbing. Fading in and out. “Nico, I can’t--” It became distorted before clearing again. “--sorry. Please don’t leave me.” He knew that voice: Will. Why was he so upset? 

He opened his eyes and saw a metal fence surrounding a pile of stones. He was back here. But the ground wasn’t trying to eat him this time. He began to turn away but remembered the sign he hadn’t been able to read the last time he had dreamed of this place. It was sparking a memory that he just couldn’t quite grasp. 

He walked toward the sign. MASSACRE OF BUFORD.

Nico’s stomach dropped and he turned, stumbling into the forest and away from the clearing. He ran, trying to visualize white poplar trees and a field of red poppies. He thought he could see it in the distance, but no matter how fast he ran, he couldn’t get to the poplar tree Clovis had shown him. 

He heard whispers beginning to fall around him like snow. The white poplar forest and bright red poppies faded away into a mist. When it cleared, stunted and dead poplar trees twisted around him. The Fields of Asphodel. 

The quiet cacophony of a million voices drifted across the field. He could feel himself beginning to drift away. He couldn’t remember his name. He couldn’t remember. He couldn’t remember. He screamed into the stale air. How he wished someone could help him, save him. 

He collapsed onto the ground and sobbed into his arms. Who was he?

He sat on the ground for a long time. It could have been minutes. It could have been centuries. But, he thought he heard a shift in the breeze. A voice, different from the others. Alive. 

“Nico. Wake up!” He could barely make out the words. They sounded so sweet and so warm in the air. He stood and listened more intently. He heard a girl’s voice, speaking as though right next to him. 

“Nico di Angelo, Son of Hades, Ghost King and Ambassador of Pluto. Wake. UP!”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Will’s PoV

Nico shot to his feet, falling backwards as he did so. The skeletons chittered, their bones rattling against each other, weapons dropping to the ground.

Will rushed forward and reached for Nico. He took in a grateful breath when he was able to touch a solid Nico. Will knelt and grabbed Nico’s wrist, feeling for his pulse while his other arm cradled Nico’s head. 

Nico’s eyes opened, dark brown and concerned. “Will? What’s going on?”

Percy and Jason came running toward them. The skeletons remained where they were. 

Percy slid next to Will, looking down at Nico. “Dude. Call off the skeletons!”

Jason remained standing, back to Nico as he eyed the skeletons warily. “They don’t seem to be defending him anymore.”

Will replied softly. “I think it’s because he’s awake now.”

Nico looked up, startled. He concentrated and waved his hand. The skeletons began to retreat back into the open earth. After the last skeleton retreated, the ground shook as the crack closed. 

Will heard the clopping of hooves over stone and looked up. Chiron towered over the kneeling demigods.

“Well Mr. di Angelo. I would say that you need to go to the infirmary.” Chiron turned his gaze on Will. “Mr. Solace. Will you accompany him there?”

Will nodded and draped Nico’s arm around his shoulder before standing up, pulling the son of Hades with him. 

“Will?” Nico looked at Will, his eyes wide and worried. “What did I do? I didn’t...I didn’t hurt anyone, did I?”

Will shook his head and smiled tightly. “Nothing like that. Percy got punched by a skeleton, but that’s his fault. Don’t worry about it. Everyone is alright. We’re just worried about you.”

Will waited for the blush he thought would color Nico’s cheeks. But Nico’s face relaxed and he sighed in relief. “That’s...that’s good.”

The two demigods left the dining pavilion and slowly made their way to the infirmary. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There was more to this chapter….but it was so long! I decided to cut it down and work it into the next chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it. Remember to tip your writers!!! I accept kudos, follows, favorites, subscriptions, and comments/reviews!!! They really, really make my day!!!
> 
> Shout out to K1mba!! Thank you so much for your lovely reviews on ff.net-- they made me smile on a day when I couldn’t find it in me to find happiness!!


	17. Scelestic Summonings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Nico talks to Coach Hedge and Percy translates.

Chapter 17: Scelestic Summonings

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Nico’s PoV

Will helped Nico over to a bed as soon as they entered the infirmary. Nico collapsed on it, shaking. 

He was pale and drawn. “You swear on the Styx I didn’t hurt anyone? Not even animals?”

Will shook his head. “No. You didn’t hurt anyone.” Will studied Nico, frowning. “Nico, what is going on? What can we do to stop this? You almost faded completely today.”

Nico’s eyes were filled with fear. “I don’t know, Will. I think...I think I’m going insane. I’ve been hearing a voice and having nightmares. I dream I’m hurting things...animals. And…” Nico trailed off and grabbed Will’s arm with a sudden urgency. “I need to see Coach Hedge. Can you please ask someone to get him? Tell him it’s really, really important. And I want to send a message to Reyna.”

_You need to stop talking. Or things will get worse._

Will hesitated. “Nico. I think you need to rest. It’s obvious you’re under a lot of stress. I mean, you got a lot on your plate. It hasn’t even been a month since the war with Gaea. You’re still not well.”

Nico scowled. “Will. I _need_ to do this. If you don’t bring Coach Hedge here, then I’ll go to him. I swear I will. Even if it kills me.” 

_It will kill you._

Will’s expression hardened. “Nico. Don’t be ridiculous. Nothing gets better if you die. Do you understand that? Why do you have to be so stubborn?”

Nico stood from the bed, swaying dangerously. “If I’m a danger to anybody then I’m _not_ being ridiculous. Why can’t _you_ understand? I just told you I think I’m going crazy and hearing voices and all you can say is I need to rest? What I need to do is not stay in this infirmary.” Nico took two steps toward the door and stumbled. His knees hit the floor with a loud crack and he grabbed his head, bright pain piercing his mind.

_Don’t leave._

Nico yelled, squeezing his eyes shut. “Shut up! You’re not even real. Stop talking to me!”

Will was at his side in an instant. “Nico. What’s going on?”

“Mr. Solace? What is the matter?” Chiron rolled into the infirmary in his wheelchair, concern washing over his face as he took in the scene. “Mr. di Angelo?”

“I don’t know, Chiron.” Will looked up frantically at the centaur. “He said he’s hearing voices and having nightmares.”

Chiron gazed sharply at Nico. “Voices as in the gods? The titans?”

Nico groaned, several tears rolling down his cheeks as his eyes remained shut. “I don’t know. Just make it stop.” He leaned into Will who put his arms around the son of Hades. “Please Will. Just make it stop.”

_It’s never going to stop._

Chiron wheeled closer. “I will ask someone to fetch Clovis. Have Nico rest.”

“That’s what I was trying to tell him. He says he needs to talk to Coach Hedge though. And write to Reyna.”

Chiron stroked his beard. “I will send word to Coach Hedge to come to the infirmary at once. As soon as they have spoken, Nico _will_ rest. Then Gleeson can convey a message to Reyna.” Chiron looked down at Nico. “Is that satisfactory, Mr. di Angelo?”

Nico’s head hardly moved as he nodded. 

Chiron cleared his throat. “Very well. Mr. Solace. Please help Nico to bed.” The activities director left the infirmary. 

Will made to help Nico up but Nico waved him away. “I can do it.”

Will sighed. “I wish you weren’t so stubborn all the time.”

Nico tried to stand on his own but pain lanced through his head again. 

_It doesn’t matter what you do. You will lose him._

Nico paled. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“I just want to help you, Nico. And you’re too stubborn to--”

Nico waved Will’s words away impatiently. “Shhh. Not you.”

Will’s eyebrows drew down. “What?”

“What do you mean, it doesn’t matter what I do?” He refrained from saying the last part. 

The voice chuckled. _Enjoy him while you can, Ambassador. It’s already too late._

Nico blanched, his face going white. The pain in his head reached a crescendo and abruptly stopped.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gleeson’s PoV

If someone had told Gleeson Hedge early that morning that he would be clopping at a quick pace to the infirmary later in the day because a certain son of the god of the dead had requested his presence, he would have asked them if he had hit them too hard with his baseball bat. As it was, someone _had_ found him and someone _had_ delivered the message that Nico di Angelo needed to speak with him. Urgently. 

After Gleeson, with the help of the demigods, had defeated Gaea and saved the camp, he had meant to catch up with Nico. He had _meant_ to check in on the kid, but with one of his own keeping him extremely busy, he had let the son of Hades drift to the back of his mind. 

Not that _that_ was easy to do. The first couple of nights after the battle, Mellie had woken him up from nightmare after nightmare. It was always the same. 

_“How much pain can you take before you turn into a patch of daisies?”_

_The pain from the javelin radiated across his belly and terror rooted him to the spot. He heard the legacy continue to speak, vaguely registering the pilum whipping across Reyna’s face._

_Then the temperature plummeted._

_The ground beneath him withered and died as a blackness crept through the clearing. Nico screamed and Gleeson felt a wave of pain and anger wash over him. But it wasn’t just that. The emotions that poured from the son of Hades overwhelmed him with despair and guilt, a self-loathing so strong he felt bile rise to the back of his throat, a broken misery so complete that the thought of death without an afterlife was an unattainable sweet promise of relief._

Gleeson shook himself down to his hindquarters, trying to rid himself of the memory. His nightmares never progressed past feeling Nico di Angelo’s pain. The spartoi disintegrating didn’t scare him half as much as what Nico experienced. Bryce dissolving into a chattering shade didn’t hold a candle to the satyr’s absolute need to _never_ feel like Nico had ever again. 

Coach Hedge stamped his foot and finished the trek to the infirmary, pushing the door open and letting himself in. 

Nico di Angelo lay in the furthest bed, dark eyes staring up at the ceiling. 

“Coach Hedge.” Gleeson looked over to his left. Will Solace rose from his seat and crossed over to the satyr, a small and worried smile gracing his face. “Thank you for coming so quickly.” The Apollo camper turned away and crossed the short distance to Nico’s bed. Nico didn’t stir until Will shook his shoulder. “Nico. Coach Hedge is here.”

Nico blinked and turned his head slowly to Gleeson. The son of Hades was paler than normal and his eyes seemed to stare through Hedge. “Hey Coach.” Even his voice was weak. Nico raised his eyes to Will. “Can we have some privacy?”

Will’s eyebrows drew downward. Gleeson thought he saw a flash of hurt cross his face. “Alright. But, I’m going to be just outside of the door if you need me.” Will stared at Nico a moment longer before looking away and nodding at Coach Hedge. He turned and quickly walked away. 

Gleeson rocked back on his heels. “So cupcake. What’s the deal? Who do I need to hit with my bat?”

Nico lay looking stunned for a moment before his face broke into a weary smile. “Nothing like that, Coach.”

Gleeson narrowed his eyes. “I don’t have to kill them, ya know. Maybe just a severe concussion. And, if it turns out it wasn’t deserved, I’ll apologize. _Politely_.”

Nico laughed. Gleeson stared at the demigod. It was a tired and hollow sounding laugh, but it was a laugh nonetheless. “I wish it was that simple, Coach.” Nico abruptly stopped laughing and looked toward the infirmary door. Seeing that it was firmly closed and no other campers were in the room, Nico took a deep breath. “Coach. That day. At Buford.”

Gleeson felt his insides turn to ice and he let out a small bleat which he covered up by coughing immediately after. He waved at Nico who had stopped in concern. “Go on. I don’t have all day, cupcake.”

Nico took a deep breath. “You and Reyna told me what happened at Buford that day. What I...what I did to Bryce.” Nico stopped and focused on the blanket in front of him, his breathing coming in strained wheezes. Coach Hedge reached out and put his hand on Nico’s shoulder, waiting for the son of Hades to regain control. 

“What did you see _exactly_?” 

Coach lowered his hand and shuffled on his hooves. “Well now, after you, ya know, exploded and everything?” Nico nodded. “Well, the spartoi crumbled into dust. I mean, I did most of the heavy lifting in fighting them and your emotion cloud probably finished them off. Then, you were in front of that Lawrence kid and you ripped his tablet off. And then,” Gleeson swallowed thickly before forcing himself to continue. “The earth opened and he started to fall in. It’s like--like the Underworld was _pulling_ him down. And you-- you told him he was nothing. He was no one.” Coach Hedge shivered. “And then he was gone.”

Nico closed his eyes. “Did he say _anything_ before he was gone?”

The satyr shook his head. “Just before you ordered him gone, he said who he was. That’s all.”

Nico kept his eyes shut and leaned back against the pillows. The son of Hades and Coach Hedge remained in silence for several minutes before Gleeson spoke up.

“Kid. What’s all this about?” Coach Hedge moved closer to the bed and laid his hand on Nico’s shoulder once more. Nico didn’t shrug it off. “What’s going on?”

Nico opened his eyes. The satyr was surprised to see they were glassy with tears. “I don’t know, Coach. I don’t know.”

Gleeson didn’t push. Instead, he remained standing by Nico’s side offering him silent comfort until there was a knock on the door. 

Nico and the coach both looked over to the door as it opened slowly. Piper stuck her head into the room. “Hey guys. Is it alright if I come in?” Nico nodded and the daughter of Aphrodite walked gracefully into the room. Her hair was frizzy and disheveled on top and she looked tired; but, she smiled at Nico. “How are you doing? Feeling any better?”

Nico nodded once again but didn’t speak. Piper seemed to realize he didn’t want to talk and looked to Coach Hedge. “Hey Coach. I actually came to see if I could catch you before you left.”

Gleeson grumbled. “Of course you need me. All you cupcakes need me. I don’t see how you get anything done without me.” 

“It’s one of the pegasus. He’s gone missing. Percy talked to Porkpie and Blackjack. They said Mouse hasn’t been in the stables since yesterday and no campers have taken him. You haven’t seen him, have you? Only, Percy said Mouse was going to train with Harley today and Harley thinks Mouse doesn’t want him to ride him anymore because he smells like oil.” Piper smiled apologetically at Gleeson, but he could see her worry.

“I haven’t seen him, cupcake. But, once I send a note to Reyna, I’ll help you find that pegasus in no time!” Gleeson flexed his muscles, knowing it would soothe and inspire the two demigods. Piper smiled again and turned to leave. She called over her shoulder, “Feel better, Nico!” Then she was gone. 

Coach Hedge watched her walk away and began to talk. “So, what exactly do you want me to send to Reyna?” There was no response. The satyr turned back to Nico. The demigod’s blood had drained the rest of the way from his face, leaving him paler than a corpse. His mouth twisted in a grimace and he looked like he was about to be sick. “Di Angelo? Nico! Do you need me to get Solace?”

Nico took several ragged breaths and shook his head. “No. No, I--I would appreciate it if you actually got me a pen and paper. I’ll write the note for Reyna. I just need you to send it.”

Gleeson Hedge paused before agreeing. “Sure, kid. Sure.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will’s PoV

Will was worried. Nico had refused to eat all day. He had said he had a queasy stomach and Will was inclined to believe him. His face, after all, had been a worrying shade of grey after Coach Hedge had left. No matter what Will had said, Nico had refused to speak about what he had wanted of Coach Hedge or about what had transpired over breakfast. 

Will stepped into the infirmary holding a tray of dinner which consisted of rice, baked chicken, and mashed celery. Easy foods to eat and digest. He rearranged the cutlery by the plate as he walked in. 

“Alright, Sunshine. I brought you some tasty...baked….” Will swivelled his head from side to side. Nico was nowhere to be seen. Will set the tray down on one of the bedside tables and walked toward what had been Nico’s bed. The bed sheets were wrinkled and faint wisps of shadow crawled over the mattress, rolling in the air like mist in a slight breeze. 

“Nico?” With the dusking shadows, Will knew better than to expect an answer. But, still he strained to hear Nico’s voice, hoping he was just playing a trick on him. The answering silence confirmed his suspicion: Nico was no longer in the infirmary. Will dragged his hand over his face before turning on his heel and leaving the infirmary. He would tell Chiron and then enlist several of the other campers for help. Hopefully they would find more than a puddle of shadows in the shape of the son of Hades.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nico’s PoV

Shadow jumping was easier than it should have been. It should have knocked him out. He took it in small spurts. A jump from the infirmary to the volleyball courts, to the forge and then to the armory and finally to the pegasus stables had led him in a slight arc. However, the smaller jumps allowed for more recovery time and less expenditure of what little energy he had. 

Dusk had fallen and the shadows were plentiful. Nico waited in an empty stall well away from the other pegasus. Several times he heard his name being called with slight urgency. They weren’t super worried...yet.

_What do you think you’re doing, Ambassador? Think you’ve figured it out? I was so hoping to keep it going a while longer. But I’ve gotten much stronger already...stronger than you._

Nico ignored the voice. He stepped out of the stables and glanced around. There was no one to see him as he slipped from the stables to the outskirts of the forest. He took one last deep breath and strode into the waiting and dark trees. 

It was quiet in the forest. Quieter than it should have been. No nightbirds whistled. Small nocturnal animals seemed absent. Even the breeze had faded and the leaves were silent in the still air. 

_It’s because they know what you are. What you are becoming. What you’ve done._

Nico stopped and closed his eyes, feeling for death. A faint trail wove through the woods and he followed it. He stepped into a clearing, with the moon shining down on a muddy ground. Nico frowned and stepped forward. There had not been a rain that day and the clearing wasn’t next to the creek. Nico froze and looked closer at the mud. 

Blood.

“I wanted it to be a dream. A nightmare.” Nico murmured into the night air. His voice sounded like leaves straying across grass. The voice giggled in his head. 

Nico followed the trail, sometimes relying on splashes of blood, other times following the tendrils of death. 

Nico didn’t find Mouse so much as he tripped over the pegasus. Mouse’s body was stiff. His eyes, open and staring, were clouded over and his lips curled upward and away from his gums. The ground around the pegasus was saturated with blood and marked by deep ruts where Mouse had kicked out in his final moments of life. 

Nico heaved and vomited up the small amount of water he had managed to sip that day. 

_Isn’t it beautiful? Be careful not to look away now._

Nico scrambled at his ankle and withdrew his short dagger. He shrugged out of his jacket and threw it to the ground. He brought the dagger across his left arm in one quick and brutal movement. The gash left behind started to pump out blood profusely. 

_Careful now. I don’t want damaged goods._

Nico held his dripping arm over the pegasus and let his blood splash down and mingle with Mouse’s. He called out in Greek, anger and desperation, fear and loathing coloring his voice. 

“Erichtho, dark prophetess of Thessaly,  
Necromancer and sorceress.  
Rise up!  
One who would learn calls upon you.  
Rise up!”

The night air, still and quiet before, fell into a dark muffled silence. The moon disappeared behind a veil of clouds and the temperature dropped. The blood pooling from Nico’s arm slowed before icing over. 

A shuddering high-pitched laugh echoed in the clearing, coming from all sides as if the spirit were circling Nico. The laughter whirled about Nico before coming to an abrupt halt. When the witch spoke it was from right in front of Nico.

_“Son of Hades, son of lies, son of darkness, son unwise.”_

Nico stared at the figure crouched on top of the corpse of the pegasus. He could barely make out the rats nest of hair; but he could see long pale arms gripping the side of the pegasus, nails digging into the flesh. Two glittering black eyes gazed out from the darkness. 

_“Are you ready to learn? Are you ready to denounce your father?”_

Nico shook his head. “I’m not here to reject my father or the gods. I just need knowledge. I need answers. I’m losing myself.” He clutched at his head as the voice began to hum an off-key and tuneless hum. “Please.”

The witch laughed, the sound bubbling past her lips like blood from a slit throat. _“Nico di Angelo. Don’t you want to know about your precious Leonidas?”_

Nico shuddered. “I can’t find Leo if I lose myself first. I’m a danger to everyone. I need to know what’s happening to me.” Nico jerked his chin in the direction of the corpse. “Here’s your corpse. No rites have been read and no graves have been dug.”

Erichtho looked down from her perch. A sliver of moonlight illuminated her bone-white face. Her split lips and pock-marked face twisted. _“A pegasus? You believe a pegasus is a worthy vessel?”_

Nico steeled his shoulders. “A pegasus that didn’t deserve to die. A pegasus more innocent and noble than most humans.”

Erichtho raised an eyebrow. _“Well then, I suppose it will have to do. But tell me, how do you hope to understand a pegasus? Have you suddenly developed an affinity for the equine language?”_

“Hades help me.” Nico muttered under his breath. He hadn’t thought of that. But maybe….

Nico turned to the Thessalian witch. “You _will_ wait here or so help me, for all of my afterlife, I will hunt you down and find a way to give you over to my father.”

He heard a delighted laugh coming from the shadows before he let them take him to Cabin Three.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Percy’s PoV

Percy had just crawled into bed, exhausted after efforts to find Nico had turned up empty, when he heard something thump into his cabin. He reached across to his nightstand and grabbed Riptide. Before he could uncap the pen, Nico stumbled out of the shadows looking as though he were a shadow himself.

Percy jumped out of bed. “Nico! Where in all the gods' names have you been? We’ve been looking everywhere for you. I’ll have you know I have a blister the size of--”

Nico grabbed Percy’s wrist. “I don’t have time, Jackson.” Nico began to walk to the shadowed corner of the cabin, pulling Percy behind him. 

Percy struggled and brought Nico to a halt. “Nico, dude. Hold up. Where do you think you’re going?”

Nico looked back at Percy, annoyance and desperation plaguing his face. “Not me, Percy. Us. Please, I need your help. More than I’ve ever needed it before.” Nico stopped trying to move forward and faced the son of Poseidon, gripping both of Percy’s wrists in his hands and speaking with a maniacal urgency. Percy noticed the deep gash on Nico’s left forearm, blood clotting in patches around the wound. Nico’s eyes looked crazed and nearly broken. They reminded Percy too much of Mae Castellan’s when he had gone to that sad house with crumpled and colorful bean bag characters. “Please.”

Percy took a deep breath. “Alright, Nico. I’ll help you.” 

Nico dropped one of Percy’s wrists and dragged him into the shadows.

When the world finally stopped pressing in on him and the cold whispers of the dead dissipated, Percy was standing in almost absolute pitch black. Nico moved forward in the darkness.

“Come on, Percy. I missed it by a bit.” Percy followed Nico as he strode through the shadows of night. “I didn’t ask your opinion. So shut up.”

Percy shook his head. “I didn’t say anything, Nico.”

Nico looked back at Percy and then straight ahead again. “I know.”

Percy’s stomach plummeted as he continued to listen to Nico speak. 

“I don’t know who you are, but this ends tonight. She will tell me what I need to know and then...then I’ll stop you.”

Percy could only hear the sounds of twigs breaking beneath their shoes. 

“Stop saying that! Why are you even doing this? Who are you?”

Percy shuddered at the one-sided conversation Nico was holding. “Nico...I really think we should head back. Something’s wrong with you. We should go get Will.”

“Shhhh!” Nico whirled around. The son of Hades grabbed Percy’s hand again and pulled him forward. “We’re here. Whatever you do, Percy, don’t be afraid. And don’t run. I can’t control her and I don’t know if she can hurt either of us.” Nico seemed to search Percy’s face for any sign of reluctance before he turned and pulled Percy with him into the clearing.

Percy tasted the copper that hung heavily in the air before he saw the body of Mouse. He groaned in horror as he made out just enough of the revolting creature-- _woman_ \-- sitting atop the corpse. 

“Call the spirit, Erichtho. Call it now.” Nico stepped forward, his palms sliding up and down against his jeans.

Percy took two steps forward, uncapping Riptide as he did. “What did you do to Mouse?”

The spirit-- _corpse? Ghoul? Witchy-woman?_ \-- let out a laugh that sounded more of a bark. _“Why, son of Poseidon. What did_ I _do to it? Why don’t you ask your friend.”_

Percy didn’t take his eyes off of the dead lady. “What does she mean, Nico?”

Nico ignored him. “Erichtho. Call the spirit.” Erichtho didn’t move, didn’t open her mouth. But the small clearing was filled with chittering whispers as if a thousand cockroaches were descending upon the trio. “Percy. I need you to translate.”

Percy stiffened. “What? What do you mean--”

A guttural whinny sounded from the ground, desiccated lungs straining against a sudden perversion of life. To Percy’s astonishment, the dead pegasus began to speak. 

**_Why have I been summoned?_ **

Percy licked his lips. “Nico, what is happening? Why is the pegasus talking?”

Nico snapped at Percy. “Translate!”

**_Why are you Graecus scum standing around like idiots?_ **

The clouded film covering the dead pegasus’ eyes did little to hide the fact that those same eyes were rolling in the pegasus’ head. It’s skin roiled and steam hissed up from it’s hide. Percy quickly spoke out loud, relaying the message to Nico. “You better have a damn good reason for this, Nico.”

_“Ask your questions, son of Hades. The corpse will not hold the spirit for long. Already the body is breaking down.”_

Nico stepped toward the dissolving corpse. “To what spirit am I speaking?”

The pegasus snorted and brayed. **_Oh Ambassador. You don’t recognize me? Forgive me, I’ve only been dead a little while. I believe you were the last one to see me alive? Why didn’t you pull me from the onager?_**

Nico blanched as Percy translated. “Octavian?” 

Percy felt his stomach drop. “Octavian? You summoned Octavian?” 

Nico shook his head. “No. No way did I summon Octavian.”

Erichtho let out a hissing laugh. _“Why shouldn’t I have some fun? Ask your questions. Your time is running out.”_

Nico stared at the pegasus. “I...I don’t know where to start.”

Percy held his sword steady. “Nico, why did you want to do this in the first place? Please tell me you didn’t kill Mouse.”

Nico shook his head but the pegasus whinnied. **_Oh. It was though. It was Nico’s hand. It was Nico’s blade._**

“No.” Percy glared at the dead pegasus. “You’re lying. Why would we trust anything you said? If you _are_ Octavian, you wouldn’t tell us the truth anyway.”

The dead eyes of the pegasus gazed up at Percy. **_But what need have the dead of lies, Percy Jackson? We hear things in the Fields of Punishment. Dreadful things. Ask your friend the warning Momus gave. Dead I may be, but my probatio is still doing Rome’s noble work. He will rid the world of one last Graecus scum._**

“Percy,” Nico grabbed his arm. “What is he saying?”

“I don’t understand.” Percy spoke to Nico as much as he did to the possessed pegasus whose flesh had boiled back around the mouth, revealing a skeleton grin.

Nico spoke. “Who killed Mouse?”

Percy translated. **_You killed the beast, Ambassador._**

“A name. I want a name.” Nico spoke desperately.

**_But Ambassador...are you sure you want to know?_ **

Nico’s grip on Percy’s arm tightened. “Give me a name.”

**_Bryce Lawrence, Ambassador. It was by your hand and your blade. But Bryce Lawrence killed your pathetic pegasus._ **

The last of the pegasus’s flesh slid off of it’s bones, sizzling in a steaming pile. The hair-raising laughter of Erichtho echoed around the clearing. Then the pegasus lay still and silent and the Thessalian witch was gone. 

Percy stood in shock. Nico’s grip on Percy’s arm fell away as he began rambling. 

“But...but you’re dead. I killed you. I sent you to the Underworld.” Nico was silent a beat before sinking to his knees, clutching at his head. “This isn’t happening. You’re dead. You’re dead!”

Percy held Riptide in one hand and reached the other out to Nico cautiously. He had barely touched Nico’s shoulder when the son of Hades pulled away violently, falling backwards on the ground. He scuttled backwards like a crab. “Don’t touch me! I’ll hurt you. Don’t touch me!”

Nico staggered to his feet and ran. He was heading further into the woods toward the fork of the Zephyr’s creek. 

Percy cursed. “Holy Hera.” He closed his eyes and yelled into the clearing. “Can’t a guy get a little help here?” There was a slight rustling and when he opened his eyes, a delicate dryad stood several feet away from him. “Oh. Awesome. Hey, can you go to camp and get Chiron? And Will? Tell them that Nico is...all the fates and gods above. I don’t know what to tell them. Just tell them they need to get to the fork in the creek. Like, yesterday.”

The dryad raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. 

Percy sighed. “Please?”

The dryad smirked and disappeared. Percy could only hope she was going to get help. He took off into the darkness, leaving the grinning corpse of Mouse behind. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alright. So, a bit of an absence there. Mental health hasn’t been the best. However, I’m going to start updating on Sundays. If I can finish editing my next chapter quickly, I’ll get it up this Sunday (6/28). If not, the next chapter will be posted Sunday 7/5.
> 
> Also, I’m totally not above begging and offering bribes for reviews. My soul was slightly crushed by the lack of reviews on the past two chapters. I mean, even if you guys absolutely hated them, I would totally welcome feedback of any kind on the chapters. Did they make sense? Am I super screwing up? Are characters OOC? Are you getting bored?
> 
> Anyway, here is the bribe. I have a little less than half of this story to post. However, there is a Part Two (already being written) and a Part Three (storyboard phase). I have several characters that I still need names for (not HUGE characters, mind...but characters nonetheless). First three reviewers get the characters named after them. I mean, totally bribing….but I could be throwing egg on my face too if no one reviews. So….yeah. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter (writing Gleeson was my favorite part of this chapter by far).


	18. Vagarious Velitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there are unpredictable skirmishes.

Chapter 18: Vagarious Velitation

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Percy’s PoV

Following Nico was like chasing a rabbit through underbrush. The younger demigod was quick, unpredictable, and slighter than demigods his own age. Percy felt like a clumsy cyclops chasing after the son of Hades. He sped up, knowing the fork in the creek was straight ahead. 

“Nico! Stop running.” Percy was so intent on cornering Nico and talking things out, he didn’t see the writhing orb of shadows until it was too late. The darkness hit him like a bowling ball to the chest. 

Percy hissed as he fell backwards, twigs and sharp bits of wood digging into his hands as he landed on the forest floor. Slow and deliberate footsteps came toward him in the night. 

“Graecus scum.” Nico’s voice sounded jeering and mocking in the still air. “Haven’t you learned anything? Octavian was right about you.” Percy looked up as the footsteps halted by his side. The moon chose that moment to shine through the branches of the forest. Percy saw Nico sneering down at him, green eyes filled with disgust and malice.

The boy using Nico’s voice glared down at him. “I’m going to kill you. But first,” the green irises glinted in the pale moonlight. “I’m going to have some fun. I’m still getting used to all of the Ambassador’s powers.” Nico’s mouth twisted cruelly and he held his hand out over the ground. 

Rocks and dirt began to skitter across the ground and Percy felt himself sinking into the earth. 

“Nico--” Percy began, desperate to reach the son of Hades. 

“It’s Bryce. And it will be Bryce from now on. I don’t think Nico’s coming back for any real length of time.” Nico’s voice echoed through the forest as he laughed. “This is, of course, what Nico deserves. After taking my life. Destroying my _soul_.”

An animal snarl worked its way up Percy’s throat. “I’m going to rip you apart for what you’ve done. Nico’s stronger than you think. There’s no way in Hades he’s going to let you have his life.” Percy felt a slight tug behind his navel as he reached for the water from the creek. After a long day of searching for Nico and no sleep after Nico had taken him from the cabin, Percy was exhausted. He needed to get closer to the creek.

Green eyes stared maliciously. “Oh no, Percy Jackson. I’m not going to have _his_ life. I’m going to make it _my_ life. I’ve spent the last few weeks manipulating Nico-- making him happier, pushing him to make friends. I even pushed back that fool of a god Momus.” Bryce Lawrence crouched on the ground next to the struggling son of Poseidon. “And you want to know why? It’s no _fun_ to put someone out of their misery. But give them something to live for, give them something to miss? That’s when the suffering truly begins. I’m going to destroy Nico-- _after_ I’ve destroyed everyone he cares about. Starting. With. _You_.”

Percy didn’t see the small dagger in Bryce’s hand until it was plunging downward. It caught him on his collarbone and dug deeply into the muscled flesh next to his neck.

Percy yelled and jerked forward, pulling free of the ground. He shoved his shoulder up into Bryce’s stomach until Bryce toppled over. Percy scrambled to his feet, stumbling as he tried to make it closer to the water. Before he was able to take more than three steps, he felt skeletal hands pulling at his ankles. 

Bryce chuckled. “I have to say, di Angelo’s powers are much stronger than mine were. I’m looking forward to all the things I’ll be able to do with them.” Bryce sauntered toward Percy and regarded him levelly. Before Percy could raise his hands, Bryce struck out, his fist hitting the Greek demigod’s jaw. “Come on Jackson. Not even gonna put up a fight? What did Nico even _see_ in you?”

Percy spat a mouthful of blood toward Bryce. It clung to the pale skin of his cheek and dribbled down. Bryce’s tongue darted out and he licked the red liquid. “Hm. Not bad.”

Percy smirked. “You’re right. Not bad at all.” Bryce barely had time to register the wave of water falling toward him. He fell as the water from the creek overwhelmed him, knocking him down and filling his mouth with brackish water. 

Bryce lay on the ground, sputtering and coughing. Percy grinned. “Had enough?” He didn’t wait for an answer. The next wave came just as quickly as the first, but Bryce held up a hand and shadows bled up into the air. The water vanished as the shadows swallowed the oncoming wave. A sudden geyser erupted beneath Percy’s feet as the redirected water spewed from the shadows below. Percy fell sideways and watched as Bryce stood. 

“Clever trick with the water.” Dagger lost in the water, Bryce turned his palms to the night sky and raised them slowly. “My turn.” Shadows oozed up out of the earth, trickling up into the air. Small droplets of darkness joined larger bits of shadow until a wall made completely of black night separated Bryce and Percy. The son of Poseidon could only stare in shock before the wave of darkness overtook him. 

Percy felt himself go rigid as the shadows swarmed over his skin and invaded his nose, his mouth, eyes, and ears. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t sense the water beyond Bryce. So he did the only thing he could think of: he concentrated. The crystal ball that had broken in his stomach when he had turned Akhlys poison on her had seemed to tentatively reform after he and Annabeth had escaped Tartarus. At the time, he had only sought to control the liquid poison. 

The shadows weren’t made up of liquid. Bryce, however, was at least 75% water. 

The son of Poseidon could sense the blood flowing through his own veins, the water that saturated each of his individual cells. He pushed past himself and reached out for Bryce, trying desperately to find the deceased Roman demigod before he suffocated in the shadows. 

Very faintly, as if hearing traces of a song through radio static, Percy felt Nico’s body. He felt the labyrinthine maze of veins charting a path through Nico’s flesh and bone prison. Percy latched onto the sensation of coursing blood and pushed. Again and again he pushed until he felt the blood retreating further away and the shadows began to slip from his body. He gulped in air as the last of the shadows receded from his mouth in a sudden rush.

It was at that moment Chiron and Will came crashing through the woods yelling both his and Nico’s names. It was at that moment Percy noticed Nico, unmoving, in the middle of a globe of water suspended three feet off the ground: eyes open, dark brown, and unseeing.

Percy didn’t need to see Will and Chiron to know they had seen what he had: Will’s anguished cry was confirmation enough.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will’s PoV

Will ran to Nico and reached for him through the water. He grabbed hold of the son of Hades’ wrists and pulled until Nico slipped from the water with a wet pop.

Gravity took hold and Nico fell to the ground. Will laid him out and rested his head against his chest. He could still hear Nico’s heart beat. 

Will straightened and placed the heel of his hand against Nico’s sternum. He laced his hands together and began to press down hard and fast into Nico’s chest. After each pump, Will let up pressure before pressing down again. He barely heard Percy choking out an explanation to Chiron. 

Will did not hear Chiron and Percy coming up behind them and was surprised when he felt strong hands grip his shoulders and thrust him backward. He squawked in surprise and Percy pushed himself toward Nico. The son of Poseidon held his hand several inches from Nico’s mouth and made a motion as if drawing a thread and needle upward. Water rose from the son of Hades’ mouth and a moment later he was spluttering and coughing. 

This time, it was Will’s turn to push Percy aside. He leaned over Nico and brought his hand up to the younger demigod’s cheek. “Nico? Sunshine, can you hear me?”

Nico shifted under Will’s hand and murmured, bringing his own up to cover the healer’s hand. 

Percy stepped cautiously forward. “Will, I don’t think--”

Nico’s eyes snapped open, green irises bright. For a split second, Will could make out the cruel grin twisting Nico’s face into a mask of hatred and malice. Then, he felt Nico’s hands closing around his throat. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello there!!! Bit of a shorter chapter this time around. And late too! I don’t disappoint with the disappointing, it seems. 
> 
> Long story short: my computer decided to wage war against living. I am still trying to recover about 27,000+ words from the corrupted files on my computer. I have a new laptop and decided to go ahead and rewrite this chapter from memory. I felt like right here was an alright cutting off point and, since I’m most likely going to have to rewrite the rest….well, I just wanted to get something posted. 
> 
> Please let me know what you guys think. I’m extremely self-conscious about my fight scenes. I would love feedback and input on what you guys think I could do better (especially since there are multiple fight scenes left in this installation of the series as well as in Parts 2 and 3).
> 
> Thank you all for hanging in there. Now that I have a new laptop, as long as I can move past the despair and desolation that comes with losing hours and hours of work, you shall have another update on Sunday. So send me those good vibes and bolster me with your comments!!!


	19. A Hellkite Harries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the fight continues and Nico sees another perspective.

Chapter 19: A Hellkite Harries  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


Nico’s PoV

Nico was floating in a murky abyss of water. Blooming algae clung to the surface, swirling lazily. A voice echoed through the cavern of water and air, sounding far away and close at the same time. 

_I’m still getting used to all of the Ambassador’s powers._

Nico turned in circles, small waves rippling out from him and disturbing the algae. 

_I don’t think Nico’s coming back for any real length of time._

He struck out. There had to be an end to the lake. 

_After taking my life. Destroying my soul._

There was no end in sight. The voice didn’t stop echoing around the chamber. 

_I’m going to make it my life._

Nico felt something brush against his leg and recoiled. When nothing grabbed him or dragged him under, he cautiously swam forward. Something definitely was under the water. 

_But give them something to live for, give them something to miss? That’s when the suffering truly begins._

Nico dove beneath the surface and forced himself to keep his eyes open. He could barely see through the dingy water but thought he could make out a gently waving strand of kelp. Even being underwater, he could not escape the sound of the voice. 

_I’m going to destroy Nico-- after I’ve destroyed everyone he cares about._

Nico dove deeper and deeper, multiple strands of kelp rising up to meet him. He was in the middle of an underwater forest. Nico felt no need to breathe and realized that this couldn’t be real. Was he dreaming?

_I have to say, di Angelo’s powers are much stronger than mine were. I’m looking forward to all the things I’ll be able to do with them._

Nico thought about the white poplar forest. The red blanket of poppies covering the forest floor. The large poplar dotted with black eyes. He sent up a silent prayer to Hypnos to guide him and closed his eyes.

Nico began to hear other voices, whispered. Filled with despair. 

_Nico!_

Nico opened his eyes. He was no longer underwater. The trees he had hoped for were no where to be seen. Only stunted and twisted dead poplars reached hopelessly to the dark sky. There were no chattering whispers, no lost souls. Only a blank field stretching on forever. 

A blank field and a figure standing in the distance, back turned to Nico. 

The son of Hades started moving to the figure, walking and then running. The figure, he saw, was standing in front of another person, his hand clenched tightly around their throat. Will.

_Why di Angelo would care for someone so weak, so pathetic--_

Nico crashed into Bryce, wrapping his arms around the Roman legacy’s body and bringing him to the ground. 

Bryce struck backwards with his elbow and Nico rolled to the side, allowing Bryce to push himself to his feet. Nico looked around but Will was gone. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will’s Pov

Will couldn’t breathe. He felt Nico’s fingers digging harder into his neck. He scrabbled at the hand around his throat and pushed at Nico. The son of Hades’ smirked and clenched his fingers together tighter. 

“Let go of him!” Percy ran forward but Nico thrust out his hand and a wave of shadow flung Percy to the ground. 

Will kicked out with his feet, but Nico pulled upward with his free hand and shadows swirled and solidified around Will’s feet. Nico growled, green eyes filled with murder as they focused on the son of Apollo. “Why di Angelo would care for someone so weak, so pathetic--”. Nico stumbled backwards with a sharp gasp and dropped his hand.

Will hacked as air flooded his lungs, rushing down his burning throat. The shadows faded and Will collapsed, focusing on breathing. 

Nico fell to his knees, clutching his head and screaming in pain. 

Will reached toward him but stopped as he heard Percy. 

“Will, don’t!” Percy came quickly to Will’s side as the other demigod’s screams continued from several feet away. “Are you okay?” Percy reached toward Will’s neck which he could only imagine was rapidly bruising. 

“What’s happening? Nico--?” 

Percy interrupted Will. “That’s not Nico. Not right now.” He winced as a particularly loud scream wrenched from the struggling demigod. “I think he’s trying to gain control.”

“Mr. Solace. Percy.” Chiron approached them, another figure trailing behind him, blond hair sticking up at odd angles. “Mr. Dormer is here to help.”

Clovis raised a hand in greeting, wincing at each renewed scream coming from the son of Hades. “Hey guys.”

Chiron turned to the two kneeling demigods, keeping Nico in view from the corner of his eye. “It is my hope that, should Mr. di Angelo fail to stop whatever is happening, Clovis may be able to subdue Nico.” The three demigods traded dubious looks. Chiron addressed Percy. “Percy, what you were doing before, controlling Nico’s body and pushing him backwards into the water? Are you able to replicate that? Without drowning him?”

Percy looked guilty at Chiron's mention of drowning but shook his head. “I don’t know if I can. That was harder than...well, it was even harder than what I had to do in Tartarus.”

“Will you try?” Chiron looked down to Percy, a slight desperation in his eyes. “I do not want to harm Mr. di Angelo more than he has been harmed already.”

Percy nodded. “I’ll try my best. When?”

A fresh scream split the air, vocal chords stretching with fatigue and overuse. The group flinched as one. Chiron looked over to Nico. 

“I fear he may be losing the battle. Now, Percy. Do it now.” Chiron moved to the side. “With me, Mr. Solace. You can tend to Nico once all is finished. Mr. Dormer, Percy. If you please.”

Percy took a deep breath and lunged toward Nico, fingers splayed. Clovis followed behind the son of Poseidon, cautious but determined. 

Nico’s head jerked up as he heard the approaching footsteps. His green eyes were blazing. He panted, struggling to suppress his screams. “You can’t--” He gasped for breath. “You can’t have him. He’s _mine_.” Nico’s face contorted in pain. A scream ripped from his throat before ending in a sob. His eyes opened once more. Brown irises stared back at Percy, pleading.

“Make it stop, Percy. Please. Make it stop.” 

Percy’s mouth set into a straight line. Will knew the demigod was trying to maintain his composure. “I’ll try, Nico.” Percy looked over to Clovis and nodded. Percy shoved his hands forward and Nico’s body became rigid, hands falling to his sides. His eyes flashed between colors before settling on pond scum green.

“Give up. Nico will _never_ be rid of me.” His face twisted and his lip curled upward. 

Clovis rested both of his hands on the demigod’s head. Nico slumped sideways and was asleep before he hit the ground. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Nico's PoV

Looking up, Nico watched as Bryce advanced on him, a sneer firmly set upon the Roman’s face. 

“Well, Ambassador. I’d say it’s great meeting you again, but I’d rather not waste my time.”

Nico scowled. “Why are we in the Fields of Asphodel?”

Bryce scoffed. “The Fields of Asphodel? Look around. Do you see any shades?” Bryce threw his head back and laughed. “Nico. This is just your head. It’s where we live. It’s where I’ve existed since you took my life away from me.” 

Bryce narrowed his cold green eyes at Nico's blank look and studied the other boy. “You really have no idea, do you? I thought, all this time, that you just couldn’t accept the truth. That you were in denial. But you really don’t know?” Bryce smirked and stepped closer. “Nico di Angelo. I _am_ you.”

Nico shook his head and stood. “We are not the same.”

“I’ll _show_ you.” Bryce closed the distance between them and rested his hands on either side of Nico’s face. Nico got lost in green irises and then he was falling. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He heard the Ambassador to Pluto screaming. The air turned frigid. _Anguish._ He raised his hands to cover his ears, but nothing could stop the words in his mind. _You want secrets? Here._

His spartoi fell to ash, and frost spread across the rocks and grass at an alarming pace. He could feel blood trickling from his nostrils. Fear clutched at his heart. 

The son of Pluto strode towards him, death dancing behind his eyes. 

He felt the dark-eyed boy rip the tablet from his neck and barely registered the pain from the snapping cord. He couldn’t catch his breath. The fear was overwhelming. It was like opening a basket expecting to find a picnic only to be met with a writhing mass of venomous snakes. 

“You aren’t worthy of this.”

Hadn’t his own mother told him that time and again? Hadn’t she laughed at him all of those days he had withstood her punishments? Standing in the scorching heat with his hands raised above his head, refusing to ask for water? Even when he had finally had enough and returned the gesture, hadn’t she still said that?

“You aren’t worthy.” She had laughed, the words gurgling in her throat, her own blood ultimately drowning her in a matter of minutes. 

He felt the earth shift underneath him. He couldn’t regain his feet as the dirt began to devour him, leaving him buried up to his waist.

The fear was choking. 

“Stop!” He clawed at the dirt, trying in vain to drag himself to safety. But there would be no haven around the son of Pluto. 

“You took an oath to the legion.” He could barely see his breath in the cold air as the other boy spoke while his companions stood paralyzed in shock and terror. The earth squeezed him relentlessly. “You broke its rules. You inflicted pain. You killed your own centurion.” 

He realized the mistakes that had led him to this point. “I-- I didn’t! I--” He felt like he was going to be sick. For the first time in his life, he feared someone other than his mother. 

“You should have died for your crimes. That was the punishment. Instead you got exile. You should have stayed away. Your father Orcus may not approve of broken oaths. But my father Hades really doesn’t approve of those who escape punishment.”

He choked back a sob. “Please!” The Ambassador looked at him curiously, impassionately, uncaring. He was an insect beneath the scrutinizing glare of the son of Pluto. 

Too late. It was too late. 

“You’re already dead,” the demigod intoned. “You’re a ghost with no tongue, no memory. You won’t be sharing any secrets.”

He could feel himself begin to drift away. His thoughts became fuzzy, like walking into a room only to forget why he did in the first place. He sank further into the earth.

“No! No, I am Bryce Lawrence! I’m alive!” Was he though?

The fear in him reached a crescendo. He imagined his mother below him, pulling at his ankles with skeletal fingers. Dragging him to a fate he had escaped years ago. When he was no one. When he was nothing. _Who was he?_

The boy in front of him asked, “Who are you?”

He could not remember. He had been someone once. He had been a little boy. He had loved the sun for a time, and the grass in the field behind his home. He loved the order and solitude of things in the quiet hours when his mother had been gone and the silence had been his and his alone. 

He remembered an old man sitting in his room, studying him, _warning_ him, “From the deepest desires often come the deadliest hate, boy. I imagine one of the reasons mortals cling to their hates so stubbornly is because, once the hate is gone, they will be forced to deal with their pain.” The old man gazed at him more sharply. “Let go of injustices that are not yours to punish. You have two very different paths before you but only you can choose which one you walk.”

In his pain and his fear as a young child, he had picked hatred, because wasn’t it a mother’s job to love her children? Wasn’t it a mother’s job to protect her children? _He had chosen wrong._

But now, this _was_ his injustice. And it should have been his injustice to punish.

He prayed to Orcus. He prayed to take his soul, to take any chance of an afterlife, to snuff out his existence for eternity for the one chance to exact his revenge on the soul of Nico di Angelo.

His voice came out as a chattering whisper. The son of Pluto opened his mouth and spoke, “Begone.”

He felt the rest of his living essence fade, felt the earth close above his consciousness. And then, he was losing himself even more. Little bits of what was left of his life being picked away atom by atom. And then a voice, painful even on the edge of existence, spoke softly.

_This injustice is not yours to right. It is within my rights as the God of Punishment, though, to send out a sentry to do my work. No one mortal shall overstep the boundaries between Gods and demigods. Hades cannot and will not interfere._

He became aware of a sensation like a warm blanket being drawn over his shoulders. He could see flashes of a dream. A dark-haired girl sitting at a table in a silver jacket, eating and laughing with other girls her age. A harpy feeding a leopard head snacks. A cloud nymph. Camp Jupiter. Akhlys. 

He gasped and opened his eyes. The ex-Praetor Reyna looked down on him worriedly. “Thank the gods.” And when next he spoke, it was not the words he wanted issuing from his mouth. It was not his voice asking what had happened. It was not his hand that was raised to his forehead.

He knew then, that his prayer had been answered. He would take what was his by right of injustice. He remembered his name; and he would _destroy_ Nico di Angelo.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nico screamed as the realization of what had happened set in. He wanted to rend his soul from his body and pick it apart piece by piece until he found the fragment that was Bryce. The fragment that had grown larger and taken over more and more of his own soul like a parasite. But no matter where he looked, he could not find the seam that joined him-- that would separate him from the Roman demigod. 

There was no beginning and no end to where Bryce ended and Nico began. 

_You can’t have him. He’s mine._

Nico closed his eyes and screamed again. He fought back with everything in him that wanted to be rid of Bryce Lawrence. When he opened his eyes again, he saw Chiron and Will hovering to the side. Clovis and Percy were in front of him. 

Percy. Percy could stop this. The son of Poseidon could kill him and end his misery. 

“Make it stop, Percy. Please. Make it stop.”

He was so very, very tired. 

Percy stared back, determined. Nico did not know what Percy meant when he answered, “I’ll try.” He just hoped that, when he opened his eyes again, he would be facing Minos, Rhadamanthus, and Aeacus as they judged his soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m back. I’m not going to promise any time frame on updates because it never pans out. However, it shouldn’t be as long as this break was. 
> 
> Several notes: I looked everywhere and came to the conclusion that Clovis does not have a last name. Therefore, I gave him one. Dormer is a surname that means: sleeper. Thought it appropriate. 
> 
> A couple quotes from Orcus’ warning were paraphrased here and are not my own:
> 
> “I imagine one of the reasons people cling to their hates so stubbornly is because they sense, once hate is gone, they will be forced to deal with pain.” - James Baldwin
> 
> “From the deepest desires often come the deadliest hate.”- Socrates
> 
> Reviews and comments are my life blood. I’ve been a husk the past month. Nourish me please.


	20. The Decrescent of the Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Nico makes a decision and visitors arrive at Camp.

Chapter 20: The Decrescent of the Soul  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Nico’s PoV

Nico wasn’t sure if dead people dreamed. He had hoped, being a son of Hades, that when he were to die, he would know. He would not be doomed to wandering or waiting in a state of confusion, unsure of his place in the world. 

If dead people dreamed, he knew nothing of it. 

He opened his eyes. Mud walls. A rush roof. Red poppies hanging over the door. The Hypnos Cabin. 

“Oh, you’re here.” 

Nico turned his head. Clovis sat on a bed across the room, rubbing sleep from his eyes. 

Nico relaxed back into the pillow. “What happened?”

Clovis stood and walked over to the poplar branch. He wrapped his hand around one of the small tins collecting water and looked into it before placing it back on the mantel. 

“You tried to kill Percy.” 

Nico hid his head in his hands. “Is he okay? Did I hurt him?”

“He’ll be alright. Then you tried to kill Will.”

Nico jerked his head up to look at the son of Hypnos. “Is he--did he--?”

Clovis smiled softly. “He’s alive and well. Bruised trachea. He won’t be singing for a while but the rest of the Apollo cabin said that that’s probably for the best.”

Nico was quiet. He studied the floor, willing himself to believe Clovis. “Why am I here?”

Clovis started. “Oh, but you’re not.” Clovis came and sat on the bed next to Nico. As he turned to face Nico, he changed. He was wearing a white robe cinched at the waist with a simple length of rope. Thong sandals covered the soles of his feet and his hair, long and brown, came to an end just above his shoulders. But it was Clovis’ eyes. 

“You must finally be dreaming. I’ve been waiting for you for ages. You’ve been in the infirmary for almost a week.” Clovis studied Nico intently. “I haven’t been able to find you anywhere since you’ve been in the infirmary. I was afraid you were completely gone.”

“Gone?” Nico was confused only for a second before realization dawned. “Oh.” He fell silent again before asking, “How do you know about all that?”

“Well, once Percy told us what had happened and what that witch told you--well, what _Octavian_ told you-- it made a lot more sense. People are closest to their spiritual state when they’re asleep. You seemed _different_ when you came back.” 

Clovis hesitated before forging on. “It’s a rule here with my brother and sister that we don’t enter other people’s dreams unless we have to or are asked by that person. So, I haven’t seen your dreams, but I’ve been aware that they weren’t pleasant. And they had this quality to them...it’s hard to describe but it was almost like, like your dreams were covered in mold.”

Nico wrinkled his nose. “Like pond scum covering fresh water.”

“Precisely. The water is still clean underneath the scum. It’s still you once you take away Bryce. I don’t think Bryce would be there anymore if we removed _you_ , however. I don’t think he can exist without you but you should be able to exist without him. I think.” Clovis crossed back to his own bed and sat down. “I’ve been trying to come up with a way to suppress Bryce. Annabeth and I think that there are several adaptogens that might help a bit. The girls from Demeter said they can grow them and we can make tea.”

Nico scowled. “Adaptogens?”

“Yep. They’re herbs that might help. Will and Percy were going over some of what they thought might be indicators that Bryce would have an easier time controlling you. The herbs might be able to suppress some of those symptoms and make it harder for him to control you. The Demeter girls have already grown them and Lou Ellen is doing some Hecate things to make it more potent.”

Nico laughed without mirth. “So, everyone knows about me now? They know they can’t trust me? That I’ve turned into...this?” Nico gestured vaguely around him. “Only safe in my dreams?” He laughed again. “Jokes on them. I killed Mouse in my dreams.”

Clovis shook his head vigorously. “No. That’s not _you_ , Nico.”

Nico glanced at the other demigod sharply. “I thought you understood, Dormer. He’s a _part_ of me now. He _is_ me. And I’m him.”

Clovis started talking before Nico had finished. “We don’t think that’s entirely true. But we know someone--well, know _of_ someone--who would know. And Jason said you had met Cupid before--”

Nico sat bolt upright. “How in _Hades_ is Cupid out of anyone in all the worlds going to be the one to help me?” Nico laid back down with a scowl plastered across his face. “I _hate_ that guy.”

Clovis yawned and laid down on his bed. “Not Cupid. His wife. Psyche.” Clovis plumped his pillow behind his head and closed his eyes. “When you wake up, I’ll have Will give you some tea. Sweet dreams, Nico.” After that, soft snores were the only sounds to emanate from the sleeping son of Hypnos. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will’s PoV

Will puttered around the infirmary waiting for Nico to wake up. It had been a week. The bruises around his neck weren’t fading as quickly as he had hoped. The campers had been briefed on what had transpired from the day Nico had disappeared to later that night. 

When Chiron had imparted the news over dinner the day after they had moved Nico to the infirmary, the campers hadn’t known what to do or what to think.

“Is he dangerous?”

“Why is he still here at camp?”

“He killed Mouse?”

Chiron raised a hand to halt the questions. 

““This is not completely Nico we are dealing with. During the war with Gaea, Nico, along with Praetor Reyna and Gleeson Hedge, encountered a dangerous Roman soldier who had been exiled from Camp Jupiter. The boy was dealt with when it became obvious that he served as a serious fatal threat to the wellbeing of the campers. However, in dispatching him, a part of the Roman’s soul latched onto Nico’s like a parasite.”

Chiron steeled himself before continuing. “Mr. di Angelo is not the one responsible for his actions. Just as Leo was not responsible for firing upon Camp Jupiter. It is the same principle. He is not out of the woods yet. We are working on trying to figure out what can be done to help him. In the meantime, we have two demigods watching over him in the infirmary. I myself am staying close to the Big House should the need of assistance arise.”

The mutterings from the campers rose in unison until a camper from the Hermes table stood. Travis Stoll. 

“So, is it like when Kronos took over Luke? Is Nico still inside somewhere? Can we separate him?”

Chiron sighed and began to speak when a voice from the Aphrodite table interrupted him. 

Piper was standing up, her eyes shining fiercely. “If it’s his soul that’s in trouble, shouldn’t we try to contact Psyche? She’s the Goddess of Souls, isn’t she?”

Chiron rubbed a hand over his face. “Mr. Stoll. Ms. McLean. Please, take your seats.” The activities director waited until silence had fallen over the campers once more. “While it is true that Psyche may be able to help Mr. di Angelo, we cannot ask her here. Nico will have to petition her himself. Right now, it is a waiting game.”

The discussion had petered off and the campfire that night, which was tied directly to the moods of the campers, was barely embers in the fire pit. 

Will looked over the countertops and sighed. Where had he set the tea infuser? He wanted to be prepared for if--no, _when_ \-- Nico woke up. He glanced over at the two occupied beds: one held the sleeping son of Hades while Clovis napped in the one right next to Nico. The son of Hypnos had taken to sleeping in the infirmary in the hopes that being physically close to Nico would help him find the demigod in his dreams. 

Will turned back to the task at hand: finding the tea infuser. The son of Apollo found the small silver ball and chain resting near the bandage cabinet alongside the adaptogens the Demeter cabin had grown for the occasion.

Ashwagandha. A plant used for anxiety and wellbeing. Will hoped it would help strengthen Nico’s perseverance. Will could only imagine the anxiety that having a parasite on your soul could cause. Some people believed that anxiety could open up a rift and weaken the spirit’s ability to ward off attacks.

Rhodiola. A bright yellow-green plant, Rhodiola helped in maintaining stress levels. 

Lemon Balm. Will and Annabeth had found references to the herb in texts from demigods dating back to the Middle Ages who purported the plant's useful qualities to reduce headaches and combat mood imbalances. 

While it didn’t make the most palatable tea, especially after Lou Ellen imbued it with whatever magic the Hecate cabin deemed appropriate, Will hoped it would help keep Bryce at bay.

Will turned as he heard rustling coming from the beds. Clovis was sitting up groggily and wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. Will tried to contain his disappointment. 

“Hey Will.” Clovis yawned, his mouth opening like the entrance to a cave. “Nico should be waking up soon.”

Will hurried over to Nico’s bedside. He didn’t look like he was waking up. Will turned to Clovis. “Are you sure? How do you know?”

“Found him. Or, he might have found me. He was in my cabin.” Clovis swung his legs from the bed and stood up, stretching his arms above his head and letting out a groan. “I told him I’d tell you to make him some tea. If you start it now, you should have it ready by the time he wakes up.” Clovis smiled. “I’ll give you guys some privacy. Is Jason still on watch?” Without waiting for an answer, Clovis crossed to the door and exited the infirmary.

Will glanced down at Nico who had not changed in the slightest. He sighed and made his way to the countertop, scooping the magicked herbs into the tea infuser and heating up water. He rubbed a hand over his face and turned back to bring the tea to Nico’s bedside, almost dropping the cup when he realized two dark eyes were open and staring at him. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nico’s PoV

Nico couldn’t help but smile as Will nearly dropped what he was holding, surprise flicking across his face and his mouth pulling upward in a delighted grin. 

“You’re awake!” Will hurried over to him and sat down on the edge of his bed. “I made you tea.” He raised the cup in his hand as if to prove he had. 

Nico smiled again, but wearily. He was thankful he had been asleep for a week. If he was hurting as badly as he was now, he could only imagine how much pain he would have been in if he had woken up earlier. 

“What--” Nico’s voice broke in a rasp. His throat was dry and his tongue felt as though it was made from cotton balls. 

“Here.” Will pushed the cup toward him. “Drink this first. Then you can have some unicorn draught.” 

Nico sat up and wrapped his hands around the cup, sniffing it suspiciously. Will laughed softly. 

“I won’t lie to you-- this tea is absolutely disgusting. But, I think it will help.”

Nico downed the tea. He set the cup down on the small table beside the bed, pulling a face as he did so.  
“I imagine that is what unwashed socks from the Ares cabin taste like.” Nico shuddered, his voice still scratchy. “I don’t even--”

Nico’s words were cut short as Will leaned in and wrapped his arms around the son of Hades. “I was so worried, Nico. Why didn’t you tell me anything was going on?”

Nico hesitated before returning Will’s embrace. He set his chin on top of Will's hair in thought. “I didn’t know what was going on, Will. I thought I was just going crazy. I wish I was crazy. I need to leave here. I can’t keep putting everyone in danger.”

Will pulled away, a spark of anger flitting across his face. “And what do you plan to do? Just, give up? Let Bryce take over?”

Nico gently took Will’s hand in his own, studying the lines on the son of Apollo’s palm. “Don’t you know me better than that by now?” Nico traced his fingers over Will’s life line. “Clovis told me I tried to kill you. Judging by the bruises on your neck, I got pretty close.” Nico dropped Will’s hand and looked up. “I won’t continue putting the lives of those I love in danger. I’d sooner die than hurt you again.” Nico pleaded with Will to understand him.

The color leaving Will’s face confirmed that the counselor to Cabin 7 understood exactly what Nico meant. If Will wasn’t angry before, he was now. “And just how will you getting killed help us, Nico? Don’t you think we need you?”

Nico huffed in frustration. “You guys _don’t_ need me though. I’m not trying to be stubborn. It’s the facts. With Camp Jupiter and Percy and Jason, you don’t _need_ me. Besides, you’ll still have Hazel. It’s not like I want to go away. I want to keep you guys safe.”

“And what about us Nico?” Will gazed at the son of Hades, his eyes like flint. “You don’t even want to _try_ to stay? _Try_ to fix things?”

Nico reached out to Will, fingers gently brushing against the son of Apollo’s bruises before hooking behind his neck and pulling him forward. Nico leaned in and brushed his lips against Will’s. He sighed as he pulled back, the expression on Will’s face softening. “Will. There can’t be an us with Bryce. I’m not just going to go off and kill myself if that’s what you’re thinking.”

Will’s eyebrows drew downward. He opened his mouth to speak but Nico cut him off. “I’m not going to argue, Will. I promise you: I’m going to try to figure out a way to fix this.” He refused to take his eyes off Will’s, hoping the other boy could see the honest truth in his eyes. “I will not put you or anyone else in danger anymore though. I’ll do it on my own.”

Will shook his head. “No. I won’t let you. You can’t do this by yourself.”

Nico lost his patience. “Look at your neck, Solace! What if I don’t come back next time? What if Bryce stays? Who am I going to hurt next? _Kill_ next?” Will looked away but Nico brought his hand up and forced Will to look at him. “You want Bryce to win? Is that what you want? Because I don’t know if I can keep fighting him, Will! I don’t know if I can stop him next time. And that’s what he wants, isn’t it? To ruin my life? To destroy _everything_ I love?”

The two boys lapsed into silence, Will refusing to answer and Nico running out of words. 

A knock on the door startled them both. Jason stuck his head in, smiling sheepishly. “Hey guys. Sorry to interrupt. Glad to see you awake, Death Boy.” He shot a quick grin to Nico before focusing on Will. “Chiron needs you down in the arena, Will. Ellis and Cecil got into it and now Cecil is missing an ear. He’s refusing to let Kayla reattach it. Something about how he’ll be able to run faster without extra weight holding him back?” Jason shrugged. “Anyway, Kayla said you might be able to talk some sense into Markowitz.”

Will looked like he was going to refuse before Nico spoke up. “We can finish talking later. I promise.”

Will studied Nico before nodding. “Jason. Can you stay with Nico please? I’ll go take care of it and send Austin this way. Chiron wants two demigods here.”

Jason stepped into the room. “Sure thing. Good luck.”

Will cast one last look at Nico and left.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jason’s PoV

Jason surveyed the infirmary. He wasn’t used to seeing it so empty. He glanced back to where Nico still sat in bed. “Want me to get you some clothes?”

Nico looked down and blushed, realizing, perhaps for the first time, that he was wearing something close to a hospital gown. “Uh, yeah. Clothes would be good.”

Jason grinned and walked to the door, grabbing a bag sitting just outside in the hallway. “I grabbed these the first time I came here.” He frowned. “I thought someone would put them away.” He turned and made his way back over to Nico. “Anyway, don’t kill me for going into your cabin. It was either me or Percy.”

Nico grabbed the bag and peered inside. Black pants. Black shirt. Orange socks. 

“Why in Hades are my socks orange?” Nico raised an eyebrow at the son of Zeus. 

Jason shrugged. “Couldn’t find any clean socks. Don’t you ever do laundry?” Nico glared and Jason continued. “Listen. I couldn’t help but overhear some of your conversation with Will.”

“I meant what I said.” Nico glowered. 

“I know. Just, try to rest, yeah? Before you go making any rash decisions. Take a bit more time to heal.”

Nico ignored Jason and looked beyond him at the dried plants sitting on the tabletop. “Are those all the plants the Demeter cabin grew?”

Jason looked behind him. “Yeah. They did a pretty good job growing them so quickly.” Jason turned back to the bed. “Have you had a chance--?” Nico stood in front of Jason who hadn’t heard the other demigod get up from the bed. His eyes were apologetic. 

“Sorry, Grace.” Jason felt Nico touch his fingers to his temple and then he was falling into a landscape of dreams. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jason woke to someone shaking his shoulder. Austin crouched beside him while Will and Cecil, with blood spatters over his face but with both ears attached, stood behind him. 

“Jason, buddy. You okay?” Jason brought a hand to his forehead and sat up, Austin helping him. 

“Yeah, I-- Nico. Where’s Nico?”

Jason shrank beneath the furious glare Will shot him. “Really, Grace? I left you alone with him for ten minutes. _Ten minutes!_ He’s probably dead by now. He took the adaptogens with him. But they won’t do any good if he killed himself. Probably shadow-travelled away for all--”

Percy chose that moment to run into the infirmary. “Will! Will, Nico--” He stopped short when he saw the three demigods before him. “What happened?”

Will turned to Percy and snapped, “What do you think happened? Nico left.” He gestured at Jason who was pushing himself to his feet. “Grace here let him shadow-travel away.”

Percy shook his head. “He didn’t shadow travel. I just saw him leave on Mrs. O’Leary.”

Will crossed his arms, the expression on his face rivaling that of a thunderstorm conjured by Zeus. Several raised voices came from the hall, all clamoring at the same time to be heard.

“Where is Nico?”

“Where is my brother?”

“Hazel--”

Percy rubbed the back of his neck. “Also? Reyna’s here. With Hazel and Frank.” He smiled sheepishly at the group and moved aside for the other demigods to enter. 

Reyna was the last to step into the infirmary. She regarded the room: Will’s murderous expression, the guilty looking Jason, bewildered sons of Apollo and Hermes, an anxious Percy Jackson, and an empty bed. She nodded her head and addressed the demigods in the room. “He’s gone to the Underworld. Who’s coming with me to knock some sense into him?”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nico’s PoV

Nico was grateful for his bedroom in his father’s palace. It was quiet and quite removed from the most inhabited parts of the building. His father, of course, would know the second he arrived. Nico would only have several minutes to gather himself before he had an audience with his father. 

He sat heavily on the bed. He knew what leaving would do to his friends. To Will. He only hoped that, if he were to survive his Bryce complication, his friends would still be there for him. The small shadow jump from the infirmary to his cabin to collect his sword hadn’t taken as much energy as he had expected. Then it was just the simple matter of calling Mrs. O’Leary and coming home. 

A small skittering in the darkness, like insect legs pattering over the stone floor, caught his attention. A dry-wind laugh scattered around the dark corners of the room as the temperature dropped. 

Not again, Nico thought. 

He sat up on the bed and stared into each of the dark corners. There was nothing. 

“Come out, Erichtho. I know you’re there.”

A simpering, sighing laugh. 

_“Poor son of shadows. The mighty Ghost King, hiding in his room like a scared little boy.”_

Nico looked up into the dark corner nearest his doorway. Erichtho crouched high in the darkness looking for all purposes like a spider waiting for the next meal to wander into her clutches. 

“Why are you here?” Nico rose, drawing his sword. 

_“I so enjoyed our last conversation. I thought I might bring to you a gift. But, let’s not start without your father. That would be rude.”_

Her rotting smile widened as the door to Nico’s bedroom blasted open. The temperature plummeted further and Hades entered, bringing his fists up and over his head. Erichtho laughed, delighted as she was flung from the corner into the center of the room at the foot of Nico’s bed. She landed on all fours like a cat. 

“Why have you trespassed in my home?” Quiet thunder rolled with each word Hades spoke. 

Erichtho grinned, yellow and brown stained teeth gnashing together as she spoke. _“I have a present for you, Lord Hades. A present for you, your beloved family, and your children. For all of Olympus, truly.”_

Hades spat at her. “I will not listen to your foul prophecies. Your _false_ prophecies. Begone before I have Melinoe dispatch you.”

Erichtho hissed. _“Do not disrespect me in such a matter, little godling. There are forces with which even you must contest. Do not be so arrogant to presume you are the beginning and end of death. Aeons may pass and you will fade, but the others slumber whilst you play pretend with the small powers that have been granted you.”_

Hades’ eyes narrowed. Nico watched from in front of his bed, standing and holding his sword uncertainly. He glanced questioningly at his father who held his hand up as if to say hold. 

“ _Little_ godling? Witch, I will end you where you stand. Then we will see what ‘small’ powers I wield.”

Erichtho clapped her hands together. _“Oh mighty Hades! Then think not of this as a prophecy but merely a poem. A story of terror meant to help you stay awake at night. It matters not to me though I would be more entertained should anyone choose to resist. I will see this through to the finish and relish whatever ending your family chooses:_

_**All the years of fruitless quests  
Marked by heartbreak, strife, and death.  
All shall pale beneath the sky  
Where dark and rolling planets lie. ** _

_**The Outer Night itself will rend  
And clouds of madness shall descend  
Nameless Mist and Chaos mark  
The coming age of Deepest Dark.** _

_**The banished son, a lesson learned,  
To the fold must be returned.  
Child of death, a choice to make,  
A crossroad with the world at stake: ** _

_**To look into that starry void  
Lest all mankind be destroyed.  
Shattered sanity, power gained  
Banishment won through endless pain. ** _

_**Present, past, and future found,  
In Yog-Sothoth, knowledge is bound.  
Fall to Outer Night and death  
Or bow to Old from that great depth.”**  
_

Erichtho laughed, harsh and shrill. _“Make of it what you will, mighty lord. You shall not see me again.”_

Nico blinked once, twice. When he opened his eyes, his father, the Lord of the Underworld, stared blankly at the spot on the floor from where the Thessalian witch had disappeared. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Things are getting a bit juicier. We are rapidly closing in on the end of Part 1 of the series that I have planned (3 parter). Hope you guys are enjoying the ride!!
> 
> Thank you to AquaEclipse for your review!! I really, really appreciate it. Thank you for hanging in there and waiting for an update!!!


	21. Admissions and Divagations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which decisions are made and Nico and Hades have a nice chat.

Chapter 21: Admissions and Divagations

_Reyna,_

_Something’s wrong. I keep hearing a voice in my head. I’m either going insane or…_

_I talked to Coach Hedge about that day at Buford._

_I need to know. What do you remember about that day?_

_Reyna, I’m worried. I need you to promise me that, should something happen to me, you will look out for Hazel. Let her know I don’t mind Zhang (but don’t let him know that) and that I just want her to be happy. I’m glad she’s my sister._

_I think I might go visit my father soon if things get out of hand. I don’t want to be a danger to anyone._

_Promise me you’ll take care of yourself._

_Nico_

_P.S. I’m seeing someone-- thought you might be happy._

Will handed the letter to Jason who scanned it quickly and gave it back to Reyna. The Praetor folded the note and stuck it into her bag. 

“He sent that to me last week. I thought it best to come and see what was going on. Once Hazel got wind of something happening at Camp Half-Blood, she wanted to come too. Especially since it involves Nico. And, of course, Frank followed Hazel.” Reyna directed a stern look toward her fellow Praetor. “Even though Camp Jupiter should have a Praetor at home.”

Frank shifted uncomfortably beneath Reyna’s gaze. “Dakota will be fine for a few days without us there. At worst, the legion will have a PG-13 Bacchanal. Plenty of Kool-Aid for everyone. Might be a few sugar crashes, but nothing they can’t handle.”

Reyna shook her head and moved on. She looked at the gathered demigods and the activities director. Annabeth, Piper, and Lou Ellen had come to the Big House when they realized the visitors from Camp Jupiter were present. Chiron had joined them on their way. 

“Did Nico explain what actually happened? At Buford?”

Jason shook his head. “Coach Hedge filled us in a bit. But he didn’t really go into detail. He just said that you guys took care of Bryce-- that he wound up going to the Underworld the hard way. I just thought that meant that Coach hit him repeatedly with his baseball bat and kung fu moves while you and Nico did the heavy lifting.”

Reyna twisted her ring about her finger. “I guess you could say Nico did the heavy lifting. What he did saved our lives and, quite possibly, both camps. If we hadn’t made it to Camp Half-Blood with the Athena Parthenos...well, who knows what would have happened. I know I, for one, would be dead.” Reyna closed her eyes and sighed. “Nico banished Bryce to the Underworld. As a shade. He took away his life, his vitality, his name. No mortal wound was inflicted.”

The campers were silent. Chiron shifted uncomfortably.

Reyna thrust her chin out. “Nico did what was best for the camp. It was terrifying and horrible and we talked about it afterwards.” Her gaze dropped. “But it was kill or be killed. And Bryce...Bryce would have made sure we did not go quietly. He played on our fears--on our secrets.” She met their eyes with steely resolve. “I stand by what we did. Now, I’ll ask again. Who’s coming with me to the Underworld to retrieve Nico?”

Everyone’s hand, including Chiron’s went up into the air. The centaur looked up at his hand and gave a slight smile before returning it to his side. “It is heartwarming to see so many friends volunteer. However, I don’t think we need--” Chiron counted the campers gathered in the room, eyebrows raising. “Ten demigods to go after Nico.”

Will stepped forward. “Who knows how to get to the Underworld? Isn’t there an entrance in New York City?”

Percy cleared his throat. “I’ve been a few times. Nico and I went with Thalia once.”

The gathered demigods who were not familiar with the many escapades of Percy Jackson looked at the son of Poseidon, questions in their eyes. “There was a sword...and it was stolen. By Ethan Nakamura. But, well, it doesn’t matter. Anyway, we went to this park-- Carl Schurz, I think?”

Chiron frowned. “I do not think that location will work. Persephone summoned you there, did she not?”

Percy shrugged. “Yeah. So?”

Annabeth rolled her eyes. “So, entrances for the gods are not always accessible for demigods, seaweed brain.”

Percy didn’t back down. “Fine. Then we use the entrance in Central Park. The Door of Orpheus. Grover opened it for me and Nico…” Percy’s expression darkened before he shook his head. “I think we can open it. Grover played his pipes.”

Percy trailed off. There were a few moments of silence before Annabeth spoke up.

“Right. So, who is going to get Nico?”

Ten hands went into the air. Annabeth sighed. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nico’s PoV

Hades and Nico sat at the foot of Nico’s bed. Mulling over the echoing words of Erichtho, neither had spoken.

After several minutes of preserved silence, Hades began to speak, continuing to stare at the wall opposite the pair. . 

“I thought I told you to stay away from the Thessalian witch?”

Nico shifted guiltily. “I tried, father. I wouldn’t have done it if it were not an absolute emergency.”

Hades turned toward his son, studying him. A gentle but somewhat melancholic look graced the Lord of the Underworld’s features. His dark eyes were vast ripples of darkness, not completely cold. His mouth turned slightly down at the corners and his head tilted softly to the side. “You must understand. I hope you’ll understand: I could not interfere.”

It took a moment for Nico to realize what Hades meant. When he did, he felt as though he were sinking into an icy lake, his gut clenching. His hands shook in his lap. _“You knew.”_

Hades wearily closed his eyes and bowed his head. “I did not know the extent of it. I sensed something was not altogether right when last I brought you to the palace.”

Nico remained silent, numbness and shock taking hold of him. His father had known about Bryce.

The son of Hades licked his lips. “So what do I do? Clovis mentioned something about Cupid and Psyche...can she really help?”

Hades opened his eyes and fixed his gaze upon Nico. “In that I cannot help you. While I hold dominion over departed souls, I do not pretend to understand the vast mysteries of the human soul.” Hades cleared his throat and continued. “However, I would venture the thought that if Psyche cannot help you, she may, at the very least, be able to set you in the right direction.”

Nico shrugged half-heartedly. “I guess we’ll see if we can find her then.”

Hades tapped his chin before nodding. “This time of year? You can find her, and Cupid, in Colorado. I believe they are what mortals call ‘Leaf Lookers’? Apparently it is a rather romantic activity. Your step-mother doesn’t care for it much.” Hades shook his head as if the thought of someone not finding beauty in the death of summer was terrible news. “I would try Loveland.”

Nico nodded. The pair fell silent again. Neither made any attempt to move until Nico turned to his father. 

“What did Erichtho mean? What ‘others’ slumber?”

Hades' gaze darkened, a scowl settling over his mouth. “I have my suspicions. Have you ever pondered the metaphysical, Nico? That which deals with the abstract? Time and space, being and knowing?” Nico shook his head. “Your friends Percy and Annabeth have had their encounters with other cultures, other gods. The Egyptians. The Norse.”

Hades paused and stared across the room. When he spoke again, his voice was soft. Nico had to strain to hear the god. “There are whispers, notions...there has always felt as though there were something more, something beyond. I have felt the pulling on my essence, something beyond Pluto, beyond the Sentinel Planet.”

All thoughts of Bryce Lawrence left his head and Nico sat up straighter, confused. “Wait. Are you talking about space? Like, galaxies, stars, planets? All that stuff?”

Hades returned his attention to his son. “Nico. It would be presumptuous and arrogant to believe that this planet-- the planet upon which you walk, upon which all of the gods worshippers and believers thrive-- is the only one with beliefs and creatures.” Hades’ voice dropped lower. _“And gods.”_

Hades abruptly stood, Nico jumping slightly at the sudden movement. 

“I must confer with Poseidon. If I am sensing something...off, maybe he, too, will feel it from Neptune.” Hades turned once more to face Nico. “What is clear from that _prophecy_ ,” Hades spat the word out as if it tasted poorly. “What _is_ clear is that you seem to have some very difficult choices to make in the near future.” 

Nico swallowed hard.

Hades rested a gentle hand on his shoulder. “I know it may seem bleak yet, but remember, nothing is certain but death. And I will always be here--” Hades stopped speaking and whipped his head to the side. A moment later, Alecto appeared before the pair, hovering in the air and sneering.

“My Lord. We have intruders. Trying to gain access through the Door of Orpheus.” 

Hades spoke sharply. “Who?” 

Alecto moved closer to the God of the Underworld and spoke softly so that only Hades could hear. Nico rolled his eyes.

Hades huffed in irritation. “Do not kill them, Alecto. Bring them to the throne room and leave them there under guard. Nico will be along shortly.” The Fury disappeared with a crack like sound. 

Nico opened his mouth to question his father, but Hades spoke first. “Hazel and several of your friends are attempting to break into the Underworld. That son of Apollo-- Will was his name, you said?-- seems determined to break down the entrance by seeing how badly he can sing. Alecto herself has asked permission to kill the boy. He’s apparently been singing all of Led Zepplin’s greatest hits.”

Nico blushed and covered his face. Hades raised an eyebrow. “Now, why is this young man being so persistent?”

Nico mumbled into his hands.

“Nico, I cannot understand you when you cover your mouth while speaking.”

Nico raised his head. “Because I left him and everyone else without saying where I was going.”

Hades tsked. “You have done so before and never once has anyone tried to _break into my home._ ”

Nico sighed. “Because he’s...special?”

“So he’s….what. Your special friend?”

Nico dragged his hand down his face. “Ugh. No.”

Hades pressed on, his eyes dancing with mirth. “So he’s not your friend. He’s just a... _special guy_?”

Nico glared at his father. “He’s my boyfriend. Alright? Okay? Are we good now? Gods almighty.” Nico’s face radiated heat through his blush. 

Hades was quiet for a moment before: “You mean, you’re not interested in Jackson? Or Grace?”

Nico felt that if he blushed any deeper, his face would go up in flames. “What!? No. Why would you think I’m interested in Jason?”

The father and son fell silent until Hades took a step forward and hesitantly wrapped his arms around Nico. “If you are happy, then I am happy.” They stood in the embrace for several more seconds, Hades adding, “I’m so _so_ happy he’s not Jackson or Grace.”

Hades pulled away, somber once more. “I will leave you the throne room to discuss the events that must follow.”

Nico hesitated and began to ask, “Are you not coming with me?”

Hades was already shaking his head. “I must speak to Neptune. And another I think might have a part to play in that accursed prophecy.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for everyone reviewing the last chapter both on AO3 and FF.
> 
> Special guy-- I couldn’t help but give a shout out to the Trials of Apollo because this was such a great line. I couldn’t resist. 
> 
> Hope things are making sense (as much as they aren’t making sense) and that you guys are enjoying it so far. So many things are falling into place and I’m excited to wrap this up soon and move on to Part 2!!!!
> 
> Questions? Comments? Concerns? Leave ‘em all below in a review!!!


	22. “C’est le commencement de la fin”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which plans and decisions are made.

Chapter 22: “C’est le commencement de la fin”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will’s PoV

The throne room of the God of the Underworld and the Goddess of Springtime and Flowers was breathtaking in its splendor. While Will had had the privilege of seeing Zeus’ throne room on several occasions, the difference between the two rooms was stark. While Zeus favored cathedral ceilings with clean lines and bright white pillars and cold marble, Hades preferred a more intimate throne room: asymmetrical vaulted ceilings and dark onyx floors riddled with veins of quartz and gold. Bone brackets held glowing Greek fire, throwing eerie shadows against the stone walls.

The trek to the foot of the two thrones, an ornate black ebony chair--high backed and regal-- and a silver flower blossom peppered with precious gems, was substantially shorter than the imposing white throne of the King of the Gods. The outcome was not a demand for respect but rather a warning: Be careful and tread with care for there are punishments worse than death. 

The demigods congregated in the center of the room as far away from the Fury guarding them as possible. They talked amongst themselves until the doors to the throne room opened. Nico hovered in the doorway, quite unsure of himself and looking nervous in the face of his friends. 

Reyna was the first to break the silence. She moved toward the younger demigod, picking up speed until she barreled into him. He almost toppled over but held his ground, gradually bringing his arms up around the Praetor. 

“Gods almighty, Nico. The others filled me in on what happened.” She squeezed her arms tighter around the son of Hades. Her eyes were shut but several tears tracked their way down her cheeks. She laid her head on his shoulder. “I’m so sorry that happened to you, Nico. I’m so so sorry.”

Nico closed his eyes and leaned further into the embrace. He didn’t speak, but when he looked at the other demigods, his eyes shone with unshed tears. 

“What are you all doing here?”

Reyna pulled back from Nico. The remaining demigods approached the son of Hades, all talking at the same time. 

“Can’t believe you left man--”

“--didn’t say anything--”

“My ear fell off so I was in the infirmary--”

Their voices ran over one another, several different threads of conversation combining so that no one could understand more than snippets of each exclamation. 

Will hung back several feet from the group waiting until silence fell. 

“So, what’s your plan, di Angelo?” Will’s voice was quiet, full of forced calm and resolve. “I’m assuming you have one? Since you ran off so quickly without letting anyone know where you were going?”

Nico hesitated, eyes full of guilt. “I...I do have a plan. Some of a plan anyway.” He looked around at the group before settling his eyes on Will again. “I need to go to Colorado to find Psyche and see if she can separate me and Bryce.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hades’ PoV

Hades wandered through his beloved’s garden, absentmindedly avoiding the clusters of rubies and emeralds. His slow amble took him on a path leading to an antique Auntie M statue: Polydectes. 

One of Medusa’s earliest and unintentional works, Polydectes sat upon a throne: his hand stretching out and a look of disbelief upon his face. Hades had been present the day that Polydectes’ soul had been judged and sentenced to eternal punishment. The Lord of the Underworld had quietly made arrangements to have the statue brought to his wife’s garden where it would hold court for the rest of existence. 

Hades sat upon a small bench carved from a single piece of agate. He rubbed his temple before sighing and speaking into the air. “Poseidon, brother. I have much to discuss with you.”

The air was quiet and still. A voice, warm and languid as the waters of the Indian Ocean, spoke from behind the Lord of the Underworld. “What is it, Hades. I was in the middle of something.”

Hades turned his head slightly to see his brother. Poseidon’s arms were crossed against his bare chest and he wore only a pair of baby blue swim trunks, goggles, and a snorkel. 

Hades snorted. “What in all the heavens are you wearing?”

Poseidon scowled. “My snorkeling instructor is cute. I’m allowed to flirt. I’m just not allowed to have any more kids.” The god of the sea uncrossed his arms and moved to Hades, turning his back on the Polydectes statue. “What is it brother? I don’t particularly enjoy being here.”

Hades looked over the garden, letting the silence stretch between them. 

He could feel it, barely there, yet more pronounced now that it had been brought to his attention. Like the faintest echo in the air-- an echo of an echo truly. Something was amiss in the Outer Night. 

“Something is...wrong.” Hades looked up to his younger brother and was startled to see worry in his eyes. “I can feel it. Something is encroaching upon the Sentinel Planet, upon Pluto.” He searched Poseidon’s eyes, not missing the cautious shutters falling over the god of the sea’s expression. 

“Have you talked to Zeus about this, brother?” Poseidon turned away from him and crossed his arms once more. “He should be made aware.”

Hades stood in sudden anger. “Zeus believes himself to be the center of the universe. You know how it is to speak to him of such matters. Why is it that only the barest mention of Outer Night and beyond has made its way to mortal ears? It is Zeus’ doing-- he thinks that by ignoring it, it does not exist. He doesn’t understand that _they_ do not depend on belief such as we do. Their existence is not fettered by the simple act of believing.” Hades dragged a hand through his black hair, a human gesture he had picked up over the centuries. 

Poseidon turned to his older brother, his face like stone. “What do you want from _me_?”

Hades drew a ragged breath. “Two things, brother. Though I am worried that the second may be twofold.”

Poseidon scowled. “You presume much. I have not yet said that I would help.”

Hades ignored Poseidon. “The first is a simple enough question: have you felt anything? Anything out there?”

Poseidon shook his head. “The Blue Planet has been silent.” The sea god sighed and brought his hand up to rest on Hades’ shoulder. “You worry too much. Ever since the Battle of Manhattan...you have become too close to the demigods.”

Hades brushed Poseidon away. “It is not a weakness to be close to our children, brother. You are close to that Percy Jackson brat.”

“I _am_ close to him, but not like you. He still has only seen me a handful of times-- _as it should be_. I don’t see him on a regular basis nor do I give him birthday presents every year. He certainly does not have a permanent room at my palace.” Poseidon shrugged. “There is plenty of time to have a relationship with him if he ever decides to become immortal. You know how it was with Dionysis and Apollo when Zeus made them gods.”

Hades leveled a glare at his brother. “Then we can agree to disagree. It does not change my second request.”

Poseidon rolled his eyes. “And what would that be?”

Hades steeled himself. “I must go and see. If nothing is off, then we have nothing to worry about. But if it is...brother, if I do not return, you _must_ get word to the others. You must make them believe. Do not let Zeus brush it away. He will doom us all.”

Poseidon began to speak then stopped. He turned and stalked toward the edge of the courtyard, cracks forming beneath his feet. _Poseidon. Earthshaker._ When the god of the sea spoke, his voice rumbled like the foundations of the earth crashing against one another. “...if you do not return? What kind of madness is this, Hades? Of course you will return! _There is nothing wrong!_ ”

Hades looked wearily at his brother, taking a seat once more on the agate bench. “Pray there is nothing wrong. Pray that I am being a fool. But please, if I do not return, tell the others and help in any way you may be able.”

Poseidon's shoulders turned inward and his face darkened as he whispered again, “This is madness.” His form began to grow hazy as if obscured by flotsam. “I will do as you ask brother.” The sea god faded completely in a cascade of quiet waves. 

Hades sighed and called out into the dark corners of the garden. “And how long have you been here, Hecate?”

A woman, as beautiful and pale as a corpse bleached white by water, emerged from the shadows, a black labrador and vicious looking polecat playing about her ankles. “Oh, I was in the neighborhood, Hades. And I just happened to overhear the most _interesting_ conversation.” She smiled but it did little to warm her black eyes. 

Hades’ voice was flat when he answered. “You heard the Thessalian witch, didn’t you?”

“Well,” Hecate’s voice, though soft, carried across the courtyard of the garden. She stopped to study Polydectes before reaching out to brush the statue’s cheek. “She didn’t come across her prophetic powers all on her _own_ , you know. It’s not _my_ fault she decided to become a self-proclaimed oracle.” Hecate sighed and drew her hand back. “She could have been so much more.” She shrugged and turned toward Hades, fixing him with a calculating glare. “You know as well as I do that something is wrong. Out there. I can feel it in the Mist and in the nameless dark.”

Her gaze hardened. “You know what you must do. And you must know how it will end. There is no crossroad away from that.”

The god of the Underworld nodded but remained silent. Hecate’s eyes warmed from the depths of winter to the chill of spring. “Lord Hades, no matter your path, you will speak your last words to your living son today. Within the hour.” She paused, her gaze understanding and pained. “I myself know that the day approaches when I, too, will bid goodbye to my children. But it must not deter us from making our choices.”

Hecate studied her kin. “Go to your child, Hades. I will see you again before you leave. There is much to discuss if we want to save our children.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nico’s PoV

Silence fell over the group of demigods as they contemplated what Nico suggested. 

Nico took the opportunity to approach the son of Apollo. “Will? Can I have a word?” The other demigods glanced over at the pair. Nico hastily added, “In private?” Will stared at him for a moment before nodding. 

The two boys made their way to the entrance of the throne room. Alecto still hovered in the corner, surveying the other demigods. She hissed at the pair as they passed.

As soon as they entered the hall, Will walked to the wall and stood against it, his arms crossed in front of his chest. He regarded Nico with a cool expression. 

Nico cleared his throat. “I’m sorry, Will.”

Will raised an eyebrow. “For what?” 

“For leaving like that. I know you didn’t want me to leave and--” Will cut Nico off. 

“And you did it anyway. Forget that I’m your boyfriend. I’m your doctor and I _told_ you to stay put.” Will uncrossed his arms and brushed a hand through his hair. “Do you have any idea what could have happened to you? To others?” He fixed Nico with a stern glare. “We had no idea if the adaptogens would work. You could have killed someone if Bryce...he could have killed you!”

“But that’s exactly the point, Will!” Nico stepped closer to the other demigod, his voice pleading. “I _could_ have killed someone. At least down here, there’s no one to kill. Don’t you see?”

Will didn’t respond. 

“I was going to tell you. I was going to Iris message you when I got here but then Erichtho was here and gave me and my dad that _stupid_ prophecy--”

“Erichtho? You summoned her _again_? Gods almighty, Nico!”

Nico lost his temper. “I didn’t summon her!” He took a step toward Will but stumbled, throwing a hand to the wall to catch himself. Dizziness overtook him at an alarming pace. A headache began to build behind his eyes. He brought a hand up to his temple and closed his eyes tightly. Immediately, Will was at his side. He rested his hand on the back of Nico’s neck, his voice worried. 

“Where are the adaptogens?”

Nico forced the words out through the sudden pain, “In my room.”

Will ran back into the throne room. Nico didn’t hear what was said but immediately Reyna and Percy were running into the hall. Alecto followed after, screeching directions to Nico’s room. Will returned with Piper who knelt by Nico’s side. When had he fallen to his knees?

No concrete thoughts raced through his mind, but Nico could feel Bryce on the edge of his consciousness. Emotions that did not belong to him swirled through his mind. _Anger. Hatred._ They railed against his mind, battering his thoughts until nothing else seemed to exist. 

Piper began speaking in a low commanding voice, “Hang on, Nico. Just focus on my voice and stay calm.”

Nico breathed through his nose, gritting his teeth against the building crescendo of pain. He blindly reached out and felt a hand intertwine with his. _Will_. He felt more than saw Will lean in toward him, rest his forehead against Nico’s hair. 

“Hold on, Nico. I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.”

The son of Hades focused on the hand in his. He had no idea how much time passed but eventually, a steaming skull of tea was thrust under his nose. Piper’s voice, firm and serious, barked out, “Drink.”

Nico drank. Slowly, so _so_ slowly, the tearing of his mind subsided to a dull sensation of sandpaper grinding away at his sanity. He gently relaxed his grip on Will’s hand and raised his head. If he hadn’t been so tired, he would have been mortified. Every single demigod in attendance stood in a circle around Nico, looks ranging from worry to panic to relief painting their faces. 

Nico smiled weakly. “I think the sooner I find Psyche, the better.”

Annabeth nodded her head. “We discussed it briefly while...while you were incapacitated. We think that a small group should accompany you to Colorado. The rest of us will either go back to Camp to tell Chiron everything that has happened or will go to London.”

Nico looked confused. “London?”

Annabeth nodded. “Yes. Reyna, Jason, Will, Cecil, and Piper will go with you to Colorado. Austin and Percy will get the Gray Sisters to take them to Camp. The rest of us will go to London to locate Leo.”

Nico shook his head. “It’s supposed to be my task. Finding Leo.”

Reyna put a hand on Nico’s shoulder. “The most important task right now, is getting you better. Being a leader is more than shouldering all the responsibility yourself; it’s about delegating and knowing when to relinquish control.”

Nico paused before nodding. “Alright. I guess that settles it. But…” Nico glanced at Jason and then looked up at Frank. “I’m gonna have to ask Frank to come with us.”

Frank frowned. “That doesn’t really leave anyone to guard while the girls summon Hecate...or Lamia. Wait...who are we summoning again?” 

The Praetor turned toward Hazel who was studying Nico with a pained expression. “We are asking for Hecate’s blessing to summon Lamia.” She nodded once at Nico and turned toward the son of Mars. “It’s alright, Frank. Jason will come with us and you’ll go in his place.”

A voice spoke from further down the hallway. “Now that things are decided, I would like a word with my children, if you please.”

Hades seemed to glide toward the assembled demigods. “Alecto, take the rest of them to the gates. Nico and Hazel will join them presently.” Will opened his mouth to argue but when Hades turned a dark glare upon him, he thought better of it and followed the others. 

Hades waited until the other demigods were no longer in sight before he looked down to his two children. “Nico. Hazel. I…” The Lord of the Underworld trailed off, looking uncertain before trying again. “I know your lives have been rife with pain. That there are things you would change if you could. But know that those decisions,” he glanced at Hazel, “and our losses,” he looked toward Nico, “have brought us to this point.”

Hades sighed. “I have found myself wondering more and more how the other gods can stand by and watch their children struggle so much. I feel it is much the same with mortal parents. We cannot control every aspect of your life and we must let you make your own choices, no matter the consequences. However, as gods, I wonder if we shouldn’t be so far removed from your lives.”

Nico shared a confused and puzzled look with his sister. “Father...why did you want to speak with us?”

Hades shook his head. “As my children, you know that death is something mortals move toward day after day. It is the one certainty, the one constant in life. You are also aware of your own path toward that end and know when it is near.”

Hazel spoke softly. “We know.” She looked at Nico. “You’re not coming back, are you?”

Nico flinched. “I...I don’t know.” He shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t think so. I’ll try but...I have a feeling I won’t be.”

Hazel nodded to herself and fell silent.

Hades cleared his throat. “While your days alive may number differently, my offer stands for you both: once your souls have passed through the gates, you can choose to bypass the judges and serve by my side. There will always be a place for you in my court.”

Hades regarded his two children. “I am proud that two such exceptional demigods are my children.” He bowed his head for a moment before speaking again. “I will leave you two to say your goodbyes. I did not think you would want the others to know.” Hades nodded to himself and turned to leave.

Nico, taking a step forward, called softly, “Padre.”

Hades turned and looked at his son one last time. 

“Grazie e arrivederci.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter went a bit differently than I was originally planning. I was super excited to have such a heavy Hades chapter as he is one of my favorite gods. 
> 
> I know things aren’t entirely making sense right now...and that’s okay!! Some things will be explained by the end of this installation!!! Bigger picture questions….well, you’ll just have to keep reading into Part 2 to find out!!
> 
> I AM feeling really, really, really insecure about my writing lately (and this chapter especially I am worried about). So PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!! Leave me some love!!! Comment, review, throw out some constructive criticism!!! Pretty, pretty please!!!


	23. A Moving Sea Between the Shores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which goodbyes are voiced and the path becomes clearer.

Chapter 23:  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nico’s PoV

The walk to the gates was a quiet one. Neither Hazel nor Nico spoke to one another. They held hands as they walked across grayscale fields until they saw their friends in the distance. Hazel pulled up short and turned to Nico. 

“I don’t want to say goodbye.” Hazel clung to Nico’s hand.

Nico smiled softly. “Then don’t.” He moved closer and gently kissed Hazel’s warm cheek. “You know this won’t be the last you see of me. Special privileges for kids of the God of the Underworld. Even Furies couldn’t stop me.” He glanced up the slight incline to the gates where the other demigods waited. “Hazel? Can you...can you try to keep an eye on Will? I know it will be hard from the other coast, but check in on him once in a while, okay?”

Hazel nodded and joined Nico in looking at their friends. “Are you going to tell him?”

A shadow fell over his eyes. Nico shook his head. “No. What good could come from it?” He stared sadly at the group of demigods. “Well, let’s get on with it.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will’s PoV

Will watched with narrowed eyes as Nico said goodbye to the demigods not accompanying them to Colorado. His farewells were quick affairs: solitary, one on one. He was willingly giving hugs to the assembled demigods. _Hugs._

Something was wrong. 

Will stood stiffly, waiting to depart. Hazel, who had been practicing her shadow travel, would get the groups headed for London and Camp Half Blood to the shore. From there, Percy would call Mrs. O’Leary to help Annabeth and Lou Ellen get to the oversea shoreline. Jason would take Tempest. Hazel would take Arion. 

Austin and Percy would hail the Gray Sisters and book it back to camp to update Chiron and take care of any matters that arose at camp. 

Nico, with lent strength from Reyna, would shadow travel their group to Colorado. Will knew Nico was hopeful he would be able to make the jump to Loveland in one go. 

At last, it was time to go. Nico walked over to their group. “Well. You guys ready?”

Will could hear the trepidation in Nico’s voice. Despite still being cross with Nico and wary of what was going on, Will crossed over to Nico and took his hand. “I think we’re ready.”

Reyna, Frank, Cecil, and Piper gathered around Nico. Reyna took hold of Nico’s other hand. 

Frank hesitated. “Would it be easier to transport us if I turned into something smaller?”

Nico shrugged. “I don’t know that it matters.”

Frank vanished. In his place, a tiny mouse fidgeted, periodically wiping at its whiskers. 

Reyna relinquished Nico’s hand and bent down to scoop up Frank in her hands. She deposited him in the front pocket of her t-shirt and recaptured Nico’s hand. Will held his hand out to Cecil and Piper took Reyna’s remaining hand. 

Piper fixed Nico with a look. “You can do this Nico. We can make it to Loveland in one jump.”

Nico nodded and closed his eyes. 

Will could feel clammy coldness pressing in around him. It squeezed the breath from his lungs. 

_Help us. Save us. Join us._

Will’s muscles cramped. If he could move, he would have shuddered. Nico’s hand, clenched tightly in his, felt soft--insubstantial even. But he was helpless. He could do nothing to aid Nico. Not until they stopped. 

Which they did suddenly, without any warning or indication. 

Will felt prickly hay-like grass under his back. Had he landed like that? Had they fallen?

He heard the sound of cars zipping by. Wind blew across his face. The son of Apollo opened his eyes. He tried to register what he was looking at. A blue horse? With glowing red eyes? They couldn’t already be facing a monster so shortly after arriving, could they?

A small yelp nearby made it through to his fog-riddled brain. How did Nico travel this way so often? It was horrible. 

Reyna’s panicked voice could be heard over the noise from the speeding vehicles. “Frank! Where’s Frank? He fell out of my pocket!”

A moan sounded from the grass in front of the blue horse. “Definitely don’t want to do that as a mouse ever again. I thought I was going to disappear completely. Bad idea.”

Will rolled onto his front and pushed himself up to all fours. Nico lay in the yellow grass, eyes staring up at the horse in puzzlement. 

The son of Hades coughed. “Loveland sure has some weird sculptures.”

Cecil groaned from somewhere to Will’s left. “We’re not _in_ Loveland. We’re close to Denver International Airport.” Will looked over to see Cecil clutching his stomach. “We’re exactly 56.5 miles from Loveland. Good try, di Angelo.”

Reyna looked at Cecil with interest. “How do you know that? Have you been here before?”

Cecil smiled crookedly and jabbed a thumb at his chest. “Son of Hermes. Knowing where I am kinda comes with the territory.” He stood and raised his hands over his head in a stretch. “Besides, my cousin lives about an hour south of here. That beautiful piece of artwork right there is affectionately known as Blucifer by locals. Apparently, it killed its creator.”

Will looked at the unsettling sculpture and swallowed. It did look vaguely sinister. He looked around as he heard Nico groan. He pushed himself to his feet and stumbled over to the pale boy. “You okay?”

“No. I didn’t mean to miss the mark.”

Will shoved his hands under Nico’s shoulders and pulled the son of Hades into a sitting position. “You got us pretty close, Nico.” Will turned toward his friend from the Hermes cabin. “Cecil, how far is it to the airport?”

Cecil cocked his head to the side before answering, “0.6 miles. We could walk there.”

Nico groaned and slumped back onto the grass. His face was ashen. Cecil glanced at Nico and changed his mind. “Or maybe we could call a cab?”

Piper got to her feet and dusted off her pants. “Leave it to me.” She turned and stalked toward the road. She waited, watching multiple cars and small taxis speed by, until she saw an airport shuttle in blue and gold with its window rolled down making its way toward the group. She walked onto the shoulder and stepped partially out onto the closest lane. “Stop!”

The shuttle fishtailed as the owner slammed on the brakes. Several other drivers slowed and a cacophony of car horns filled the air. 

After the group had piled into the car, Piper directed the driver from the front seat. 

“We need to go to Loveland, please.”

The shuttle driver scratched his head. “That’s a bit far to drive. You kids aren’t going to one of the hotels near here? Where are your parents?”

Piper smiled warmly at him. “Oh. They’re already in Loveland. They’re just waiting for us.”

The shuttle driver blinked and smiled uncertainly back. “Well, alright then. Buckle up everyone. Front and back.”

Reyna and Frank each claimed a window from the middle row, Cecil settling in between them. Will and Nico made themselves comfortable in the back.

Will felt Nico shift beside him but continued to stare out the window. 

“Will?”

Nico’s voice was quiet and low. No one else in the car made any indication they had heard the son of Hades. 

“Hm?”

“I...I know you’re still upset with me. And you have every right.” The next words were uttered so quietly, Will almost didn’t hear them. “Can I...will you hold my hand? Please?”

Underneath Nico’s words, Will could hear a soft sadness, a quiet resignation. He turned to look at the other boy. His eyes were darker than normal and the circles below them more pronounced. His face was tired and worn but determined. The anger that had burned inside Will diminished to glowing embers. The son of Apollo reached over and took Nico’s hand in his. Nico held his hand tightly and shifted closer to Will. He rested his head on Will’s shoulder and let out a content sigh. 

“Thanks Will. I...thanks.”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nico’s PoV

Nico felt like he had only shut his eyes for a moment but when he opened them again, the shuttle had stopped. They were parked in front of a red-roofed building with a large red “LOVE” sculpture to the side of it. A sign on the building read “Visitor’s Center,” and, right below in matching signage, “Chamber of Commerce.”

“Wake up, Sunshine. We’re here.” 

Nico sat up and rubbed at his eyes. “Why are we at the Visitor’s Center?”

Will cracked his neck from one side to the other while responding. “We figured if anyone could tell us the most romantic place in Loveland, they’d be here. None of us is familiar with the area. We thought it would be a safe bet that Cupid and Psyche would be somewhere romantic.”

Nico nodded. “Sounds good.”

The shuttle driver turned in his seat. “Are you all getting out here?” 

Piper smiled and shook her head. “No. I’ll be right back.”

Piper unbuckled, exited the van, and walked into the building. 

Nico groaned. “I need to stretch my legs.”

Everyone grumbled their own agreement and hobbled out of the van. Reyna turned toward Cecil, questioning him about his Hermes parentage. 

“Nico?” Nico turned to see Frank shuffling awkwardly in front of him. “Can I talk to you for a second?” Nico nodded and glanced at Will who shrugged and turned to join the conversation about the pros and cons of knowing exactly where you were no matter the location. 

Nico raised an eyebrow at Frank. “How about we take a walk?” Without waiting for an answer, Nico walked around the “LOVE” sign and onto the sidewalk which circled a large pond in front of the Visitor's Center. A well kept lawn stretched between the pond and the street, several sculptures placed strategically around the perimeter of the water.

The two demigods walked in silence for a moment before Frank cleared his throat. “So, is there a reason you wanted me along with you instead of Jason?”

Nico walked easily beside Frank, pondering the best way to answer the question. He shoved his hands in his pockets and took a deep breath. 

“I’m the Ambassador to Pluto. And the son of Hades. I’ve always been a bit removed from the picture. I’ve come to appreciate it--for more than one reason.” He looked up over the water. It was several hours yet to sunset but Nico supposed it would be a beautiful one once it fell. “One of the advantages is seeing the strengths and weaknesses of each camp and, within those camps, the strengths and weaknesses of the demigods. You Romans know how to see the larger picture-- are able to see that, sometimes, the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few. Jason is more Greek than Roman.”

Nico fell silent as he let Frank soak in the words. The son of Mars sighed. “This is another Leo type thing, isn’t it?”

“Yes.” Nico glanced over at the larger boy who was frowning but had a resigned look. “It’s not definite. It’s just...if it needs to happen.” Nico shrugged. “Who knows? Maybe Psyche will be able to make everything...okay.”

Frank smiled weakly. “I hope so. I’m assuming Hazel knows?” Frank scoffed at his own question. “Of course she knows. That’s why she wasn’t surprised by me going. She’s a smart girl, your sister.”

Nico grinned. “You’ll have your hands full with her. A true daughter of Pluto, that one.” Nico’s grin slipped off his face. “Promise me you’ll be there for her? I know she’s expecting it but...it’s hard...losing a sibling.”

“Of course I will.” Frank’s expression turned serious. “I’ll be there for her as long as she’ll have me.”

“You’re not all that bad, Zhang.”

Frank laughed. “Thanks, Nico.”

The two boys finished their walk around the pond in companionable silence. They spied the others standing in the parking lot accompanied by Piper.

“So,” Piper brandished a few pamphlets and brochures in their faces. “I have a few leads. Including ‘The 10 Best Romantic Things to Do in Loveland for Couples.’ The lady was really pushy about the list. Apparently it’s also available on TripAdvisor?”

The daughter of Aphrodite passed around the brochures and the printed list from TripAdvisor. 

Nico eyed the list. He doubted Cupid and Psyche would be at the wineries or breweries. “Benson Sculpture Garden?”

Will looked over Nico’s shoulder, reading the description aloud. “Since 1985, this public garden has provided a beautiful and unique outdoor setting for showcasing sculpture. Currently there are 148 pieces of beautiful bronze sculpture on permanent display, each telling a unique story.” Will whistled, impressed. “Wow. That’s a lot of sculpture. I should organize a field trip here for the Apollo cabin...maybe Cabin 9 too?”

The group decided, out of the choices, that the sculpture park was the best place to try first as it had earned the #1 position of most romantic spots in Loveland. 

The shuttle driver, after some strong charmspeak from Piper, drove them and dropped them off at Benson Sculpture Garden. They all piled onto the sidewalk opposite some residential properties along Aspen Drive and surveyed their surroundings. 

The grounds were well maintained. Grass, still green in spite of the chilly October weather, lay in carpets on the property. Sculptures, much like at the visitor’s center, were interspersed around the collection of ponds and trees. 

Reyna surveyed the park. “Alright. I think it might be best if we split up.”

Nico spoke up. “Will and I will take the right path. You three can take the left.”

Without waiting for an answer or confirmation from the other three, Nico grabbed Will’s hand and pulled him to the right. They crossed down a winding path that followed along one of the ponds labelled “South Pond.”

As soon as they could no longer see the other demigods, Nico slowed to a pleasant stroll. He laced his fingers with Will’s and smiled up at the slightly taller boy. 

Will raised his eyebrow. “What are you so happy about, Sunshine?”

Nico smirked. “Well, it _is_ rated as the top romantic place in Loveland. We might as well enjoy it together.”

Will smiled and shook his head. “Whatever you say, Nico.”

They walked in companionable silence, each taking in their surroundings. They took turns pointing out sculptures that caught their eyes. Will called Nico’s attention to a bronze sculpture of an otter. 

They crossed the street and made their way onto the north part of the park. Nico was fond of a fish statue-- an angular fish with a perfect circle cut out from the middle. They both stopped to ponder a piece entitled “Book Peddlers” by Jack Morford before moving on to a piece called “Freedom.” 

A bronze relief of a young woman, poised on the balls of her feet, stood with her arms flung wide, hands behind her and chin tilted up to the sky. She had a look of peace. Determination. Resolve. Nico checked the informational plate:

“Freedom by Victor Issa”

Will and Nico later stopped in front of a sculpture entitled “Caress.” It was a simple sculpture on a large rectangular block base. Two figures, full of languid movement, perched atop the block. They sat close together, the taller one with its arm around the slighter figure. Each had their legs crossed with serene, blank bronze faces. 

Nico pulled Will closer until the son of Apollo stood right next to him. He transferred Will’s hand from his own so that it rested against his waist and leaned into the healer’s side. 

“Something’s wrong, isn’t it?” Nico remained silent at Will’s question. “Nico, what aren’t you telling me?”

The son of Hades sighed and turned so that he could look upward to Will. 

“Can’t we just enjoy this, Will?”

Will’s brows drew downward. “I _am_ enjoying it. But something is going on with you Nico. I mean, the hugs with everyone. This?” Will gestured to the two of them. “I mean, I’m not complaining, but...seriously. What’s going on? It’s like you’re getting ready to leave again.”

Nico moved his gaze to the sculpture and studied it. “Will…” he trailed off. The art displayed in front of them seemed so simple, so beautiful. It was easy to push what was to come to the back of his mind. “I just want to enjoy this right here. Right now. I don’t know what will happen next. Psyche could fix everything, who knows?”

Nico sighed and turned toward Will. “But, you should know Will. Not everyone can be saved.” He smiled ruefully. “And honestly, children of Hades _rarely_ have a happy ending. I just want to enjoy this chapter while I can. Do you understand?”

Will swallowed hard and nodded. Nico looked back at the sculpture and settled into Will’s embrace again.

A voice, deep and rich, spoke from behind the statue. “My, my. Nico di Angelo. How very, very far you have come.”

Following the voice, a man, no more than twenty-five, emerged from behind the sculpture. His body, lean and muscular, was clad in a simple white shirt and jeans. A ponytail, draped over a pair of closed white wings, secured his black hair behind his head. Blood-red eyes studied the pair of demigods. 

Nico felt heat flood his face as he spat out the god's name. “ _Cupid_.”

The god laughed, delighted. “Oh Nico di Angelo. How lovely it is to finally see you embracing your true self. Tell me,” his eyes flicked to Will and back again. “Is it everything you ever dreamed it would be?”

Nico could feel Will stiffen by his side. “This is Cupid?”

The god of Affection and Desire threw his head back and laughed. “Oh! William Andrew Solace. How long I have waited to talk with you. How hard was it watching the object of your affection pine after another? For _so long_?” When again Cupid looked at the demigods, his eyes danced wickedly. “Please tell me the prize was worth the wait.”

Will scowled. “You’re immortal right? Why not take one day off from being a jerk?”

Cupid’s eyes narrowed. “Best you show respect, _Will Solace_. You may find that I make a terrible enemy.”

Will glared at the god. “You’ve lived for how long and you still get off on making people miserable? How about you? When the going got tough, you ran to your mom. You began your greatest love affair with deceit and trickery. Then, when she betrayed your ‘trust,’ you left her. You abandoned her. She had to overcome terrible obstacles and the loss of every other human she loved all for _your_ love. You’re a _coward_.”

Cupid’s gaze grew hateful. “How dare you insult me?”

Will replied softly. “I’m not insulting you. I’m describing you.” Will pushed himself in front of Nico, subconsciously shielding the son of Hades from the god of Affection and Desire. “Love will never be easy, Eros.” Will looked back at Nico before fixing the god in his sight once more. “But it’s always worth fighting for.”

Cupid studied the pair for a moment, anger clouding his vision. Then, the god abruptly smiled and laughed. He turned and studied the “Caress” sculpture along with the two demigods. 

“You know? I love coming here, to this park specifically. I’ve always loved the arts. You can see the attention, the love every artist has put into each piece. I’ve sometimes felt that artists put a small part of themselves into everything they create.” Cupid glanced at Will out of the corner of his eye. “Honestly, that is why I truly have always admired Apollo. For all of his flaws, he has such passion and sees so much beauty in the world--even in places where beauty, love, and compassion are hard to find.” Cupid’s eyes flicked to Nico briefly before the god turned away completely from the pair. 

“You may think that I ran from love when it became too...difficult to navigate. And I did cause my lover endless and unfathomable amounts of anguish. I’m fortunate that our love was able to find a way. But, that’s what real love--not the kind they write about in romance books and trashy novellas--that’s what _real_ love does. It transcends. It _finds a way_. There is always a way for love...in this life or the next.”

Cupid walked several paces forward before the two demigods could no longer see him. It was as if he had never been at the park in the first place. But, in the space that he left behind, a voice floated on the breeze. 

“My wife and I are never far from each other; however, she prefers the more spiritual places. When she is in nature, she feels connected to the sisters she killed.” The voice became quiet and wispy, a leaf carried away on the breeze. “Go to the Devil’s Backbone. You’ll find your answers there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Getting so close to the end....so so close. I really truly hope you guys stick with me for the next installation after this fic wraps up....because it won't be completely wrapped up in this story. This story is set up for the second part...which is set up for the third part. If you can't believe it's the end, then don't....because it is not the end. 
> 
> If you want to be updated when the following chapters and parts are posted, then subscribe! Follow! Favorite! 
> 
> Thank you guys to all of the reviews and thanks to Smol-Kitty for all of the wonderful compliments!! Thanks also to my regular readers (specifically badbonch and AquaEclipse). Until next time!!!


	24. The End of the Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Nico resigns himself to his fate.

Hitch-hiking to the trailhead several miles away was easier than they would have imagined. Piper asked a kind-looking older gentleman if he could give them a ride in his van. On the way, he regaled them with tales of his own grandchildren and how very much the group of teenagers reminded him of them. He dropped them off with a cheery wave and a warning of rattlesnakes. 

The Devil’s Backbone had rightly earned its name. Wild tallgrass blanketed the rolling meadow that surrounded the ragged hills. Hogbacks jutted out from the top of the ridge like spine bones protruding from a skeletal back. The great rock spires loomed in the near distance of the trailhead.

Cecil whistled. “Looks like the back of a stegosaurus.”

Piper looked at the beginning of the trailhead. “So, did Cupid say what path?”

Nico shook his head. “I mean, it looks like there’s only a couple choices off the path each time it branches out? Maybe we split up?”

Will snorted. “Since when has that ever worked? I know you were trapped in a hotel for a few years, but haven’t you seen _any_ horror movies?”

Nico scowled. “Well, what’s your plan then, genius? Wander around until I go psycho again?”

Frank held up a hand as the two boys glowered at each other. “Guys. There’s no need to split up. We can just...hike all of the paths?” 

Nico and Will both turned to the praetor, glaring at the son of Mars. Frank held up his hands. “Just an idea. Nevermind.”

Nico pinched the bridge of his nose. “It’s fine. It’s just...Cupid gave the impression that time was of the essence. And this area connects to another trail system that spans more than 15 miles and connects with other open space.”

Cecil’s jaw dropped open slightly. “How do you know that?”

Nico’s hand left his face and he looked upward toward the heavens, exasperated. He reached into his pocket and produced the papers Piper had procured from the Visitor’s Center. One of them read: _Devil’s Backbone Open Space- The Blue Sky Trail._

Reyna tapped her chin and turned to Nico. “You said that Cupid told you Psyche feels closer to her sisters when she’s in nature. Do we know anything about her sisters that might make one of the trails a more likely choice?” 

Will looked away from Nico who was still scowling at the healer and spoke softly. “I do. Aphrodite was...not a fan of Psyche’s beauty. She ordered her son Cupid to find Psyche and make her fall in love with the most hideous man he could find. When he saw her, Cupid couldn’t bring himself to do it. He fell in love with her and married her. He brought her to a palace where he told her she could never look at him. He only met her after dark and warned her that if she ever looked at him, he would leave. He trusted her to keep her word.” Will looked over to Nico and held his gaze. “Her sisters came to visit and were jealous with everything they saw. They convinced her that she might be married to some terrible beast. They gave her a candle and urged her to find out who her husband really was when he fell asleep.”

Will fell silent for a moment and looked out over the hillside dotted with tall yucca and scraggly sagebrush. “When she looked at him in the dark, he woke up and fled from her, his trust broken. She blamed her sisters and, when she went to visit them, she convinced them that Cupid had grown bored with her and that he wanted them. She convinced them that if they jumped off the cliffs that he would whisk them away to his palace.” Will looked back at the group. “They all jumped to their deaths and Psyche had her revenge.”

“So,” Reyna gazed down the path that began in the parking lot. “So Psyche would probably be near a cliff then? If she feels close to her sisters there?”

Will nodded. “It’s a safe bet, at least.”

Nico frowned and opened the trailhead pamphlet. “Well, it doesn’t really say anything in here besides watching out for wildlife and the rules of the park.” Nico scanned the document for any additional information. “Piper? Do any of the other papers from the Visitor’s Center say anything about cliffs?”

The daughter of Aphrodite rifled through the brochures and printouts, glancing quickly over each and muttering under her breath. “Bring plenty of water….watch out for rattlesnakes...don’t hike after sunset....ah, here we go.” Piper pulled one sheet of paper out of the stack. She shoved the rest of the papers into her bag and cleared her throat. “‘The Keyhole, one of many angular arches along the Devil’s Backbone, offers a unique glimpse toward the mountains in the West.’ There’s a picture. Looks like it could be kind of cliffy?”

Piper held the paper out to the other demigods who each looked at the photo. 

Reyna ran her fingers through her hair. “It’s our best bet at this point. We’re not doing ourselves any favors by staying here.” 

Frank nodded. “Alright, well let’s get--” 

Whatever Frank had been about to say was cut short as the short scrub bushes to the left of the group began to shake. 

Cecil, eyes wide with alarm, stared at the bushes. “What is that? You don’t think...rattlesnakes?”

Piper shook her head. “Rattlesnakes aren’t _that_ big.”

Hissing, low and guttural, began to issue from the bushes.

Cecil shuffled from one foot to the other. “Sure sounds like a snake.”

Frank nodded in agreement. “Bigger than a rattlesnake though.”

The group didn’t have to guess any longer as the creature dragged itself from the shadowy confines of the bushes. 

It scuttled forward, long limbs reaching through multi-jointed appendages, scrabbling toward the assembled demigods. Thick claws burrowed into the dirt. Its back was adorned with a grayish green spine sail that began at the base of its neck and ran the length of its body, stopping only where a tail began. A narrow head, bulging where the lidless eyes rested on each side, perched atop a sinuous neck. Its slimy tongue sluggishly poked out from it’s fanged mouth, saliva dripping down in strings. 

Cecil took several hurried steps backward. “Definitely not a rattlesnake.”

The snake-like creature hissed several times, each hiss a halting affair. Nico realized that it was laughing at them. He glared at the creature and drew his Stygian Iron blade. 

_What good will that do?_

Nico dropped his blade and fell to his knees as the creature lunged. Bryce had returned. 

In an instant, Frank had jumped into the air and dive bombed the creature as a rather large eagle. Reyna drew her weapon and pushed forward, meeting the creature mid strike as Frank tore at it from above with his own set of talons. Cecil sprang toward the group and aided with the fighting, a mischievous glint in his eyes as he circled behind the creature. 

Will and Piper rushed toward Nico as the son of Hades clutched his head. 

“Nico! Don’t listen. _Fight him!_ ” Piper’s commanding voice cut through the fog in Nico’s head. Will reached out to brace Nico while the other tore through Nico’s bag, trying to find the adaptogens.

“Piper. Give me your water.” Piper pulled her water bottle out of her own pack and tossed it on the ground beside Will, never breaking her speech. 

“You’re stronger than Bryce, Nico. You can hold him back. This is _your_ body. Don’t give in!” Nico’s hands spasmed as he groaned. 

_I will see you die before you reach Psyche. She can’t help you. Give up now, Nico. Give UP!_

Will exclaimed as his hands wrapped around the bottle of adaptogens. He hurriedly uncapped the water bottle and shook the adaptogens into the liquid, not caring as equal amounts found their way into the bottle as they did the ground. Satisfied with the amount in the bottle, he capped it and gave it several vigorous shakes. 

“Nico. I need you to open your mouth. You have to drink this, okay? Nico? Can you hear me?”

Nico leaned into Will who shifted so that Nico’s head rested on his shoulder. The son of Apollo glanced up at Piper. “I need you to help me. Take the water bottle.” 

Piper did as she was instructed. Will ran his thumb over Nico’s lips and proceeded to his jawline. He gently massaged the muscle until Nico’s jaw unclenched. Will pushed down on Nico’s chin until the son of Hades’ mouth opened. “Piper. Pour the water into his mouth, just a little at a time. Don’t worry about the herbs-- they’re small enough he should be able to swallow them.” 

Piper continued to speak in soothing but commanding tones as the water dribbled into Nico’s mouth. He swallowed on reflex but continued clutching his head, the voice of Bryce echoing in his mind. 

_Give up, Nico di Angelo. Psyche can’t help you if she doesn’t know you’re here. And if you die now, I’ll be with you forever._

The snake creature was still lashing out at the other demigods. Frank, still in the shape of an eagle, darted into the battle from above, pecking at the thing’s eyes and sensitive spots. Reyna slashed here and there, but the creature kept twisting its body, writhing until it was out of reach of her sword. 

Cecil had procured a length of twine from his bag. He tied one end to a post marking the start of the trailhead and ran circles around the creature, yelling at random intervals for Reyna to jump. 

The voice of Bryce became fainter and fainter in Nico’s mind. He could hear Piper talking to him and the sounds of a fight. But what he zeroed in on were the words whispering out of Will’s mouth. 

“Come on, Sunshine. Don’t leave me now. We still need to go on a real date. Come back to me, Nico.” He whispered on and on until Nico opened his eyes. Will smiled down at him. “There you are.”

Nico grinned weakly. “You're a sap, Solace.”

None of the demigods had realized how close the fight had gotten to Nico, Will, and Piper until Piper looked up and yelled, “Look out!”

The daughter of Aphrodite threw herself sideways out of reach of the creature. Cecil pulled hard on the length of twine, pulling the limbs of the creature together. It fell short of it’s intended prey. Cecil let out a victorious whoop that turned into a cry of alarm as the creature’s neck whipped outward. Will curled inward, his shoulders hunching over to protect Nico. Fangs buried into the space between Will’s neck and shoulder. His body tensed in agony. 

Reyna raised her sword above her head and brought it crashing down, severing the creature’s head. The fangs clung to Will though, refusing to open in death. 

Piper hurried forward as Frank dropped down to the earth, transforming back as he did so. 

“Will? Look at me. Talk to me.” Nico reached upward and brushed his hand against Will’s cheek.

Will opened his eyes and gasped out, “That really, really hurts. Someone get it off me!”

Frank pressed both of his hands against the hinges of the massive snake creature’s jaw. Slowly, the fangs released their grip on Will. As soon as the fangs were clear of the muscle between his neck and shoulder, Will eased himself to the ground. Blood streamed steadily out of the wound. 

Nico pushed himself to his knees and leaned over Will, tearing his own jacket off and pressing it tightly against the son of Apollo to slow the bleeding. The leather did little to help. The son of Hades looked up to Reyna. “What do we do?”

Will coughed. “She’s not the healer, Nico.” The cabin counselor took a deep breath, his face spasming in pain before continuing to address the group. “Nico, the jacket isn’t doing much. There should be some clean gauze in my bag.” Cecil searched around until he found the bag and brought it to the injured boy. “Good. There’s some hand sanitizer in there. Whoever’s going to help needs to sanitize their hands first.”

Will grimaced. “Reyna?” The praetor moved into view. “Do you have any crushed unicorn horn on you? Any shavings?” She nodded and pulled a small drawstring pouch from one of the front pockets of her backpack. “I need you to put it into the punctures.”

Cecil gulped. “What about venom? Shouldn’t we be trying to draw it out or anything?”

Will shook his head. “If there is any venom, there’s no way to draw it out right now. Our best bet is to stop the bleeding. The unicorn horn should help if there is venom. Until then, I need to just lie still and try to reduce movement so that the blood doesn’t pump faster.” 

Will took a deep breath. “Reyna, go ahead and use the unicorn shavings. Cecil. While she’s doing that, can you grab the nectar and ambrosia from the bag? Just a bit. I don’t want all of it in case we have to use it later.” Cecil nodded and handed the nectar and ambrosia to Piper to dole out. 

Nico moved to hold Will’s head in his lap and held a hand out for the sanitizer. After cleaning his hands, he brushed the hair out of Will’s face and smiled softly. “The healers aren’t supposed to be the ones getting hurt.”

Will rolled his eyes but paled as Reyna moved closer with the unicorn shavings. He reached up and grabbed Nico’s hand. Nico removed his jacket so the Praetor could have a clear view of the punctures. He winced in sympathy as Will’s face became pinched with pain.

Will tightened his hold on Nico’s hand, sucking in air through clenched teeth. A few moments later, Will relaxed and Nico pressed gauze into the wound, applying pressure like Will had asked. Piper helped Will consume the nectar and ambrosia while Reyna, Frank, and Cecil kept an eye on their surroundings. 

Reyna glanced at them out of the corner of her eye. “How’s it going? The sun is starting to set.”

Nico shook his head and switched hands holding the gauze. The first hand came away slick with blood. “Will, it’s soaking through the bandage.”

“Schist.” Will breathed in deeply through his nose, the paleness of his skin out of place on the otherwise tan demigod. “Alright. Don’t remove the gauze just add another layer.” Nico did as he was asked and applied another layer, resuming pressure as he did. 

Frank shifted from foot to foot. “Nico...we need to find Psyche.”

Nico shook his head and began to speak before Will interrupted him. “Frank’s right, Nico. You have to find Psyche. Cupid said she could help.”

Nico glared, his jaw tightening with stubbornness. “I’m not leaving you.”

Will scowled. “Yes. You will. Because you need to. What good is staying here if you lose yourself? I’m sorry but I’m not dating Bryce. I’m dating Nico di Angelo and if he’s gone then I don’t want what’s left behind.” He dropped his sharp tone and continued in a softer voice. “Nico, you know you need to go. I’m not going to die. I promise.”

Nico opened his mouth to argue but closed it abruptly. He looked up. Each demigod looked at the pair on the ground. Nico searched until his eyes found Franks, hoping the other boy could understand what Nico needed without having to say it out loud.

Frank cleared his throat. “You guys. I’ll go with Nico up to the Keyhole. Cecil, help Will with what he needs. Reyna, you keep a lookout. Piper, float between wherever you are needed. Let’s clear the perimeter first and make sure the coast is clear. Then Nico and I can go ahead to find Psyche.”

The demigods scrambled to secure the surrounding area, leaving Nico and Will alone. 

“Will, there are some things I have to tell you. I--”

Will shook his head. “You’re going to tell me those things after you get back, alright? Promise you’ll tell me when you get back?”

Nico closed his eyes and didn’t answer. He shifted and leaned down, pressing his forehead against the son of Apollo’s. “Will. I’m not going to make a promise I might not be able to keep.”

“That’s exactly why I want you to make it.” Will scowled. “You keep the promises you make. So, if you promise, I know you’ll be coming back.”

Nico remained close to Will, their foreheads gently touching. Will’s skin, cool and clammy, calmed Nico. He breathed in, memorizing the smell of Will-- sweat and bright sunshine, warm and soft. He felt the other demigod reach up and run his fingers through Nico’s hair. A soft smile touched the edge of his lips and he leaned into the caress. Nico moved forward and quietly placed his lips against Will’s.

Nico pulled back and sighed. He gently moved Will out of his lap, depositing his head on a pillow made from his bunched up leather jacket. “Will Solace. I promise I’ll tell you what I need to tell you when I see you again. I promise.” 

It wasn’t until Nico had fully walked away and started up the trail with Frank that Will realized Nico had not made a promise to come back.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frank and Nico walked up the path, not talking until they could look back and no longer see the other demigods. 

“So,” Frank started. “Did you tell Will goodbye?”

Nico shrugged, refusing to meet the praetor’s eyes. “Sort of.”

Frank raised his eyebrows. “I just...I don’t mean to push, but, on the off chance that this thing goes south the way you’re thinking it might...well, if it were me, I’d want Hazel to know how I felt about her.” 

Nico looked out over the valley that fell away beneath them as they climbed up the trail. “You know, Bryce was taunting me, a bit ago, about Will. He thought...he didn’t know I cared about Will. Once he did, Bryce told me I loved Will and that he loved me.”

Nico fell silent, prompting Frank to ask, “Well, do you? Love Will, I mean.”

Nico frowned. “I’ve thought a lot about the time I was in the Lotus. There’s so many possibilities that were taken from me. Things I can only imagine would have happened-- _wouldn’t_ have happened-- if only Bianca and I had been allowed to grow up. All of those possibilities are lost to me. And then, when Bianca died...when I was in the labyrinth...Tartarus...the jar. It feels like no matter the path I take, I end up with fewer prospects. Like my life is just one dead end after another.”

Nico took a deep breath and looked over to Frank. “Will and I haven’t been together that long. I don’t know if I love him, Frank. And now, I don’t think I’ll get the chance to find out.” Nico looked out over the valley and spoke so softly, Frank wasn’t sure he heard him right. “I know I could have loved him, if I had the chance. I _could_ have.”

Frank decided to let the subject drop, choosing to pursue a less melancholy subject. 

“Have you ever seen anything like the thing that attacked us? It looked kind of familiar but I can’t place where I’ve seen one before.”

“Me too. I think if I had seen one in person, I would remember.” Nico furrowed his brows. “Mythomagic, maybe?”

“Yeah, maybe. Guess we can always look it up after this.” Frank stuttered as he realized what he said. “I mean, I can look it up.” His eyes widened in alarm. “Not that I think there’s no way you’re coming back. I mean…” Frank petered off sheepishly. “...there’s always a chance?”

Nico laughed. “Yeah. There’s always a chance.” Nico kicked at the ground. “Honestly, I’m not entirely sure what the huge fuss is. I mean,” Nico gestured absentmindedly. “I know it’s not a good thing to die but...I mean, I’ll still _exist_. I don’t know if my father had any plans to make me immortal or if I’m going to serve him as a ghost? A zombie? We didn’t really discuss the details.” 

The pair reached a flattened and wider expanse of the trail at the top of the ridge. “Although, I don’t know if Will is okay with dating...well, dating someone who’s not mortal. We never really got so far in our relationship that we discussed it.” 

It took a few seconds for Nico to realize that Frank had stopped walking. He looked back to see the Roman demigod transfixed on something to the left of Nico. The son of Hades turned back around to follow Frank’s gaze. A large arch framed the sun setting to the west. A wide expanse of land stretched out to touch the mountains across the valley. Craggy mountain tops glowed in the rays of the sun. A woman stared out across the expanse, a sorrowful look twisting her beautiful features. 

Unlike Aphrodite, whose beauty was extreme, Psyche exuded an air of surrealty. Looking at her, Nico recalled a painting he had seen with his mother and Bianca in Italy: soft, somewhat muted colors featuring a landscape that emanated the most serene calm. She wore a pale lilac dress. Her brown hair cascaded in gentle waves and curled down her back, pulled back from her face with a ribbon in a matching hue to her dress. Skin, pale like porcelain and without an unhealthy tone, shone in the dying rays of light. Her mouth was soft and supple, lips full and plump with round cheeks that would rise when she smiled. She grasped a curving longbow, similar in structure to Cupid’s weapon. 

Frank caught up to Nico. “Is that her?”

Nico nodded and swallowed sudden fear. What if she couldn’t help him? What if it was too late?

Nico shook his head, trying to rid himself of the thoughts and took a step forward. He called out softly. 

“Psyche?”

The woman turned and faced the two boys. 

“Nico di Angelo. My husband told me to expect you.”

Her eyes were a vibrant shade of violet. She smiled sadly at him. 

Nico’s eyes narrowed. “Cupid? He’s here?”

Psyche shook her head. “My husband is not here, son of Hades. He sent a message on the wind.” She cocked her head to one side and beckoned him forward. “Come. Let me take a look at you.”

Nico walked forward slowly.

“You too, Frank Zhang.”

Frank jumped a little before straightening his shoulders. He joined Nico as he walked toward the goddess. 

As Nico approached Psyche, she reached out and cupped his chin in her left hand. She gazed into his eyes, silence bordering on uncomfortable falling over the trio. She blinked and dropped her hand.

“Your soul, Nico di Angelo, is very much riddled with pain. A parasite clings to it and I cannot find where you end and where what is left of Bryce Lawrence begins. I can not help you as you would wish me to.”

Nico felt his stomach drop. An icy chill settled over his skin and he licked his lips. “You...you can’t help me?”

Psyche smiled sadly. “I did not say that. The corruption is very apparent. Your life energy is what is feeding this parasite. There is a chance-- a _small_ chance-- that I might be able to separate you once there is nothing left from which to feed.”

Psyche fell silent as she let the demigods absorb the news. 

Frank was the first to speak. “So, Nico has to die first?”

Psyche nodded. 

“But--” Frank stopped as Nico cut him off.

“Frank. We knew it might come to this. That’s why I brought you with me, remember?” Frank opened his mouth once more but Nico started again, speaking more sharply. “Remember, Praetor Zhang?”

Frank closed his mouth and nodded curtly. 

Psyche waited to make sure Frank would not interrupt before continuing. “There is a chance that in death, I may separate the soul of Bryce Lawrence from yours. However, you cannot choose the path of rebirth as the part of you lost to Bryce is lost forever.” She searched Nico’s eyes. “If you were to choose to come back, there is the possibility that you would come back as someone exactly like Bryce or something else entirely. It’s a chance as to what would fill the missing part of your soul.”

Nico scowled. “I wasn’t planning on taking that option.”

Psyche pressed forward. “Elysium would also be far from your reach. Your judgement will be based off of your life-- your _whole_ life including the actions taken by Bryce when he controlled you.”

Nico laughed bitterly. “I already knew I didn’t have a chance at Elysium. Minos sits on the panel of judges. Even without Bryce, he would make sure I didn’t see more than the Fields of Asphodel if not the Fields of Punishment.” Nico shook his head. “No. I’m just going to go into my father’s service.”

Psyche nodded in approval and when she spoke her voice was as soft as distant thunder. “If that is what you wish. I can help, if you like. I can make it so you feel no pain. Once you are no longer living, I can separate the shadow of your soul in death. But it must happen soon-- before your soul becomes one with his in death as it has in life.”

The goddess pressed her lips together and gazed intently at Nico, waiting for an answer. It seemed like she was on the verge of speaking yet again when some faint sound echoed across the valley below them.

Psyche looked away, searching the darkening landscape. Nico glanced down the hill opposite the Keyhole. He thought he could make out movement on the dusky hillside. 

Psyche hissed in alarm. “Why would she send them? There is no need. Not when we are so close!” The goddess glared down the hillside. “Produce your weapons!”

Frank and Nico stood still, trying their hardest to see in the falling dark. They could make out definite movement in the shadows now. 

Psyche snapped. “Produce your weapons now! Unless _both_ of you want to die. And your friends after you as well.”

Frank shook his head and adjusted his stance. A moment later a rather large bear stood in his place. Nico pulled his blade free and held it before him. A slight breeze ruffled his hair and the quiet stillness of the landscape held him on edge. 

Psyche muttered under her breath. “There was absolutely no need. Curse that over-eager goddess.”

Nico threw a look at the goddess. “What goddess? What are those things?”

Psyche did not answer Nico’s question. “Brace yourselves, demigods. I will not raise a hand to these creatures but if you do not stop them they _will_ destroy you and go after your friends.”

Frank roared. Nico muttered, “Of course you won’t help us. Or answer us. Gods forbid.”

The two demigods had no more time to think before a hoard of creatures rose from the hillside. Dogs. It was a pack of wild dogs. Except they walked on their hind legs and towered above Nico. 

Nico cursed. “Cynocephali. I thought they didn’t really work for _any_ of the gods?”

Nico could hear the cynocephali snarling and panting in the fading sun and then he was rushing to meet the attacking creatures. 

Nico darted forward, raising his arm over his head before bringing his blade down at an angle, slashing across the midsection of one of the creatures. It threw its head back and howled, dissolving into black sand that quickly dissipated into Nico’s Falcata sword. 

Spinning on his heel, Nico tucked and rolled evading the lunge of one of the dogs. An animal snarl clawed its way up the creature’s throat. Nico turned back to the dog-headed monster. It slammed into Nico, its shoulder burying itself in the son of Hades’ stomach. What little he had to eat came burning up his throat, pushing through his lips. The acrid taste of bile filled his mouth. 

A bear knocked the furious creature away before turning to face more of the cynocephali. 

Nico didn’t have time to shout a thank you to Frank before another creature stood in his path. _Not_ a cynocephali. A black dog, large enough to fill the entire carriage of the van the demigods had taken from the airport, slowly stalked toward Nico. Its golden eyes glinted as it growled. The black dog was not a hellhound, of that, Nico was sure.

He could hear Psyche over the cacophony of the fight. “She brought _that_ thing? Don’t let it bark more than three times, Nico di Angelo. You _must_ kill it! Do it now!”

Nico rolled his eyes. Of course there would be a time limit. 

Nico clambered to his feet, holding his sword out in front of him. The dog continued to advance. He ran forward and raised his arm when the dark dog howled. 

The air around him seemed to freeze. The breath died in Nico’s throat and the sword almost dropped from his hand, numb fingers struggling to grasp the hilt. Fear clawed its way up his spine, tearing through his stomach and fighting its way up his throat. Out of the corner of his eye, Nico saw Frank shrink, the grizzly form he had taken melting away to reveal a small rabbit that darted about before finding a hole beneath a rock to stuff himself into. The cynocephali howled into the air, all commotion stopping. 

Nico blinked back tears. When had he begun to cry?

Psyche’s voice, brittle with fear, broke through his thoughts. “Kill it! Now!”

He shook his head and tightened his grip on his blade before moving forward once more. The dog opened its mouth again. Nico raised his hands to block the sound from his ears but was too late. The howl rang clear through him. He sensed more than saw the cynocephali retreat. Beyond that, thoughts rattled around Nico’s brain making it nearly impossible to think coherently. Someone nearby was crying, miserable sobs. It wasn’t until he felt his shoulders shaking, felt the sharp rocks of the ground digging into his knees, that he realized the sobbing came from his mouth. He tried to control his breathing, but the quaking of his entire body and the fear that paralyzed him overwhelmed his abilities to regain control. 

Frank and Psyche were gone. The black dog stood in front of him. Nico could feel its breath, warm and moist, ghost across his face. The humid stench of decaying, rotting meat rolled over Nico as drool dripped its way down the giant maw of the creature. Here he was, the son of Hades, Ambassador to Pluto, and Ghost King, kneeling before the creature that would kill him shortly. 

And then, after it had finished with him, it would find Frank. And then the others. Cecil. Piper. Reyna. Will. 

_Will._

Nico clenched his jaw. He didn’t try to stifle his cries. He used them to drive his sword arm up, the blade slicing neatly through fur and skin, muscle and bone.

The dog didn’t so much as whimper or whine. It simply dissolved into Nico’s blade. 

Nico dropped his sword and let his arm fall to his side. He slumped sideways, falling into a sitting position, his legs sprawled out before him. He knew he needed to move, to find Frank and the goddess. But he was so, so tired. 

Nico decided to give himself sixty seconds to get himself under control, to make a plan. 

Get to your feet. Find your sword. Find Frank. Find Psyche. Tell Frank to go back to the others, to tell Will he was sorry. Let Psyche kill him after he knew his friends were safe. 

His sixty seconds ended. Nico pushed himself to his feet. He cast his eyes about for his weapon but in the dim light, he could not find it. 

He called out hoarsely, “Frank?”

A cough behind him. “Here.” The praetor, red with shame, climbed to his feet in front of the boulder he had dove under. “What _was_ that thing?”

Nico shook his head, weariness beginning to weigh him down. “No idea. I don’t think I’ve ever been more terrified though.”

He looked about for the goddess, but she was nowhere to be seen. “Frank. You need to go back to the others.” The Roman demigod opened his mouth to argue but Nico waved him away. “Listen. You heard Psyche. It has to happen soon. And the cynocephali are still out there. Now that the black dog is gone, they’ll probably come back.”

Nico caught Franks eyes with his own. “Frank. You have to get back to the others. If you can reach them before I’m completely gone, I think I can help you get back to Camp. But I can’t do it twice. You all need to be together.”

Frank hesitated, then nodded. He turned and began to jog down the way they had come but turned back around. “I hope I see you again. After I face judgment.” He gave Nico a last halfhearted smile and began to run. He didn’t look back. 

Nico watched the son of Mars as he made his way down the path. 

Then he heard him. 

“Nico!” Will’s voice echoed across the trail with concern. Nico could barely make out the son of Apollo but that would change soon. The demigod was running up the trail, Piper, Reyna, and Cecil behind him. Will closed the gap between him and Frank who reached out and tried to stop Will, to pull him back. But Will pulled out of his grasp and lurched forward.

Nico felt a moment of panic. “Psyche! Psyche, please!”

Nico did not recall seeing the goddess appear, but in the blink of an eye, she stood beside him. “Nico di Angelo. Have you decided?”

Nico nodded. “You have to do it before he gets here. I won’t…” Nico squeezed his eyes shut, tears beginning to leak from the corners. “I won’t be able to say yes if he gets here before.”

Psyche surveyed him sadly. “I understand. It will be painless. I promise.”

Psyche stood and walked behind him. He heard her footsteps as she walked away, gravel crunching beneath her feet. Then the sound of a bow being drawn. 

Will had closed the yawning distance between them, several yards being the only thing that lay between him and Nico. The son of Hades saw Will’s gaze flicker up toward where the goddess stood. His face filled with anguish and he cried out for Nico to turn around. 

Nico heard Will sob and couldn’t understand why. He looked down and saw the arrow protruding from his chest, the point painted red with his blood. Funny, he thought. It hadn’t hurt at all. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alrighty! So. This chapter. I struggled and struggled writing this chapter initially. The first, second, and third drafts of the fight scene and subsequent injury of Nico di Angelo looked vastly different in each take. The first was much more drawn out with blazes of glory all around..however, it didn’t really fit for what I had in mind. I hope that this chapter was still an enjoyable read and wasn’t a yawn or like pulling teeth. Let me know in the comments. As always, so that you are alerted to chapter updates and, once I get the second part rolling out, updates on that as well-- subscribe and bookmark! Rain your kudos down on me if you’ve deemed me worthy of such things. Comment! Please! Until next time (which won’t be _so_ dreadfully long)!!


	25. Lost in the Mist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Nico makes a decision.

Will watched through a haze of pain as Nico walked away, dimly realizing that the son of Hades had not promised to come back. 

“Hey Cec, let up on the pressure a bit.” Cecil pulled away slightly, hunching over to assess the damage in the failing light. 

“It’s not bleeding quite as bad anymore. How’re you feeling?”

Will grimaced. “Like I should have died. Help me sit up.” 

Cecil worked his hands beneath Will and held his shoulders to help the son of Apollo sit up. Will took an experimental deep breath once he was upright. He winced as the movements jarred the bite. 

He worked his shoulder in a circle before reaching his arm on the injured side up and behind his head to touch on his opposite shoulder blade. Twinge of pain but not bad-- abduction and external rotation okay. Bring the hand down and behind to touch the opposite shoulder blade. Slight pain. Good abduction and internal rotation. 

Will held his arm out in front of him and turned his palm to face outwards, thumb pointing down. “Cecil. Push my arm in.” Sharp pain but tolerable. Infraspinatus and teres minor alright. 

Will had Cecil help him with the rest of the tests to his shoulder, asking the Hermes camper to push and pull his arm as needed. Besides a few sharp pains and a dull throbbing, the damage was minimal and diminishing as the ambrosia and nectar worked its way through his system. 

Reyna and Piper approached the two boys, the praetor appraising his shoulder with a practiced look. 

“Seems like it's working.” She nodded to his shoulder. 

He shrugged. “More or less.” Reyna held her hand out. Will sighed and took the proffered arm. “I want to catch up with Nico.”

Reyna frowned. “I want you to eat some more ambrosia first. Try a little nectar. There’s no use pushing it and causing it to not heal all the way. Common mistake in the field-- doing too much, too soon.”

Piper handed Will a small square of ambrosia. He reluctantly took it in one hand. “Reyna, you travelled with Nico. You don’t think he’s up to something? That there’s something he’s not telling us?”

Reyna sighed and rubbed her temple. “I know, Solace. I’ve seen him at his worst. I _know_ he’s hiding something. But, I also know that whether we know or not, Nico will go through with whatever he has planned. He’s stubborn like that.”

Reyna dropped her hand and looked Will in the eye. “But I also know that he cares deeply for you. The way he looks at you-- talks to you? He’ll make sure our souls are punished for _ever_ if something happens to you. If we _let_ something happen to you.” 

The light had faded almost completely now. Will nibbled on ambrosia, feeling more like himself with each passing minute. Cecil tinkered with one of the packs while Reyna and Piper conversed.

Will stuffed the last bit of ambrosia in his mouth and wiped his fingers on his jeans. “I’m ready. We should really catch--”

A faint and distant howl cut through his words. He blanched. “We need to go! Now!” 

Will and the remaining demigods sprinted up the sloping trail. Breathing hard, none of the demigods spoke, focused, instead, on reaching Frank and Nico at the summit. They were no more than halfway when another howl--more cold and clear than the first-- resonated through the air. 

Will’s heart thundered in his chest. His mind, overthrown with panic, urged him to run away in the opposite direction, to hide. His blood ran cold and he could barely draw breath. Ahead of him, he heard Cecil wheeze as the son of Hermes turned sharply and began to scramble back the way they had come. 

Will tried to call after him, but his voice failed. Another howl almost sent Will after Cecil, eager to find safety. Piper had Reyna by the shoulders. The daughter of Aphrodite was pale, but she shook Reyna whose eyes were wild with fear. 

“Reyna!” Will could scarcely hear Piper’s hoarse voice. “Reyna! Snap out of it! There’s nothing to be afraid of-- it’s just a dog! I promise you! You’re safe!” But Reyna clutched at her throat with one hand while trying to push Piper away with the other. 

No other howls arose in the night. Whatever had caused the noise had been silenced. 

Reyna slumped to the ground, groaning quietly. Piper looked to Will. “What _was_ that?”

Will shook his head. “No idea. But I have to get to Nico.”

Piper nodded and looked at Reyna on the ground. “I’ll try to follow behind as quickly as I can. I don’t want to leave her like this. And maybe Cecil will have come back by then too.”

Will didn’t wait for her to finish. He turned and began to jog back up the hill. He had almost crested what he thought had to be the last incline when he saw Frank running down to meet him. 

“Frank! Where’s Nico? Is he behind you?”

Frank met Will’s eyes and shook his head. “We need to leave. We’re going back to camp.”

“Is Nico coming? Is he shadow travelling? He shouldn’t be doing that. Not if he’s going to travel us back to camp. Why doesn’t he just walk down…?”

Frank grabbed Will by the shoulders. “Solace. We have to leave. Nico said we have to get to the others. He’ll get us back to camp.” 

Reyna, Piper, and Cecil trudged up the trail. Reyna looked dazed. Piper was still pale and Cecil had snot and tears streaking through the dirt on his face. 

Despite her obvious confusion, Reyna asked, “Will? What’s going on? Where’s Nico?”

Will stared at Frank. “I don’t understand. Why isn’t Nico with you? Where..?” Frank didn’t respond. Will craned his neck to try to see beyond the praetor. The sinking feeling Will had had the entire trip finally settled in and touched the ground of his stomach. Nico wasn’t planning on coming back. Will had known, deep down, what was going to happen. Will ripped his shoulders from Frank’s grasp, gasping in pain as his injury protested. 

Reyna paled and brought her hand up to her throat, a small sob escaping her. Cecil stared blankly up the slope.

Will began to run in earnest as Piper and Frank yelled after him. He ignored them, yelling up the hill, calling for the son of Hades. “Nico!”

He was several hundred feet away but he could see him. Will could see Nico. Their eyes met. Will could only imagine what he looked like to Nico; but, his Ghost King’s face filled with panic at the sight of the Apollo camper. Nico turned to the side and called out to someone before turning to face Will once again. 

Will saw a woman, directly behind Nico, pull the string of her bow. He saw the wicked glint of the arrowhead in the moonlight. 

He didn’t recall crying out. Didn’t recall screaming for Nico to move. Later, Will would remember how the glint of silver had disappeared. He would remember the shocked look on Nico’s face as he stared down at his chest. He would remember the complete silence that fell over everything. He couldn’t hear the gravel crunch under his shoes as he ran toward the son of Hades. He couldn’t feel the sting as small rocks and pebbles bit into the flesh of his knees and ground at his bones. 

Will cradled Nico’s head in his lap, hunching over the boy and trying, in vain, to stop the bleeding from the hole in Nico’s chest. Will cried and wiped a hand across his forehead, leaving a smear of blood in its wake. 

“Nico. Nico, please.” Will pleaded with the younger demigod. Nico opened his eyes.

Will grabbed Nico’s hand and pressed it to his cheekbone, tears spilling from his eyes. His throat throbbed from the noise he was making-- no doubt his neck was still bruised from the previous week when Bryce had tried to strangle him. 

“Nico, I can’t--” Will choked on a sob. “I can’t heal you, Nico. I can’t. I’m sorry.”

Nico looked up at him as if surprised before speaking weakly. “I guess the dreams make sense now.”

Will shook his head and pressed Nico’s hand harder against his cheek. “Why did you have to do this? We could have found another way!”

Nico laughed, dry and hollow. “Solace. It wouldn’t have worked. You know that. I know that. Everyone knows that.”

Will didn’t answer. The sound of footfalls behind him failed to garner his attention. 

“Nico…” Reyna’s voice broke behind Will. Nico glanced up and looked at the others. 

“I need you guys to stand close to each other. I can’t send you home otherwise.”

Frank nodded, his lips set into a grim line. 

Will glared. “We’re _all_ going home, Nico. All of us. If you’re going to die, you might as well die at camp.”

“It can’t be that way, Will. Bryce…” Nico coughed and winced. “Bryce is still here. With me. Psyche will separate us in death.” 

Will shook his head again but Nico smiled tiredly. “You’re so stubborn, you know that, Solace?”

Nico’s words started to slur. “You need to go. Please. I need to make sure you’re safe.”

Will didn’t trust himself to speak so he stayed silent. 

Nico looked toward the others again. “Frank.”

Will didn’t hear Nico say anything else but Frank was suddenly pulling him to his feet. Gentle enough so that Nico’s head didn’t slam to the ground but firm enough that Will could not escape his hold. 

Will tried elbowing Frank and reached toward Nico. “No. No! You can’t make me go. Nico! You can’t do this! Please!”

Nico’s mouth drew up at the corner and he smiled half-heartedly. “I’m already doing it, Will.” 

The son of Apollo glanced down and saw that his fingers had begun to fade into the shadows. He looked back to Nico, furious with the dying boy. “Nico! Please!”

“Bye, Will. I--” Whatever Nico had been about to say was swallowed by the darkness. He could hear the moans and the screams and the whispers of the dead around him.

_Help us. Save us. Join us. Help us. Save us. Join us._

When his feet at last touched the green grass in the middle of Camp Half-Blood, Will reached out, desperately wishing he could join the voices too. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nico watched as his friends melted into the shadows, Will’s eyes dark with hurt and betrayal. His words hung in the air, unheard by everyone save himself and the goddess Psyche. Nico smiled bitterly. He wouldn’t be a son of Hades if he wasn’t pissing people off. 

Dying wasn’t so painful; though, he figured Psyche had more to do with that than anything. He felt her presence by his side, warm and comforting. He turned his head. Psyche’s wild brown hair floated about her head as if in water. Her eyes still held a deep melancholy. Psyche spoke. “You must be prepared for what is to come. The place where souls exist in the short time between life and death is not for those of weak will and mind. And you will be there for more than a moment.” 

Nico nodded. He didn’t realize when his soul slipped from his body but, the night air abruptly held no chill. The bruises and scrapes from his fight held no pain. He looked down and saw his body, sprawled and serene. 

“Are you ready, demigod?” Nico turned and faced Psyche. Her violet eyes glowed brightly in the dark.

The landscape changed. The red dirt beneath him faded until the black of space lay below, above, and all around. Distant stars twinkled, erupted, and faded from existence, sped up as if on a time-lapsed video. Dust floated lazily in the dark of space, swirling about and growing denser with each passing second. It gathered, more and more quickly, until it flattened and blazed with sudden heat and light. Vaporous flame shattered the dark.

Nico watched as dust motes scattered through space and then pulled together, caught up in the wonderful delirium of creation. Larger and larger they collected themselves until identifiable planets circled the yellow dwarf star. His eyes traveled to find the furthest planet, a dwarf planet.

There: a small, dark orb surrounded by five small moons varying in color.  
_Pluto.  
His father’s namesake.  
The Sentinel Planet._

He watched the solitary planet as it rotated haphazardly around the glowing sun. The furthest and distant of its cousins, it circled the bright orb. Cold. Remote. Nico observed other bits of rock and ice form, never bigger than the small planet. A quiet, solitary, and distant specimen in all the shadow of space. 

He saw a blackness, darker than anything surrounding the planets. Darker even than the distant icy night untouched by the rays of the sun at the center of the system. Darker than the mansion of Nyx and all that lay within. A window of pitch where all the black shadows and shades rolled without aim. Tendrils of life snaking in and over each other, unheeded in their horror. 

And Nico was _there_. Drifting over unending seas and grey skies. Lightning striking, again, and again, and again: illuminating the horrors writhing upon the planets. The dark and terrible planets far and away from everything he knew to be fact. Screams and moans drifting over aeons and through dimensions tore and ripped at his mind. 

And then he was back. Peering through the window, mouth agape at the horrors within. Someone near him was screaming. He turned his head in a daze. 

Bryce. It was Bryce. And he was screaming without pause, his eyes rivulets of dark crimson streaking down his pale cheeks. His fingers dripped with blood and the organ tissue he had ripped from his eye sockets. 

A whisper floated through his mind: _Come back, demigod. It is finished._

Nico turned and saw Psyche, floating, suspended in space. 

His eyes turned back to Bryce, screams pouring from the Roman’s lips as if he would never stop.

_He is gone, young demigod. He had no place left in any of the final resting places of our world. This is where he will stay. For all of time, beginning and end. This is where he exists. And it is where you will exist if you do not come now._

Nico tore his gaze from what was once Bryce Lawrence. He reached and stretched for Psyche, wanting desperately for nothing more than to escape the yawning chasm of darkness beyond Pluto. 

And he was back. In Colorado. Looking down at his corpse, still so peaceful in death. It seemed as if no time had passed at all. Psyche knelt beside Nico’s body even as he stood and looked down at the goddess of souls. 

“Is...is it done?”

Psyche nodded and closed her eyes as if in pain. “It is, young demigod.” When again she opened her eyes, they were brittle, shattered. 

Nico licked his lips. “What…? What _was_ that I saw?”

Psyche stood and brushed invisible dirt from her gown. “That is not for me to say. Each place is different in the inbetween. This is _yours_. I have not seen it before and I wish I never had.”

“...okay.” Nico looked at his surroundings. “What happens now? Where do I go? Shouldn’t I be meeting Charon?”

Psyche shook her head and closed her eyes again. “No. I did not realize. Not until I saw where you went.” Psyche turned away from him, becoming hazy and see-through. “My mistress would speak with you before anything progresses further.”

“Mistress? You mean Hera?”

But Psyche was gone. And, in her place, stood a woman. Her dark hair tumbled down to her shoulders. Her white dress shone in the moonlight, shimmering with signs and symbols in the faintest silver and gold. A green shimmer surrounded her like an aura. 

Her voice, when she spoke, was quiet and soft but cold: a patter of falling snow in winter. 

“Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, son of my kinsmen.” She smiled but the gesture did little to warm her eyes.

Nico studied her, eyes narrow slits of distrust. “Do I know you?”

She laughed, a hollow and dry sound. “We have not met, but I have spoken directly with your sister Hazel and your father Hades. I don’t expect most to recognize me and I only show myself to those worthy few.” She studied him. “Or to those whom I have no other choice.”

The woman raised a delicate hand and turned it so that she could study her nails. “I helped Demeter when your father stole Persephone away. I helped Medea become one of the greatest priestesses in all of history. I tutored your Thessalian witch and helped guide mankind. I am the mother of the Mist and granddaughter to the Titans Phoebe and Coeus. I have prevailed through ages and have made compromises and stipulations to remain in control of my own destiny. Do you know me now, Nico di Angelo?”

Nico bowed his head. “Well met, Hecate.”

“Enough of that, child. Our time is short and growing shorter.” Her piercing green eyes glinted in the night. “I know what you saw. I have seen it in dreams, strengthening in the passing years.”

Nico raised his eyes to Hecate’s. “What was it? That...that darkness?”

“It is not yet time for you to know. We cannot risk having your mind break. There is much left for you to still accomplish.”

Nico scoffed. “I’m dead. There’s not much more for me to do besides pass the gates and join my father.”

Hecate raised an eyebrow, smirking with amusement. “You _could_ choose that path, Nico di Angelo. But there are other doorways and multiple crossroads away from that fate.”

Nico shook his head. “Why would I not want to serve my father? Psyche said it herself: if I choose to be judged, I’ll be judged along with the actions Bryce took with my body.”

Hecate’s smirk grew into a wolfish grin, her teeth sparkling in the moonlight. “Oh no. No, those avenues of rest and reward are beyond your reach. Not one single path leads to Elysium or the Isles of the Blessed.” Hecate’s eyes widened. “Perhaps you would like to peer down the crossroads?”

Hecate threw her right arm into the air, brandishing a burning torch that appeared as Nico blinked. Her eyes glowed silver and her mouth, unnaturally large and threatening to take over her face, stretched from ear to ear. Behind her, the arch of the keyhole glimmered. 

Nico glanced back at Hecate before hesitantly stepping forward. The keyhole, unlike before, did not frame the scene of the valley and mountains beyond. It was like looking through a window:

_He saw himself riding across the Styx, Charon muttering about payment and freeloaders.  
There he was again, entering his father’s palace.  
His father was placing his hands on Nico’s shoulders, smiling.  
And then his father was...gone. For years and years.  
Camp Half-Blood. Burned out cabins. Will and Kayla tending to campers. Bodies strewn about like toys.  
San Francisco. Deserted streets. Reyna- dead. Frank- dead. Hazel- dead.  
A darkness loomed on the horizon.  
Nyx, together with a ragtag group of Olympians, fleeing as the screams of their dying children echoed from the shadows._

Hecate’s voice boomed in his mind. _The picture is worse should you choose to fade from existence._

The scene in the keyhole changed. At first, Nico thought that the picture before him was what he had witnessed along with Bryce. Until he saw the familiar shape of continents. Noted the position of the planet. The Earth had long since gone dark, the light from the Sun frozen in greyscale ice. What had once been azure seas and oceans were vast ice fields. The landmasses were barren wastelands. 

Nico could hear the faint sounds of a monotone flute piping in the darkness accompanied by a frenzied violin. And there, in the space surrounding the Earth as it disintegrated into dust and nothingness: limbs, tentacles, masses, eyes, gaping maws full of too many teeth. Writhing. Pulsating. There, in the dark. 

Nico turned away, tears streaming down his face. “What...what happened? What _are_ those things?”

The vision from the keyhole diminished and Hecate returned to normal. “We do not know. We have for them...nicknames, I guess you would call them. Titles. Your father and I, well...” Hecate hesitated before pushing forward. “We believe they are gods.”

Nico shuddered. “All of those...those pictures you showed me. That’s what will happen if I choose to serve my father? Or I just don’t exist? There has to be another path.”

Hecate turned and looked at the keyhole. Nico followed her gaze but the images flashed too quickly for him to truly follow. He saw his father gliding across frozen land, fear in his dark eyes. Will lying on a bed in the Apollo cabin, staring up at the ceiling. Percy in what seemed to be an underwater cavern, speaking to someone--some _thing_ \-- “Wake up.” A boy a bit older than Nico with brown hair and a dusting of freckles sitting under a familiar pine, blood bubbling past his lips. Himself, eyes wholly black, screaming into the darkness. 

Nico fell backwards, landing in the dirt with a solid _thunk._

Hecate turned toward him, fear and determination flitting about her face. “I cannot show you more, Nico di Angelo.”

Nico shook. “Does that path lead to the same fate as the others?”

Hecate sighed. “Beyond this path, there are a multitude of other pathways, other doors and possibilities far beyond what I can see in this moment. What I can see, however, is that by choosing this path you give this world,” she gestured to the landscape around her. “And many other worlds like it a chance to continue existing.” 

”This door would allow you to walk again in some form or another but,” Hecate fixed Nico with a hard look. “You will, in time, come to face an even more difficult choice-- a path that will bring you pain and suffering.” 

Nico looked toward the now empty keyhole, framing a serene and peaceful valley. 

“So, if I choose this path...what will I be choosing?”

Hecate’s gaze softened. “You would become a Mistform.”

Nico blinked. “That can happen?”

Hecate scoffed. “Of course it can. I have done it before. My children often make use of Mistforms. Didn’t you see any at the Battle of Manhattan?”

Nico scowled. “Weren’t you fighting for Kronos?”

“Not all of my children supported his campaign. But, yes,” Hecate’s voice grew soft. “Most of them aided Kronos and perished because of it. Your Lou Ellen and her siblings were not yet arrived at Camp Half-Blood.”

Nico let the scowl drop from his face. He ventured quietly, “ _Most_ of your children? Not all?”

Hecate smiled, a true genuine smile. “I have one son who survived the battle. One beautiful son. It is for him that I would have you choose this path. I do not wish to see any more of my children die in vain before their time.”

The pair fell into silence. Nico stared at his body while Hecate peered out across the distance to the mountains. 

Nico sighed. “I guess I don’t really have much of a choice.”

Hecate replied softly, “There is always a choice, Nico di Angelo. Even when there seems to not be.”

Nico stood and smiled wanly. “Alright. Well, I guess I’ll choose to be Mistform.”

Hecate nodded. “There is a young man from whom you would do well to learn as much as you can. And teach him in return.” She cleared her throat and turned to Nico fully. “There is no time like the present. I do hope you’re ready.” 

Hecate snapped her fingers. Green mist surged forward from the goddess, peeling from her in vaporous tendrils. It engulfed Nico until he could barely see the goddess or the land anymore. He felt a tugging at his consciousness and heard the goddess laugh. “Do say hello to my son for me, Nico di Angelo.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hades watched as his son disappeared.

“You can come out now, Lord Hades. He is as far away as he will be by now. Besides, I need your help.” The goddess’ voice was dry and full of humor. 

Hades strode forward out of the shadows. He clasped his hands behind his back to keep them from shaking. “When you told me I would not get a chance to speak to my son again before he died, I had not realized you knew that only because you were going to be the one to kill him.” 

Hecate feigned surprise, her hand flying up to her chest in mock indignation. “Me? Kill your son? Why, I most certainly did _not_ kill him. You have Psyche to thank for that.”

Hades pointed a finger at her accusingly. “ _You_ are Psyche’s mistress. And you are the one, are you not, who summoned the cynocephali? And the Scottish hound? How dare you even invoke from another pantheon. You are lucky they do not seek to strike you down!”

Hecate flicked her hand back and forth. “Oh tosh. All canines are sacred to me. The Cu-Sithe no more or less so than its brethren.” Hecate snapped her fingers. A golden sarcophagus appeared beside her. She shoved the top of the container off and made her way to Nico. “Now, be a dear and help me, won’t you? Grab his arms.” 

Hades hesitated. “I thought this was destroyed after the Battle of Manhattan?”

Hecate remained silent. Hades sighed before following to help. Between the two of them, they gently lowered the demigod into the sarcophagus. Hades brushed a strand of black hair away from his son’s forehead before covering him. Hecate snapped her fingers once more and the sarcophagus disappeared. 

Hecate dropped her hand and looked to Hades through the falls of her hair. “Lord Hades, surely you see now...surely you see that it had to happen this way? That his time was running short? If I had waited any longer that leech of a demigod would have gained full control of your son. And then the only path available to us would be through the darkness. And not to a light on the other side. Endless night. One path with no doorways, crossroads, or choices. All would be lost.”

Hades looked up to the moon. “So it is as I feared. Is there any need, then, for me to venture forward? To leave?”

Hecate stepped forward and raised her hand to Hades’ face, gently stroking his cheek. Her eyes were emeralds in the night and full of determination. Sorrow. Fear. “My dear kinsman. You must leave. For you, there is no other path.” A single tear tracked down her cheek. “Would I could take your place. But my time will come not long after. It is the sacrifice we must make if we are to have any chance of saving our children.”

Hades covered Hecate’s hand with his own and leaned into her palm. “Please. Tell Persephone...well, she knows. She’s always known.” He laughed. “Thanatos will try to run it while...while I am gone; but, try not to let Charon and Melinoe wreck the Underworld before Nico can get back...if he gets back, I suppose.” Hades sighed and dropped Hecate’s hand. “There is so much I would do before I leave.”

Hecate bowed her head. “We both know that it is not possible.”

Hades hesitated before asking, “Will it hurt?”

Hecate studied Hades, her face a solemn mask. “More than anything.”

Hades straightened his shoulders and nodded. He gazed up at the moon once more. “Remind Poseidon of his promise. He will aid you, should you ask. Tell him...tell him about me. Try to convince Zeus. And...look out for him. For Nico. Please.”

Hecate bowed her head. “I swear it on the Styx, my lord.”

When Hecate again looked up, Hades, God of the Dead and Lord of the Underworld, son of Kronos and Rhea, had gone. The night was still and she had work to do. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nico opened his eyes. He was standing on a hillside in the middle of a dense forest. He had barely glanced at his surroundings when he heard a voice shout, “Get out of the way!”

Nico looked up just in time to see a very startled boy run right into him. The pair toppled to the ground, tumbling over one another, gravity taking hold and pulling them further and further down the hill. At last, they came to a stop. 

Nico recognized the boy from one of the flashes in the keyhole: wavy brown hair cropped short, a dusting of freckles, blazing green eyes. Where Percy’s eyes had always reminded Nico of the sea about to storm, this boy’s eyes danced like Greek fire.

He scrambled to his feet. His lanky frame seemed to sag from exhaustion. Green scribbles danced and flickered across his grey clothes. He put a hand up to his chin where a bruise was already blooming across his fair skin before reaching out to Nico. “Are you okay? Does anything hurt?”

Nico took the offered hand and let the boy pull him to his feet. He shook his head, lost for words. 

Green eyes stared him down, scrutinizing his appearance. 

“You’re sure you’re okay? Can you talk?”

Nico scowled and pulled his hand away. “Of course I can talk.”

The other boy frowned. “Well, what are you doing here? In the middle of nowhere?”

Nico arched an eyebrow. “I could ask you the same question.”

The boy shrugged. “Fair enough.” He studied Nico before bringing a finger up and jabbing Nico in the middle of the forehead. 

Nico batted his finger away. “What the hell!? You can’t just go around poking people!”

“I wanted to see if you were actually real. I mean, you could very well be a hallucination for all I know. Sometimes when I’m tired the Mist plays tricks on me.” He sighed and stuck out his hand. “I’m Alabaster.”

Nico shook his hand warily. “Nico.”

“You sure you’re not--” Alabaster stopped speaking abruptly as a low growl emanated from the direction he had been running. When he spoke again, it was quiet and deliberate as though trying to not alarm Nico. “Okay. So. You should probably get away from here. I’ll hold it off but you need to leave.”

Nico blanched as the creature emerged. Out of the trees ambled a thick black body four times the height of a human. Three hoof-like legs, stout and hardened like an insect carapace, poked their way through the vegetation. Mouths. Multiple mouths adorned the body in no discernable pattern. Snot-like goo dripped from its teeth. Four tentacles as thick as tree-trunks undulated from atop the body while various smaller tentacles rippled and waved back and forth.

Alabaster whipped his head around, the calm tone from before gone. “You know, on second thought, let's run.” Alabaster looked back at him, his green eyes wild with panic. “Now!”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
\-------------------------------  
\--------------  
\-------  
\---  
-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Part 1 of the Etymology Series is finished!!! Thank you so much for those who have stuck around for this. Be on the lookout for the first chapter of part 2: The Etymology of Vindication and Absolution!!! It will be posted sometime tomorrow (Thursday, 1/7/2021). 
> 
> Make sure you bookmark the series, bookmark Part 2, and/or subscribe to me as an author. If you feel like you had a good time reading, please drop me a comment or kudos or ALL of the above!!! Those of you who are set to make cameos in the next installment, be ready for it! Those who are supposed to be in it but have not commented with your details, I will not be able to write you in if I have to contact you outside of AO3. Thanks for understanding!!!


End file.
